The Yondaime's Legacy
by Yondaime-koi
Summary: After a terrifying experience in an alley one night, the Hokage orders his elite ANBU to train Naruto. He doesn't know, his sister is one of them... NarutoxYugito, ItachixOC. Strong!Naruto Sharingan/Sensor Naruto. Ratings may change.
1. Prologue

The Yondaime's Legacy

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Kyuubi's attack on Konoha had severely crippled the village, damaging it's most precious resources - of which the most important was shinobi.

A pariah was born on that fateful day. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, who would in the future be scorned by the village. His name? Uzumaki Naruto.

Currently, they were attempting to rush the kids through the Academy in a hope to restore their numbers.

Three students, in particular, showed promise: Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan head's son, Namikaze Narumi, the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Uchiha Shisui, another prodigy of the Uchiha clan like Itachi.

A Year Later

These three students became genin after a single year at the Academy, graduating at the tender age of six. They were placed under Inuzuka Tsume's charge and improved quickly under her strict training regiment.

On their first mission out of the village, all three awakened their Sharingan. In Narumi's case, her paternal grandmother was an Uchiha.

Among the three friends, there was a love triangle - Shisui had a crush on Narumi, while she had a crush on Itachi.

Another Year Later

The three were promoted to chunin at age seven, where they took more dangerous missions. The Sharingan had saved them on many occasions, though they were careful not to over-rely on it.

Two Years Later

The prodigious trio made it to jonin with their exceptional performance and teamwork. The Sandaime Hokage himself was impressed, and decided to keep them as a team.

Another Two Years Later

At age eleven, the three were promoted to the ANBU Black Ops, where they were the elite shinobi who only answered to the Hokage.

Itachi was given the codename Karasu, or Crow where he had a black bird mask. Meanwhile Narumi held the codename Itachi (no pun intended), or Weasel. Lastly, Shisui possessed the codename Taka which meant Hawk.

Itachi signed the Crow summoning contract along with Narumi.  
It was after that day that Narumi was going on her usual patrol around the village when she noticed a blond boy cornered in an alley by ten villagers with weapons in their hands.

The boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki mentioned earlier. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with whiskers marking his cheeks as the "demon child" that most of the villagers wanted dead.

Narumi drew her tanto instinctively as she crouched on the roof. Then she noticed one of the villagers walking towards him and swinging his kitchen knife.

"Don't hurt me!" the six year-old Naruto screamed.

The redhead leapt off the ledge towards the mob, intent on stopping the bellicose villager before it was too late. She wouldn't let her otouto get hurt.

The blond shut his eyes, waiting for the pain that would surely come.

Narumi and the other villagers watched in alarm as six flaming golden chains seemingly sprouted from the child's back and knocked away the knife with its bladed tips.

Then they wrapped around the villager who attacked Naruto and fried him alive with its fierce flames.

"This is Kaa-chan's... Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)?" Narumi thought, trying to process what the hell was going on.

Naruto opened his eyes when he realised that nothing hit him. If Narumi was surprised just now, she was shocked now.

In her otouto's eye sockets lay a pair of Sharingan. Naruto then noticed the chains which were fighting the rest of the mob that became even more furious after their fellow villager's death.

"Demon! You just killed one of us! I knew you were a demon!" one of the villagers shouted. "Yeah! You'll pay for that!" another villager agreed.

Then one of the villagers pointed at his eyes. "Look at his eyes, now they're red! He's surely a demon!" the villager yelled without recognising the dojutsu - he was after all, a civilian.

Naruto could do nothing but cry at the verbal assaults. The chains then wrapped around all of them, easily crushing them into bits of charred flesh. Narumi just realised that he didn't need help at all. When the chains detected her presence, they seemed to recognised her as they retracted back where they came from.

Naruto cried even louder when he noticed another person coming, for it seemed that the chains wouldn't protect him from the next enemy.

Narumi got her heart torn when she saw her otouto crying like that. She squatted down, and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun, you're safe now. I need to take you to the Hokage for very important matters, is that alright?" Narumi asked gently.

Naruto merely nodded when he found that the person was an ANBU. Hokage-sama said that those ninjas with masks could be trusted.

Hokage's Office

The Sandaime Hokage looked up from his stack of paperwork when he heard the arrival of an ANBU and Naruto.

"Ah, Itachi-san. What happened this time?" Hiruzen asked. Narumi answered, "Hokage-sama, it appears that the villagers have gotten more aggressive. Instead of the usual verbal attacks, a group of ten decided to exterminate him with weapons."

"What?!" the Sandaime roared. The nerve!

"However, that was not the only thing. Before I could help Naruto, a flaming version of the Kongo Fusa shot out from Naruto's back and incinerated the nearest villager who attacked him with a knife. Then after that Naruto awakened the Sharingan," Narumi continued.

The Hokage's jaw dropped. He then pondered on it for a while. "Get me Inu and Karasu," Hiruzen ordered.

Narumi disappeared for three minutes, then reappeared with the two operatives. One bore a dog mask while the other, a crow mask.

"The reason why I have called you here was to see if you wanted to train Naruto-kun," the aged Hokage spoke.  
"I agree," said Inu. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to train his sensei's legacy. "So do I," Karasu replied.

"I take it you do as well, Itachi-san?" Hiruzen asked Narumi, who nodded. Why wouldn't she train her otouto?

"Alright. Please drop your masks," the Hokage requested.

Narumi did, revealing a beautiful young girl with long, crimson hair and stunning violet eyes. Karasu did so as well. Behind that mask was a handsome young boy with jet black hair and eyes - Itachi. Lastly Inu took off his mask, showing a young man with gravity-defying silver hair, his hitaite was slanted so that it was covering his left eye, a Sharingan implant.

"You shall remain this way whenever you train Naruto all the way till he graduates from the Academy. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"I have decided on a training plan. Kakashi-kun you shall train him in ninjutsu and chakra control," Hiruzen ordered, looking at the silver-haired man.

Then his eyes locked on Itachi. "Itachi-kun you shall train Naruto-kun in taijutsu (Body Techniques), genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) and using the Sharingan."

"Finally, Narumi-chan you shall train Naruto in fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and kenjutsu (Sword Techniques). Any problems?"

"No, Hokage-sama!" the three ANBU responded.

"Dismissed."

Naruto, who watched the entire procedure, looked at the three ANBU operatives who were about to be his senseis in the shinobi arts. He was excited!

Then he felt something weird. When he closed his eyes, instead of the usual black, the world around him was rendered a light grey with outlines of the actual world.

There were four blue flames in front of him - most likely Hokage-sama, Narumi-sensei, Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. There were six more of these flames in the walls, three on each side. They all had emotions, ranging from happiness to sadness.

However, one of the blue flames had no emotion at all... that was weird for a human... unless it was not a human!

Naruto opened his eyes. "Narumi-sensei, can I borrow your tanto?"

The redhead shrugged and unsheathed her tanto, passing it to him. When Naruto grabbed it, he broke into a run towards the wall and impaled that flame without emotions.

The other nine people in the room watched in surprise as an ANBU operative materialised and collapsed to the floor, severely injured.

The Hokage then noticed the "Ne (Root)" marking on the shinobi's arm. "A ROOT agent among us? Send him to Ibiki for interrogation!"

Said Morino Ibiki was the head of Konoha's Intelligence Division (a.k.a. Torture and Interrogation Force or T&amp;I), famous for his interrogations that would break even the most hardened criminals and veteran shinobi.

"Naruto-kun, how did you know that it was an enemy?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto explained what he saw and felt.

"An Uzumaki sensor?" the Hokage and the three senseis thought. The three ANBU then turned and brought Naruto out of the room.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched the receding back of the young Naruto.

Without a doubt, he would grow up to be a powerful shinobi.

Omake: Chapter 1 Deleted Scenes

Narumi drew her tanto instinctively as she crouched on the roof. Then she noticed one of the villagers walking towards him and swinging his kitchen knife.

"Don't hurt me!" the six year-old Naruto screamed.

The redhead leapt off the ledge towards the mob, intent on stopping the bellicose villager before it was too late. She wouldn't let her otouto get hurt.

The blond shut his eyes, waiting for the pain that would surely come.

Narumi watched in alarm as the knife struck Naruto in the chest. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared, and when it cleared there were sixty naked ladies with smoke covering their most important parts surrounding the villager who had attacked.

They laughed and blew kisses at him. It was too much for the villager, who shot out of the alley propelled by blood spurting from his nose. His nine other companions followed soon after as the ladies charmed and seduced their way through the mob.

Narumi, who was watching, sweatdropped at her otouto. That was a weird but effective way to use the henge, one that would come to be dubbed as the "Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu)".

Author's Notes:  
Hello readers, this is my new story. I would recommend reading my other story, "The Rise Of A Legend" if you haven't. This story should be better than the other one now that I've honed my writing skills, however this story's Naruto is less OP (of course, if you read the other story you would know). For this story, I would suggest you have a basic knowledge of Japanese honorifics and greetings etc. I always recommend Google Translate if you don't know a certain phrase. Now, about the story: Naruto is very formal (he called the Hokage "Hokage-sama" instead of the usual "Hokage-jiji" in other fan fictions), this is because I want him to be very polite. He has learnt that politeness and etiquette makes him more likeable. About the pairing, my current choice is Naruto x Yugito. If you want another character, review or PM me. This story should update a new chapter within a week at most, unless I'm going on holiday or my phone has to be sent for repair or whatever. By the way, I'm writing this with my phone for convenience and portability. Anyways, I see you should get on to the next chapter.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	2. Training

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 2: Training

Previously:  
Without a doubt, he would grow up to be a powerful shinobi.

"Let's go to Training Ground 7," Kakashi winked. The other two picked on the hint and sprinted off along with him.

Naruto watched his senseis running off, and realized that they were leaving him behind.

He then took off in a burst of speed, trying to catch up. The three looked back, impressed that the six year-old was already catching up to them. His speed was incredible for someone his age.

Kakashi then turned it up a notch by sending chakra to his feet. The two eleven year-olds did so as well, leaving Naruto in the dust.

Naruto pouted, then sped up by pushing his muscles to the limit. Surprise, surprise... Naruto OVERTOOK Kakashi, Itachi and Narumi! That was ridiculous, considering he didn't even have access to his chakra.

However, the blond slowed down to the same pace as his senseis when he realized that he had no idea where Training Ground 7 was.

Narumi looked on in shock, her otouto was actually faster than her, without chakra!

Training Ground 7

The three senseis ground to a halt while Naruto collapsed onto the grass, panting extremely hard.

"As mentioned, I'll take you for taijutsu, genjutsu and using the Sharingan," Itachi announced, "It seems to me that you're a natural speed type, so the objective of your training will be to increase your reflexes and strength with the help of your speed."

"Wait, Itachi-san. I have an idea," Kakashi cut in. Itachi raised an eyebrow, gesturing his hand in a rolling motion, as in "go on".

"As your ninjutsu teacher, I shall have you unlock your chakra first. Chakra is made up of spiritual and physical energy, and is utilized for the jutsus that shinobi use. To unlock your chakra, you must first meditate and... feel for a warm sensation in your body. Clear so far?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Naruto replied and sat down, calming his heart and mind. He immediately felt the warmth near his stomach, and reached for it.

Suddenly, a massive flood of chakra poured out of Naruto, surprising the three. "That fast?" Kakashi thought, it usually took a few minutes if lucky or days if not.

Then Naruto felt another source of chakra and reached for it. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer-like area.

Mindscape

"Where am I?" Naruto thought. He saw what appeared to be a giant cage at the end of the tunnel, so he waded through the ankle-length water towards it.

The cage was spanned the whole height of the sewer, with thick vertical bars. At the center, there was a paper with the Kanji for "Seal".

The sound of malicious laughter was heard from within the cage. He withdrew when he saw a single red eye opening in the darkness of the cage.

The creature was a... fox? "Who are you?" Naruto asked, "Why am I here?"

The giant fox chuckled, answering, "In that order: I'm your guardian spirit, and you are here because you entered your mindscape."

"You're my guardian spirit?"

"Nope… I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)."

"You're the... Kyuubi?" Suddenly, everything became clear. The glares. The insults. Why he was overcharged for things or why he was thrown out of stores.

"But I thought the Yondaime-"

"Killed me? Bah, that's the funniest joke I've ever heard! We Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) can't be killed, only sealed. It's almost insulting to hear that a puny human could kill one of the nine bijuu," the fox spoke.

"Why was I the one?" Naruto cried.

"Humph... that's because only newborns had the undeveloped chakra coils required for the sealing. You just happened to be born that day," the Kyuubi explained without revealing his heritage.

"Why did you attack Konoha?! Made my life... a living hell?!" Naruto screamed. The Kyuubi replied, "Kit, I didn't attack Konoha for no reason. You think I got nothing better to do? I was controlled by the Sharin-"

The fox paused when he noticed the glowing pair of two tomoe Sharingan in his host.

"THOSE EYES!" the fox roared. His host had the Sharingan! Naruto looked confused as well. One minute he was thinking about everything the villagers had done to him, and the next the fox was yelling about his eyes.

Naruto looked into the water below as was shocked to see two tomoes and each of his Sharingan looking right back at him. He would ask Itachi-sensei what that meant when he got out of this place.

"Wait, you said you were controlled by the Sharingan..." Naruto completed the train of thought before he unknowingly channeled chakra to his eyes, deactivating the Sharingan.

The fox calmed down when he noticed that Naruto's eyes returned to the original cerulean blue. He explained to the boy of his previous encounters with those damnable eyes.

"So you were used... it's not your fault then! Those villagers, they wronged you and me!" Naruto shouted. The fox grinned in approval, it seemed that the kit was getting it.

"That's right. But I noticed something about your chakra... It feels eerily similar to my previous host's," the Kyuubi spoke.

"What is it? And you have previous hosts?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I had two hosts in the past. One was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of your Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The second jinchuuriki was Uzumaki Kushina, my most recent host until six years ago. She was most likely your mother," the fox said, thinking that Naruto at least deserved to know who his mother was.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto muttered, the word seemed almost foreign to him.

"This was what she looked like..." the Kyuubi said while conjuring an image of Kushina with his chakra.

Wait... that red hair and violet eyes... it looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Do you know who my father is?"

"I do not," the Kyuubi lied.

"Well, at least I know my Kaa-chan was a beautiful woman," Naruto said. "Anyways, your chakra felt similar to Kushina - no surprise there, considering she's your mother. But... I think I felt Kongo Fusa earlier in the day..." the fox voiced out.

"Kongo Fusa? Oh you mean those chains. Yeah, they were awesome! They were golden with flames that killed the villagers who tried attacking me!" Naruto spoke.

"Chakra chains, huh? Well, seeing you didn't come here to monologue about tranquility or love like my previous hosts, how about a deal?" the Kyuubi suggested.

"What are the terms?" Naruto asked, happy to befriending someone, even if he wasn't human.

"In exchange for further sharpening your senses, increasing your sensory ability, healing factor, speed, strength, chakra levels, control and the occasional boost of power, I request that I be allowed a little... freedom. Meaning that I get access to your senses, like seeing what you see, hear what you hear and smelling what you smell etc. Also, I get to establish a mental link with you so that I can talk to you and stuff. Finally... mind changing this place?" the fox hammered out the details.

"It's a deal!" Naruto cried. He closed his eyes in concentration as the sewer warped into a luscious forest. There was a small mountain in the center, where a huge, spacious cave was the cage. The bars were turned into a curtain of water - a waterfall from the top of the mountain flowing down to feed a small lake.

The fox sighed in contentment. "Finally! Now for this you get a bonus. It's called the Nanajuni Henge (Seventy-Two Transformations), it allows you to shape shift between 72 forms excluding your original. Now this is similar to what humans call the 'Solid Henge' that requires Kage level reserves to use effectively in battle or otherwise, but the difference is that this requires no chakra at all. Just thinking the phrase and whatever you want to turn into will result in you morphing into it."

Naruto was bouncing with excitement, his six year-old mind trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

"Now bump my fist to seal the deal," the Kyuubi ordered, sticking out his fist through the water curtain. Naruto did as told, and power surged through him. The fox was grinning.

Naruto was about to leave when he turned back. "What's your name?" The fox was stunned, as no one had ever bothered to ask before. He contemplated it for a while. Should the boy prove to be unworthy, he could always wipe that memory from the child's mind.

"Call me Kurama, kit, and don't you go telling the other meat bags my name."

Real World

"You got it. From now on, it should be very easy to access your chakra," Narumi said. Naruto opened his eyes, and nodded.

"Right. So I'll be teaching you three jutsus, the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu), the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu) and the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)," Kakashi said, "But first you need to learn the basic twelve hand seals. Ne (Rat), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), U (Rabbit), Tatsu (Dragon), Mi (Snake), Uma (Horse), Hitsuji (Ram), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), I (Boar)."

"The Henge, as the name suggests, allows you to apply an illusion over yourself to change your form. However it will be disrupted if the enemy touches you," Kakashi explained, "The hand seal is Ram. Henge!"

In a burst of smoke, Kakashi transformed into a child, he then spoke as he dispelled the illusion. "There's a jutsu called the Solid Henge, reserved for those with Kage level chakra pools. With enough chakra, the transformation is not an illusion, it will be real and won't dispel with a single touch. However this costs way too much chakra to be efficient."

"The next is the Kawarimi no Jutsu, handy for getting out of sticky situations. It replaces yourself with an any object nearby that you focus on," Kakashi said, "This can be used to get away from an enemy attack. The hand seals are Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. With enough practice, you can do it without seals."

"Lastly the Bunshin no Jutsu. This is also an illusion like the Henge, and creates clones. The clones dispel with a single hit as well. The hand seals are Ram, Snake, and Tiger. However, with your high chakra levels, you probably can't get this jutsu right. So I would suggest the-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)," Itachi finished because he himself was a master at the Kage Bunshin.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Right. This is the hand seal," Kakashi said, crossing the index and middle fingers of both hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted after replicating the seal and with a burst of smoke, several hundred shadow clones filled the area.

"Ano... I think that's overkill," Narumi pointed out.

Itachi and Kakashi were literally mind blown at the sheer number of clones. That many clones would have killed any other person!

"Well the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu has many advantages. It is a solid clone, for one, so it can fight for you. However with a blow strong enough, it will dispel. Two, when it dispels, the memories of it will return to you. Say, if your clone sees a piece of paper with important information and you are far, far away, when it dispels, the information will come to you."

"Doesn't that mean that I can use it for training and muscle memory?" Naruto asked. Narumi was impressed by his conclusion. Indeed, that was the main reason why Kakashi wanted to teach him the Kage Bunshin.

"That's right. Something that takes two hours alone will only take one hour with a single clone. With the number of clones you can produce, you could easily train a year's worth of experience within three days," Itachi said, "Also, now that you can make so many clones, we can split them into groups for your training with us three so we don't need to take turns."

Naruto's eyes were literally stars when he found out the endless possibilities of the shadow clone technique.

"I'll be teaching you al variations of the Kage Bunshin like the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu) and the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)."

"Now split into three groups, we'll initiate training immediately," Itachi ordered, "While your clones train, you'll be studying."

"But why?" Naruto whined.

Narumi answered, "If you are all brawns and no brains, your training will be useless."

"Fine," Naruto gave in, picking up two books that Itachi and Narumi gave him.

Omake: Chapter 2 Extras

Narumi answered, "If you are all brawns and no brains, your training will be useless."

"Fine," Naruto gave in, picking up two books that Itachi and Narumi gave him.

Kakashi was about to contribute his own book when Narumi glared at him. "Kakashi-senpai I swear if you give him the Icha-Icha that you love so much, I'll steal your whole collection. Then I'll burn them I'm front of your eyes, one by one and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Needless to say, Kakashi changed the hiding place of his collection when he returned home that day.

Author's Notes:  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, It was quite informative. By the way, omakes with the label "extras" actually happen in the story and are part of the plot. Those with "deleted scenes" do not. Thanks to NPredator16 for the Beta.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	3. Discoveries

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Previously:  
"Fine," Naruto gave in, picking up two books that Itachi and Narumi gave him.

Naruto flipped through the pages quickly, finding them easy to remember. By ten minutes, he had finished both books.

Narumi stopped her training with his clones and turned to look at the original.

"That is not reading, Naruto-kun! You're just skimming through the pages!" she accused.

"No! I finished both of them!" Naruto retorted. Narumi picked up one of the books, flipping to a random page and asked, "Fine! What's the sixth sentence on page 117?"

Naruto recited, "The defeat of Uchiha Madara left him disgraced, and he vowed never to return to Konoha ever again."

Narumi eyed him with disbelief. "Did you use your Sharingan for that?" she asked. "Wait, the Sharingan can do that?" Naruto answered.

"Yes. But seeing your response, you didn't use it. I think you have a eidetic memory," Narumi said, impressed, "That means I'm going to give you a pile of new books!"

Naruto sighed and accepted his fate.

"Naruto! I need you to come here for a second," Kakashi requested. "What do you need, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Channel chakra into this paper," Kakashi requested. He did as told.

The paper, with a sickening rip, quartered itself. Each part burst into flames, wrinkled, crumbled to dust and became wet respectively.

Kakashi was mindblown. "I've never heard of a person with five elements! The most I saw was four, but all five?!"

Itachi turned to Naruto with his Sharingan activated. "Naruto, are you hiding something from us?"

"I swear, Itachi-sensei, I'm not hiding anything from you except the fox..." Naruto proceeded to explain his encounter with the fox to all three senseis.

"That's interesting... with your enhanced senses, speed, strength, chakra level and chakra control, it should make the job easier for us," Itachi said, "Also, your two tomoe Sharingan..."

Kakashi straightened up. "Well that's fine, I can teach him the three elements I copied and the one I have."

"Let's get to work," Itachi said, cracking his knuckles, "After all, you're joining the Academy tomorrow. You must make a good impression."  
A Year Later

While on a mission, Uchiha Shisui unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, an advanced form of the Sharingan in a fight against Ao of Kiri. It was in that fight that he earned the nickname "Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui Of The Body Flicker)" for his mastery over the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu).

Another Year Later

There had been some unrest within the Uchiha clan, and the elders had ordered Shisui to massacre the clan. He had contacted Itachi and Narumi about what to do.

Naka River

The two thirteen year-olds met their friend and teammate at the cliff above the river after training Naruto. It was in the evening, the sun had already begun to set.

"Shisui! What happened to you?" Narumi asked when she noticed Shisui's empty eye socket.

Shisui explained, "On the way here, I was attacked by Danzo and his lap dogs. He managed to get my right eye. I used the Shunshin to escape."

"That bastard," Narumi seethed. If she got her hands on him he would be in for a world of pain.

"Itachi, you need to stop the clan from finishing the coup, if they are successful there will be a civil war in Konoha. I'm sure the other villages would not hesitate to make use of that to invade us, then it'll turn to a full-blown Shinobi World War," Shisui said.

"Kuso..." Itachi cursed when he realised what would happen.

"Narumi, I'm entrusting you with my remaining Mangekyo Sharingan." Shisui plucked his eyeball out of its socket, and placed it into her hand.

Then gathering up his courage, he spoke his last words. "Narumi-chan, I love you." Kissing her on the lips, he then jumped into the river from the clifftop that they were on.

"Shisui!" Narumi cried as she watched her teammate of five years commit suicide. She couldn't help but cry, as did Itachi. When they spotted crying, their eyes took on a new pattern: the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi swore. "I will massacre the clan, if that's what it takes to stop the coup and fulfil Shisui's last wish."

"Let me join you..." Narumi said as she implanted Shisui's eye into one of her crows and dispelled it. "No, Narumi-chan. I cannot let you take part in this, you still have a little brother to look after," Itachi said, determine not to make her a traitor along with him.

"Please, you have to let me help you with this..." Narumi begged, hugging Itachi as if he was her last lifeline.

Itachi sighed, this girl didn't know how to take "no" for an answer. "Very well then, I will do so..." "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me," Narumi replied, "I love you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock before he calmed down as both walked away from the river. "I love you too, Narumi-chan."

That night in the Namikaze compound, the sounds of Narumi's moans filled the night as Itachi made sweet love to her.

The Next Day

Itachi was on patrol when he spotted a mysterious man walking in the forest near the Uchiha clan.

"Identify yourself," Itachi ordered with the authority of Konoha's Police Force. "Oh... I'm Uchiha Madara..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Say I believe you, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to... ah, destroy the village," Madara said. Itachi, with his quick thinking, replied, "How about a deal? If I massacre the Uchiha clan for not taking your side all those years ago, will you spare the village?"

Madara seemed to think for a while before answering, "Deal. But I will be joining you, this is non negotiable."

Itachi answered, "Very well then. The massacre will be in a week's time with my fiance. I'll be sparing my otouto and Kaa-chan, is that fine with you?"

"Yes. Let's meet here again in one week's time," Madara said before disappearing in a swirling pattern.

Narumi, now his fiance, had to know. They had planned the wedding already - the day before the massacre.

For now, he just had to finish his patrol shift and train Naruto for the last week. Talking about Naruto, the blond had been a very promising shinobi.

At eight years old, Naruto was a year two academy student that had a high level of taijutsu only seen in some jonins. He was incredibly fast and flexible, his strength was also powered by his speed and chakra that he sent to his fists.

In terms of ninjutsu, he possessed over twenty jutsus of each nature through years of hard training (read: heavy abuse of Kage Bunshin) and had even created five of his own - one for each nature. They were the "Katon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu", "Futon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)", "Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)", "Doton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu" and "Suiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)".

The Katon: Kage Bunshin bursts into flames upon the enemy's contact, burning the opponent.

The Futon: Kage Bunshin is invisible, and when commanded to dispel, bursts into a tornado of wind blades that will cut any opponent nearby.

The Raiton: Kage Bunshin electrocutes the opponent when hit and dispelled, especially useful against opponents clad in metal armour.

The Doton: Kage Bunshin crumbles into a shower of dirt when dispelled and wraps around the enemy, encasing he or she in an earth prison.

Last but not least, the Suiton: Kage Bunshin explodes in a shower of water when dispelled. The water then wraps around the opponent like a bubble, trapping him or her. When used in conjunction with the "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu)", this technique proves to be deadly as the opponent slowly loses oxygen and will die from asphyxiation.

These jutsus retain the memories and are solid just like their parent technique, which by the way Naruto was now a master of to the point where he could do it without hand seals - just like his kawarimi.

On that subject, he had created a new version of the kawarimi where he could swap two objects that are not himself. Useful in some ways, like for example: if he wanted to steal a scroll inside a room without entering it, all he needed was a rock in his hand. Substituting, he now had the scroll instead of the rock. In fact, he could even substitute the scroll with a dummy scroll, making it even more sneaky.

After he learned about the Fourth Hokage's famous Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Raijin Jutsu), he had attempted to replicate it with kunais. All he did was to throw a kunai, then substitute himself with it. The only difference was that it was a one-way journey, without any flash and not as fast.

The actual Hiraishin involved some fuinjutsu and jikukan ninjutsu (Space-Time Ninjutsu), by marking special three-pronged kunais with jutsu-shiki (Technique Formula), it allowed the user to teleport to that kunai instantaneously without any hand seals.

Finally, a jutsu that he practiced frequently for field usage: the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Camouflage Jutsu). It allowed him to blend into his surroundings completely, only sound was his enemy. However, his stealth skills made up for that, so it was fine. This jutsu does not work on the Sharingan or Byakugan, but Naruto is slowly mastering it to such a point where it is completely undetectable by sight alone or any dojutsu, as well without requiring hand seals.

As for the genjutsu aspect, he was doing exceptionally well, as expected of a Sharingan user. He could break almost any genjutsu, and his casting of illusions was exemplary. He could affect the target's senses, bring back bad memories and make them relive it. He could also affect the environment, conjuring illusionary rain and things like that.

His fuinjutsu was also outstanding, though it was not a surprise because of his Uzumaki blood. A level 5 seal master at the age of eight was simply unheard of, until now. He had enough skill to seal curses, fires, erect barriers and summon things. He has created three fuinjutsu - one is the Gojo Kibaku Fuda (Tandem Explosive Tags), another one is the Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin (Sealing Jutsu: Four Limbs Weight Seal) and the last one is the Gojo Kunai Rendan (Tandem Kunai Barrage).

Firstly, the Gojo Kibaku Fuda. It was a simple explosive tag with a small addition: a replication seal that would create an identical tag. The chakra circuit was such that it would first replicate the original tag before exploding. Then the other tag would create another tag before exploding as well, so on and so forth. This would result in a huge chain reaction with the power of a nuclear bomb at maximum. The best part? The only real tag was the first one, the rest were all copies of the first so little effort was required to create such tags.

The Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin basically acted as training weights. They provided resistance against Naruto's movements, forcing him to use more strength in whatever he does. When the weights are released, his muscles use the same effort, this time without resistance: making him stronger and faster. It was definitely better than using physical weights, because in real life no enemy would give you time to remove your weights. The seals could be deactivated with a simple yell of "Kai (Release)!"

Lastly, his Gojo Kunai Rendan. It used the same principle as the Gojo Kibaku Fuda and creates another kunai, which creates another kunai, and creates another kunai. The number of kunais depend on how much chakra is applied to the seal (which is placed on the handle), the chakra depletes as each kunai is summoned until it runs out. The same rule applies to the Tandem Explosive Tags to control the explosive power.

For his kenjutsu, one could say he was proficient in it, enough to beat most other wielders of a sword. He was near the level of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist), a reason why Kakashi gave him the Hakko Chakura To (White Light Chakra Sabre). His progress was quite impressive for one so young.

His sensor abilities had also evolved to a whole new level. With an ability called the "Kagura no Shingan (Mind's Eye Of The Kagura)", he could find, sense and track individuals through their chakra over a vast range that exceeds ten kilometres. The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including himself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra, Naruto can perceive its location and movement with great detail. Those were just the general abilities. He could also activate it with two other modes: short range and long range.

The short range allowed him to sense when a blow is about to connect with him, preventing him from being hit by the opponent's melee attacks. The long range alerts him whenever the enemy uses projectile attacks. This prevents him from being hit by their projectile attacks.

Finally, his Sharingan... it was fully matured, with many abilities. It allowed him to see chakra flow, its colours, types and the ability to tell if someone was under a genjutsu by checking for any irregularities in the flow. It also granted him an extreme clarity of perception, which allowed him to pick up on subtle details, enabling him to lip read or mimic pencil movements. The Sharingan could also see through vision-impairing screens.

The perception ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to Naruto, allowing him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.

The third and most well-known ability was to copy most techniques, excluding kekkei genkai and jutsus dependant on other factors like summons that the user has not signed. Naruto can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, enabling him to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques. This was what made learning from his senseis easier.

Naruto's final commonly-used ability is being capable of inducing a unique type of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. This was the same ability Madara used to control Kurama, and apparently could be used to do the same with the other Bijuu and enemy summons.

In Naruto's opinion, the most powerful aspect of the Sharingan was genjutsu. As with other genjutsu, genjutsu cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else via genjutsu, or creating various illusions to deceive someone or torture the person. I.e., Naruto's payback to the villagers.

He had yet to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, but was not eager as it required the death of someone close to him.

Last but not least, Naruto had taken an interest in archery. His aim was perfect just like his shurikenjutsu, because of the Sharingan and his sensor abilities. That was his preferred choice of weaponry; combined with his Meisaigakure no Jutsu, it made him a deadly assassin especially in the forest.

Back to Itachi, he was running back to ANBU HQ to end his shift. Then he would train Naruto.

Training Ground 7

Itachi walked into the forest clearing, spotting Naruto talking to Narumi and Kakashi.

Itachi spoke up.

"Hey Naruto! Let's spar..."

Author's Notes:  
So Naruto is almost done with his training! Meanwhile, the Uchiha massacre is nearing... what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks to NPredator16 for the Beta.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne P.S. Sorry I couldn't think of an omake for this chapter.


	4. The Spar And The Massacre

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 4: The Spar And The Massacre

Previously:  
"Hey Naruto! Let's spar..."

Said blond was dressed in a black Uzumaki jumpsuit. There was a sheath and the White Light Chakra Sabre in it strapped to his back diagonally and crossing it, was a quiver of arrows.

His belt held a kunai pouch at the back where he stored all his special kunai. Above that was a sheath for a dagger. Strapped to his left leg was a shuriken pouch, while his right had a kunai holster.

On his right arm was a senbon launcher, something that Naruto had taken to because it was similar to a bow and used a tsuru (bowstring) to launch five senbon at once... that and they were poison coated. Underneath it was a pouch filled with senbon.

On his left arm was a storage seal for his war bow. It was an upper body-long golden composite bow with a chakra thread as its bowstring, capable of firing an arrow at a target up to six kilometres away. Also, the centre of the bow was separable. Meaning that when it was split into two, it was two golden parts connected by a chakra thread - a nunchaku.

Both hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves that had chakra metal plating.

Unknown to Itachi and the other senseis, Naruto had spring-loaded kunais under his sleeves, perfect for assassination and last minute countering.

Both Itachi and Naruto were holding the Seal Of Confrontation as the rules of Traditional Shinobi Sparring dictated.

"Hajime!" Kakashi yelled. The combatants activated their Sharingan at the same time. The sky darkened to a blood red as they began their match.

Naruto charged forward, as did Itachi. A bow materialised in his hand. Drawing an arrow, he fired it at Itachi's head.

Itachi dodged narrowly with his Sharingan. Naruto smirked as he did a kawarimi with the arrow. The bow split into a nunchaku with the release of a catch, and Naruto swung it to meet the back of Itachi's head.

The Uchiha ducked, before spinning around and delivering a kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto sidestepped it and grabbed Itachi's stray leg. At the same time, he spun 180 degrees and shot out his right leg at his sensei.

Itachi had no choice because he was trapped by Naruto's hold over his leg, so he took the kick. When it connected with his chest, blood spurted out of his mouth - such was Naruto's strength.

Naruto released Itachi's leg and ran towards him. Itachi delivered quick punches to his stomach, than backflipping, he yelled, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"

The flames engulfed Naruto and incinerated him. Just then, the whole world became brighter again.

Both combatants were still at their original spots at the start of the match, their Sharingan glowing. "No more genjutsu," Naruto declared. "Agreed," Itachi replied as he formed hand seals while running towards Naruto.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi called, a fireball shooting out from his mouth. "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Formation Wall)!" Naruto countered while weaving five hand seals.

The water clashed with the fire, forming a smokescreen. However that was nothing against both Sharingan users.

Itachi lunged at him with a kunai, slashing downwards at his protégé. To his surprise, a kunai shot out of Naruto's sleeve and into his hand, which Naruto used to block the attack.

Naruto knocked the other kunai as well as Itachi's arm away and switching to a reverse grip, did a horizontal swipe at Itachi's throat.

The Uchiha ducked down low, then tried to sweep Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped up high and keeping the kunai, his left hand deftly moved to his senbon launcher and fired off his poison senbon at his sensei while flipping over to the other side.

When they struck Itachi, he dispersed into a murder of crows. "Karasu Bunshin (Crow Clone)?" Naruto thought. The crows then swarmed him.

"Nanajuni Henge: Washi (Seventy-Two Transformations: Eagle)!" The blond morphed into an eagle, scaring the crows away.

When he returned to his original state, Itachi leapt from one of the nearby trees towards him. Naruto grabbed hold of Itachi's arms, then did a back roll while kicking Itachi in the stomach. This sacrifice throw flung Itachi five metres away where he rolled to a stop.

Itachi got up, as did Naruto. Then both threw kunai at each other. The kunais deflected each other, causing a loud "think" sound when they clashed.

Naruto reached for his kunai pouch, pulling out one of his special kunai. He threw it at Itachi after charging chakra through the seal, causing it to multiply. "Gojo Kunai Rendan!"

Itachi removed a kunai from his holster, and with his Sharingan, deflected them off one by one.

"Impressive," Naruto thought, there were at least sixty kunai he had to deflect. Suddenly he felt cold steel on his neck.

"Yield," spoke Itachi. The one deflecting the kunais dispersed, revealing it to be a Kage Bunshin.

Naruto chuckled as he too, dispelled. Lighting shot out and through the kunai, electrocuted Itachi. "Raiton: Kage Bunshin? Interesting," Itachi thought.

Then he spun around and roundhouse kicked the real Naruto to the ground. Pressing a kunai to his neck, he said again, "Yield."

Naruto nodded. Both did the Seal Of Reconciliation and the blond got helped up. Itachi said, "You almost got me there. I've got to train more."

"Well, Naruto I've deemed you worthy to learn this technique," Kakashi said as he stuck out his right hand. His left hand was grabbing the wrist of his right.

Itachi asked, "That? Are you sure, Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi nodded.

Itachi then walked over to Narumi to discuss the massacre and the masked man while Kakashi taught Naruto the technique.

Chakra swirled into a single point on top of Kakashi's palm. Then it warped into a glowing blue orb. Naruto, who was watching the whole progress with his his Sharingan, copied it immediately.

"That's called the Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), an A-rank technique invented by my sensei the Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi said. "And your father," he added in his thoughts.

Naruto was excited... learning his idol's technique was awesome! "Now, my sensei intended to add his chakra nature to it; unfortunately he died before that could happen. I want you to try and take it up."

Naruto grinned. He would do what his idol couldn't! "Let's see... futon is the most offensive chakra nature, so I will try using that!" Naruto deduced.

"Very good, Naruto. I won't hinder your progress, tell me when you have completed the technique, eh?" Kakashi praised, "I have already tried adding raiton to it. It was unsuccessful, but I came up with my special technique: the Chidori (Thousand Birds)."

Naruto nodded, then focused on the orb in his hand. He tried adding his wind elemental affinity to it. To his surprise, four small white blade-looking protrusions appeared along the orb's circumference, making it look like a miniature fuma shuriken (Demon Wind Shuriken). It produced a loud buzzing noise, though that was not a surprise due to the massive amount of futon chakra present.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Clash it with my Rasengan, it should cancel mine out if your jutsu is near completion."

Naruto ran towards Kakashi, then raised the bladed sphere to meet Kakashi's Rasengan. A giant explosion ensued, throwing the silver-haired nin back fifty metres.

Kakashi's hand was steaming and was wrecked with countless lacerations, no doubt a result of the wind blades in Naruto's version of the Rasengan.

Meanwhile Naruto was still standing at the same spot where he clashed with Kakashi, seemingly unaffected.

"Oh Kami, what the hell was that?" Kakashi thought, frowning. The shockwave alone had thrown him back so far, then the wind blades had cut his hand. "If that was bigger and was used on the body..." Kakashi thought, then shivered.

He gave a thumbs-up to his eight year-old charge. "That was good, Naruto. However I think the damage would be exponentially increased if the shuriken was bigger... and I think if you use it against the body, it might severe some nerves or destroy the chakra circulatory network."

Naruto smiled broadly. To think that he was already taking his idol's jutsu to the next step...

"Alright. Naruto-kun, that's all for training today. Take it as a reward for upgrading the Fourth's Rasengan," Itachi spoke. He was impressed by Naruto's progress.

Naruto nodded happily and left the training ground for some Ichiraku Ramen.

Six Days Later, Evening

The newlyweds Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Narumi went to the same spot that Itachi had spotted the masked man.

"Right... Let's get going," Madara drawled as he dropped down from a tree he was sitting on.

He rubbed his hands in glee, excited about the bloodbath to follow.

Itachi approached the two guards at the door. "Oh good evening Itachi-sam-" the guards' words were cut off as both fell under Itachi's blade before they could even utter the last syllable.

"Narumi, you take the left. Madara, the right. I'll take the clan head section in the middle. Is that fine?" Itachi said. The two nodded, and went their ways.

Throughout the compound, cries of agony were heard. Blood sprayed on the walls, accompanied by tortured screams.  
Madara was slashing his way through, as did Narumi despite the occasional rebellious Uchiha.

None of them were matches for the trio. Itachi had already slaughtered his way into the main house, so he paused, looking at his parents who were facing away from him.

"Itachi, I know what you're here for... I agree that this has to be done," Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head spoke. Turning to his father, Itachi replied, "It was nice knowing you, Tou-sama."

Blood painted the walls a crimson red, the same colour as Itachi's eyes now. He turned to his mother. "Kaa-san, take care of Sasuke, alright?"

Mikoto nodded before she was knocked unconscious by a chop to the neck. Itachi detected another presence in the room; it was near the doors.

"Nii-san?" a young Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him, the Mangekyo making eye contact with Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi uttered. It was a genjutsu unbreakable by all who did not possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, its eternal variant or the Rinnegan. A day in that world was but a second in the real one.

Itachi made Sasuke watch his parents' "death", or at least it seemed like it for Mikoto. Over and over again, for seventy-two hours.

After Itachi released the jutsu, Sasuke screamed, "Why?!"

Itachi answered, "It was to test my strength... but I'll let you live. There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

With a last glare of with his Mangekyo, Itachi body flickered away to Narumi and Madara.

That night, the three fled Konoha.

Omake: Chapter 4 Extras

Said blond was dressed in a black Uzumaki jumpsuit. Kakashi had suggested wearing a mask like he did to conceal the lower half of his face.

Why so? Kakashi said that it was to prevent fangirls that would eventually come after him because of his looks.

The eight year-old laughed and replied, "Then let them!"

He didn't know how much trouble he could have saved himself from if he had listened to Kakashi.

Author's Notes:  
So, the massacre occurs and Itachi and Narumi leave the village! What will Mikoto do, and who will take over his training? Find out next chapter! Thanks to NPredator16 for the Beta.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	5. Naruto's Graduation

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 5: Naruto's Graduation

Previously:  
That night, the three fled Konoha.

The Next Morning

Mikoto groaned as she sat up in the hospital bed. She grimaced as she remembered what had transpired yesterday. Her son and daughter-in-law had left Konoha. Then she remembered her promise to Narumi. She had asked her to take care of Naruto.

She decided, she was going to adopt him.

Later That Month

Mikoto's relationship with Sasuke had turned sour because she did not wish revenge on Itachi like he did.

So Mikoto gathered her things and acquired a two-bedroom apartment, leaving the Uchiha compound to Sasuke.

After Itachi and Narumi left, Mikoto, Gai, Kurenai and Yugao took over his Sharingan, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu training respectively.

Naruto, however, didn't have a fuinjutsu teacher so they had to give him books to study.

Four Years Later

Naruto was sitting in class, drumming his fingers impatiently while waiting for his teacher, Umino Iruka to arrive.

The class was talking as usual. Uchiha Sasuke sat brooding near the window, observing the outside. His two fangirls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were fawning over him, arguing about who was the better wife for him.

Hyuga Hinata was, for some reason, stealing glances at him which he pretended not to notice. Inuzuka Kiba was busy talking to his ninken (Ninja Hound) Akamaru. Aburame Shino was just sitting there as usual, seemingly thinking about something.

Akimichi Choji was eating chips from a giant bag while his friend Nara Shikamaru the lazy genius was sleeping.

Naruto sighed. Some things never changed, this was his sixth and last year at the Academy.

The door opened to reveal a chunin who had a long scar running across the bridge of his nose. This was their instructor, Iruka.

"Alright class, settle down. Today is your last day in the Academy, something which I'm sure you're proud of. You'll finally become a genin, a shinobi of Konohagakure. Now as stated yesterday, you have an exam before you are assigned to a team tomorrow," Iruka stated. "Now I want Aburame Shino to proceed to the Examination Room. Follow Mizuki-san and I."

As the list when in alphabetical order, Naruto was last being an "Uzumaki". Forty minutes later, he was called.

Examination Room

"Uzumaki Naruto. Perform the Academy Three," Mizuki requested with contempt in his eyes. Iruka held a clipboard, ready to take notes.

The Henge, the Kawarimi and the Bunshin.

"Henge!" Naruto exclaimed, transforming into the Yondaime Hokage. When he reverted back though, Iruka and Mizuki looked like they had seen a ghost.

Naruto had looked like a miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Naruto said, swapping himself with a chair. "Alright, last one..." Mizuki said with glee, for he knew that Naruto couldn't do the Bunshin due to his chakra control.

Despite the increased chakra control that Kurama had given him, so did his chakra levels, and it still wasn't enough to perform a healthy Bunshin.

Naruto improvised and said, "Due to my chakra control, I cannot perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Therefore I suggest something better. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A clone burst into existence even without Naruto forming a seal. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the B-rank kinjutsu created by Nidaime Hokage being used by a genin, much less without a single hand seal.

Mizuki gave a poorly hidden smile. "I'm sorry, Naruto. If you can't even do the Bunshin no Jutsu, I can't pass you."

Naruto slumped visibly, but replied, "That's fine, Mizuki-sensei. I can always try again next year."

Then he left the room. Sitting on the swing in the Academy's playground, he slowly rocked himself while thinking about the faces that Mizuki were exhibiting throughout the whole test. Something was off.

Three minutes later, Mizuki exited the room. He came up to the blond and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am. But you've got to understand, with chakra control this poor, I can't promote you."

Naruto sighed, and nodded. "But... there's another way I'll pass you. What do you think?"

Naruto gave an interested look. "I need you to steal the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing for me. If you can do that, I'll promote you," Mizuki whispered.

The blond's eyes widened. So that's what the bastard was after... He decided to play along.

"When and where can I meet you, sensei?"

"7pm, at the forest near the northern edge of the village," Mizuki answered while smirking inwardly at his plan's success. "Alright. See you then!" Naruto called as he took off. Mizuki sneered as watched the boy take off.

"Just give this to Orochimaru-sama and I can leave the village!" Mizuki thought, "I'll be a jonin there in Oto, then I can get everything I want!"

Hokage's Office

Naruto knocked on the door. "Come in," Hiruzen said. The blond entered the room, much to the Hokage's delight so that he could take a break from the paperwork.

"What did you need, Naruto-kun?"

"Hokage-sama, I've come to report what I think is a traitor to the village," Naruto said seriously. The Hokage sat up straight, paying close to the next words from the blond.

"I failed my genin exam today due to not being able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu. I suggested doing the Kage Bunshin, which I showed, however Mizuki said he couldn't pass me if I couldn't even do a simple bunshin. Later he said alone to me that he would pass me if I stole the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing and meet him at the northern forests this evening at 7. I suspect that he's running away, or else there'll be no reason to meet him so far away from the village. Most likely, running to a village in the north," Naruto reported.

"This is troubling news," Hiruzen said, "I've got a plan. Take the Scroll Of Sealing and meet him there. If he tries anything my ANBU will be there to subdue him."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, though I think I can take him on alone. The backup is appreciated," Naruto said.

Then he left the office, preparing his gear for tonight.

At 6:30, he picked up the scroll from the Hokage and moved to the forests along with three ANBU agents.

He still had ten minutes to spare when he got there, so he opened the scroll and read it. Inside it was a list of many kinjutsu, the first of which was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

With his Sharingan activated, he had quickly read through everything and memorised the scroll's contents.

Then he sealed the scroll as he detected a presence five hundred metres away. "Kagura no Shingan!" Naruto called, his sensor abilities stretching out in a radius of one kilometre.

"That chakra... is Mizuki's," Naruto thought, preparing to meet the traitorous chunin.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered, sticking out his hand. On his back were two fuma shuriken.

"So, do I really pass?" Naruto asked innocently in a cheerful way.

"Yes, now give me the scroll!" Mizuki replied, slightly ticked off about the delay.

"Where's my headband then? Are you lying to me, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying to you, Naruto. They've been lying your whole life to you, Naruto. Since that decree twelve years ago... Everyone knows except you. The decree is no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is inside you. The fox spirit that destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox."

What Mizuki didn't expect was the grin that Naruto cracked, before it turned into full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto chortled, tears falling from his eyes. His right hand was slapping his knee as if Mizuki just told a joke.

The chunin glared at Naruto. "What's so funny?" Suddenly his laughter stopped as Naruto fixed a stare on Mizuki. "You think I didn't know?"

Mizuki blinked in surprise - which was all that Naruto needed. In a burst of speed, he appeared in front of Mizuki, his right hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him up off the floor.

Mizuki looked into his eyes fearfully, and that proved to be a mistake as Naruto had his Sharingan activated.

A second later, he let go of Mizuki as said traitor dropped to the floor, never to wake up again. Though he was not dead - that was the T&amp;I's job.

"ANBU! You can get him now. He's not dead, but he won't wake up again. Perhaps you can take him to Inoichi-san," Naruto said.

Yamanaka Inoichi was one of the head interrogators in T&amp;I, famous for his clan's techniques involving mind possession jutsus. He could rifle through anyone's memories with a single jutsu and could take control of his enemy and make them fight each other.

The ANBU nodded and two picked up the body. Naruto handed the scroll over to the remaining one.

Hokage's Office

"I see the mission was a success..." the Hokage said as watched the unconscious Mizuki getting hauled into the room.

Naruto nodded in response. Hiruzen picked up a black hitaite from his desk drawer and handed it to him with pride.

"I'm glad you're finally a shinobi, Naruto-kun. At least you're out of the civilian council's hands," the Sandaime said, "Take a break. Tomorrow is your team assignment."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Just as he stepped out of the room, the Hokage said, "And I saw what you did with the scroll. I'll let you off just this once, ok? Just try not to end up killing yourself, knowing all the jutsus in there."

Naruto grinned, and left for home.

He had some new jutsus to work on.

Apartment

"Tadaima!" Naruto called from the door as he opened it. He went over to his bedroom/study room as shut the door.

Picking up a notebook, he sat down and began writing the kinjutsu that he planned to learn from the scroll.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu): A-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger. The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shurikens, or kunais, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on fuma shuriken, increasing its lethality. It also appears to be useable on kunais.

Naruto smiled. This jutsu could be used to replace his Gojo Kunai Rendan.

Hiraishin no Jutsu: S-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Jikukan Ninjutsu. Seal Of Confrontation. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or jutsu-shiki to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.

He couldn't believe his luck; he had found the Yondaime's jutsu. All it needed was some seal breakdown and he should have it learnt within a few weeks. Mastery though, was a whole different idea.

Byakugo no In (Strength Of A Hundred Seal): S-rank Fuinjutsu. It is a seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing a vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body - usually the forehead - the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and giving them access to both Creation Rebirth and the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique. The user of this technique can also transfer the chakra from their seal into another individual, with the Strength Of A Hundred pattern spreading around the body of the recipient.

"Kit, my first container Uzumaki Mito had the Byakugo no In," Kurama said, "Perhaps you might want to take after her." Naruto just nodded at the facts.

Infuin: Kai (Yin Seal: Release): S-rank Kinjutsu, Fuinjutsu. After focusing and storing an amount of chakra over a period of time in the Strength Of A Hundred Seal on the user's forehead, the user can release any amount of chakra with this technique by dispersing the seal and pumping the stored chakra back into the user's body.

Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth): S-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu). Tiger. The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. By Tsunade's own claim, as long as she has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. Interesting... Naruto decided to learn this technique, however only use it when the situation was dire and even his healing factor couldn't help him, e.g. a mortal wound. He would later place the seal on his forehead and store chakra.

Ninpo Sozo Saisei: Byakugo no Jutsu (Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength Of A Hundred Jutsu): S-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu. While very similar in nature to its parent technique, which also regenerates the user's wounds via accelerated cell division, the Strength Of A Hundred Technique has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as they have chakra left.

Naruto's eyes widened. So this was the secret to the legendary strength of the Slug Sannin Tsunade. She could punch through thick brick walls without even breaking her hand... This explained it. Naruto was definitely going to learn this.

Then he remembered seeing Gai-sensei's techniques in the scroll. The Omote Renge (Primary Lotus), Ura Renge (Hidden Lotus), Asakujaku (Morning Peacock), Hirudora (Daytime Tiger), Sekizo (Evening Elephant) and Yoruhoo (Night Phoenix).

Omote Renge: B-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The Primary Lotus requires the opening of the first of the Hachimon (Eight Gates), giving the user five times their normal strength. The user kicks the opponent into the air and then uses Kage Buyo (Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf) to match the opponent's movement and position in mid-air while behind them. Once behind the enemy, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. This can also be used on multiple people. However, the use of the Eight Gates will leave the user extremely fatigued, making this technique a double-edged sword.

Ura Renge: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. This technique is an advanced and more destructive version of the Primary Lotus, which requires that at least three chakra gates be opened. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds before hitting them with a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground which is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. Because so many chakra gates are opened at once, this technique can only be used once, since the user will likely be unable to stand afterwards.

Naruto, however, could withstand the effects of using the Eight Gates due to his Uzumaki vitality.

Asakujaku: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The Morning Peacock is a certain-kill taijutsu born from the philosophy of Maito Gai. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The punches are so fast, they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction which in turn creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura.

Hirudora: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. After opening the seventh of the Eight Gates, the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger. This launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of one by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant.

Sekizo: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The Evening Elephant is a high-level, forbidden taijutsu that can be performed by those users who have opened all Eight Gates. This technique is a continuous assault of five punches, with each "foot" - as they are referred to - being performed faster than the one before. It creates a vacuum of pressurised air which bears the appearance of an elephant's leg, causing devastating damage to the opponent. The first punch alone is capable of creating a massive and deep tunnel in the ground, while the last has enough power to destroy a mountain.

Yoruhoo: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The user is covered by flames, in a specific shape as though resembling a phoenix. When the move hits, the opponent goes ablaze.

Naruto shut his notebook after drafting the Hiraishin jutsu-shiki and marking himself with the Byakugo no In. Sealing it with a blood seal, he shoved it into his drawer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The Next Day

Naruto yawned and stretched himself as sunlight struck his face. It was six o'clock; one hour before the team assignments.

As he got up, he deactivated the Byakugo no In and watched it disappear as he channelled chakra to it. He had left it activated last night to amass chakra while he was sleeping.

Naruto got into his shinobi outfit, complete with his tanto, shuriken, kunai, marked kunai and senbon.

When he got into the kitchen, Mikoto was already preparing breakfast. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

The blond replied with an "Ohayo, Kaa-chan". Mikoto was his surrogate mother, so he felt it fitting to call her that.

After brushing his teeth, he sat down and ate garlic toast. "So, today's your team assignments right?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Who would like to team up with in your class?"

"I would say practically anyone who is not a fangirl, that would mean only Hinata for the girl portion. For the boys, I would prefer Shikamaru for his intellect and strategies," Naruto said, "Though if both indeed become my teammates, they'll need some serious training on confidence and hard work."

Mikoto agreed. Fangirls disgusted her as they ruined the reputations of real kunoichis. Meanwhile her son disliked Naruto because of his connections with her and Itachi, so he wouldn't work well with the blond. As for Kiba and Shino, both were trackers and wouldn't be needed because Naruto was currently the best sensor/tracker in the whole of Konoha. Therefore Hinata and Shikamaru were the best choices.

Then again, most things didn't go their way. She wouldn't be surprised if the worst choices like Sasuke and some fangirl were his teammates...

She would later curse herself for forgetting to say "touch wood".

Classroom

Naruto stepped into the class, much to the surprise of most people in the room. "Hey dobe, what are you doing here? This is only for genin," Sasuke said.

Naruto replied, "Talk to the headband."

Then he sat down, and began picking the dirt from his nails with a senbon. This unnerved everyone nearby, especially the squeamish fangirls.

Finally he released the killing intent and kept his senbon, much to everyone's relief. Naruto smirked as watched Iruka walk in.

"All right! Genin team assignments..." Iruka started, looking at the clipboard.

"Teams 1 to 6, as well as 9 have passed last year, and are still in circulation. Teams 7, 8 and 10 are empty as last year's batch failed and had to be sent back to the Academy for another year. So-"

"Wait, sensei! Last year's teams 7, 8 and 10 failed?! What do you mean?! I thought we are all genin after passing the test and being assigned a team?!" Sakura screeched.

Iruka sighed, stroking the bridge of his nose. "No. After the team assignments, your sensei will have another test to deem if you are really worthy," Iruka stated.

"As I was saying... Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto-"

Omake: Chapter 5 Deleted Scenes

"As I was saying... Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka announced.

The blond's table broke as Naruto's fist slammed onto the table. "WHAT?!" he roared.

The trauma of having two fangirls on his team was enough to make his Sharingan activate and morph into a Mangekyo.

Suddenly, Iruka's clipboard burst into black flames. "AMATERASU!" Then with his left eye, he glared at Iruka, who met the gaze.

"TSUKUYOMI! DIE, IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed the chunin with multiple swords for three days in the genjutsu world.

After breaking the genjutsu, Naruto drew the White Light Chakra Sabre from his sheath and committed seppuku (suicide by disembowelment).

Author's Notes:  
Ok, now's your chance to change the pairing! If not, I'm going with female Haku once the Wave mission starts. Hope you enjoyed the omake, I found it hilarious.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	6. The Pre-Test Training

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 6: The Pre-Test Training

Previously:  
"As I was saying... Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto-"

"-Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," Iruka said. Naruto sighed, while Sasuke did a sharp intake of breath through his teeth.

Sakura was overjoyed, and yelled, "Take that Ino-pig! I got Sasuke first!" The platinum blond was fuming that her rival got in the same team as Sasuke.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka continued, annoyed at the two fangirls' behaviours.

"Right. So Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." Kiba gave a "yahoo", while his other two teammates kept quiet.

Interesting, his genjutsu teacher was Team 8's sensei.

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru yawned and sat up, Choji cheered for being with his friend while Ino slumped in defeat.

A woman dressed in a red mesh blouse wrapped with multiple bandages entered the room. She had raven black hair and unique red eyes; this was Kurenai.

Following her was a bearded man in a flak jacket, smoking a cigarette. He had a sash with the Kanji for "Fire", marking him as one of the Shugonin Junishi (Guardian Shinobi Twelve).

After picking up their respective teams and leaving, Sakura asked, "Where's our sensei?"

Naruto and Iruka shared a knowing look. As Iruka left with his valuables, Naruto looked at his teammates.

"I'm going for some training and won't come back for another two and a half hours. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"But our sensei-" Sakura said before she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Let's go, if he keeps us waiting then so will we," the Uchiha spoke. Naruto nodded, and added, "Besides, I know Kakashi-sensei very well. He'll always be late for three hours. Might as well make use of the time. How about sparring?"

"You're on, dobe," Sasuke spoke while exiting the room. "Come on, Sakura. Perhaps we can get you some training."

Sakura relented only because Sasuke was leaving as well, so the trio left for Training Ground Seven.

Training Ground Seven

"Alright, Sasuke. I'm ready, let's begin," Naruto said while cracking his knuckles.  
Sakura stood between the two. "Shinobi Kumite (Hand-To-Hand Combat). Hajime!" she yelled, cutting down her hand.

The Uchiha rushed at him immediately as expected. Sasuke threw a punch, which Naruto parried quickly and landed a jab in his stomach.

The emo flew backwards, before a poof of smoke revealed that it was a broken log. Naruto smirked. "Not bad," he thought as he analysed the moves.

The blond instinctively spun around, swinging his elbow out to push Sasuke's fist away. The Uchiha swung his other fist, intent on catching Naruto with a hook.

The blond ducked under it effortlessly, then shaped his hand into a palm. He delivered a palm strike to Sasuke's stomach and sent him reeling back.

The raven glared at him, then jumped around in a roundhouse kick. Naruto weaved under it, which Sasuke made use of to turn it into an axe kick.

The foot caught Naruto in the face - if it weren't a bunshin. "What? Where are you? Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled out into the open.

Naruto smirked, but made no effort to show himself. This was his Meisaigakure no Jutsu.

The Uchiha began throwing an assortment of weapons towards the surrounding area. Naruto dodged them exponentially.

Now was the real test. Naruto unsealed his bow an drew an arrow. Nocking it, he aimed it at the tree near Sasuke's head.

His hand released the flight of the arrow, causing it to shoot towards the tree. As it whizzed by, Sasuke heard the sound and turned towards it. Once it impaled itself within the bark, the arrow turned visible.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the arrow, determining its origin. "There! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Six signs later and a fireball shot out of his mouth, heading straight for Naruto. The blond dropped his camouflaging and formed two hand seals: Dragon and Ram.

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall)!" Naruto uttered as he slammed his hands onto the ground. A wall of stone rose from the floor, shielding Naruto from the fire. Efficiently, Naruto sealed away his bow and lifted a kunai from his holster. Just in time, it seemed, to block Sasuke's.

The raven did a brutal chop to Naruto's wrist, sending his kunai into the air. Sasuke quickly followed that up with a downward slash of his kunai, but Naruto rolled to the side and stood up behind him.

Jumping into the air, Naruto did a frontflip with his leg extended, kicking the kunai into the floor with an axe kick. In its path, it scraped Sasuke's cheek before planting itself into the ground.

"Tsk," the raven growled as he sent a fist at Naruto's stomach, throwing the blond back. Naruto rolled to a stop in a crouching position, before flashing through seven hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu)!"

The blond jumped back into the air, spewing fire with one hand at his mouth while unleashing a volley of shuriken with the other.

The shuriken caught fire and took towards their target. Sasuke immediately got ready to parry them away with his kunai.

When he did so, his kunai had several indents where there was metallic liquid - the fire from the shurikens melted parts of kunai.  
Naruto landed on his feet perfectly, then he took off towards the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to him and discarded the kunai, meeting Naruto's face with his foot.

However "Naruto" dispelled in a plume of smoke, electricity coursing through the Uchiha's body and shocking him. Though Naruto made sure to tone it down; he didn't want to accidentally kill his sensei's brother.

Sasuke stumbled after the electric shock and collasped to the ground. Naruto put a kunai to his neck.

"Yield." Sasuke grudgingly acknowledged defeat, to which Naruto formed the Seal Of Reconciliation with him and helped the Uchiha up.

Then the blond melted away, revealing the whole fight to actually be a genjutsu. Naruto loved messing with his opponents.

"Sasuke, you're fast, but not strong enough. You should try working on your strength," Naruto commented, "Come here for a second."

The Uchiha looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm giving you training weights that you can deactivate at anytime during battle with the phrase 'Kai', they should be useful to you," Naruto said as he pulled out his brush and a bottle of chakra ink.

Drawing the seals on Sasuke, he activated them. "Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin!"

"Argh!" Sasuke cried as he dropped to his knees, the extra gravity getting to him. "Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him, Naruto?!" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, they'll help him in the long run. He will get used to it soon," Naruto assured, "Now your turn, Sakura. Come at me."

Sakura slipped into a basic Academy taijutsu stance and ran towards him, throwing a punch. Naruto blocked it with a cross-guard, however it surprisingly launched him back ten metres.

"Shit, her blows are strong. Can't let her land too many blows," Naruto thought as he stepped to the back to avoid what would have been a vicious right hook. "Luckily due to the momentum caused by missing her strikes, she is slow," Naruto analysed as he dodged yet another blow.

Weaving under it, he then delivered an uppercut to her chin and sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"Sakura... You are very strong and possess natural strength. However it seems you are too slow because when you miss, your momentum slows down your next strike and leaves you open," Naruto deduced, "You need to change your stance to a more efficient one."

Then he asked her to show her stance, after which he corrected several openings. After that he lectured her about feints and not throwing everything in one shot.

For the next two hours, Naruto drilled important survival lessons into both their heads, and trained them into the ground.

"Mah, mah... Dainanahan (Team 7), my first impression of you is... impressed," came a voice from the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei, took you long enough," Naruto replied without even looking.

"Well-" "Don't even bother. Just get to the point," Naruto stated.

The other two genin turned to look at their sensei. Sakura was too tired to even yell, "You're late, sensei!" Sasuke just glared at his tardiness.

"Now let's all introduce ourselves. My name's Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, dislike other things, as for my hobbies you are too young to know. My dreams are not important. Your turn, Naruto."

"Right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my precious people, ramen, training and my senseis. I dislike traitors, people who take things for granted and people who judge others who something they have no control over. My hobbies are training, learning jutsu and bonding with my precious people. My dream is to be acknowledged by everyone and become the Hokage."

"Tsk. Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing, dislike everything especially my brother. My hobbies are training and taking walks, my dream is to kill my brother and restore the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said.

"Ano, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun, dislike perverts, late people (insert pointed look at sensei) and my hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for my studies. My dream is to marry Sasuke and repopulate the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Ok... interesting bunch. Tomorrow, there'll be a test. It'll be so intensive that you'll puke, so don't eat breakfast. Meet here at 7 in the morning."

"You mean 10," Naruto deadpanned, before turning around to continue his kata.

"... Right," Kakashi sweatdropped again, "Dismissed."

"Guys, want to do more training?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, while Sakura followed her crush.

"Sakura, you should seriously cut your hair. It's too long, and enemies can make use of it to get to you," Naruto commented.

The girl nodded solemnly. Using a kunai she severed her hair, shocking the onlookers.

Naruto grinned. It appeared his team wasn't that bad, after all.

Later At Six In The Evening

"Alright, that's enough training for you guys. I would suggest coming with me to restock your weapons, how's that?" Naruto asked. He had just taught them the tree climbing and water walking, two very important chakra control exercises.

Sasuke couldn't help but have a grudging respect for Naruto's tenacity. The trio left the training ground and got to the Hagakure Tool Shop.

"Hello, what do you need?" a girl behind the counter asked. She had brown hair tied up in buns and was dressed in a Chinese style blouse.

"Hey Tenten, these are my teammates. Sasuke here needs forty kunais and twenty shurikens, while Sakura needs thirty kunais and twenty-five shurikens. I need ten kunais, three shurikens, five senbons and one arrow," Naruto said.

"Ok..." Tenten said while scribbling down the order, "I'll be back soon." Then she went to the back of the store.

"By the way please call your father, I need a special order," Naruto called after her.

While waiting, his two teammates walked around the shop, amazed at the many swords and armour sets.

She reappeared with several boxes, and sorting them out, gave them the respective weapons. "Sasuke that'll be 6000 ryo, Sakura that'll be 5500 ryo, while Naruto-kun yours costs 1900 ryo," Tenten calculated.

"No worries, I'll pay for everything on Dainanahan's behalf," Naruto declared as he pulled a large wad of money from his wallet.

Sasuke and Sakura gaped at him in disbelief. "Take your sets, go home and have a good rest. Trust me eat breakfast tomorrow and come at ten," Naruto said like a sensei, while his teammates stared at him dumbly.

Then they snapped out of it and left the shop, both uttering an "Arigato".

"Now what's this special order?" Tenten's father Tenchi asked as he emerged from the back.

"Oji-san I want you to make me these kunais," Naruto said, taking a piece of paper from the counter and sketching on it with a pen.

As a three-pronged kunai took shape, the man's eyes widened in recognition. He knew of Minato's son's identity, but this...

"I hope this can cover part of the cost," Naruto continued as he emptied his special kunais onto the table. There were at least twenty there.

"These are special kunais, they multiply when chakra is sent to the seals on the handles," Naruto started, then proceeded to explain the mechanics of the Gojo Kunai Rendan.

By the end of it, Tenchi was grinning. "Why are all Namikazes geniuses?" he asked rhetorically, before cursing himself at letting it slip.

"What?" Naruto asked, before dismissing it. "Never mind. I accept, you can get your custom order for free," the man spoke. The blond grinned. "Pleasure doing business, Tenchi-ojisan," the blond replied.

"If you have anything else like this, you can show me and we can work out another deal!" Tenchi said. Immediately, Naruto spun on his heel and grinned.

"Let me introduce you to my Gojo Kibaku Fuda," Naruto said, pulling out a roll of explosive tags.

When he exited the store fifteen minutes later, he had gotten a free supply of three-pronged kunais for the rest of his career.

Training Ground Seven

"Time to test this... Infuin: Kai! Ninpo Sozo Saisei: Byakugo no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A purple diamond appeared on his forehead, then black markings spread across his face.

Channelling chakra to his fist, he rammed it into a tree. The entire tree was uprooted and thrown from one end of the training ground to the other, leaving behind a deep trench in its wake.

"Woah... Fuin (Seal)!" The markings receded to the diamond before it too, disappeared.

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen sweated at the display of sheer power through his crystal ball. So Naruto had learnt that...

Apartment

"Tadaima!" Naruto called as he entered the house. "How was your day, Naruto-kun? Who are your teammates?" Mikoto asked.

"They're Sasuke and a fangirl named Sakura," Naruto stated. Mikoto face planted on the table, having forgotten to say "touch wood" that morning.

"Luckily, they're not so bad. I made friends with them by sharing tips, sparring, training and paying for restocking their weapons. I taught them tree climbing, water walking and some survival lessons," Naruto continued, "My sensei was Kakashi-sensei, so I figured he'd be late and trained with my teammates first. Tomorrow we're taking a test to determine if we should be sent back to the Academy."

"Oh that..." Mikoto laughed, recalling her genin days, "It's quite entertaining to watch the genins' faces fall when they realise they could get sent back."

Kurama sweatdropped in his cage. "What the hell, your mum's a sadist." "Hey! Don't insult my mum, furball!" Naruto protested in his thoughts.

"Yeah whatever," the Kyuubi replied, cutting off the link.

Naruto dug into his dinner and washed the dishes. Then he stripped down to take a shower. After washing away the dirt and grime of the day, he entered his study to continue decrypting the mystery of the Hiraishin.

"So, the jutsu-shiki is a teleportation seal array with a chakra circuit activated by a hand seal; though with enough training no hand seals are required. By the looks of it, it is composed of two seals, linked by a conduit to form an array. The first - the transmitting seal - disintegrates the user, then tears open a rift in space-time which the user enters. The second part - the receiving seal - of another jutsu-shiki that the user aimed to appear at opens another rift, this time back to the real world. Then it reintegrates the user. The whole process occurs in less than a hundredth of a second. So in total the jutsu-shiki is made up of two seals, with four functions: to first disintegrate the user, send him to a rift that it opens in space-time or open a rift to the real world and reintegrate him there," Naruto deduced.

"Got it," the level 10 seal master muttered as he reconfigured the intricate network of the chakra circuit on paper. "I can reduce the jutsu-shiki to just the receiving seal, then apply the transmitting seal on myself. This way it's easier to replicate the jutsu-shiki on my kunais and that I don't have to be near a kunai to teleport. However... how do I link the transmitting seal to the receiving seal without a conduit?"

Naruto pondered on that for awhile, letting his pencil drop. "You could use a sensory seal, then use it to lock on any receiving seals," Kurama suggested, much to his surprise.

The blond gasped, he didn't know that the fox knew that much about fuinjutsu.

"Kit I've been around for more than a thousand years, figures I have a lot of knowledge on the Shinobi Arts," Kurama deadpanned.

Naruto facepalmed, then drafted a sensory seal on to his notebook. "Alright so I'll build the chakra circuit starting with the sensory seal, then connect it to the transmitting seal with a conduit and two chakra ports."

Naruto pulled a brush and chakra ink, then marked himself with the seal array. All that was left was to wait for the kunais to arrive and mark them with the transmitting seals.

He smiled at the revelation: he had just uncovered the secrets of the Hiraishin! And only he would be able to use it, for he planned to mark them with blood seals.

Naruto practiced some kata in his room, before sleeping at nine.

The Next Day

The sunlight once again hit his face; he should seriously get blinds! The blond yawned and sat up in bed. Today was the day of an important test, so he naturally required the best outfit he could put together.

He opened his wardrobe and found a black Uzumaki jumpsuit. It consisted of a black shirt with red Uzumaki spiral designs on the shoulders and black pants.

Next, he found a suit of light body armour, similar to a vest. It would provide protection against kunai and shuriken penetration from throwing, however stabbing was still a vulnerability.

Then he put the leather straps for the sheath of the Hakko Chakura To and his quiver of arrows in a cross.

Later, he put on a utility belt with a large pouch at the back to store an assortment of weapons. Usually they would be for his special kunai, but he had exchanged them for the three-pronged Hiraishin kunais that would come in later in the week. Above the pouch was a sheath for a dagger, just in case.

Strapped to his right leg with medical tape was a kunai holster, while the left had a shuriken pouch. On his right arm he had his senbon launcher, fully loaded. Underneath that was a pouch of senbon.

Besides that, there was a spring-loaded kunai under each sleeve. His bow was already in the left hand storage seal, so that was fine as well. Lastly, Naruto put on his favourite pair of black fingerless gloves with chakra metal plating.

He was more than ready for the test.

Omake: Chapter 6 Deleted Scenes

"So, the jutsu-shiki is a teleportation seal array with a chakra circuit activated by a hand seal; though with enough training no hand seals are required. By the looks of it, it is composed of two seals, linked by a conduit to form an array. The first - the transmitting seal - disintegrates the user, then tears open a rift in space-time which the user enters. The second part - the receiving seal - of another jutsu-shiki that the user aimed to appear at opens another rift, this time back to the real world. Then it reintegrates the user. The whole process occurs in less than a hundredth of a second. So in total the jutsu-shiki is made up of two seals, with four functions: to first disintegrate the user, send him to a rift that it opens in space-time or open a rift to the real world and reintegrate him there," Naruto deduced.

"... I have no idea what the hell I just said."

Author's Notes:  
I'm sorry, I know the omake isn't funny. Anyways, so far there are three choices for the pairing:

1\. Female Haku

2\. Yugito (haha didn't get enough of that in my previous story?)

3\. Fu

It'll be a poll, vote before Chapter 8 is posted (December 16), the Wave mission starts there! Go to my profile for it.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	7. The Bell Test

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 7: The Bell Test

Previously:

He was more than ready for the test.

It was eight already, but Naruto knew Kakashi well enough, so he took his time to prepare breakfast.

First a baguette, then some hotcakes and scrambled eggs. Once he finished cooking and eating the meal, it was nine.

He left for Training Ground Seven to get some warm-up.

Training Ground Seven

Sasuke was already there, practicing what Naruto recognised as the Uchiha clan's Interceptor Fist.

Meanwhile Sakura was doing the tree climbing exercise. Naruto smiled at them.

"Ohayo, Sasuke, Sakura," Naruto called as he walked onto the river cutting through the training ground.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Sakura replied, while Sasuke did the same without the honorific (no shit that's creepy).

The blond sat down, and began meditating. The water around him rippled as energy rolled off him in waves.

He could feel the trees... the wind... the water... the very earth...

Without warning, Kurama yelled, "Kit stop that! You'll turn to stone!"

Naruto was snapped out of it. "Wait what?" "You were unknowingly absorbing senjutsu (Sage Techniques) chakra, and because you didn't know how to control it, too much and it will turn you to stone," the bijuu explained.

"Sage chakra is composed of three energies: the body and spiritual energies for the usual chakra, and natural energy from the environment. If you learn how to match the natural energy with the other two, you will be able to enter an empowered state called 'sage mode', and you will be called a sage. Usually sages are taught by summons, notably the Toads and the Snakes."

Naruto nodded. "But won't I be able to match it with my Sharingan?" Kurama laughed. "That's a great idea, but now's not the time to try it. Go run through your kata or something."

The blond sat up, and dashed towards the nearest target. Jumping and spinning at the same time, he delivered a tornado kick to the target's head, cleanly detaching it from the rest of the body.

He backflipped while clutching his right hand with his left. An orb appeared followed by blades. Then it expanded, giving the appearance of a giant fuma shuriken. That's right, he had perfected the Futon: Rasengan that he created four years ago.

It was now the...

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, gaining the full attention of his teammates. He hurled the giant mass of chakra at the target's body.

Needless to say, the target and the part of the training ground in a fifty metre radius around it was obliterated by wind blades.

The shockwave later hit all of Team 7's genins. "Such a powerful technique!" Sasuke thought, as did Sakura.

Meanwhile Kakashi, who was in the trees, watched in alarm. "He learnt how to throw that?!"

Naruto stood up, relatively unharmed compared to his surroundings. "Kakashi-sensei, can we begin the test?"

The Copy-Nin entered the clearing. "Ok then. This is called the bell test... You have two hours to get these two bells from me. If you don't have a bell, you will be disqualified and sent back to the Academy. Additionally he or she will be tied up to these posts and watch as the other two take their lunches. Any questions?" Kakashi explained as he pointed out the posts.

"So that's why he didn't want us to take breakfast," Sasuke and Sakura thought, "Well luckily I followed Naruto's advice and ate."

The silver-haired nin took out two bells and hung them from the waistband of his pants.

"If not... Hajime!" Kakashi yelled. The three scattered immediately into the forest.

"Listen guys... the point of this test is teamwork. He wants to use the bells to split us up. So what we need is a plan that we all can work together on," Naruto whispered.

The other two nodded, Naruto's advice hasn't failed them before. "I'll go out there as a distraction and fight him. I can roughly match his power, but I still need you two to set up a trap while he's busy fighting me. I'll lure him towards it, then we can nab the bells. Understood?"

Sasuke and Sakura flashed an "ok" sign, before disappearing. The blond jumped out into the open clearing where Kakashi was reading an orange book.

The jonin immediately kept his book upon seeing Naruto, fully aware that he could take him out in a fight.

"Sate, sa hajimeyou!" Kakashi called, pulling up his hitaite. A fully-matured Sharingan was revealed to the world, glowing a crimson red.

Naruto smirked. "Pulling out your trump card at the beginning Kakashi-sensei? I'm flattered."

The blond dashed forward, delivering a roundhouse kick. Kakashi dodged it narrowly, and wouldn't have if not for his Sharingan.

Naruto blurred away, appearing ten metres away. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called, throwing a shuriken from his pouch.

It multiplied into a thousand, the entire volley taking off towards Kakashi.

The copy-nin responded with the same move, using his Sharingan to copy it. Each of Naruto's shuriken deflected off each of Kakashi's shuriken.

"Copying eh? Let's see you copy this, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, weaving the hand seals Rat, Rabbit and Tiger. Water materialised from the air and gathered to form a water dragon.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Naruto shouted, the water rushing towards Kakashi.

"Shimata!" the jonin cursed, he couldn't copy that. The technique usually takes forty-four hand seals for every user. Only those with exceptional mastery over the water element like the Nidaime Hokage (Senju Tobirama) and Naruto could cut it down to three hand seals, or one in Tobirama's case.

Kakashi didn't have that kind of mastery, for his affinity was lightning. That was a limitation of the Sharingan. You can't copy something you can't do.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi called out the B-rank technique, creating an earth wall. Due to the elemental advantage earth had over water, it clashed with the A-rank suiton jutsu and both canceled each other out.

However... "Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)!" Naruto uttered, channelling raiton chakra through the water towards Kakashi.

The jonin jumped up instinctively, however Sakura suddenly appeared with her fist, ramming it into Kakashi's face and sent him flying to the ground.

"What?!" he cried as Sasuke punched him in the back, stopping his momentum. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu)!" Naruto added, pulling Kakashi into the ground with only his head on the surface.

Suddenly "Kakashi" dispelled, revealing it to be a shadow clone. "Tsk," Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration.

The blond swerved around, just in time to witness Kakashi swinging down his kunai. A kunai shot out of Naruto's sleeve and blocked it, surprising Kakashi.

Naruto took the chance and mule kicked him up into the sky. "Kaimon (Gate Of Opening), kai!" Naruto yelled, making the jonin's eyes widen.

The first of the Eight Gates opened, increasing his strength by 400 percent. Naruto jumped up and mirrored Kakashi's body position and posture while behind him.

"Kage Buyo!" Naruto shouted, then wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, restraining him.

"Omote..." started Naruto. He grabbed tight and nosedived while spinning like a tornado upside-down, bringing Kakashi with him.

"Renge!" Naruto yelled, detaching himself just as they reached the ground. Backflipping, he landed safely while Kakashi crashed into the ground.

The weakened jonin crawled out from the crater, to hear the jingling of two bells. Sasuke and Sakura were each holding a bell, while Naruto was recovering from usage of the first Gate.

"Al... right... you... all... pass!" Kakashi panted out, giving a thumbs-up. Then he dropped unconscious.

Naruto picked up the body of his sensei. "He should be fine by tomorrow, we'll start our missions then. See you guys at seven!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, then began sparring. Naruto looked down at the face of Kakashi.

"Sheesh, overuse of the Sharingan... talking about that I didn't even use mine and beat him..." Naruto thought as he brought him to Kakashi's house. After depositing him in his bed, Naruto left the house for ANBU HQ. Now that he was officially a genin, he wanted to buy a bingo book to read, just in case he ran into one of them in his C-rank missions.

ANBU HQ

"Hello Naruto, how can I help you?" Yugao asked. "I would like to purchase a bingo book please," Naruto requested.

The purple-haired ANBU turned to a shelf and picked up a brand new copy of the monthly bingo book.

"Here. Would you like to subscribe? That way every month we'll deliver it to your house and you can get a copy without coming here," Yugao suggested as she handed him the book. Naruto assented. "Ok, how much is it?"

"1000 ryo for the book, and 10000 ryo for the subscription." Naruto pulled out the money and gave it to her.

"Arigato, Yugao-sensei," Naruto said to his kenjutsu teacher before leaving.

Hagakure Tool Shop

"How are my kunais doing, ojisan?" Naruto asked. Tenchi smiled at him. "I've already completed twenty of them, by the end of the week I should have all hundred ready."

"Can you give me the twenty first? I want to go home and mark them, then test the you-know-what jutsu."

Tenchi went to the back and took the twenty. "Here you go," Tenchi said, "By the way since yesterday the business has boomed, everyone wants one of your special kunai and explosive tags."

"Good to know," Naruto smiled, "Once again, pleasure doing business. Ja ne."

Ichiraku Ramen

"Konnichiwa, Teuchi-ojisan," Naruto greeted, "And you too Ayame-neechan."

"The usual?" Ayame asked. "Hai," replied Naruto, who heard the sound of noodles being cooked.

Later, ten bowls of miso ramen were set on the table. "Itadakimasu," Naruto said, breaking his chopsticks.

He began eating. When he did, that was only time his politeness and etiquette dropped.

Three minutes later, the empty bowls were returned to Teuchi. Ayame shook her head. "I still don't understand how the hell you can stomach all of that."

Naruto grinned. "Neither do I."

Apartment

After a customary "tadaima", he entered his room and got to work marking the kunais.

He channelled chakra to his seal array, and teleported to a kunai that he had chosen.

"It works!" Naruto cried, giddy with excitement. Now he would test it out on the field.

He went to a training ground and planted all his kunais in specific locations. Then he began teleporting around with his weights increased to the next level.

Three Hours Later

He had just teleported back and forth among the twenty kunai, now he was feeling dizzy, nauseous but most of all, tired.

He sat down to have a rest. "This reminds me, kit. Didn't you say you wanted to match natural energy with your Sharingan?" Kurama asked, then exclaimed, "This is the perfect time!"

Feeling revitalised, Naruto began gathering senjutsu chakra with his Sharingan activated.

The surrounding chakra seeped into his body. He could see with his Sharingan, a greenish substance similar to his blue chakra flowing into his chakra coils. It was...

Equal! Naruto stood up and cut off the chakra flow. Red pigmentations spread around his eyes, then two thick lines branched out from the tear duct on each side of his nose. Lastly on his forehead, a red dot appeared with a red circle around it.

"Sennin Modo (Sage Mode)! You're a Sennin (Sage), Naruto!" Kurama congratulated.

Naruto rushed forward to a training dummy. With a light punch, it splintered into pieces. "I didn't even use much force..." Naruto marvelled, his face looked like that of a kid brought to a candy store.

Kurama smirked. "That's not all, kit. By utilising the surrounding natural energy, you can still hit something you miss with the energy. For example, go to another dummy. Purposely miss your punch, but the distance must still be near."

Naruto did as told, missing his punch narrowly but the target shattered anyway. "Amazing... What else?"

"You'll have increased speed, power and reflexes. Also, you are more attuned to your environment such that you can sense things easily. Basically, it increases your already powerful sensory ability by tenfold," Kurama explained.

After testing that out for about another fifteen minutes, he ran out of senjutsu chakra.

"This new milestone proves you are worthy of my contract," the Kyuubi declared. "Contract? What contract?" asked the confused Naruto.

"The Kitsune (Fox) Summoning Contract. By drawing blood and performing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) with the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram, you'll be able to summon a variety of foxes based on the amount of chakra you input. The boss summon that requires the most chakra to summon, is of course, me," Kurama boasted.

Then Naruto was pulled to the mindscape.

Mindscape

The Kyuubi dropped an open scroll to the cave floor. "With your blood, sign your name and put your the fingerprints for every finger in a slot," Kurama ordered. Naruto did as commanded.

"Now go back and perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu," the Kyuubi said, "Remember, you must first draw blood before doing it."

Real World

Naruto brought his right thumb up to his incisor and bit down hard, causing blood to flow out of the wound (though it already began healing).

"I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto called, slamming his palm onto the floor. A black summoning circle spread out from the point of contact, before smoke filled the area.

A red fox appeared on the scene. She had wind blue eyes and a long snout. "So you're the new summoner, then? I am your personal summon, Akane..."

"Hello Akane, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond greeted.

"I am capable of many things, like collaboration ninjutsu. My element is fire and lightning. I can also transport you and any friends to anywhere by increasing my size, Naruto-san," Akane introduced, "My otouto Masaru is a spy fox. He has a keen nose and sharp eyes, and he can turn invisible via a kitsune ninjutsu. He can also serve as messenger."

"Good to know... See you next time, Akane-chan," Naruto said before she dispelled, returning to the summoning realm.

Apartment

"Today I learnt the Hiraishin, became a sage and a fox summoner as well..." Naruto recalled, before hitting the sack.

The Next Morning

"Dainanahan, are you ready for your first mission?" Kakashi asked. There was a "hai", a nod and a "hn".

They entered the mission room. "Team 7, your first D-rank, eh? Well the mission is to capture Tora," a chunin said.

"Cool, we get to capture a tiger?" Sakura asked.

"Tora... the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife," he elaborated, causing facepalms from the whole of Team 7.

Kakashi sighed. "Welcome to the wonderful world of D-ranks."

Omake: Extras

Naruto brought his right thumb up to his incisor and bit down hard, causing the one whole phalanx of it to be severed.

It dropped to the floor, a pool of blood. Where his right thumb was supposed to be was a bloody stump.

"Oops, forgot that Kurama increased my teeth's sharpness," Naruto said sheepishly as the thumb began regenerating slowly.

"I asked you to create a small wound, not bite off your thumb, baka!" Kurama roared.

He was pretty sure that was enough blood for the summoning.

Author's Notes:

Why do I have such a macabre sense of humour? I don't know. Anyways, these are the results of the pairing from both the poll and reviews:

1\. Yugito (10 votes)

2\. Female Haku (9 votes)

3\. Fu (3 votes)

I've decided, screw that. I'm using NarutoxYugito as the pairing.

Until tomorrow,

Ja Ne

P.S. Sorry this chapter was late, I wasn't feeling very well today


	8. The Mission To Wave

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 8: The Mission To Wave

Previously:  
Kakashi sighed. "Welcome to the wonderful world of D-ranks."

After a week of those dreadful D-ranks, Naruto had acquired all hundred of his Hiraishin kunais and replaced all of his standard ones with them.

Also, he held the record for the fastest time to catch Tora.

Flashback

Naruto held the cat in his hands, it was snarling at him, until Naruto put him to sleep with a genjutsu.

He marked Tora discreetly with the Hiraishin jutsu-shiki on his hand. Oh yes, he had applied the receiving seal to his hands so he could mark the enemy without kunais.

On the next day, he had escaped again. Naruto was in the missions office and planted a receiving seal.

Within a second, he disappeared and reappeared in the office, a look of shock evident in Kakashi's and the chunin's eyes who recognised the jutsu due to the blinding yellow flash.

"I believe I broke the record," Naruto smiled pleasantly.

Present

"Team 7 reporting for another mission," Kakashi said. The chunin looked up into Naruto's eyes - the one who broke the record.

However instead of the usual cerulean blue, it was crimson red with three spinning black tomoe.

He suddenly felt... compelled to give this team a C-rank mission. In a daze, he went to the C-rank shelf and pulled out a scroll.

"Here you go. Protect Tazuna the bridge builder of Nami no Kuni (Land Of Waves) till he completes the bridge."

An old man wearing a straw hat strolled in. "I asked for top-notch protection, not a bunch of brats..." Tazuna complained, taking a swig from his sake bottle.

"For a couple of bandits, you won't need top-notch protection. Besides, I think two A-rank shinobi on the team should be more than enough for a genin squad," Kakashi stated.

Tazuna's eyes widened. "Fine then. I'll see you guys at the East Gate in an hour." Then he walked off.

"Two A-ranks? Who, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and I," Kakashi answered, before body flickering away. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash to avoid the argument that would surely come.

Damn it, and he was befriending his two teammates...

East Gate

Naruto appeared, sitting below a tree and meditating. "Naruto, we're getting ready to leave," Kakashi said to his student.

The blond, who was gathering natural energy, stood up. "Ikuze!"

An hour down the road, an Naruto detected two extra chakra signatures in a puddle on the floor. He smirked.

"It hasn't been raining for weeks, if they're trying to hide at least act like it," Naruto thought, sensing two mid chunin level chakra sources.

Just as they crossed it, Naruto yelled, "Scatter!" At the same time, two shinobi jumped out from the puddle and wrapped a shuriken chain around Kakashi.

They pulled hard, reducing their sensei to sliced flesh. Meanwhile, Sakura was in front of Tazuna in a protective stance. Sasuke had jumped off to the opposite side of the road.

Naruto was in the middle, analysing the enemy. "The Oni Kyodai (Demon Brothers), Gozu and Meizu. Two chunin nukenin (Missing-Nin) from Kirigakure..." Naruto said aloud, the article that he had memorised from his bingo book.

"You seem to know us very well, genin. Now step aside. Hand over the old man and we won't hurt you," Gozu said menacingly, unleashing his killing intent upon the four.

Naruto burst out laughing, his KI had nothing on Kurama's or his.

"What's so funny?" Meizu asked, annoyed.

The blond pulled out a three-pronged kunai. "You just picked the wrong squad to mess with..." Naruto replied, twirling the kunai.

The two chunin paled, recognising the look. "Blond hair, blue eyes... it's the Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)!" Gozu cried.

Naruto shrugged, getting into a stance. "I'll end this quick," the blond said, unknowingly uttering his father's most favourite phrase before ending the enemy.

The two froze up, letting Naruto throw the kunai onto the floor. In a flash of yellow, he teleported while unsheathing the Hakko Chakura To.

A blur of white moved across Gozu's neck. When it faded away, he already had his head rolling across the floor.

Naruto then moved onto Meizu, kicking him in the testicles. Then he glared into his eyes, Sharingan spinning. "Magen: Seiren no Naraku (Demonic Illusion: Blue Lotus Hell)," Naruto whispered.

This was, in Naruto's opinion, the best tool for torture and interrogation. Under this genjutsu's effect, any pain, no matter how small, could be magnified or relocated to another part of the target's body.

Meizu crumpled to the floor, holding his manhood in extreme pain. "Now you're going to answer my question..." Naruto said, Sharingan glowing.

"Who do you work for?" "Gato, the shipping magnate." "Is there anyone else waiting for us?" "Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice."

Naruto looked him in the eye one last time. "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Jutsu)."  
Meizu involuntarily screamed as he fell to the floor, immobilised. He had the sensation of a thousand spikes being driven into his body.

He stopped when his head left his body.

Naruto picked up the kunai and sealed away both heads, intent on cashing in the bounty.

His teammates and Tazuna watched the whole process in shock at how easily the genin had defeated both chunin.

"So this must be the other A-rank within the team," Tazuna thought. "Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now," Naruto said as the silver-haired nin jumped from the nearby trees.

"But... I thought... you died, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. "Tsk. Kawarimi no Jutsu, Sakura," Sasuke said, pointing to the sliced logs lying on the floor where Kakashi's "corpse" was supposed to be.

"Kakashi-sensei, Meizu said that Zabuza would be waiting for us," Naruto reported.

Kakashi stared at the client. Now it made sense why he wanted "top-notch protection". "This mission has turned from C-rank to A-rank, Tazuna why are shinobi after you?"

The old man sighed and explained, "Our country is currently broke because Gato the tyrant is controlling our country with his thugs. If we complete the bridge linking Nami no Kuni to Hi no Kuni (Land Of Fire), we will prosper. Gato doesn't want that and sent shinobi after me. However I can't afford anything higher than a C-rank, so I lied about the mission parameters."  
Kakashi asked, "Team 7, do you want to continue this mission?" Naruto nodded, while Sasuke agreed as well not to get outdone. Sakura, as usual, agreed with her crush.

"We have reached a consensus. We will continue the mission, however we expect full payment when your country is wealthy again, Tazuna-san," Kakashi announced.

The client thanked them profusely as they continued on their journey.

Border Of Hi no Kuni

Naruto heard the sound of rustling behind a bush and launched a kunai at it. What fell dead was a white rabbit.

"White? How can it have a white coat in summer? Something is wrong..." Naruto analysed, before he detected a chakra signature closing in on them.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled just as someone else shouted, "Hisenken (Flying Revolving Sword)!"

A massive broadsword shaped like a butcher's knife flew at head level, spinning like a boomerang before it impaled itself on a tree close to the shore of the lake marking the border.

"The Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife)... So this must be Zabuza!" Naruto thought.

"Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon Of The Hidden Mist), Momochi Zabuza. A-rank ANBU nukenin from Kirigakure," Naruto read off his mind.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, now I see why the Demon Brothers failed. And who are you, smartass?" Zabuza said snarkily as he appeared standing on his sword.

The blond looked up while drawing his Hiraishin kunai. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow A-rank," Naruto answered.

The Demon Of The Hidden Mist paled visibly. "The Kiiroi Senko?"

"I don't understand why I am always mistaken for the Yondaime Hokage, but it's fine... I intent on surpassing him!" Naruto shouted, before he charged.

With that, Zabuza came to a conclusion. This kid must have been the Yondaime's son, though it looked like he didn't know.

Zabuza jumped off his sword while catching the handle, bringing it down with him. Then he did a vertical swing.

Naruto blocked it by catching the edge of the blade between two prongs of his kunai. Then with his strength, he swiped the blade away to the left.

Zabuza spun with his blade and delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach. The speedy blond twisted his torso so that he just missed.

Then he backed away. "So this is the legacy of the Kiiroi Senko? You're fast, but not fast enough," Zabuza commented.

"Tsk... I've haven't even started yet," Naruto stated, pulling out his Hiraishin kunais. After that, he scattered them across the field.

"If this kid knows that, I'm screwed," Zabuza thought before raising his left hand and forming the Seal Of Confrontation with his right.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)!" Zabuza called, mist lifting up from the nearby lake and clouding the area.

Kakashi already had his hitaite pulled up, Sharingan activated. Meanwhile Naruto was using his sensory abilities.

For some reason, there was another chakra signature in the woods nearby... He would deal with that later, for now he needed to fight Zabuza.

A rush of air was felt behind him. Naruto immediately teleported away to another kunai and watched as the Kubikiribocho was implanted where he was just now.

"Not sloppy at all, gaki. That's what I'm talking about," Zabuza said. Then he sensed Kakashi sneaking up behind him with a kunai and bisecting him.

However, "Zabuza" burst into water. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)?" Naruto thought.

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and bisected him with the Kubikiribocho, but the silver-haired nin burst into water as well.

So Kakashi used the Sharingan to copy the jutsu...

Naruto teleported towards Zabuza and kicked him in the face, however the nukenin avoided it narrowly.

Then using the sword, he impaled Naruto. Only for "Naruto" to dispel into a surge of lightning which conducted through the sword and electrocuted him.

"Raiton: Kage Bunshin? Nice job, Naruto," Kakashi thought as he appeared behind Zabuza and kicked him into the lake.

Kakashi ran onto the surface of the lake, only to feel a rush of water around him. "Kuso!" Kakashi cursed as the water wrapped around him in a bubble-like prison. Zabuza surfaced, shouting, "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!" He held a hand onto the bubble to maintain it.

Naruto analysed the situation. The fog was already clearing. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna! Sasuke, you're with me!" Naruto ordered, taking charge.

The raven walked up to Naruto and examined the environment as well. Suddenly two water clones charged at them, cutting short their analysis.

Naruto noted the clearing fog. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" he shouted after three hand seals. The surrounding air became colder, condensing the mist into water.

It converged into a giant dragon which shot towards one of the clones, taking it out.

Then he looked to his right. Zabuza's Kubikiribocho was swinging down towards a defenceless Sasuke.

No... he wouldn't let his sensei's brother die...

He dashed at top speed, pushing Sasuke away as the blade came down. The raven looked on in shock as Naruto was about to be cleaved in half.

Then suddenly, he felt a surge of chakra reach his eyes. To the clone, he looked on in shock as Naruto's eyes bled red followed by three tomoe.

Then the three tomoe spun rapidly, warping into a new pattern. It consisted of a small black six pointed star in the middle with a red circle in it. Surrounding it were what appeared to be flower petals in a stylised design.

The blade seemed to phase through him completely, landing on the floor. This happened to the surprise of everyone present including Naruto himself.

Kurama thought, "The Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Then Naruto ducked to the side and disappeared, blending in with the surroundings.

The invisible Naruto, who had used the Meisaigakure no Jutsu, ran up to Zabuza's clone and sliced him with a kunai.

The blond reappeared, eyes normal again. "What did you do, gaki?" Zabuza asked, unaware of the Sharingan because a Mizu Bunshin didn't have the memory ability like a Kage Bunshin.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Naruto said, and added in his thoughts, "Though frankly I don't know what the hell happened either."

He ran towards Zabuza, shouting, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A thousand clones burst into existence and charged at Zabuza.

"Hisenken!" Zabuza shouted, throwing his sword at the crowd and dispelling many of them.

The real Naruto had a Hiraishin kunai in hand, and threw it at the chakra signature in the trees that he had detected earlier.

The person eye's widened in surprise as the planted itself into her shoulder. Though not deep, she might have difficulties using her right arm for a while. She started nursing it.

A clone had snuck up behind Zabuza and kicked his hand away, destroying the water prison.

"Kuso..." Zabuza swore, he stood no chance now that Kakashi was free. The silver-haired nin mule kicked him forward towards Naruto.

The blond drew his tanto and engaged Zabuza in kenjutsu. "Not bad, your kenjutsu is close to the level of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist," the nukenin complemented.

"So I've been told by my sensei," Naruto replied, slashing the Hakko Chakura To down. It was met by the Kubikiribocho with a horizontal block.

Naruto backflipped as two shadow clones burst into existence. One closed in on Zabuza from the left, the other from the right while the original jumped in from above.

All three had their swords ready to cut Zabuza. "Mikazuki no Mai (Dance Of The Crescent Moon)!" all three yelled, slashing Zabuza with their tantos.

Luckily for the nukenin, he had took a step back so the blades missed any vital spots; however the wounds were still deep and painful.

With a signal, the figure from the woods appeared - a kunoichi dressed in the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit. Over that she wore a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash with a fringed trail around her waist. Her fingernails and toenails were painted turquoise, and she had a Kirigakure ANBU mask over her face.

Oh, that and her right shoulder was wounded.

"What's your name, gaki?" Zabuza asked a final question. "Uzumaki Naruto," the blond answered.

The kunoichi grabbed Zabuza and disappeared with a shunshin, making a getaway.

Naruto sighed, and teleported to all the kunai, retrieving them. Kakashi had collasped - once again, overuse of the Sharingan. He hoisted his sensei up in a fireman's carry, then turned towards Tazuna.

"Let's go to your house. We should be safe for now," Naruto said. The old man nodded, and walked forward with the rest of Team 7.

They would rest for now, but no doubt there would be another confrontation.

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"But... I thought... you died, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. He eye smiled.

"I did, you're just hallucinating. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke will have to send you back for a mental examination."

"But..."

"Stop talking to yourself!" scolded Kakashi's ghost harshly.

"I am not talking to myself!" she screeched, gaining the attention of both her teammates.

Naruto whispered, "She must be mentally scarred after Kakashi-sensei's death. After this we'll bring her back to the asylum."

The Uchiha nodded in agreement as Sakura continued yelling to herself.

Author's Notes:

What happens to Team 7, Haku and Zabuza? Find out in the next chapter tomorrow! By the way, a reviewer wanted Haku so yes, the pairing will be Naruto x Female Haku.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne

P.S. Sorry this was late, I had to go for something today.


	9. Secrets Of The Mangekyo And Gato's Plan

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 9: Secrets Of The Mangekyo And Gato's Plan

Previously:  
They would rest for now, but no doubt there would be another confrontation.

The five arrived at Tazuna's house. Knocking on the door, a young lady dressed in a short-sleeved pink shirt with long, dark blue hair opened it.

"Konnichiwa, we're Tazuna-san's security detail, Konoha no Dainanahan," Naruto introduced, "This is Uchiha Sasuke, and this is Haruno Sakura. The person who I'm carrying is my sensei, Hatake Kakashi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Konnichiwa! I'm Tsunami, the daughter of your client," she greeted. Tazuna commented, "I wouldn't have made it without them! We were ambushed by three ninja."

"Thank you, please make yourself at home," Tsunami said as she ushered the team into the house. There was a kid wearing a yellow shirt, green overalls and a white hat with blue stripes in the house.

"That is Inari, my son," Tsunami introduced. Then she led the team to two bedrooms. "These are the guestrooms, two people per room."

"Sasuke, are you ok sharing a room with Sakura? I need to take care of Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked. Internally, Sakura was cheering.

Sasuke replied with a sigh. "Fine. If he's gonna be any use to us, you might as well take care of him."

Naruto nodded and set Kakashi on the futon. He covered him with the blanket before leaving the room.

Tsunami brought the genins of Team 7 on a tour of the rest of the house. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me," Tsunami finished.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Tsunami-san," said Naruto politely. He turned to address the rest of his team.

"We need to train before the next confrontation, we've got two week tops, one at least." The other two responded with "hai", then left for their training.

Naruto got up the stairs and went to Kakashi's and his room. "Kurama, do you know what happened just now? When the blade phased through me?"

Kurama answered, "Yes. It appears you have awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan, the next stage after the three tomoe Sharingan. It is rare to awaken this power, I only know 7 people who did so: Otsutsuki Indra, Uchiha Madara (insert snarl), Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Baru, Uchiha Naka, Uchiha Naori and Uchiha Rai. And now you, the eighth (Kurama doesn't know about Shisui, Itachi and Narumi because he was sealed inside Naruto when they did)..."

"So what powers does it grant me?" Naruto asked.

"I know six... they're called Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami and Kagutsuchi. Usually one only unlocks a single power with one eye, while the third is Susano'o, granted by both eyes after the other two are unlocked."

"Amaterasu is a ninjutsu that is considered the highest level of Fire Style. Use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be "the fires from hell" and as hot as the sun itself. By focusing their vision upon an object the user is able to ignite the flames, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. The black flames of Amaterasu are stated to burn through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames cannot burn through chakra. Also, the flames burn fairly slowly compared to ordinary flames. This allows anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze before the flames spread further. The flames can also be extinguished by the user that summoned them, albeit it puts great strain on their eyes," Kurama explained.

"Next, Tsukuyomi is noted to be one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. It allows you to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of chakra is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on the left eye."

"The ultimate defence: Susano'o is an ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyo Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life force and damages their body over time. With continued mastery of Susano'o, the user can bypass this weakness and can continue to sustain Susano'o with the only concern being their chakra reservoir. Since it is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra, its abilities, appearance and colour vary among individuals. The user is able to freely move around within Susano'o's body as well as levitate inside of it, and can also leave its body entirely while maintaining it. It is also possible for others to enter Susano'o when allowed by the user. While Susano'o acts as a defence against external attacks, anything coming out of its body will simply phase through it. Susano'o can also be easily reformed in the event it is oblierated by a powerful attack, provided it protected the user from being massively injured and they're still physically capable of reforming it."

"Several users of this technique have demonstrated the ability to activate and maintain Susano'o without having their Mangekyo Sharingan active, or even their regular Sharingan. As with other techniques granted by the Mangekyo Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susano'o and a large amount of their chakra is consumed. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susano'o, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susano'o, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open to attack. Susano'o cannot defend against attacks which do not actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds and sound-based genjutsu, all of which can impair the user's ability to sustain Susano'o."

"As it develops, Susano'o goes through several different forms, usually gaining additional weaponry in the process. The user can switch between these forms at will or, in the case of the first two stages, leave it in a state between forms. When first activating the technique, the user can only manifest a portion of Susano'o's skeleton, such as a smaller version of its ribcage which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured, as well as melted. The user can form other parts of the skeletal structure, such as an arm, to interact with their surroundings, or to wield one of Susano'o's weapons. When first forming, Susano'o manifests around the user as an aura. Eventually, the user is able to form the entirety of Susano'o's skeletal structure. Additional musculature and skin can then form atop Susano'o's bones, progressively completing it until it develops into a fully manifested form in which the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form are largely eliminated. In its next form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a layer of armour that causes it to resemble a yamabushi. At this stage, it can prevent enemies from reaching the user unless they can get through Susano'o's various layers. Though users of this technique often only form Susano'o's upper half, legs can be manifested to give it a full body, granting it increased mobility. Some users, who have attained perfect mastery over this technique, are capable of stabilising Susano'o's chakra, causing it enter a colossal form known as the Kanseitai Susano'o (Perfect Susano'o)."

"Through the use of Susano'o, the user is able to create the Yasaka no Magatama (Yasaka Beads) from any of its hands, which can comprise of a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centres by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susano'o - rapidly spinning towards the intended target - and result in a powerful collision upon impact. The size of the created projectiles are dependent upon the user's intent and situation, with smaller variations often used when fighting in close quarters or confined spaces. While all operating in a somewhat similar manner, the technique can assume multiple forms that differ slightly both in appearance and use. These range from: Three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread that are created either between two of Susano'o's hands or from just one, which are then propelled towards the target as a single combined projectile. Or, a considerable number of magatama strung out between two of Susano'o's hands, using an interconnecting thread. These then detach themselves from one another once propelled towards the target, so that each magatama becomes a separate projectile. The power when the magatama are separated is comparable to explosive tags. There is also another weapon similar to the Yasaka no Magatama, it's called the Tsukumo. After manifesting the Susano'o's upper-body, it opens its ribcage to expose its chest before launching a barrage of large green-coloured chakra needles. " Kurama explained, marvelling Naruto with his knowledge of the Susano'o.

"Kamui is a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan dojutsu (Visual Technique) that creates a unique and specialised form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats - teleportation and intangibility. Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape. This technique, when used through the right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into another dimension. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while a user of the left can do so from a distance. Kamui also allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire by absorbing their own body into the swirling distortion. When using Kamui to teleport, whatever the user is touching will be warped along with them and their chakra becomes untraceable."

"After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the user can then eject it from their eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force. While in Kamui's dimension, the user can transport targets out of said dimension at any time, even without establishing physical contact. Despite not always being present, you could keep targets under genjutsu while they were confined inside this technique's pocket dimension, thus keeping them incapacitated for extended durations. A user of Kamui can synchronise with other space-time techniques, allowing them access to other dimensions. After entering a new dimension through this method, the user is able to travel to and from said dimension, as well as any other connected dimensions, at will."

" The long-range version of Kamui, an ability belonging to the left eye, is primarily based on line of sight and, as such, does not require physical contact to warp a target into the other dimension. By focusing to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, Kamui will distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension. The barrier can be expanded and its speed is on par with Amaterasu," Kurama continued about the left eye.

"The short-range version of Kamui, belonging to the right eye, requires physical contact to warp a target. However, this eye has a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though the user is phasing through them. This ability can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping their entire body into large objects, the user can completely conceal their presence while temporarily erasing all traces of their chakra. This ability can also be used to travel through the ground; a characteristic that you can exploit to ambush your opponents from below. The user also seemingly possesses the capability to extend this intangibility to whatever they are touching at the moment of activation, as long as they are able to maintain some form of contact with at least a part of the desired item or person. It also allows the user to bypass even the strongest Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu)," Kurama said about the right.

"When both eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast. Through both eyes, the user can create two distortions at the same time and connect them. The user can not only create two distortions, but also create a portal in their line of sight that can connect two dimensions. Doing this, however, requires a tremendous amount of chakra and places significant strain on the user's eyes, causing both to bleed. Using both eyes on one's self allows the user to augment their other techniques, such as aiding in the usage of attacks through "intangibility" or expanding the range and number of targets to teleport through projectiles."

"However, the Mangekyo Sharingan is a dojutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of Kamui, using it in rapid succession put Kakashi's body at risk as well. Similar to Amaterasu, repeated use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, which can cause the eye to bleed when overused," Kurama said, explaining the drawbacks of Kamui.

"Next. Kotoamatsukami is a dojutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. After it has been used, this dojutsu requires a decade before it can be used again. However, this period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Senju Hashirama's cells," Kurama said.

"Lastly. Kagutsuchi is a technique which applies Shape Transformation to any technique you use, this is especially useful for creating jutsus. You may think that this is useless, however look where the Rasenshuriken has got you: the pinnacle of Shape Transformation. This is a left eye technique, so it is perfect if you combine this with Amaterasu if you have both techniques," Kurama explained.

Then he said, "I need water, I've been talking for the past thirty minutes." Naruto thought up of a pool of water which Kurama drank from.

"So I have Kamui, then, based on the intangibility that occurred in the fight," Naruto deduced, "Cool! That means I can use Susano'o because Kamui is a technique that is both a left and right eye technique!"

"That's right. But I think with extensive training, you can unlock even more abilities," Kurama said, "Now go for your training."

"Yes sir!" Naruto replied, saluting. Then he exited the mindscape. When he looked at the clock, less than a second had passed.

"One hour in the mindscape is but a second in the real world," Kurama said through the mental link. Naruto went downstairs, to hear with his enhanced hearing that Tsunami muttered under her breath, "Shit. I forgot to buy the carrots."

"Tsunami-san, I could go out to town and buy it for you," he offered. The woman gave him a grateful look before turning back to the kitchen.

Town

The place looked very dreary and miserable. There were many beggars and orphans along the road, to which Naruto gave them money.

The shops were all lacking in what they could sell, most were bare and the food was scarce. When the blond entered a vegetable stall, he saw someone else just walk in and steal a corn maize.

Like seriously, he didn't even bother to be discreet.

The blond shook his head and picked up a three carrots. He paid for them and left. Sealing the carrots into his storage seal, he spotted three men surrounding a pregnant lady.

"Pay up! Gato-sama demands that you pay tax, or else we'll kill you and your baby!" the tallest man said.

"Please, no! I need the money for my baby!" the woman cried, begging for mercy.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he unsealed his bow and drew two arrows from his quiver. Within two seconds, the two lackeys dropped dead, much to the leader's surprise.

He turned to Naruto. "How dare you? Gato-sama will have your head!"

The blond grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. "And I'll have yours, if you don't answer my question."

His eyes bled red and warped into a Sharingan. Glaring into his eyes, he said, "Now, listen up. I want you to go back to Gato's residence and after that, kill yourself. Understood?"

The man's eyes glazed over. "Hai, master."

Naruto bit his thumb and summoned Masaru. "Masaru, please tail that man back to the enemy's hideout. When he kills himself, can you scout out the area and find out how many sentries there are? Also, please inform me where Gato is when you find him. When you're done, go to a safe place nearby and use the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Jutsu). Thanks."

The fox nodded as he processed the information. "Roger that, Naruto-san."

Then he turned to the pregnant woman who was still on the floor. "Please don't hurt me!"

He sighed. "Don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm part of the ninja squad assembled to protect Tazuna-san."

Her eyes widened in recognition. Naruto stuck out his hand and helped her up. Then he took out a hundred ryo.

"Use this to support you and your baby," Naruto said, then he disappeared with the wind.

The woman whispered a "thank you".

Naruto returned to the house and practiced his Kamui and Susano'o. A black aura surrounded him, his chakra manifesting into a grey ribcage. Then skeletal arms appeared, followed by a skull with bright yellow eyes.

Musculature and skin started forming over the skull, arms and ribcage, giving them solid shape. "Level 2? Not bad, kit!" Kurama complimented.

Naruto shook his head. "Level 3, then I'll stop..." He pushed all his chakra into the avatar, causing grey armour to sprout out and encase the humanoid. A head-like helmet went over the humanoid's head, giving it false eyes and a long, tengu nose. Above the eyes was a yellow gem. Where the mouth of the helmet was supposed to be, was a black void with two yellow orbs - the real eyes of the Susano'o.

Kurama laughed, his host was actually not bad as a shinobi!

Naruto released the jutsu, and the transformation process went in reverse until the black aura disappeared.

Suddenly in a poof of smoke he reappeared in front of a strange building. Masaru retreated from a disappearing summoning circle. Next to him was the corpse of the man that Naruto had hypnotised earlier.

"Naruto-san, there are sixty mercenaries on sentry on the first floor, and thirty on the second. On the third where his office is, there are fifteen samurais. He's currently in the office speaking about not paying the two shinobi that he hired."

"Zabuza and that kunoichi. Interesting... Thanks, Masaru. Tell Akane-chan I said hi," Naruto said. The fox nodded, then dispelled.

"It's time to have some fun..."

Omake: Deleted Scenes

The blond grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. "And I'll have yours, if you don't answer my question."

His eyes bled red and warped into a Sharingan. Glaring into his eyes, he said, "Now, listen up. I want you to go back to Gato's residence and after that, strip yourself naked in front of Gato and scar his mind forever. Understood?"  
The man's eyes glazed over. "Hai, master."

Naruto chuckled evilly. If it didn't work, Gato was gay... If it did work, it would make his objective much easier...

Author's Notes Thank you Narutopedia for the information and references. Also, a reviewer skg1991 had asked, and I quote, "Naruto is too over powered...and hw did he get a sharingan? His parents aren't Uchiha." In case you readers missed the information from Chapter 1, his paternal grandmother was a civilian Uchiha. Just repeating for your information... And no, I didn't misspell "how", he or she did.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne

P.S. Tomorrow's chapter might come out late because I've got holiday homework to finish sigh.


	10. The Battle On The Great Naruto Bridge

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 10: The Battle On The Great Naruto Bridge

Previously:  
"It's time to have some fun..."

Naruto walked out of the area and into the front gate. The guards immediately noticed him, and were about to charge at him when his eyes bled red.

Three spinning tomoes converged into the centre of his iris and morphed into a black six-pointed star with a red circle in the center. Out of this points, black flower petals shot out.

All hundred and five sentries in the building dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Hehe..." Naruto thought as he walked into the building interrupted by any annoying guards.

When he entered Gato's office, the man was already shaking in fear. "What do you want?" he cried.

"Nothing much. Except you will sign your whole company over to me," Naruto said nonchalantly. Gato looked at him like he had grown a second head.

This kid wanted him to sign the multi-trillion ryo Gato Shipping Co. over to him?

"Are you crazy?" Gato asked, forgetting what the "kid" just did to all his guards.

"I didn't say you must, I said you will. Now do it, before I kill you..." Naruto threatened, his killing intent flooding the room.

The man was shaking very hard as he took out papers and signed his resignation papers, stating Naruto as the new CEO.

Naruto signed it and kept a copy. "See, that wasn't so hard, right?" he said cheerfully as he walked out of the room and left the man inside shitting himself.

He teleported back to Tazuna's house. After sealing the papers into a scroll and giving the carrots to Tsunami, he set out to continue his Kamui training.

Then he switched to ninjutsu and taijutsu, destroying many trees in the forest. After his intensive training, he collasped from exhaustion.

The Next Morning

A young girl dressed in a pink kimono walked into a clearing, humming a soft tune as she plucked herbs and placed them into her basket. Then she noticed a blond boy lying on the floor, seemingly asleep.

"This was one of the shinobi that day, the one that hit me with his kunai. Should I... no, never mind..." the girl thought, her hand poised over his neck.

Her hand then travelled to his collar, planning to shake him awake. Just before that happened though, the boy's eyes opened, revealing cerulean blue irises.

She blushed and released her grip on his collar. "Ohayo, what are you doing so early out in the forest?"

Taking in the girl's image, Naruto replied, "I could say the same..."

"Haku," the girl supplied, before saying, "I am picking herbs to heal someone."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was training, I'm a shinobi you see," the blond said. "Why do you train?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I train to get stronger, so that I won't lose those precious to me..." Naruto replied.

"I see, so you have people precious to you, then. You will grow strong. Very strong... I hope to see you again soon," Haku said, standing up.

"Me too," Naruto said, as he picked up a senbon on the floor that fell from her basket.

"Hey, you dropped this," he said, tapping her right shoulder. She flinched in obvious pain, then when she turned around and saw the senbon, it was even worse.

"I wasn't sure just now, but now I am... this girl is the kunoichi that helped Zabuza that day," Naruto thought. "Haku, I won't fight you here. But when you go back, please tell Zabuza to consider what I'm going to say. Gato doesn't plan to pay you two, in fact he's hoping that once our fight is over all of us would be weakened enough for him to kill with a group of mercenaries. I found this out while infiltrating his base. So I'm extending a proposition to you guys. If you help us kill Gato and the rest of his men, we can bring you back to Konoha with us," Naruto suggested.

"I'll consult Zabuza on this. It's not my decision to make, though I would personally like going back with you Konoha-nin," Haku said, then she walked away.

Tazuna's House

Tsunami was serving breakfast, toast bread with peanut butter and soft-boiled eggs.

"Ohayo, mina," Naruto greeted as he entered the house and took a seat at the table.  
Kakashi was already up and about.

"So, how's your training, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine. I've increased my speed and chakra control," Sasuke said. Sakura replied, "I increased my strength and genjutsu."

Naruto said, "I learned two jutsus." This made everyone's eyes widen. "What two, Naruto?"

The blond sighed. "If I'm going to reveal this to you guys, I'm also going to reveal another secret. But Sasuke, promise me you won't go berserk."

The raven raised an eyebrow.

Naruto's irises turned into a crimson red with three black tomoe. "Sharingan?! How did you get that, Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I think one of my ancestors was an Uchiha, though I'm not really sure... But that's not all. Yesterday, I awakened this," Naruto said, gesturing to his eyes as they warped into a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi's eyes widened even further. "I have two dojutsu, as stated earlier: Kamui and Susano'o."

Kakashi lifted his hitaite, revealing his Sharingan. Then it morphed into a pinwheel pattern with three scythes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have the Mangekyo as well? What is your ability?" Naruto asked, excited. "Kamui as well," Kakashi said.

In the end, Kakashi agreed to teach Naruto the left eye techniques of Kamui. Sasuke was jealous, while Sakura was awed. Then Naruto explained about what he did with Gato, and his plans to let Haku and Zabuza go back to Konoha.

He even mentioned how he would rename the company to "Burning Leaf".

He was still talking when Inari suddenly cried in an outburst, "What do you know about suffering? I bet you shinobi just spend the years in comfort, while everyday, we fear for our lives in the hands on Gato's men!"

Naruto chuckled darkly, then channelled Kurama's chakra into his voice. "Kid, you don't understand how hard of a life we shinobi lead. You think you have it tough? You're wrong. Everyday, we must train ourselves to get even the slightest edge against our opponent so that we can live to see the day and go back to our loved ones. We face death every single day. Even the slightest mistake can lead up to your death... So we treasure what we have, and fight for our precious people. You have your mother and grandfather who love and spoil you. People like me don't even HAVE families! I get glared at in my own village, kicked out of stores, overcharged for simple things! All you need to know is, without any precious people, you cease to have a reason to exist... If you don't stand up for yourselves, no one else can do it for you, kid..."

Inari then went to his bedroom to ponder on Naruto's speech.

The rest of Team 7 went training.

Thirteen Days Later

Naruto and his hundred clones were on the three-quarter completed bridge, helping with the building.

Ever since Tazuna had found out that shinobi could stick upside-down, he had sent many clones under the bridge to patch up any mistakes.

Two figures appeared on the bridge and walked towards Team 7. Naruto turned to them.

"So what have you decided, Zabuza?" Naruto asked. The swordsman cast a gaze over the sheer number of clones.

He shrugged. "Haku and I will join you if Gato really doesn't pay us. For now, we'll spar and wait for him to come. If he doesn't, then it's back to fighting to the death."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto got into fighting stances. "I'll fight Zabuza, you two take on Haku..." Kakashi stated, and ran off.

Haku dashed forward towards the two and began engaging both in taijutsu. "You're a speed type," Naruto analysed as he blocked another punch.

"Very good, Naruto-kun," she replied as she weaved under Naruto's fist and sent a palm strike to his face.

He dodged it and used his hand to grab her arm. Then Naruto threw her onto the floor. She rolled away, coughing slightly.

Suddenly, multiple senbon shot out from her hand. Naruto activated his spring-loaded kunai. With his Sharingan activated, he deflected them all.

Haku stood up, then quickly avoided a kick from Sasuke. She grabbed his leg and swept the other, sending him to the floor.

Meanwhile Naruto closed in on her with a kick and planted his heel into her stomach, crashing her into a pile of cement bricks.

She got up and lunged at him. Grabbing one of his arms, she formed one-handed hand seals with the other.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death)!" Water in the air materialised into icy needles and shot towards Naruto.

The blond activated his Mangekyo and used Kamui to avoid the impaling senbon, to which Haku facepalmed at forgetting about his ability.

When Naruto became tangible again, he formed hand seals. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

Hearing this, Haku placed her hands in a cross-guard to brace herself against the incoming wind.

She was blown back by fifty metres, but managed to stay upright. Naruto took the chance and ran towards her while forming hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as water picked up from the sea below and funnelled into the shape of a dragon.

It launched itself at Haku, who shot out her hands. "Hyoton: Hyogan Domu (Ice Style: Ice Rock Dome)!"

A large ice dome materialised around her and the dragon crashed into it, exploding into a shower of water.

"Sasuke, let's do a combo!" Naruto shouted as the raven got up. He nodded and formed six hand seals, while Naruto did five.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

Then both yelled, "Shakuton: Goenkyu no Jutsu (Scorch Style: Blaze Ball Jutsu)!" The katon jutsu, augmented by the futon jutsu, ripped its way towards the ice dome.

Everything ended in a giant explosion - both jutsus cancelled each other out.

"Hyoton: Kori Senbon (Ice Style: Ice Senbon)!" Haku shouted, shooting spikes of ice at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Activating his Mangekyo, the left eye locked on the spikes and pulled them into his dimension.

Naruto panted slightly, before recovering and drawing a kunai from his holster. It soon clashed with the senbon in Haku's hand, then they snapped because the prongs of Naruto's kunai were made out of adamantine.

The blond spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach, only for her to shatter into pieces of ice.

The real Haku appeared in front of both of them, flashing through hand seals. "Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors)!"

Multiple ice mirrors surrounded the two, even the top had a mirror which made the whole place look like a house.

In every mirror, Haku was present - so it seemed to Sasuke. To Naruto, who had his Sharingan activated, he could track Haku and knew that she was just moving so fast that it appeared like she was everywhere.

Haku decided to deal with Sasuke first as he seemed like an easier target, raining senbon down on him.

Sasuke was thinking, "Focus! See the senbon and anticipate..." He got his reward for his effort, in the form of a pair of Sharingan.

"Not bad," Naruto mused as he deflected the hail of senbon from the girl. "Sasuke, just try to dodge it, I'll deflect 'cause my Sharingan has enough power to track her movements. Yours doesn't."

Sasuke grunted but began dodging the assault while Naruto fended off the attacks.

"Now, how do we escape this..." Naruto brainstormed. "Kami damn it!" cursed the blond, the speed of the shower had increased, giving him less time to think.

"How about Kamui?" Naruto thought, and channelled chakra to his right eye. However, instead of teleporting away, a thin line of blood fell from his right eye. Black flames sprouted from one of the mirrors and melted it immediately.

"What?!" everyone thought at the same time. Wasting no time on his surprise, he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and tried to escape while deactivating what he thought was Amaterasu.

However Haku regenerated the mirror, preventing all thoughts of escape. The senbon shower had stopped, giving Naruto enough time to think.

A black aura wrapped around Naruto and Sasuke while a grey ribcage formed around them. Then it grew into a full skeleton, followed by a humanoid.

When the yamabushi armour came, every mirror exploded with a burst of black chakra, throwing Haku back by twenty metres.

She rolled to a stop and coughed up blood.

Then came the sound of clapping. "Well well well, it looks like you couldn't even take care of a couple of Konoha-nin and an old geezer. But that's fine, because I never planned on paying you, Zabuza. Shinobi are expensive," the snobby voice of Gato echoing across the bridge.

"You were right, kid, luckily I saved up energy for this," Zabuza commented as he swung the Kubikiribocho and eyed the mercenary army Gato brought with him.

"You've got my respect, take my sword and Haku back to Konoha," Zabuza said, tossing the sword to the blond who caught it.

"You! You're the one who... I'll take back my company by the end of this!" Gato yelled when he spotted Naruto.

"But Zabuza-sama, you're not coming with us?" Haku asked. The swordsman shook his head, before planting a kunai into his mouth and charging at the hundred mercenaries.

At the end, he was wounded fatally, but took Gato with him to the waters of Nami no Kuni. The mercenaries all lay dead.

"I guess this means it's a truce," Naruto said, his hands glowing green and healing Haku from her injuries. He helped her up after that and strapped the Kubikiribocho to his back.

It was surprisingly light in his hand as he did so, but he guessed it was due to his strength. This sword would be heavy in the hands of others.

Team 7 returned to Tazuna's house. The whole village was celebrating Gato's death, and once again the streets were lively, bustling with activity.

Naruto went over to Gato's base and ran through his files, changing the name of the company to "Burning Leaf" as planned earlier.

Then he cut off all illegal tradings - he didn't want to have anything illegal tied to his name.

After sealing all the files away, he sold the whole three-storey house, its furniture and any of Gato's valuables away.

When he returned to the house, he was richer by a hundred million ryo.

Tazuna's House

"Kurama, why the hell did I use Amaterasu on the bridge earlier instead of Kamui like I intended?" Naruto asked through the mental link.

"I think because while you were channelling chakra to your right eye, you were focusing on the mirror instead of just amassing chakra. I guess you could say, you were glaring at the mirror because you were frustrated and ended up activating Amaterasu," Kurama suggested.

"So you mean I have to focus and channel chakra for Amaterasu, while just channel chakra for Kamui?" Naruto asked.

"For now, I think saying the dojutsu name will suffice. Later when you progress in your training, you may be able to differentiate both easily and do them without saying their names. Also, why not check if you have Kagutsuchi? Channel chakra first to your right eye, then your left. Of course, outside."

"Ok," Naruto complied and did so, however there was no effect. "Hmm... Try thinking of what shape you want to turn it to."

The black flames turned into the shape of a sword, though the whole thing was still made of flames. Then it turned into an orb.

"So, you apparently have Kagutsuchi," Kurama stated, "Well, I have nothing to say. I'm sleeping."

"Thanks furball," Naruto said.

"I AM NOT A FUR-" Kurama roared but was cut off by Naruto cutting the mental link. The blond snickered.

The Next Week

Over the past week, Haku was getting integrated with Team 7's people. She taught Naruto how to wield senbon effectively, as well as striking pressure points that she said would be useful due to his Sharingan's ability.

In return, Naruto acted as a source of comfort for her whenever she cried at night in her room because of Zabuza's death. He would hug her, then hold her until she fell asleep.

As for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi began training him in the Sharingan's use. For Sakura, Haku said that her natural chakra control was good for Iryo Ninjutsu, so she began tutoring her on the Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Jutsu) and which herbs to use for healing.

In all, good progress.

Tazuna had quickly completed the bridge and soon, it was time for Team 7 and Haku to leave. All the villagers were gathered to watch the departure and send them off.

"What shall we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked the crowd. Inari suggested, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

Everyone cheered in assent.

"The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" The blond smiled and whispered something in Tazuna's ear while passing him an envelope.

A tear dropped from his eye and he said, "Thank you so much!"

Naruto said, "No problem. We're leaving now!" Then the five took off for Konoha.

Tsunami asked, "Tou-san, what did he say?" He announced, "Naruto said that he returned the money that Gato had taken from us all those years!"

The crowd cheered for their hero, and someone yelled, "Let's build a statue of him in the Town Square!"

Everyone applauded loudly in agreement. Tazuna said, "I'll send for the best stonesmith, and we can work on that!"

Naruto couldn't help by smile as he heard the loud cheers from kilometres away. It vanished when he sensed the presence of three jonin-level shinobi, closing in on them at high speeds.

He quickly alerted the whole group and they stopped. The three jonins had headbands stating they were from Amegakure.

"You..." Naruto said, looking at the leader. "Rokusho Aoi, B-rank jonin nukenin from Konoha..."

"So you know me..." Aoi said, taking out what appeared to be a handle resembling the shape of a vajra. It was a grey club topped by ribbed spherical heads. The ribs ended in sharp points with which to stab.

Despite it being a weapon by itself, it was still a handle... of a sword. Yellow chakra suddenly shot forth from the cylindrical part of the club and past the ribs, much like a lightsaber.

"The Raijin no Ken (Sword Of The Thunder God)..."

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"Thanks furball," Naruto said.

"I AM THE MIGHT KYUUBI NO YOKO, NOT A FURBALL!" Kurama roared.

Naruto replied, "But you are! You have fur that is so soft and cuddly, I want to squish and hug it to death!" Then he gave a fangirlish squeal that sent a shiver down the fox's spine.

Naruto laughed hard as he jumped back to avoid the smashing tail of Kurama coming down at him, followed by the other eight.

Author's Notes:  
So, I'm very busy. Tomorrow I may not be able to post a chapter. But fear not, that will give you time to do this: I've been told that many of you want Yugito. So if I receive five reviews about wanting Yugito, I'll turn it into a harem with only Yugito and Female Haku. You have until December 20 2014 to do so...

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	11. The Return To Konoha

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 11: The Return To Konoha

Author's Notes: I'm kind of confused choosing between Yugito and Haku. I don't really know how to make harems work, so... I think I'll just stick with Yugito for this story. Also, I have another story idea, one that will involve Kurotsuchi. What do you think?

Previously:  
The Raijin no Ken (Sword Of The Thunder God)..."

"Oh? You know this sword? Then you should know, fighting me is useless," Aoi bragged.

Naruto snorted. "Yes, I know this sword. The Sword Of The Thunder God belongs to the thunder god. To be specific, the Flying Thunder God."

The three jonin paled at this. "You don't mean..." Aoi said, but was interrupted by Naruto pulling out his special kunai.

"I do mean, Aoi-san," said the blond as he threw the kunai at them while drawing Kubikiribocho and subsequently, the Hakko Chakura To.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" He disappeared in a yellow flash, then reappeared while kicking Aoi in the chest and decapitating both of his partners simultaneously.

The rest of Team 7 and Haku were astonished by the extreme speed it showed to allow a genin to kill two jonin in a second. Aoi crashed into the ground ten metres away, hacking up blood. The Raijin no Ken lay on the floor having been knocked out of his hand.

"You're pretty strong for a genin..." Aoi said as he got up on one knee. "No shit Sherlock," Naruto replied, making his team snicker.

A blue orb appeared in his hand as the jonin stood up and charged at him. Naruto threw a kunai at his head, but Aoi dodged as expected.

"Hiraishin: Ni no Dan (Flying Raijin: Level 2)!" Naruto shouted as he teleported to the kunai that was just behind Aoi's head.

Spinning around, he thrust the Rasengan into the nukenin's back. Aoi's eyes widened as the orb tore through his back, leaving behind a bloody and raw skin.

He passed out from the pain. "Jeez, you'd think a jonin would do better than that," Naruto said, picking up the Raijin no Ken.

Naruto sealed Aoi into a scroll, then he watched as the blade automatically retracted into the club.

He sealed it away as well, planning to return it to the Hokage. Kakashi nodded his head in approval. "Let's go!"

The group continued on their journey back to Konoha.

Konoha West Gate

"Team 7, coming back from mission with a potential kunoichi," Kakashi said as he and the group bypassed the gate guards. Hokage's Office

"C-rank turned A-rank?!" Hiruzen asked, shocked. "Well, yes... though Naruto here managed to patch things up quickly. On the way back, we encountered Rokusho Aoi," Kakashi reported.

"Yes, that and I now own Gato's company, which I renamed to Burning Leaf. I also own Zabuza's Kubikiribocho which he gave to me out of respect. I subdued Aoi and his two jonin partners with ease, and..." Naruto said, pausing to unseal the Raijin no Ken.

Then he handed it to the Hokage. Giving it a brief look, Hiruzen said, "You can keep it, Naruto. Anything else?"

"Oh yes. I plan on handing Aoi over to Ibiki, I'm sure he'll have fun with the guy who tortured his otouto," Naruto said, chuckling evilly, "This is Zabuza's apprentice, Yuki Haku. She didn't do anything to us, plus she has the Hyoton kekkei genkai, so I'm sure the council wouldn't mind her joining our forces."

Haku bowed. "Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi rubbed his head in anticipation of a headache. "Everyone is dismissed, Haku you will have to be put on probation for a month and sent to Yamanaka Inoichi for a memory check."

The blond gave the scroll containing Aoi to Hiruzen and left for the apartment.

When Naruto returned to the house, he took a nice, long bath. Then he headed out to train with his two new swords...

He decided to learn how to wield both in a dual sword style, and switch between the Hakko Chakura To, the Kubikiribocho and the Raijin no Ken.

Four Hours Later

An ANBU appeared and called Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned to the council chambers."

The blond grinned, council meetings were fun. "Sure, I'll be there in five minutes."

Council Chambers

The Hokage asked, "May I know why the council has been summoned?"

A civilian councillor said, "We've heard that the Uzumaki brat had gotten possession of Gato's company!"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in a "so?" look.

"He is too young to handle so much wealth, the money should be given to council and split up among us!" the councillor said greedily.

"I'm afraid not. It is his company now, he can do whatever he wants with it," Nara Shikaku said, defending the boy.

"Thanks for defending me, Shikaku-san," said the boy walking out of the shadows, "On top of that, I'm a genin so technically I'm am adult. I can do whatever I want. Besides, I've been learning how to manage my money since I was five."

"Ah, so the brat is here. That's not all. We heard you've gained possession of one of the seven swords belonging to the Mist. It should be given to someone more worthy to wield, like Uchiha-sama!" one of the other councillors said.

Naruto shook his head. "The last owner gave it to me because he respected me. I am under no circumstances obliged to hand over my blade to Sasuke."

"What about the Raijin no Ken? It belongs to Nidaime-sama, it shouldn't be with you!" he argued.

Again, Naruto shook his head. "As a blade won in battle, it belongs to me as a spoil of war. Besides, I've already gave it to Hokage-sama and he returned it to me, saying that I could keep it."

The councillor was getting frustrated as his points were getting shot down one by one by Naruto's intelligence.

"Damn it, demon brat! Just give us the money and the swords to Uchiha-sama!" the councillor yelled, but was silenced by the glowing red Sharingan in Naruto's eyes. The tomoes were spinning rapidly and took on a new form.

The shinobi council was shocked. How did Naruto have the Sharingan?

In a trance, the councillor got up from his seat and walked in front of Naruto whose right hand was buzzing with futon chakra.

"Under Konoha's S-rank Secret Laws Section 3B, any citizen of Konohagakure who talks or references to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as a demon or anything similar is punishable by death. This law was created by the Sandaime Hokage and any shinobi has the jurisdiction to carry out immediate execution if possible. With the power vested in me as a shinobi of Konohagakure, I deem you guilty of this crime," Naruto said darkly, "Justice shall be meted out shortly."

With a single thrust, his hand impaled the man's chest and went straight to his heart. He tore it out, and used the wind blades to crush and destroy it in front of everyone in a shower of blood and gore.

"Anyone else? No? Thank you for your kind attention, Honourable Councillors. I believe this is all I can offer for this meeting," Naruto said sarcastically as he left the chambers, leaving behind a shocked council.

Danzo eyed the boy in approval as he walked away; this boy was very well-versed in politics and the laws of Konoha...

Apartment

After running through his katas in the spacious main hall, he went to sleep.

Next Morning, 4a.m.

Two figures darted through the streets of Konoha, looking for their target. When they located him, they snuck in through the window.

Their target was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. "Hehe, die, demon..." one of them said, drawing a kunai from his holster.

When he stabbed down, the kunai passed through the body and hit the bed instead. Not expecting the lack of resistance, the man fell forward.

The blond target capitalised on this and materialised, grabbing the man's arm. Twisting it with a sickening crunch, he then launched the kunai into the other intruder's neck with incredible speed.

Naruto planted his feet into the first man's face and sent him crashing into his cupboard.

In the darkness, a pair of red eyes with three black tomoe glowed as they trained themselves on the man. "Why are you and your partner here?"

"We were sent to assassinate you."

"By who?"

"Kurosu Hakana, a council member."

Naruto's eyes almost burned holes into the back of his head (he could if he wanted to, Amaterasu). That was the man who complained about him possessing the company.

Putting a genjutsu on the man and knocking him out, he sealed him and the other man into a scroll.

The Hokage would hear about this.

Later In The Day

Kurosu Hakana was walking down a deserted street on his way back home. He passed by a training ground when he heard some noises.

"Ok, we'll hide the thousand million ryo here. Tomorrow we'll come back, ok?" a masked man said to another.

The other man nodded and both left, much to Hakana's glee. After checking that the coast was clear, he ran to the area and bent down, beginning to dig.

That is, until he heard someone say, "Wow, you're greedier than I thought." When he turned around, he found himself restrained by golden flaming chains.

"You...! I thought you were..."

"Dead? Ha... That's what you will be. Ikuze, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, slamming his palm onto the floor.

In a burst of smoke, Kurama appeared ten times smaller than his actual size. His current size was about the size of a regular boss summon.

The man started shitting himself when red and blue orbs merged to form a purple sphere. "Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast Bomb)!"

The fox fired it at the man, detonating it as an explosion which vaporised the training ground. That was just a mini version, a full-powered Bijuu Dama would destroy an entire village with a single blast.

"That was fun," Kurama said as he dispelled and returned to the mindscape.

"Tsk," Naruto replied, walking away as if nothing had happened. After all, the Sandaime authorised his execution.

Hiruzen sweatdropped in his office at how Naruto dealt with councillor. Wasn't that overkill?

The blond then threw himself into training with Haku and rest of Team 7. It was for the Chunin Exams coming up in six months' time.

Naruto planned to get promoted.

Omake: Extras

Far away, Narumi and Itachi were in an Akatsuki hideout in Ame. Tobi called her, "To-ma-to!"

The feisty redhead snapped, "Get back here you little punk!" The masked man was running away, phasing through walls. Which was annoying for Narumi because she couldn't hit him with her fists.

"But Tobi is a good boy-"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

Author's Notes:  
So, I know many of you female Haku supporters will be angry with me, but Yugito seems to be a more popular choice so I'm going with Yugito. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to make harems work... Anyways, I've got a plan for another story where Naruto x Kurotsuchi will be the pairing. What do you think?

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	12. Chunin Exams

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 12: Chunin Exams

Previously:  
Naruto planned to get promoted.

Six Months Later

Over the past half-year, Team 7 had completed many D-ranks and even a few more C-ranks which had almost always escalated to higher ranks. It would seem they couldn't get a normal C-rank.

In one of them, he went to Takigakure and met a fellow jinchuuriki named Fu who hosted the Nanabi. She was the guardian of her village's Eiyu no Mizu (Hero Water), which increased the chakra reserves but shortened the lifespan of whoever drank it.

The Nanabi was a flying kabutomushi (rhinoceros beetle) named Chomei, so as her jinchuuriki Fu could utilise insects like the Aburame. She and Shino would've been good friends.

After the mission, Konoha had an alliance with Takigakure and Burning Leaf as a trading unit between them.

In another mission, Naruto defeated the tyrant Kazahana Doto in Yuki no Kuni (Land Of Snow). He had killed his brother and predecessor Kazahana Sosetsu for the position of Snow Daimyo. The blond then helped the actress Kazahana Koyuki (who was Doto's niece and the late Daimyo's daughter) take her rightful position as Daimyo.

Naturally, she formed an alliance with Konoha, once again with Burning Leaf being the trading unit. The Land Of Snow had many futuristic devices like Chakra Armour, volley guns which fired kunais and ice bombs. Also, the country had been renamed to Haru no Kuni (Land Of Spring).

The list when on: Naruto helped the Daimyos of Tori no Kuni (Land Of Birds) and Na no Kuni (Land Of Vegetables) to reclaim their positions, all ending in alliances with Konoha and Burning Leaf.

In all, it was quite a productive six months.

Naruto had trained himself to the ground with shadow clones in anticipation of the Chunin Exams; though judging by the current level he was about jonin level.

Today, the team had a meeting.

"Dainanahan, I've nominated you for the Chunin Exams. If you want to take part, go to room 301 in the Academy three days from now," Kakashi announced.

The genins of Team 7 nodded.

"Dismissed," he said, then disappeared in a shunshin. "So how did the training for you two go?"

"Fine, I learnt from Haku-chan speed and senbon techniques, as well as iryo ninjutsu," Sakura said.

The Uchiha replied, "Hn. I learnt from Haku-chan how to increase my speed and reflexes even further, plus I got my Sharingan to two tomoe each."

"Haku-chan, is it...?" Naruto teased.

"... Shut up."

Naruto chuckled and waved his hand in a placating gesture, before saying, "I trust you guys will come to the Chunin Exams?"

Sasuke smirked, while Sakura said, "You bet!"

Naruto nodded. "I will too."

As for his training, he had progressed far with both Kamui, Amaterasu and Susano'o. For Kamui, he could now easily suck in objects with his left eye and turn intangible instantaneously with his right.

Regarding Amaterasu, Naruto had increased the speed and intensity of the flames exponentially, while being able to form weapons out of it with Kagutsuchi. For some reason, he himself was immune to the flames so he could wield it as a sword or bow and arrow with his bare hands.

His Susano'o had the most noticeable improvements. He could manifest two special weapons, the Totsuka no Tsurugi (Totsuka Blade) and the Yata no Kagami (Eight-Span Mirror). The Totsuka no Tsurugi was special; its handle was a sake jar while the blade was made out of "sake" spilt from it. Whenever the blade touched an enemy, it would seal him or her inside the sake jar for eternity, trapped in an endless genjutsu.

As for the Yata no Kagami, it was a shield made of all five elements, so any elemental ninjutsu attack will fail against it. Since it is also made out of the same material as the rest of the Susano'o, it is also immune to taijutsu attacks. Lastly, he was able to form the Yasaka no Magatama as three magatama linked by a single chakra thread, or as several hundred linked by an interconnecting thread.

That said, he could manifest legs for his Susano'o, though it was destabilised and could only go up to level 2: the humanoid form. He planned to stabilise the chakra and let it up to level 3, where there was plated armour and swords. Not to mention, he could manifest two extra arms and faces for his current Susano'o... When he achieved level 3, there would be a total of six arms.

He was getting excited, but he still noticed a poorly camouflaged box following him. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Reveal yourselves..."

In a burst of smoke, the box disappeared and revealed three children, who were coughing. The kid who seemed to be the leader whispered to his friends, "I think we put too much gunpowder..."

Then he stood up straight. "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

The girl next to him said, "I'm Moegi!"

"I'm Udon!" a kid wearing glasses and a drip of mucus coming out of his nostril introduced.

"And together, we're the Konohamaru Corps!" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto sat down on an imaginary chair with legs crossed, saying, "Tell me more..."

"We've been following you around and decided that you're worthy of being called our 'Boss'. Will you teach us some cool jutsus?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sarutobi, huh? This is the Hokage's grandson..." he thought.

"Well first off, to be a good shinobi..." Naruto started, trailing off to increase their anticipation.

"You must increase your stealth skills. I know it might not be fair because I'm a sensor, but I'm pretty sure any decent genin can sense you. Also, work on your speed."

The Konohamaru Corps nodded eagerly and took off running.

Further down the street, a cry was heard. Alarmed, Naruto went over quickly to see the ruckus.

A boy about their age dressed in a catsuit and purple war paint with a Suna hitaite was lifting up Konohamaru by his collar.

Next to him was a teal-eyed blond girl with four ponytails and a giant tessen (iron fan) strapped to her back.

"Kankuro, put him down, if he sees us we're dead," she chided harshly. Kankuro scoffed. "This kid bumped into me, I just want to have a little fun."

Naruto stepped up to the two. "Please put him down, Kankuro-san." The two Suna-nins checked him out.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked, while the girl thought, "This guy is attractive..."

"It doesn't matter, bullying the Hokage's grandson will spark an international incident. So please put him down. Now."

"Why should I?" "Because I have a Kage Bunshin ready to cleave your body in half at my command."

Kankuro tilted his head to the side, and noticed Kubikiribocho poised over his head. He immediately dropped the boy.

"And Ichi, stop hiding in the tree," Naruto commented after sensing a malevolent chakra source in the tree nearby.

Sand swirled next to Kankuro and took the shape of a redhead boy with the Kanji for "Love" etched onto his forehead.

"Ichi?" the girl asked. Then she put two and two together and got four. "Kankuro he's a jinchuuriki as well!"

The boy in the catsuit immediately stepped back. "Nice to meet you, Kyu..." the redhead said, "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, and these are my siblings Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stated.

"Nice to meet you... I look forward to spilling your blood," Gaara said bloodthirstily.

Naruto suppressed a shiver down his spine. What did Shukaku, the Ichibi do to make his host so crazy and full of bloodlust?

"Shukaku is known to drive his hosts crazy, depriving them of sleep and pretending to be someone close to them in order to trick them," Kurama explained.

The blond discreetly activated his Sharingan and entered Gaara's mindscape. The seal was weak; very weak. Which idiot used a five-point seal on a bijuu? To securely seal Shukaku, it required at least a seven-point seal. The minimum number of points was six more than the number of tails that the bijuu had. His own was a sixteen-point seal, two for each of the eight tetragrams. This was one more point than required, making Naruto's seal very secure. Gaara's looked like it could be released any moment.

Naruto fingers danced in the form of hand seals before he slammed it down on Gaara's seal. Now, Shukaku wouldn't be able to influence the redhead because the seal had been upgraded to eight points.

He left the seal and said to Gaara, who looked shocked because his "mother" was no longer yelling in his mind.

"You can sleep peacefully now, Gaara." The redhead turned and walked away with his siblings with the new revelation in his head.

Naruto asked the Konohamaru Corps to train by themselves and not run around recklessly. Then he went to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

He saw a pretty young girl at the stand getting pushed around by a boy. He was grabbing her arm and attempting to take her out despite her outright refusal.

Naruto stepped up. "Please let go of the lady's arm." The boy turned to him and snorted before flinging her arm away.

"You wouldn't do that if you knew who she was. She's the demon bitch." Naruto winced at the familiar insult while the lady flinched, fully expecting Naruto to ignore her.

He replied, "She ain't any demon. All I see is a pretty young lady who is getting harassed by a boy."

"Whatever, your funeral." Then the boy left.

"Thank you," the girl said. She was blond and had her hair done up in a ponytail. She was also wearing black pants and a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wrapped around her left arm.

"I'm Nii Yugito," she introduced herself. Naruto smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Why was that boy harassing you anyways?"

She sighed. "Back in Kumo, every boy wants to get into my pants. Just to tell their friends that they had sex with the 'demon bitch'."

"You shouldn't call yourself that," Naruto said, frowning. "You're no demon, just a beautiful young girl, ok?"

Yugito blushed. "You really mean that? Or do you just want to get into my pants?"

Naruto shook his head. "I really think so. I'm not like other boys..." Yugito cocked her head to the side. "Oh really? How so?"

"I'm like you. I guess... you could call me Kyu." The girl gasped in recognition. "I've always wanted to meet another container!" she said excitedly.

The two chatted about their lives while eating many bowls of ramen, for many hours straight.

"I like you, Kyu-kun..."

Naruto smiled. "I like you too, Yugito-san. Perhaps we should meet again here tomorrow, same time?"

Yugito nodded in agreement. Before she left, she said, "You can call me Yugito-chan."

Naruto replied, "Then call me Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow." After paying for both their meals, he left as well, leaving behind a super happy Teuchi as he had just earned a small fortune from both jinchuuriki's food.

Naruto proceeded to train again, this time in a new technique that he had created from fuinjutsu.

It was simple, really. Since the gravity seals allowed him to manipulate gravity so that it became heavier for weights, he used them in reverse such that it allowed him to have almost zero gravity; that is, flying.

However, he still had to learn in-flight control, otherwise he would end up upside-down and regurgitating.

The Next Day

Once again after training, he met up with Yugito for lunch. There, he met Yugito's sensei, Killer Bee. He was a tall, buff man with sunglasses and seven swords on his back. He liked to rap (albeit horribly), and was also the Hachibi jinchuuriki.

"Yo, Kyu my man, I'm Hachi, the great Killer Bee," he first rapped when they met. Naruto became fast friends with Bee and actually learnt to tolerate his rapping (Yugito's tips).

They traded tips about training and talking to their respective bijuu. In fact, they even entered the Bijuu Shinso Shinri (Tailed Beast Psyche Plain) for everyone to meet.

Naruto discussed with them about Gaara's plight and how he solved it, marvelling the other two with his profound knowledge of fuinjutsu.

"Did anyone tell you so, you look like the Kiiroi Senko?" Bee asked. Naruto nodded and asked, "Why, though?"

Bee rapped, "From the blond hair to blue eyes, in fuinjutsu you are just as wise. With everything said and done, I would have thought you were his-"

Kurama sent his tail over to the jinchuuriki, stopping him from finishing the truth.

"What? Son?" Naruto finished.

The Kyuubi sighed, and Naruto took that as a yes. "I'm his son?!"

"Actually that would make sense. He died during Kurama's attack on Konoha, and you were born on the same day so he used you as the jinchuuriki," Yugito theorised as she sat on Matatabi the Two-Tailed Bakeneko (Demon Cat).

"I know he was a noble man, so he wouldn't use anyone else's child for the sealing when he couldn't even give up his own," Gyuki the Eight-Tailed Ushi-Oni (Ox Demon) added.

Kurama sighed again. "It's true."

Naruto looked up to the other two jinchuurikis. "Could you please keep this a secret?" The two Kumo-nin nodded. It was shocking to know that one of the best shinobi ever to grace the Elemental Nations was your father. They would give him time to maul over it.

"That's actually pretty awesome now that I think about it," Naruto said. The other two sweatdropped.

"My father is the Yondaime... I guess I'll have to keep it under wraps until I'm strong enough to fend off his enemies," Naruto concluded, receiving nods from the other jinchuurikis. They may have been from different villages, but they all shared one thing in common being jinchuurikis so they knew they could trust each other.

"That and now I know, Narumi-sensei was my sister!" Naruto thought.

"Well it was fun talking to you Naruto-kun. We've got to leave for training now. See you tomorrow," Yugito said.

"Same to you," Naruto replied before leaving. If he was right, this feeling in his heart... it was love. But he wouldn't be able to act on it anyway considering that she was from another village.

He sighed. It was one day before the Chunin Exams, now was not the time to think of such things. Some final training...

The Next Morning

"Yo! Sasuke and Sakura, let's head over now!" Naruto greeted the two. Sasuke gave a "hn" as he walked off towards the Academy.

"Tch," Naruto ground out, sprinting towards the Academy. When they reached the second floor, there was a large crowd around Room 301. Two genins were standing at the door, blocking the entrance to it.

"Genjutsu," Naruto thought as he dispelled it. Most likely to weed out the weaker ones. In fact, the two people blocking the door were actually the chunins Izumo and Kotetsu, known as the Eternal Gate Guards for they always seemed to be on duty guarding the gates of Konoha.

Naruto continued up the next flight of stairs, as did his teammates. "Glad to see you made it," came the voice of Kakashi from on top of the stairs.

"Good luck."

Room 301

The classroom was huge, many people were already seated. At the back were the Rookie Nine.

"I see you actually made it," Kiba said. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. The rest chatted among themselves.

The blond took the time to analyse the people in the room. There were twenty teams from Konoha, five teams from Kumo , seven teams from Suna, two teams from Kusa and three from Oto.

"You shouldn't be that loud, you might attract unwanted attention," a silver-haired bespectacled Konoha-nin said while approaching them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto," the guy said, "You could see me as a veteran in these exams, I guess. This is my seventh try."

"Wow, you must really suck!" Kiba commented. Kabuto smirked. "These exams are harder than you think. Anyways, I might be able to help you guys out a little. With my Ninja Info Cards."

He pulled out a deck of cards with the Kanji for "Endure" on the back face that were blank on the front.

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"They are special cards imbued with information about the Exams that I've collected over the years. It responds to my chakra and gives me the information that I want to know. Got anyone in mind?"

"I would like to know about Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto said.

Kabuto placed his fingertips on the card which began to spin with his chakra flowing into it. Words and pictures appeared soon.

"Sabaku no Gaara. This is his mission experience. He had thirty D-ranks, eight C-ranks, and get this: one B-rank! His sensei is Baki and his teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, who are also his siblings. The three siblings are children of the Yondaime Kazekage. Interesting to note, he has come out of every single mission without a single scratch," Kabuto read.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uzumaki Naruto. This is his mission experience. Sixty D-ranks, twenty C-ranks, nine B-ranks, six A-ranks and two S-ranks!"

Everyone stared at him in awe, to which he shrugged. But he narrowed his eyes. The one of the S-ranks were supposed to be secret.

Flashback

Naruto had a simple D-rank to help a farmer, but came across a trapdoor somewhere on the hill. He entered it cautiously with clones, ensuring that there were no traps.

It was a tunnel leading to a whole underground laboratory with many chemicals and blood samples, notably of all the dead Hokages.

The place smelt strongly of snakes... Naruto immediately contacted the Hokage and later they found that the lab belonged to his old student Orochimaru of the Sannin.

The mission was upgraded to S-rank and he got payment for it in exchange for keeping it a secret.

Present

"He had many senseis, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Narumi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzuki Yugao."

Sasuke glared at him after finding out that his mother and two of the people he hated most were his senseis.

"His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He is the currently the richest man in the Elemental Nations, being the CEO of Burning Leaf."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. How did he know so much? "Please stop, I would like to keep the rest to myself," Naruto requested. Kabuto nodded and replaced the card in his deck.

"Well to conclude this time's Exams are tough. Though I wouldn't worry about the minor villages like Oto so much," Kabuto said, sliding his glasses further up his nose bridge.

Suddenly, three shapes blurred towards Kabuto. They were three Oto-nin who heard Kabuto's comment and decided to take action against him.

Two of them wore gauntlets on their hands with holes in them. The bigger of two swung his fist towards Kabuto.

Naruto grabbed the bespectacled nin by his sleeve and pulled him out of the way successfully.

However, Kabuto's glasses cracked and he fell to the floor, throwing up. Naruto furrowed his brows.

"But he missed... Unless the gauntlet the Oto-nin uses produces high-pitched sound from those holes and use them to distort vision and cause pain. At the same time, the frequency is so high that it cracks his glasses... So that's why they're called Oto," Naruto deduced in his head. Kurama was impressed, so he decided to give him an observation.

"Naruto, Kabuto smells like snakes."

The blond thought back to the mission that uncovered Orochimaru's lab. However, he didn't pull Kabuto out of the way because he wanted to save him.

He looked down at the tiny piece of cloth that Naruto had ripped off of Kabuto's sleeve. It would be enough to provide Masaru a trail to track him later.

"OK SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, MAGGOTS! FIGHTING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. SAVE YOUR SPUNK FOR THE SECOND TEST!" yelled a man who appeared with several other chunins.

A smile tugged at Naruto's lips; the man was Morino Ibiki, head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation.

The chunins began giving out papers.

Ibiki said, "The first part of the Exams is a written test. There are a set of rules: firstly, you are graded in a point system. Everyone starts with ten points. Answering the first nine questions correctly will let you keep the points. A point is deducted for every question answered wrongly or left blank; two points every time you are caught cheating. This is very likely because the chunins here beside me will act as sentinels, watching your every move. A total of five times caught and you and your whole team will fail. Also if any teammate gets zero points, the whole team will fail as well. The tenth question will be given out fifteen minutes before the end of the test. You have one hour. Hajime!"

The sound of papers flipping echoed throughout the room as the candidates began the test. The blond's eyes scanned the paper quickly, determining them to be jonin-level questions. What the hell were they doing on a chunin exam test? Unless the objective was information gathering...

Well, that wouldn't be necessary. Naruto's pencil hit the paper and began writing out answers. Now he was thankful that Narumi-sensei - no, nee-chan - forced him to read those books.

After he was done, he blew the test paper into his dimension to prevent others from copying it.

Discreetly eyeing the room, Sakura was just like him knowing the answers while Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of a chunin disguised as a genin in front of him.

Soon, forty-five minutes passed.

"Right. The tenth question is going to be given. However... you can choose whether to take it or not," Ibiki said, "Not taking it would result in you and your team failing immediately."

"Then of course we'd take the question!" Kiba cried.

Ibiki smirked. "However if you take the question and answer wrongly... you will never be able to take the Chunin Exams again for the rest of your life."

At that statement, many teams gave up, leaving behind about twenty.

"No one else?" Ibiki asked sadistically.

"If we don't possess the courage to take the risk of this question, we are not fit to be chunin," Naruto answered.

Ibiki smiled and clapped. "Well said. All of you in this room pass the first test."

"What?!" came many candidates' responses. "As the gentleman here said, it was to test if you had the courage required of a chunin. Many times in your jobs, you will have to make risky decisions that might get you and your teammates injured or killed. Courage is having the guts to take this risk and accomplish the mission."

"But at the same time, courage is not recklessness. You want to accomplish the mission with as little casualties as possible. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum-"

"-But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Naruto finished.

Ibiki smiled again. That smile quickly disappeared when he had to sidestep a ball of cloth that broke through the window and unfurled into a large rectangular banner with four kunais tied to it, one on each corner.

The kunais planted themselves into the floor and ceiling, holding it in place as a kunoichi appeared. The banner read: "The sexy and single proctor of the second test, Mitarashi Anko."

The kunoichi stepped forward. "Hey kids I'm your proctor for the second test, meet at Training Ground 44 don't be late!"

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner. "You're early again, Anko!"

"I just wanna have a more little fun with them, couldn't I?"

Naruto was sure, her idea of fun wasn't the same as his.

Omake: Deleted Scenes

Ibiki checked his watch, it was the usual time when Anko would burst through the window.

He smirked as the ball of cloth hit the window without breaking it, and he heard a loud groan.

"Oops, forgot to tell Anko that we replaced the usual glass with some tempered titanium alloy glass."

Author's Notes: Really sorry this update took so long, I went overseas over the weekend. Next chapter there will be a good surprise.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	13. Chunin Exams Second Test

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 13: Chunin Exams Second Test

Previously:  
Naruto was sure, her idea of fun wasn't the same as his.

Anko disappeared in a body flicker as the candidates began filing out of the room. Naruto then returned his test paper to the real world from his dimension.

After the blond did so, he swiped his thumb across his sharp canines and cut it.

Going to a discreet place, he summoned Masaru. "Masaru-san, I need you to trail this suspicious guy. He wears a purple shirt and a white undershirt, with medical tape around his waist. He has silver hair and wears black circle rimmed spectacles. Here's his scent."

Then Naruto took the part of the sleeve that he had ripped off Kabuto and put it in front of Masaru's nose.

The fox sniffed it for a bit before nodding. "I'll come to you if I find anything." Then he disappeared into the environment.

Naruto stood up and took inventory of his weapons. "Senbon launcher loaded, spring-loaded kunais ready, senbons, shurikens and special kunais all in their places. Good."

Then he walked off.

Along the way, he met a lost Yugito and offered to bring her there. They began talking about the first test and how they passed it.

She was impressed with his humility considering his wealth of knowledge.

"See you," Naruto said as he left her for his team to discuss stuff.

Thirty Minutes Later

"The rules are simple: the second test is one of survival. In the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, or the Forest Of Death, you will have five days for your whole team to get either a Heaven or Earth scroll, the opposite of the one you are given at the start and make your way to the tower in the middle of the forest with every single teammate intact. Now enter this tent to sign a waiver and get your scroll. We shall not be held responsible for any deaths that occur in the forest. Oh yes, deaths will be common," Anko said, enjoying the traumatised looks on many genins.

Each team entered and after signing, were told to hide their scroll with one of the members.

Sasuke chose Naruto as the holder, to which he agreed as he had the ultimate defence no one else had.

Each team proceeded to a different gate at every part of the fence surrounding the forest.

"Tip: don't die! Hajime!"

The fence doors opened and Team 7 shot in with great speed, traversing multiple trees in a single leap.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm... our first priority will be to locate a river. You guys know why, right?" said Naruto as he pushed off another tree.

Sakura nodded. "So that we have a stable source of water, as well as a chance to attack other teams on the river who might have an Earth scroll."

Sasuke gave a "hn" in agreement. Based on the tone of that single syllable, it was possible to tell what his real response.

"Ok, I'll scout ahead by turning into an eagle. Nanajuni Henge: Washi!" Naruto said as his body morphed into the very avian animal he was talking about.

Spreading his wings, he soared high into the sky. Many explosions indicated teams had begun clashing. Up ahead... was a river!

The eagle swooped down to his team, transforming back into Naruto mid-flight. "There's a river at two o'clock."

The other two sped up after changing their direction slightly. Suddenly Naruto yelled, "Incoming!"

Six kunais shot out from their right. Five were deflected by Naruto's special kunai while the last one was picked out of the air by Sasuke and thrown back to the enemy.

The rebounded kunai lodged into another human, causing a loud scream. One shinobi and a kunoichi lunged out from the trees, most probably the deceased's teammates.

Naruto had a long line of ninja wire with kunais attached to both ends, so he threw it horizontally at the kunoichi, binding her to a tree as the kunais whipped around it and flew back at Naruto.

The blond caught them after forming hand seals. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"

Fire spewed forth from his mouth and shot along the lines of ninja wire, incinerating her.

"Why you-" the shinobi started before he had to duck back to avoid a senbon swipe from Sakura. After missing, she spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the genin's stomach, sending him crashing into the tree.

The presence of his teammate's body caused him to rebound forward, straight through the length of the Raijin no Ken.

He died.

The three began ransacking them for their scroll and found that they also had a Heaven scroll. They sighed but used their weapons to restock.

Naruto detected three shinobis running in their direction. His eyes bled red and warped into the Mangekyo.

One Kilometre Away

In the midst of running, two of the three dropped to the floor, heads in their hands. They were screaming their lungs out.

"ARGH! ITAI...! ITAI...! YAMATE!" the two screamed, clutching their heads in extreme pain. Their remaining teammate was scared shitless, not knowing what the hell to do.

"Genjutsu?" she thought. Suddenly they stopped. They got up, smiling. Then both stabbed her before slitting their own throats.

Back To Team 7

Naruto panted slightly as his eyes returned to normal. "Anymore enemies?" Sasuke asked, keeping a kunai in his holster.

"No. Let's go to the river."

Naruto took the extra Heaven scroll. You would never know if you needed one.

The three continued on their journey northwest towards the source of life.

The River

It was a peaceful six metre wide stream that flowed eastwards. When he got to the bank, Naruto cupped his hands and drank some water.

His teammates did the same while he set up a small sleeping area in the giant tree hollow at the bottom of a tree near the river.

"The two of you can bathe or rest first, I'll alert you if there are any enemies," said Naruto as he dashed up the tree to the canopy.

Sasuke entered the hollow to rest while Sakura undressed to bathe in the river.

"Kagura no Shingan," Naruto whispered under his breath, activating his long-range sensory abilities.

"So far so good, I can see Team 8, 9, 10, Haku (she took the Exams solo), Gai-sensei's team, Kabuto's team and Yugito's team... Also there's two Oto teams, one Kusa team, three Suna teams and two other Kumo teams left."

He heard a scream from far away. "That chakra," Naruto thought, furrowing his brow. A shadow clone burst into existence next to him.

"Take over watch, mark the tree and dispel yourself if there's trouble," Naruto ordered. The clone nodded.

The original shot off into the trees towards the scream at an extreme speed. When he came to a small clearing, he spotted a redhead girl, cowering from her enemy in fear. Her enemy? A bear.

With a single roundhouse kick Naruto took the bear down. The girl scrambled to pick up her fallen glasses and put them on to see her saviour.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me..."

Naruto noticed her flaming red hair. "Tell me, are you an Uzumaki?" The girl nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"So am I. I'm a sensor, you see. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The girl looked surprised. "I'm a sensor too! My name is Uzumaki Karin!"

"We're related huh... I guess I could call you imouto," Naruto said as he helped her. "Hai... aniki," Karin said, trying out the new word on her tongue. She decided she liked how it sounded.

"Where are your teammates?"

"They're dead. Another team ambushed us," Karin said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Kuso!" he cursed as memories rushed to him. "What's wrong aniki?"

"My teammates need me, now. Hold on," the Namikaze grabbed his relative and used Hiraishin to get to the scene.

The River, Tree Lookout Point

"Stay here!" he whispered. Forming hand seals, he cast a high-level genjutsu over her so no one would spot her.

"Now the enemy." He looked up, it appeared to be a Kusa kunoichi. The overpowering scent of snakes said otherwise.

He narrowed his eyes as his teammates took stances beside him. "Orochimaru... What do you want?"

"Kukuku, how intuitive of you, Naruto-kun..." he said, chuckling as he tore the Kusa kunoichi's skin off himself like a suit. "I came for the Uchiha."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "No way in hell, you pedophile!"

Orochimaru looked stung by the insult. "Let's play!" he hissed, flashing through hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant snake appeared with a burst of smoke, slightly unnerving Team 7's members. Well, except Naruto.

"Take care of Naruto-kun right there in the middle," Orochimaru ordered. The snake lunged at him, smashing the spot where the three genins used to be.

Naruto ran from his teammates and lead the snake away. When they were alone, Naruto sneered as his eyes turned a ruby red with three swirling magatama.

"Sharingan!" The snake fell under Naruto's hypnotism which allowed the blond to finish it off quickly.

When he got back to his team, he could see that they were obviously struggling against Orochimaru.

Sasuke was in fact, frozen with fear. "Sasuke! Sasuke, snap out of it and do something!" Naruto yelled fiercely.

That was all it took as Sasuke's gaze hardened. He just upgraded to a pair of two-tomoe Sharingan. Naruto smiled as both glared at Orochimaru with their Sharingan.

"Junbi dekita?" Naruto asked. "Hai!"

Sasuke flashed through hand seals while Naruto's eyes warped into a pair of Mangekyo. His left eye was amassing chakra, preparing to use Kagutsuchi on Sasuke's technique.

As the fire spewed forth from his mouth, they morphed into multiple dragon heads. Both yelled, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"

Instinctively, Orochimaru raised his hands to block the katon jutsu.

"I'll go..." Sasuke uttered as he sped forward. Naruto unleashed a volley of kunais after him, making sure none hit his teammate.

They rained on Orochimaru, pelting him with the sharp instruments. When behind him, Sasuke plucked up a kunai from the air and began slashing at Orochimaru.

"Naruto!"

Both Sharingan users dashed forward with their kunai, meeting each other in the centre where the target was. They delivered two fatal wounds to the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru collasped to the floor.

His Sharingan glowing, Sasuke declared, "Kore ga Uchiha no chikara da."

Sakura smiled at their efficient teamwork. This was one of their favourite collaboration ninjutsus, called "Midare Setsugekka (Turbulent Four Seasons)".

The sound of clapping echoed across the river. "I thought you were good, but not that good... You just proved me wrong. You too, Naruto-kun, I didn't expect the Sharingan, much less the Mangekyo from you," Orochimaru rasped, licking his lips in anticipation.

The Orochimaru that they beat melted into mud. "Tsk, mud clone," Naruto muttered under his breath.

The blond quickly drew three arrows, launching them at Orochimaru. He quickly avoided them, though narrowly. Naruto jumped at the snake sannin, starting out with a spinning kick.

After the nukenin blocked it, the blond turned another 180 degrees in mid-air with another kick.

This time Orochimaru swiped the foot away, pushing Naruto away from him. As the blond spun, his hand pulled a kunai from his holster and slashed downwards.

Predictably, the flexible body of the sannin allowed him to turn his body and avoid the slash, which he then capitalised on and grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm, pulling him forward.

Naruto's Sharingan foresaw that, so he made use of his momentum to do a frontflip while kicking the sannin in the face.

Orochimaru glared at him. Suddenly his tongue extended from his mouth, its tip wrapped around a sword that Naruto recognised as the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass-Mowing Sword).

The Kusanagi shot towards Naruto as a thrust, parried quickly by the Kubikiribocho. Its superior weight threw off Orochimaru's sword, implanting it into a tree trunk.

The sannin had to jump up to avoid a fireball from Sasuke, then he formed his arms in a cross-guard in order to block a punch from Sakura.

However the strength behind the blow was still enough to send him flying into an adjacent tree, leaving behind a crater.

Naruto went behind his teammates while sealing away the giant sword. "You guys know what to do?" he asked, tapping their backs and handing Sasuke the White Light Chakra Sabre.

"Toraifosu (Tri-Force)?" Sakura asked, grinning. Sasuke flashed through hand seals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" he called just as Naruto launched a barrage of Hiraishin kunais at the recovering Orochimaru, accompanied by the fireballs.

The sannin's eyes widened and he immediately raised his hands in a block. Meanwhile Sasuke had already begun the next set of hand seals, charging a Chidori (Thousand Birds) that Kakashi taught him for the Chunin Exams. Sakura had chakra pooled in her limbs, ready for a smackdown.

"Yosh! Ikuyo!" Naruto said, teleporting both of them with Hiraishin to the kunais. His Hiraishin could teleport other people with or without himself, as long as he was physically connected with them or with his chakra.

Sasuke appeared with a kunai on top of Orochimaru and came down with the Chidori, striking his back. Sakura appeared behind him.

Using one hand, she leaped over Sasuke's bent back and sent a kick to the sannin's head, followed by another one which propelled him away from them.

After she rolled away to the floor safely, Sasuke sprinted after the stumbling sannin and uppercut him with the Chidori, with himself ending up in the sky.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto called as he teleported towards Orochimaru, Hiraishin kunai in hand. Sasuke drew the Hakko Chakura To and dropped down while Sakura took out a kunai with chakra around it, running towards the sannin.

All three gave a battle cry as they slashed Orochimaru with their respective weapons. The sannin collasped to the floor and coughed up a pool of blood.

His skin was charred and bruised where the Chidori and Sakura's kicks hit, along with three deep gashes where their blades hit.

The Uchiha returned the tanto to Naruto and they jumped away from Orochimaru as his mouth opened. The snake sannin hissed, before his mouth opened unbelievably wide. He was... vomiting out himself!

Team 7's genins flinched in disgust. A new Orochimaru crawled out of his old body, unharmed as if he just shedded his skin.

"Not bad for a bunch of genins, to force me to shed my old body," the sannin praised.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Sakura cried, watching Orochimaru vomit himself out made her want to vomit.

"Hehe... tough question," the sannin replied with a syringe in hand. He lunged suddenly at Sasuke, who clearly ran out of chakra.

Naruto instinctively performed a kawarimi with him, bracing himself as the cold metal of the needle pierced the soft skin of his neck.

The liquid entered his bloodstream quickly before Orochimaru even had a chance to pull out. "Never mind, you'll do fine as well."

Then the sannin did the unexpected. His neck extended and his teeth latched onto Sasuke's neck, puncturing it like a vampire.

The Uchiha cried out loud, clutching his neck in pain. Three black tomoe appeared in the pattern of a mitsudomoe on his skin. It was the Ten no Juin, or the Cursed Seal Of Heaven.

Orochimaru's neck retracted quickly and he gave a few parting words. "If you want power, come to me, Uchiha Sasuke."

Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto thought worriedly, "What the hell did he inject into me?" He was feeling queasy, like he wanted to vomit.

He emptied his breakfast into the river. Sakura went to him and began applying medical chakra. He felt slightly better, but she insisted that he had to rest.

While she attended to Sasuke, Naruto undid the genjutsu on Karin. After a few introductions, he and she went to sleep in the giant tree hollow. It was quite comfortable and shady as well.

Sakura brought Sasuke into the hollow, and cast a genjutsu over the hollow making it disappear. It was getting late into the evening.

The Next Morning

Naruto's eyes opened and blinked, sitting up. He stretched himself lightly. Noting that the other three were still asleep, Naruto planted his signature kunai into the hollow in case one of them woke up and found him missing.

He exited the tree hollow and noticed the genjutsu over it. While it was nothing against his Sharingan, he was impressed that Sakura bothered. He cast a better genjutsu over it.

Naruto shot up into the canopy, extending his senses for enemies. "Hmm... Eleven o'clock, two kilometres."

He drew three arrows, Sharingan glowing. As he released the bowstring and the flights of the arrows, they picked up speed and shot through the forest.

Two Kilometres Away

A light whizzing sound was the last thing they heard before all three in that team dropped dead.

Back At The Tree Lookout Point

Naruto smirked, feeling their chakra signatures vanish. He surveyed the area. "The rest of the Rookie Nine, Gai-sensei's team, Kabuto's team, Yugito's team, Haku and one Oto team left... Shit!" he cursed, in his urge to count the teams he didn't realise the one from Oto were closing in on them, fast.

Two shinobi and one kunoichi entered the clearing, though they haven't spotted Naruto yet.

"Where's that Uchiha?" one of the shinobi said. So they were after Sasuke.  
The kunoichi replied, "I don't know, but Orochimaru-sama said to kill him and that they were at the river."

Orochimaru sent them? Why would he... unless he wanted to test Sasuke with that cursed seal!

Naruto jumped down and caused the three to flinch and move back. "I recognise you, you're the one that pulled Kabuto away," the last shinobi said.

He realised that he was the Oto-nin who attacked Kabuto. Wait... He called him Kabuto, knowing his name! That screamed Kabuto's involvement with Otogakure and by extension, probably Orochimaru as well.

"Where's your teammate?" the first shinobi asked. Naruto didn't answer and spun his kunai quickly.

"Not gonna answer? Zaku, get him!" the other shinobi shouted and the first lunged at the blond. Naruto kicked him into a tree easily, making him hack up blood.

"You son of a-" he swore, but was cut off by the kunai implanting next to his head. Naruto didn't feel like killing first thing in the morning... lucky them.

The kunoichi shot off after the first, using strings and bells to weave a net around Naruto. Impatient, a black aura surrounded the blond and repelled the kunoichi, destroying the strings and bells in the process.

The remaining shinobi said, "You took down Zaku and Kin easily... You are good."

Naruto snorted. A purple aura appeared from the hollow. From Sasuke's body. When it receded, black markings spread from the seal to the rest of his body.

The awake Sasuke was a blur to the last shinobi's eyes. When he reached him, his arms were seized from behind. Sasuke in all his bloodlust, planted a foot on his back and pulled hard.

"Argh!" he cried as his arms were broken.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, stop it! Don't let the Ten no Juin control you!" A shadow clone appeared behind Sasuke and restrained him. The marks receded.

"Dosu!" Zaku shouted, then he said, "We'll strike a deal. We give you the scroll and we'll leave you alone."

Kin whispered to Zaku, "Orochimaru-sama didn't say anything about a cursed seal..." Naruto, with his enhanced senses, heard it. So he was right, Orochimaru did want to test them.

Zaku quickly took out an Earth scroll and set it on the floor. Grabbing his two teammates, they ran away.

Naruto picked up the scroll while eyeing Sasuke carefully. "Sasuke, we need to seal away that cursed seal of yours. If it acts up in the middle of something important, you're screwed."

The Uchiha nodded obediently and sat down, taking off his shirt. Naruto took out a bottle of chakra ink and marked two concentric circles on the floor around the raven. Then drawing a bit of blood, he wrote many characters on the floor and then on Sasuke's body leading to his neck where the cursed seal was.

"Ready? This will be quick but painful."

Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Rat.

"Fuinjutsu: Fuja Hoin (Sealing Jutsu: Evil Sealing Method)!" The blood markings crawled up Sasuke skin and surrounded the curse mark, causing pain on the Uchiha's part.

"Rest up, we'll get you to the tower," Naruto said and carried Sasuke after he put on his shirt. The blond woke up the two girls and began travelling to the tower.

The four made it to the center of the training ground quickly without many interferences except the occasional animal that blocked them.

Upon reaching there, Naruto opened both scrolls and in a poof of smoke, Iruka appeared.

"Congratulations, you're the second team to make it. You can rest for the next few days, the tower has many facilities," Iruka said and ushered them into rooms.

After laying Sasuke down, Naruto went to look for Anko about the whole situation with Orochimaru and the Ten no Juin.

Suddenly a burst of smoke in the control room revealed Masaru the spy fox. "Naruto-san, it appears you were right. That man, Kabuto, was working for Orochimaru."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Apart from that, it appears that Orochimaru is planning an invasion during the third test."

This shocked the occupants of the room to their core, especially Hiruzen. "What?! Are you sure?!"

The fox nodded. "In between the first and second test, I followed Kabuto into the Forest Of Death. He met with Orochimaru and talked about what I mentioned earlier."

Sarutobi grimaced. "If that's true, we'll need to set up the village for defence. Let all jonin and above Konoha-nin know and prepare."

"Hai!"

"Hokage-sama, I've got a plan..." Naruto said, and explained it to the aged Hokage who smiled and agreed.

Naruto then went for some training. When he practiced senjutsu, he was surprised by how quickly he had entered sage mode, without even sitting still.

"Is it something that Orochimaru injected into me...?" Naruto thought. Kurama already checked the bloodstream, it clearly wasn't poison, it was cells.

Cells of two different people, apparently. "Yes, one is the cells of Senju Hashirama," Kurama had explained, "You will gain many benefits. This will not only increase your healing factor, it will also increase your stamina, chakra pools and you can wield his Mokuton. Also, dojutsu like Kotoamatsukami will take a shorter time to be able to use again. For example, you could only use it once in a year for each eye. Now you can use it once every week per eye. Your Kamui intangibility now lasts twenty minutes at one go, and you will no longer bleed when using Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. Hashirama's cells and your Uzumaki heritage has increased your life force to a point so potent, it has negated Susano'o's life sucking disadvantage. It also extends your capacity for natural energy, allowing your body to use Sage Mode for a longer period of time."

"However, I have no idea whose cells the second one belongs to. The thing I observe is that you seem to be able to absorb natural energy innately without even having to stay still or meditate. Like, it's just... natural (pardon the pun)," Kurama said.  
Naruto began training his new abilities like Mokuton. Soon, the other teams arrived over the days. Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Yuki Haku, Nii Yugito, Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Dosu, Yakushi Kabuto, Akado Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi.

On the fifth day, the people who passed, not including Karin, proceeded to a room in the tower. It was a big arena with balconies on the higher level. At one of the ends on the lower level, there was a statue of the Sandaime's hands in the Hitsuji hand seal.

"Due to this year having a large amount of candidates making it to the last test, we will require a preliminary stage to be held. This test is one-on-one combat. The winners will make it to the Finals in month's time, and battle it out from there," the Hokage said.

The proctor explained after taking over, "I'm Gekko Hayate, the proctor for this stage. The names of the fighters will be selected randomly with this electronic board. You win by other knocking out the opponent, or killing him or her though that is highly discouraged. When I call the match, it shall end immediately or you will be disqualified. Understood?"

The genins nodded.

"Let the preliminary stage of the final exam begin!"

Omake: Deleted Scenes

Naruto was scouting from the tree when he felt the surroundings suddenly become much colder. So cold in fact, that it began to snow.  
"What the hell? How is it snowing in the middle of summer, this is Fire Country, for Kami's sake!" Naruto yelled, "Wait, is this a genjutsu?"

"No," came a soft voice from behind. Naruto turned around, only to see Haku dressed in bright red with fluffy white trimmings and a matching hat.

"Merry Christmas!"

Author's Notes:  
Merry Christmas everyone, though I'm late! Happy Boxing Day, to those living in Commonwealth countries. Gomenasai, this chapter had to be long so... Anyways, look out for the next chapter, coming soon!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne

P.S. Spoiler: Yes, the second person's cells are from Jugo's clan.


	14. Chunin Exams Preliminaries

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 14: Chunin Exams Preliminaries

Author's Notes:  
My previous omake confused some of you to think that the pairing wasn't confirmed. This isn't true. I only used Haku for the omake because she had the necessary powers to fit the Christmas theme.

Previously:  
"Let the preliminary stage of the final exam begin!"

"But first, anyone wants to forfeit? It won't affect your team now," Hayate asked. Kabuto forfeited, that sneaky bastard. Also, Yugito's two teammates left.

The electronic board began flashing through the remaining twenty names.

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Yoroi Akado."

The two shinobi jumped down from the balconies and landed before the proctor.

"Hajime!"

Akado ran towards Sasuke and placed a hand on his forehead, sucking chakra. The Uchiha did not take kindly to this and grabbed his arm.

Swinging hard, he slammed Akado into the floor. The genin glared at him and tried to sweep him, but Sasuke jumped up and avoided it.

Akado stood up. Sasuke ran towards him and kicked him skywards. The Uchiha then jumped up after him.

"Kage Buyo!" he shouted, then punched and kicked the older teen in mid-air. "Shishi Rendan (Barrage Of Lions)!"

Lastly, he came down with a chop to Akado's stomach, hand crackling with electricity.

The older teen blacked out.

"Shosha: Uchiha Sasuke! Aburame Shino versus Abumi Zaku! Hajime!"

"Haha, watch out! I'll beat you with a single punch!" Zaku taunted. The stoic Aburame was unfazed.

"Let me show you the power of insects..." Shino said, and the sound of buzzing filled the arena.

Zaku snorted. "Then let me show you the power of sound. Zankuha (Decapitating Airwaves)!" he shouted while thrusting out his hands.

A giant wave of air shot towards Shino, who merely stood there and took it head on. When it collided with the Aburame, he dispersed into a swarm of insects.

Zaku felt his chakra being drained quickly, and turned around. It was too late, for Shino's hand had already risen.

Millions of insects swarmed the Oto-nin like a tornado, producing a loud buzzing noise. Thicker and darker purple lines of even more insects spiralled up the tornado.

"Kikaichu: Sunagi (Parasitic Insects: Pupa)!" Shino uttered. The tornado exploded, then the insects re-entered his sleeve.

Zaku was lying on the floor, out cold. Medics carried his body away on a stretcher as Hayate announced, "Shosha: Aburame Shino! Sabaku no Kankuro versus Tsurugi Misumi! Hajime!"

Kankuro took off the wrapped bundle on his back and set it on the floor.

Misumi ran at the puppeteer and jumped onto him. Then using a jutsu, the Oto-nin dislocated his own joints and used chakra to wrap around Kankuro.

"Forfeit, or I'll break your neck!" Kankuro smirked in response, before breaking into multiple parts.

"A puppet?" Misumi thought. The puppet's arms wrapped around him, crushing his bones.

The bundle on the floor opened, revealing it to be the real Kankuro. His hand was aglow with chakra, chakra strings attached from his fingertips to the puppet.

"Just think how much more flexible you could become if your bones are crushed," he said, then squeezed his fist. Every single bone in Misumi's body broke.

Hayate declared, "Due to his opponent being unable to continue, the winner is Sabaku no Kankuro. Next match: Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino! Hajime!"

The two girls jumped into the arena and faced each other. Ino rushed towards her, to which she sidestepped and punched her face with her chakra-enhanced strength. Naruto winced.

Ino got up with a hand cupping her bruised cheek. Sakura ran towards her while throwing her senbon, planting it in her pressure points as Haku lectured.

The Yamanaka collasped onto the floor pathetically, put into a near-death state by Sakura.

Medics took her away as Hayate called the match. "Shosha: Haruno Sakura! Next match: Nii Yugito versus Yuki Haku!"

The two kunoichi walked down the stairs and stepped onto the platform.

"Hajime!"

Haku disappeared, reappearing near Yugito in an attempt to sweep her legs. The agile Kumo-nin backflipped away and brought a hand seal up to her mouth.

A fireball shot out, heading for Haku. Within a few one-handed hand seals, an ice mirror appeared and blocked the fireball.

Yugito narrowed her cat-like eyes. She ran at Haku and began engaging her in taijutsu. Both were good; while Haku was fast in her speed, Yugito was very nimble and had good reflexes.

In the end, Yugito's stamina as a jinchuuriki won out as Haku felt tired and couldn't avoid the kick to her stomach.

"You're not bad for a kunoichi. Unlike those fangirls I keep hearing about that spoil our names," Yugito praised.

Haku nodded in acknowledgement before flashing through a set of hand seals. Ice mirrors surrounded Yugito in a house-like formation.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!" Yugito began throwing fireball after fireball in an attempt to escape, however it was useless.

Haku began a relentless rain of senbon on the Kumo-nin. She did not expect red chakra to wrap around her target and expel all the senbons with force.

Then the chakra exploded in a wave, shattering the ice mirrors instantly. The creature emerging from the debris stunned everyone present. It was the Nibi in all her glory.

Haku shouted, "I forfeit!" Yugito, hearing this, reversed the transformation back into herself.

Hayate shook his head. "Genins these days, not knowing when to use low-level techniques... Shosha: Nii Yugito! Next match: Tenten versus Sabaku no Temari! Hajime!"

With her wind ninjutsu, Temari deflected Tenten's weapons easily. Since Tenten was a weapon specialist, she stood no chance. It was simply her misfortune.

The match ended when Temari used the "Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Style: Sickle Weasel Jutsu)" and injured her with a tornado of wind blades.

"Shosha: Sabaku no Temari! Up next: Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin! Hajime!"

The Oto kunoichi grew a tic mark on her forehead when she saw her opponent yawn.

"Mendokuse na..." Shikamaru complained, earning a glare from Kin. "Shut up and fight, lazy-ass!"

"Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu)!" Shikamaru called, his hands in the Rat hand seal. A shadow line shot from his shadow and raced towards Kin's.

She wove strings and bells around Shikamaru and caused a genjutsu to affect him, making him see multiple copies of her. He couldn't tell which the real one so he couldn't aim the shadow jutsu...

Or so she thought.

"Kagemane seiko!" Shikamaru said, smirking. "But... How?!" Kin asked, unable to move.

Shikamaru released the jutsu slightly so that she could turn her head. The strings she used earlier also had shadows, and since they came from her, their shadows were linked to hers. The genius Nara had used this strategy to connect his shadow to hers, thus successfully paralysing her.

"Owarida!" Shikamaru called and drew a kunai from his holster. Kin, forced to copy his actions, did the same.

Shikamaru aimed at her head and threw the kunai from the right side. Kin did the same while aiming at Shikamaru, and the kunais didn't clash. Instead they flew towards their targets.

The strategist bent his back sharply, avoiding the kunai a la Matrix. Kin copied his action - however her back was near the wall. Her head impacted with the wall and knocked her out.

Shikamaru released the shadow possession.

"Shosha: Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate declared, impressed at his strategy though it was expected of a Nara.

"Mendokuse, now I have to take part in the finals," he drawled, dragging his body up the stairs.

Naruto shook his head at his laziness.

"Inuzuka Kiba versus Sabaku no Gaara!"

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Kiba shouted. Naruto didn't blame him. He had heard the gory tales of what Gaara did with his sand.

The redhead growled at not being able to kill something. "Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Gaara! Next: Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji!"

The cousins locked eyes. Naruto activated his Sharingan discreetly - he might be able to pick up some Juken (Gentle Fist) moves.

"Hajime!"

"Byakugan!" both Hyugas yelled. Veins became visible at the sides of their eyes, which had turned a pure white save thin black lines marking their irises.

The two began an impressive taijutsu brawl, Juken vs Juken. "Hinata-sama, Fate has already declared me the winner. Forfeit, or you shall suffer," Neji warned.

Hinata stuttered, "I-I won't give up! That is my nindo!" The Branch House member glared at the heiress.

"Then suffer you will," Neji said coldly. He lunged at Hinata who took a step back. As they exchanged quick blows, bursts of chakra were visible to the spectators.

The girl was slowly losing ground, shown when she took a blow to her chest. Her cousin span around and delivered a kick, followed by a vicious uppercut.

Hinata sprayed blood across the floor with trails of it flowing from her mouth with her sprawled on the floor. Naruto glared angrily at Neji. He didn't have to resort to such violence.

"I told you, once a loser, always a loser. Give up," he said. Hinata gave him a look full of determination despite her condition, sitting up. "I told you, I won't give up!"

Her cousin jumped towards her for the last time. "Juken!" he shouted, a burst of chakra shooting from his fingertip and entering her heart.

He was about to finish her off when the proctor and the four senseis from Konoha sprang into action, restraining him.

He scowled. "So this is the special treatment the Main House gets?" he asked. "No, you have clearly won the match. There was no need for your extra violence," Kakashi answered. Medics entered the arena and quickly brought Hinata away.

Hayate announced in distaste, "Shosha: Hyuga Neji! The next match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee!"

The boy with the bowl cut that looked like a mini-Gai entered the arena enthusiastically. "I'm Rock Lee, Naruto-kun, and our battle shall pit my flames of youth against yours!"

The blond smirked. "Fine. I will only fight you with taijutsu." Gai shook his head. Naruto was playing a dangerous game.

"Hajime!"

Lee was off, starting with a roundhouse kick. "Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)!" he shouted. Naruto blocked it and winced at the impact.

The blond's hands quickly shifted to his opponent's leg. Grabbing it and spinning around, he slammed Lee into the ground.

Lee planted his hands on the ground in a breakfall, then shot out his other leg in a mule kick.

Naruto jumped back, so Lee used the momentum from his failed kick to right himself to a standing position.

The jinchuuriki grinned. This was getting interesting.

"Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)!" Lee shouted, starting with a low kick that was blocked. He then rotated, going for a middle kick followed by a high kick. Naruto still blocked the strikes, but he didn't expect the blunt force behind the last strike which was a heel drop.

It sent him crashing into the ground. When he got up, Naruto said, "Payback time."

He disappeared them reappeared behind Lee, performing a speedy roundhouse kick. "Konoha Goriki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)!" His opponent wasn't fast enough to block it, so he took the kick head on. A mistake on Lee's part, he realised as he was flung like a mere rag doll across the arena.

Naruto was not done, in fact he just started. He shifted to the offensive and quickly pummelled Lee into the ground again and again.

"Lee, take them off!" Gai yelled from the balcony. "But Gai-sensei, you said I could only take them off when my precious people or nindo was threatened!"

"This is an exception, Lee!" Gai shouted, giving a nice guy pose with a thumbs-up and his teeth gleaming.

"Alright!" Lee replied, jumping to the top of the statue of the Third's hands. He took off his orange leg warmers, revealing a set of weights underneath.

When he dropped them down, they landed in a giant crater with a loud boom. "Gai are you crazy?" Kakashi scolded. "He can handle them!" Gai replied.

"Weights, huh? Well... Fuinjutsu kai!" Naruto said. Instantly, he felt lighter. Much lighter.

Lee disappeared in a show of speed, attacking with a large variation of strikes. Naruto kept up with him easily now that his weights were gone.

Lee furrowed his brow in frustration. "Lee, how much weight do you carry?" Naruto asked as he deflected another punch and retaliated with a kick.

"Hundred kilograms in total!" Lee answered as he tried to deliver another punch. The crowd was thinking that Lee might have overdone it. Might.

"Well I carry two hundred, per leg," Naruto said. The spectators went bananas. How the hell was he walking?!

"That is most youthful, Naruto-kun!" Lee replied, then he realised that it would be bad for him.

The boy backflipped far away, then put his hands in a cross-guard. "Forgive me for this, Gai-sensei! Kaimon, kai! Kyumon (Gate Of Rest), kai! Seimon (Gate Of Life), kai! Shomon, kai (Gate Of Pain), kai! Tomon (Gate Of Closing), kai!"

His power and speed increased by seven hundred percent, with his skin turning red. A blue aura surrounded him.

"Gai, what the hell were you thinking? Teaching him the Gates?" Kakashi asked. Gai replied, "It's his last resort to save his precious people and guard his nindo. Nothing is more important than that!"

Kakashi sighed. If he thought that was bad, the next thing that was going to happen was worse.

Naruto smiled. "Two can play this game. Hachimon Tonko: Dairoku Keimon, Kai (Eight Gates Released: Sixth Gate Of Joy, Release)!"

Immediately, a green aura shot out and surrounded the blond. The ground around him cracked from the sheer power exuded, steaming hot with vapour trails.

He disappeared from view.

Reappearing underneath Lee, he kicked him up with so much force that he nearly hit the ceiling.

Naruto jumped up after him. "Asakujaku!" he yelled, surprising everyone who knew this technique.

"What?! He knows that move?!" Gai practically hollered. But instead of scolding him for using such a dangerous kinjutsu, he shouted, "How youthful!"

The speed at which his punches connected with Lee's body caused so much friction that his fists caught fire, adding to the damage done to Lee's body.

Somehow, Lee still seemed to be conscious; it must have been the Gates and his natural durability, knowing Gai he would have pounded that into his student the first chance he got.

"Lee, forfeit now!" Naruto warned. The stubborn youth (no pun intended) shook his head. "I must push through."

Naruto sighed. "You leave me no choice. Kyomon (Gate Of Shock), kai!" He elbowed the teen into the air, once again following him.

He first gathered the air around him into his fist through a hand seal, followed by another which was responsible for increasing its pressure to extreme levels. The third and last hand seal resembled a tiger head; this was responsible for the Shape Transformation of the highly-pressurised air into a tiger.

The whole jutsu didn't require chakra, for it was pure taijutsu. Naruto opened the mock mouth of the hand seal, shouting, "Hirudora!" The white tiger with blue eyes surrounding him roared and shot off towards its target - Lee.

Gai could only watch in horror and fascination as his student was "swallowed" by the tiger which slammed into the ground, bursting into a giant tornado.

Naruto landed safely and closed the Gates. Hayate sighed. "Seriously, what's with genins these days? Not knowing how to use less power..."

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat, though inwardly he was worried about Lee's condition. He hoped he had not killed him.  
"Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto! The last match is Akimichi Choji versus Kinuta Dosu! Hajime!"

"Do your worst, fatso!" the Oto-nin taunted. Choji narrowed his eyes. His buttons had just been pushed, hard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OK!" Choji yelled. Forming a hand seal, he shouted, "Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu)!"

Then he jumped forward while tucking himself into a ball. "Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!"

The Oto-nin thrust out his bandage-wrapped arms, which were still recovering from being broken by Sasuke. "Zankuha!" Air blasted out in an attempt to slow down or even stop the technique, however it wasn't a clan technique for nothing.

Choji kept on rolling, and eventually overcame the air. He shot up and slammed down on Dosu, who jumped back to avoid the ball. When his back neared the wall, the Oto-nin sidestepped the rolling ball like a matador against an angry bull.

The ball ploughed into the wall, stuck. Dosu took the change and plunged his arm into the ball. Flicking his gauntlet, sound echoed through the entire body and knocked Choji unconscious.

"Shosha: Kinuta Dosu! With that, the Third Test preliminaries are over!" Hayate announced, "See you in one month at the Konoha Chunin Exams Stadium for the Finals! Dismissed!"

The remaining genins filed out of the room.

Naruto walked up to Yugito and chatted her up on the way home. "Could you show me around Konoha?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied cheerfully, taking her hand. He took her on a tour all around town, from the beautiful Survival Training Ground which blossomed with sakura trees, to his favourite spot in Konoha - atop his father's stone head on the Hokage Monument, watching the sunset.

"Woah, it's beautiful..." she said, taking in the breathtaking view. "Just like you," came Naruto's flirtatious reply.

"Oh? Are you trying to flirt with me?" Yugito asked cheekily. "That I am. Will you... go out with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No," she answered curtly. Watching the expression on his face, she burst out laughing. "Just kidding. I will."

Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly. Then he jumped off the Monument, bringing both of them down before they disappeared in a yellow flash.

They reappeared at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. After some light conversation and twenty miso ramen bowls each, they left the stand contented.

"I had fun tonight. I guess we could go for a second date, Naruto-kun," Yugito commented. Naruto grinned happily. "Does that mean you're officially my girlfriend?"

She nodded in agreement. The blond male then brought her to the hot springs for a relaxing "unwind time" after the Exams.

Only to find a giggling man in his fifties, spying on the female section of the hot spring.

He was tall, with waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "Oil". He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a giant scroll on his back.

Yugito was burning holes into his back. She was about to step up when Naruto stuck out a hand, blocking her.

"I'll handle this, with six words," Naruto whispered, winking. She raised an eyebrow, interested to see what he would do.

He formed the Tiger hand seal and approached the man from behind.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi..."

"Sennen Goroshi (Leaf Secret Taijutsu Technique: A Thousand Years Of Death)!"

Omake: Extras

"This is an exception, Lee!" Gai shouted, giving a nice guy pose with a thumbs-up and his teeth gleaming.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Holy shit, it's the Seishun no Yuhi (Sunset Of Youth)! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone except Gai and mini-Gai shut their eyes tight, hands over their ears and squatting in a position one would usually take to avoid a grenade explosion.

"Is it over?!" someone asked. "No...!" Naruto warned but it was too late for the foreigner, he was knocked out immediately by the youthfulness of the setting sun.

This cursed genjutsu, not even the Sharingan could break it. That was the beginning of the legendary S-rank kinjutsu known as the Seishun no Yuhi, an unbreakable genjutsu that would later be documented in the forbidden Scroll Of Sealing.

Author's Notes:  
Sorry, late again. I may not be able to do daily chapters anymore as school reopens next year. However, I'll still update within a week at maximum, unless there are problems with my phone or if I'm overseas. By the way, I think that I'm the only author who gave a Japanese name for Gai and Lee's sunset genjutsu. I might be able to update the next chapter before New Year's Day. If not, goodbye 2014! I'll miss you!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	15. Chunin Exams Training

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 15: Chunin Exams Training

Previously:  
"Sennen Goroshi (Leaf Secret Taijutsu Technique: A Thousand Years Of Death)!"

He rammed his four fingertips into the man's butt with chakra, sending him splashing into a pool of agitated women.

After exacting female fury on him, the man was kicked out of the bathhouse and onto the grass where Naruto and Yugito stood.

The man looked up and glared. "Serves you right, you old pervert," Naruto said, hands on his hips.

"Not just any pervert, I'm a super pervert!" the man said, standing up. Then he jumped up, clapping his sandals together before landing on a single foot in a dramatic kabuki pose. "I'm Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), the legendary Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) of Myobokuzan (Mount Myoboku)!"

"You're Jiraiya?" Yugito asked. He looked up hopefully at the beautiful teenager.

"I'm disgusted," she spat. Naruto laughed at his reaction. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is my girlfriend Nii Yugito," he introduced.

"Did you say, Uzumaki Naruto?" Jiraiya said, snapping out of his pose, "I was asked to teach you by Sarutobi-sensei."

"You? What could you teach me?" Naruto scoffed. Jiraiya gave an offended look. "I taught the Yondaime! I can teach you his Rasengan."

Naruto snorted as Jiraiya stretched out his hand, a spinning blue orb appearing. Naruto did the same, and a whiter orb with buzzing blades spun into existence.

"I already know it, plus I added my affinity to it," Naruto said. "Well... I could teach you senjutsu. And let you sign the Toad Summoning Contract!" Jiraiya offered. He was getting desperate.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Where do I meet you tomorrow?" Jiraiya looked pleased, and said, "The Survival Training Ground, 7 in the morning."

"Alright. Come on Yugito, I'll walk you back to the hotel," Naruto offered, sticking out his hand in a loop. Yugito took his arm and both strode off, leaving Jiraiya to think up of a training plan.

Then he went out around town, carrying out the plan for the invasion that he talked to the Hokage about.

Survival Training Ground, 7a.m.

"Alright first tell me your full skill set and things about yourself," Jiraiya requested. Naruto activated a privacy seal.

"Well I have many crazy skills, so don't interrupt me till I'm done," Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded. "Firstly, I had seven senseis not including you. They were Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Narumi, Uchiha Mikoto, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai and Uzuki Yugao."

"The reason for this is simple: I have sensory abilities far surpassing any other sensor in history due to my Uzumaki blood, as well as the Kyuubi's negative emotion sensing. You may say my ancestor Uzumaki Mito, however this coupled with the fact that I am already a sage makes me the most powerful sensor that exists or existed."

"Next: my Sharingan. One of my paternal ancestors must have been an Uchiha. Don't give me that face; yes, I'm aware that my father is Namikaze Minato. I have three tomoes plus the Mangekyo, of which I wield four special abilities: Kamui, Amaterasu, Kagutsuchi and Susano'o, which I have mastered with special weapons and managed to stabilise up to level 2 with four arms and three faces in total."

"Talking about my father, I mastered the Rasengan, and as demonstrated yesterday, added my affinity to it. There is a more destructive version of the Futon: Rasengan, it's called the Futon: Rasenshuriken. I've also learnt the Hiraishin, in fact I came up a with a more effective jutsu-shiki."

"As for my taijutsu, it's a mix between the Uchiha's Interceptor Fist and the Hyuga's Juken, as well as some Goken (Strong Fist) in it. I learnt to use my Sharingan to predict and 'intercept' my opponent's strikes, as well as use that to tap pressure points. It may not be the Byakugan, but the layout of the pressure points is the same for everyone so I basically memorised and superimposed the pressure points on the opponent. My Goken comes from Gai-sensei, the Interceptor Fist comes from Itachi-sensei and Mikoto-sensei while I learnt the pressure points from my friend Yuki Haku. I can open all Hachimon without dying, and can perform the Omote Renge, Ura Renge, Asakujaku, Hirudora, Sekizo and Yoruhoo."

"My ninjutsu. I have affinities for all five elements, and I can use the Kage Bunshin. I have created five more elemental versions with various effects, and I also know the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin Daibakuha and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I possess flaming golden chakra chains, most likely an effect from my Uzumaki blood. I also have such a high affinity for water that I can perform the Suiryudan in three hand seals instead of the usual forty-four. My affinity for wind and fire are equally high, while my doton and raiton are just slightly behind. I know jutsus of all ranks from each element. Being a good sensor, I also know how to avoid detection. I'm very good with the Meisaigakure no Jutsu."

"Iryo ninjutsu. Well I know how to perform the Shosen Jutsu, but that is never for myself. Due to the Kyuubi and my Uzumaki blood, I have a strong healing factor. This was augmented recently by Senju Hashirama's cells which your teammate Orochimaru injected into me. Oh, and I can wield the Mokuton though I need some more training. If I ever need to regenerate a lost limb urgently, I have the Byakugo no In and the Sozo Saisei for that. Which by the way, allows me to use your other teammate's super strength."

Jiraiya was getting angry at Orochimaru. What the hell was he doing, running around with the cells of the First and injecting it into whom he saw fit? Only two people had ever survived that: one was Naruto, the other was an ANBU named Yamato.

"Genjutsu. Well, I guess you could say that I'm an expert. With my high chakra level and my Sharingan, I can cast powerful genjutsus from far away, allowing me to inflict, intensify or relocate pain, drive a person into insanity and take control over his mind."

At this Jiraiya shivered, deciding never to anger him again.

"Fuinjutsu. I'm a Level 15 Seal Master currently, having created and improved many seals. The Gojo Kibaku Fuda, Gojo Kunai Rendan and the Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin are just some of them. I can already use the Fuinjutsu: Fuja Hoin and the Fuinjutsu: Fuka Hoin (Sealing Technique: Fire Sealing Method). As mentioned earlier, I improved the Hiraishin and I have the Byakugo no In of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tsunade."

Jiraiya looked impressed; level 15 at age 12? Just, wow... it was probably the Uzumaki blood and his dad's obsession with seals.

"Kenjutsu... I hear that I'm at the level of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. I have the Hakko Chakura To, the Kubikiribocho and the Raijin no Ken."

"Senjutsu. I learnt how to wield natural energy roughly eight months ago, using my Sharingan. Apparently, Shodaime-sama's cells increase my capacity for senjutsu. Talking about cells, I also received another type of cells, one that allowed me to gather natural energy without staying put."

Jiraiya was getting more and more surprised. A sage, master swordsman, a seal master, a genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu master at the same time? What were the odds?

"Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques). I'm pretty good with my bow and arrows. If need be, my bow can be converted into a nunchuck which I'm good with as well."

"Shurikenjutsu. My aim is... impeccable, to say the least. I can fire off ten shuriken in separate directions and hit the bull's eye, all at once."

"Hmm... I'm on good terms with the Kyuubi. So I have enhanced senses, speed, strength, chakra level and control. However the seal is preventing us from having any further teamwork than the current level. By the way, I have the Fox Summoning Contract, the boss summon is the Kyuubi himself. That's all."

Jiraiya stroke his chin, thinking. "Well, that's an impressive skill set you have there. I'd say you are low Kage level, and are just short of beating me."

Naruto snorted as he released the jutsu. "So what is your training plan?" "I'll first let you sign the Toad Summoning Contract, then bring you to Myobokuzan for Toad Sage training. Time in Myobokuzan is different from the real world, one day here is a month there. Being a Gama Sennin like myself has more perks than being just a normal sage. The toads have a wide array of jutsus, and can also use collaborations. Also, I want to remove that barrier between you and the Kyuubi if you'd like. You trust him so I believe that it should be fine to let him have free reign with the seal. This should let you gain much more power in your teamwork, perhaps even enough to manage a Tailed Beast Transformation."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya was about to ask him not to call him that when he decided against it. It sounded endearing, he hadn't heard that nickname since... Minato.

Pulling the scroll of his back, Jiraiya said, "Let's get started!" After signing the contract, Naruto was told to summon any toad.

His fingers flew into a short dance as he ran through the short sequence of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Two small toads the size of a four dictionaries stacked atop one another burst into existence, introducing themselves as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, his personal summons. They were the two sons of the toad boss, Gamabunta. "To summon Tou-san you'll have to use more chakra than that," Gamakichi adviced.

Naruto nodded and flashed through the same hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant red toad wearing a blue happi (traditional Japanese straight-sleeved coat) with a large tanto strapped to his hip and smoking a pipe appeared.

He looked around. "Jiraiya-boy, why did you summon me when there's nothing to fight?"

Naruto replied, "Gamabunta-sama, I was the one who summoned you." The toad eyed him carefully. "You are...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"So, it is him. Well then, do not summon me again unless there's something to fight or you have sake with you."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Naruto said, unsealing a bottle of sake. The toad grabbed it with his tongue and drank it all.

"I like you already. I'll be going," Gamabunta said. Naruto shook his head. "Actually, you won't be going alone. Your sons and I will be going as well, I was asked to begin my sage training at Myobokuzan."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Very well," he replied. All five of them disappeared.

Myobokuzan, Seven Months Later (Local Time)

Naruto was running through the Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata) in front of the Toad Elders Fukasaku and Shima, also known as the Nidaisengama (Two Great Sage Toads).

"Very good, Naruto-chan!" Shima praised, clapping her hands. Fukasaku looked on in approval.

So far, he had mastered the Kawazu Kumite and incorporated it into his own style, though most of the time it was only effective in sage mode.

He learnt how to use chakra flow to add natural energy to his weapons. Also, he had applied senjutsu to most of his ninjutsu, increasing their power by one rank.

Then, he learnt renkei ninjutsu (Collaboration Techniques) with all the toads that he could summon. In all, good progress. He was given the key to the Eight Trigrams Seal by the scroll toad Gerotora.

Taking it, he applied it over the seal on the cave which held Kurama. It glowed a bright yellow, and the seal disappeared.

In its place were two people who he did not expect to see in fighting stances. "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Naruto called happily, hugging his parents.

They returned it just as fiercely. However his dad turned to the fox. "Ready to subdue it?"

Naruto shook his head, and told the tale of how Kurama was controlled by a masked man with the Sharingan. Then he told them everything exciting since his birth.

Kushina was angry with the villagers and wanted to slaughter them, one by one. "I was right!"

"Huh?"

"Before I died, I placed all my willpower into protecting you from harm as I didn't trust the villagers to treat you as a hero. The result was your flaming version of my chakra chains - a manifestation of my vengeance against anyone who tried to bring harm to you," Kushina explained.

Naruto gave an "oh" look. When they were told of Narumi, they became sad. However they were proud of her taking care of her otouto, even making Kushina's old friend Mikoto take care of him before leaving the village with Itachi.

The fox yawned lazily and got up, stretching himself. "Thanks for the freedom, kit..." Kurama said as he strutted out of the cave and past the waterfall curtain.

He dived into the lake, soaking in the water. Naruto, Minato and Kushina sweatdropped. The fox stretched out his giant fist. "Take it..." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and bumped his fist against the Kyuubi's. Chakra, power and memories surged through his mind and body.

Now, both shared a deep understanding of each other even seasoned duos couldn't achieve.

Minato snapped his fingers. "Here's a gift for you, sochi." Lifting up his shirt past his abdomen, he flashed through a set of hand seals. Then he pressed a hand to his own seal with the other on Naruto's.

"I'm giving you the Yin half of Kurama's chakra. Before the sealing, I split his chakra and soul into two parts and sealed the Yang half into you, and the Yin half into myself."

Kushina shed a tear. "We'll be leaving, there's not much chakra left," she said. Kurama grinned, "Try saying that while sitting next to the largest chakra construct existing next to you."

Minato facepalmed. After instructing her on what to do, the parents touched the fists of Kurama, supplying them with enough chakra to keep them there.

"Sochi, you have already surpassed me," Minato said. "But don't let that get to your head," Kushina exclaimed, smacking his head playfully.

Naruto rubbed his head. His mum sure could hit hard. "I won't. See you guys later!"

He exited the mindscape to see Jiraiya's expectant expression. It was met with joy when yellow chakra burst out in a shroud, surrounding Naruto as flickering flames. There were six magatama markings around his neck and black swirl designs that resembled the Uzumaki clan's symbol on the rest of his body.

"Kyuubi Chakura Modo (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode)!" Naruto exclaimed. That had a nice ring to it.

Minato urged from the mindscape, "See if you can enter Bijuu Modo (Tailed Beast Mode)!"

Naruto slammed his palms together. A new wave of chakra surged through him, making Jiraiya and the toads nearby shield their faces.

The shroud parted down the middle and opened up into a full-length haori (kimono-like jacket), revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous swirl patterns became complete, black circles, and the whisker-like markings on Naruto's face became thicker.

"I have never felt so... alive!" Naruto shouted, power coursing through his veins. The yellow chakra shot out around him at his command, shaping into a giant, translucent fox with similar markings. Naruto was standing at the head, near the mouth. The size of the fox easily dwarfed the Hokage tower; it was about the size of the Hokage Monument.

"Listen kit, it's our first time using the Bijuuka (Tailed Beast Transformation) so our link ain't perfect. We only got about five minutes before my avatar disappears and your haori reverts back to the shroud in Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Understood?"

"Wakarimasu," Naruto confirmed.

"Now, about your abilities. I'm the only bijuu that can supercharge my Bijuu Dama, meaning if you're late to the party you can always supercharge it to match up to at most, twenty-seven tails worth of power. That's right, each tail counts. Having nine tails, I'm the most powerful bijuu. If by some bad luck a group of my brethren band up together and pool their chakra into a single Bijuu Dama, not only does supercharging increase my power by threefold (to twenty-seven tails), it also makes the Bijuu Dama itself much bigger within a second," Kurama explained.

"So, how do I perform the Bijuu Dama anyway?" Naruto asked. "Ok, the Bijuu Dama is a purple sphere made out of two types of chakra: red and blue, meaning demonic and human chakra respectively. You must gather them in the ratio of 8:2 and shape it into a sphere, or else it will backfire. In Tailed Beast Mode just thrust out your hands and my avatar should create the Bijuu Dama by itself. However in your Kyuubi Chakra Mode you must create it yourself. Try it now, it should be easy with your Sharingan."

Naruto nodded. The giant fox avatar receded back into his cloak, which then reverted into the shroud from earlier.

His slitted eyes gained three tomoe, before warping into a star with petals. Thus his training with the Bijuu Dama, and later, its many variants began.

After about a week, he learnt how to use sage mode with the Kyuubi Chakra Mode, calling the merged state the Bijuu Sennin Modo (Tailed Beast Sage Mode). In his eyes, the horizontal bar in sage mode combined with the slit in Kyuubi Chakra Mode to form a sort of cross.

Jiraiya could tell he was ready to progress to the next stage of his training, which was ninjutsu. How? He was beat in a one-on-one Kawazu Kumite match against Naruto.

The sannin did not say it, but he was slightly jealous of Naruto for completing sage training way before he did.

Well he did all he could to teach Naruto justus from his elements, which were fire, water and earth. The techniques he learnt included "Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)", "Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Style: Giant Flame Blast)", "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu", "Suiton: Mizudeppo (Water Style: Water Gun)" and "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp Of The Underworld)".

He also taught him some tricks with the toad summoning, such as "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Bring Down The House Jutsu)", "Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)", "Kuchiyose: Gama Mise no Jutsu (Summoning: Toad Shop Jutsu)".

The first one summoned a giant aquamarine toad with an orange sash and two swords strapped to his back, Gamahiro, in mid-air to land on the enemy and squash him, her or it.

The second one was weird. He would summon the oesophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad from Myobokuzan, sending the enemy into its stomach. If activated inside a building or a cave, this trick can ensnare the enemy without them realising it. In this interior, even the foothold is unreliable, the enemy finds themselves in a tight spot, having a hard time performing at their usual level of skill, and unable to find a proper response. The inside of the oesophagus is highly flexible, and adhesive, and won't even allow liberty of movement. In time, the walls of flesh close in and envelop the enemy, dooming them to go inside the stomach where they will be digested.

The last one was the weirdest, as Naruto hardly thought that it would work on enemy ninja. But it was worth learning, just in case. This technique summons a Mise Gama (Shop Toad) from Myobokuzan. This toad has the ability to transform into a building and with their chakra, the user gives the building a design they imagined themselves. The target is then lured inside, for example, with the promise of cheap drinks. Once the target has entered the store, the toad changes back into its original small form, trapping the target inside the toad's stomach. From the moment the cancellation hand seal is performed, it takes only a few seconds for it to return to its original shape, meaning there is little chance of escape.

All these elemental ninjutsu and summoning tricks were quickly learnt due to Naruto's heavy abuse of shadow clones.

Then the sannin taught the blond one kekkai ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu), "Kekkai: Gama Hyoro (Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison)".

The technique summons a small, gourd-shaped toad, called a Hyotan Gama (Gourd Toad), a unique species of toad indigenous to Mount Myōboku. This technique is used to capture and isolate a victim by dragging them into the toad's stomach. Isolated from the outside world by a barrier, the space inside the Gourd Toad's stomach is far larger than the surface size of the Gourd Toad itself. The environment inside the toad's stomach is a cavernous chamber, which includes a lake of strong corrosive gastric acid that can dissolve anything that should happen to fall into it, along with shores around the acid lake, and formations sticking out of the lake; the already-existing structures within the Toad's stomach are seemingly unaffected by the acid lake. Once trapped inside, an opponent is cut off from any allies and susceptible to attack, and can then be easily defeated.

Later Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto his hair techniques, starting with the "Ranjishigami no Jutsu (Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu)". This technique uses chakra to temporarily enhance the head's metabolism and manipulate the hair that grows longer as a result of it. There is also chakra flowing through the lengthened hair, making its hardness comparable to that of steel wire. By thickly bundling the hair, its strength is further increased, also increasing its destructive power. This technique was apparently, fundamental if he was to learn the next few justus: "Ninpo: Hari Jizo (Ninja Art: Needle Jizo)", "Ninpo: Hari Jigoku (Ninja Art: Needle Hell)" and "Senpo: Kebari Senbon (Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon)".

Hari Jizo is a technique where the user encases themselves in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth, the spikes are the user's hair. Chakra grants the strands of hair the hardness and shape of needles, endowed with a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons. In addition, if activated in response to an opponent's attack, it can also be used as a counter. The hair is made hard enough that it can withstand blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows.

Hari Jigoku was fairly simple. After using Hari Jizo, extending his hair around his body, Naruto can shoot multiple hardened needle-like hair towards the enemy.

As for "Senpo: Kebari Senbon", this technique essentially hardens the hair on the user's head and shoots it continuously at the enemy. At the same time that Naruto kneads the chakra needed for senjutsu and fires the hair needles, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu activate Naruto's hair roots causing the hair to grow at an accelerated rate thus making limitless rapid-fire possible. The sharpened points of the hair can turn the target's entire body into a pincushion. The sheer speed of this technique makes it the fastest attack with the widest range possible in sage mode to Jiraiya and Naruto.

Another productive seven months passed by, training in ninjutsu. Naruto's muscles had become fully toned, and his hair looked like a copy of his father's. His clothes were a mess because of countless A-rank and S-rank justus being thrown around Myobokuzan.

Jiraiya went back to the real world to get him some new clothes, piece by piece. First was a new jumpsuit, with more black than orange. Then came a short-sleeved haori that was red with black flame-like motifs at the bottom.

Naruto planned to reveal his heritage to the world during the finals, so his plan was to just change the design of his cloak and colour of his jumpsuit and sandals, add a flak jacket and voilà! He looked like his father! Minato had chuckled when he was told the plan.

However there was more to it. His new sandals also had the jutsu-shiki of the Hiraishin, so he could tag people with it without them knowing.

When he returned to real world, merely two weeks had passed in the fourteen months while he was in Myobokuzan training.

He then went on a another date with Yugito before leaving for his next session.

He was reversed summoned to Daishoju (Daisho Tree), the home of the foxes, for more training. He learnt a few katon and raiton justus from Akane, along with several collaboration ninjutsus. For example, when she used fire he would use wind, while he would use water if she used lightning.

Training went well. In there, he learnt to master Kurama's power, which included more powerful futon jutsu and katon jutsu, all S-rank in terms of destruction.

Of course, he used a barrier to prevent destroying Daishoju, the same thing he did with Myobokuzan. There, he learnt even more variants of the Rasengan and the Bijuu Dama, while increasing the duration of his Tailed Beast Transformation to twenty minutes at one go.

He mastered partial transformation, allowing him to manifest chakra arms or parts of Kurama's body. Then he learnt even more bijuu justus, like "Bijuu Shogekiha (Tailed Beast Shockwave)", "Kyuubi Kosen (Nine-Tails Beam)", "Kyuubi Tatsumaki (Nine-Tails Twister)" and "Renzoku Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage)".

The first allowed him to turn anything from a roar to a wave into a a powerful force of pressure and destruction.

The second let him shoot a beam of concentrated chakra which could cut through many objects like stone and metal. There was an extension of this jutsu, the "Ama no Hoko Kyuubi Kosen (Spear Of Heaven Nine-Tails Beam)", which allowed him to fire multiple beams at once from a ring in front of the fox avatar's mouth.

The third was possible with a swipe of his claws, Kurama can create a tornado which could do massive damage.

The last lets him fire multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession at the target.

In all, pretty destructive training. Luckily this time, he didn't wear his new clothes. Instead, he brought along spares.

After another fourteen months of grueling training, he returned to the real world. Another two weeks had passed - it was the Chunin Exam Finals tomorrow.

Some light reading and a heavy dinner was in order after eating healthy but disgusting foods from both summoning realms - they weren't for human consumption, after all.

Meanwhile

Thoughts ran through Dosu's mind. That bastard Orochimaru had played him for a fool a month ago, sending his team to take out Sasuke who had the Ten no Juin, something they weren't informed of beforehand.

How dare he?! It was time to put a proverbial spoke in the wheel, throw a wrench into the gears or a spanner in the works...

He decided to kill Orochimaru's weapon for the invasion, Sabaku no Gaara.

He snuck up on the unsuspecting genin and stabbed him from behind. However, a wall of sand blocked the sharp instrument from reaching its intended target.

The sand travelled up the kunai and onto Dosu's arm before it wrapped around his whole body.

"Ugh... What are you doing to me?!" he cried.

Gaara said, "Your blood is worthless. Sabaku Kyu (Sand Prison)!"

The sand encased Dosu with only his face visible, rising up into the sky above the redhead where he had the joy of seeing who he was about to kill.

He chuckled lowly.

"Sabaku Soso (Sand Burial)!"

The Next Morning

When Naruto woke up, he sprung off the bed in enthusiasm. Today was going to be exciting, yet the foreboding of the invasion kept him from bursting from the excitement.

He donned his new jumpsuit and pulled the haori over it. Meeting Mikoto in the kitchen, he smiled at her.

"Kaa-chan, today there'll be an invasion. Watch out ok?" Naruto said. Mikoto nodded, but laughed when he saw his attire.

"Today will be a day of great change."

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"So, it is him. Well then, do not summon me again unless there's something to fight or you have sake with you."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Naruto said as a black aura surrounded him. Bones, musculature then armour formed as he manifested Susano'o.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi!" Naruto yelled, a giant gourd appearing in his hand. Ripping off the wooden cork, he grinned as sake spilt out in the form of a fiery blade.

"All you can drink sake!" Gamabunta cried, drinking from it like a fountain. That is, until he was sucked into genjutsu world of the gourd.

Author's Notes:  
Didn't think I'd cook up a chapter that fast. Anyways, the next chapter will be about his heritage and his new powers. You should totally check out how screwed Neji is, coming out next year! By the way, goodbye 2014 and hello 2015!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne

P.S. This is my longest chapter so far. Sorry that it is filler-ish.


	16. Chunin Exams Finals

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 16: Chunin Exam Finals

Previously:  
"Today will be a day of great change."

Naruto agreed as he stepped out of the house. He ran on the rooftops as a warm-up session on the way to the stadium. The streets below were already crowded with villagers headed towards the stadium.

There was much jostling in the crowds, people impatient to get tickets for good seats. Most of all, people were placing bets.

In the stadium, nobility came to witness the event. The Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Fire Daimyo, Wind Daimyo and Lighting Daimyo were present.

The Kages sat in the Kage box high above the stadium, while the daimyos got front-row seats to the matches.

Kage Box

"Damn it, I didn't expect Ay to be here," the Kazekage thought.

Stands

Most of the rookies who were not in the finals were watching them. This group included Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Haku and Karin.

Field

A tokubetsu (special) jonin stood lazily in the middle of the field with a senbon in his mouth.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Chunin Exams Finals. I am Shiranui Genma, proctor of this stage," Genma introduced, "The matches will be as follows: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara, Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Temari and Nii Yugito versus Haruno Sakura. Later the winners will be paired up against each other until there is a single winner."

"The rules are the same as the preliminaries, however whether you win or lose doesn't matter. What will be deciding your promotion is your skill, so if you display an adequate skill level, you will be promoted. Will the participants of the first match please take their places?"

Neji smirked at Naruto as he descended the stairs. Yugito gave a "good luck" kiss to him before he walked down the stairs.

Both stood before each other and the proctor glanced at both briefly. "The first match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji! Hajime!"

The two locked eyes. One was showed arrogance beyond belief, while the other was calm and collected.

"Fate has already declared me the winner, Uzumaki-san. Why not you give up?" Neji asked.

"Look, we can stand here all day and talk, or we can fight. What do you choose, Fate's bitch?" Naruto said. The crowd shouted "ooh!" and "burn!".

Neji narrowed his eyes at the insult. Veins bulged out around it and his irises went from purple to white.

"You will regret your choice, Uzumaki-san," Neji said, shifting into the basic Juken stance.

"Or will I?" Naruto asked rhetorically, getting into the stance for the Kawazu Kumite.

Neji started with a simple strike which Naruto parried away. Then their pace got faster, a blur to the civilian spectators.

The Hyuga came out of it panting while Naruto merely eyed him carefully. His eyes now had orange pigments around the sides and yellow irises with a horizontal black bar.

Stands

"It can't be... Sennin Modo?" many of the jonins thought. The genins thought nothing of it as they were ignorant of senjutsu.

Kage Box

"Interesting, Hokage-dono, you have a genin who is a sage?" the Kazekage said. Meanwhile the Raikage was eyeing Naruto. Something seemed... familiar about him but he couldn't place it.

Field

"Your eyes may have changed a little, but that doesn't mean anything. Like I said, Fate has already declared me the winner," Neji said, although he was slightly unnerved by the green chakra he saw seeping into his opponent's body.

"Still arrogant as ever, I see. Shall I give you a first-hand experience of being on the wrong end of a sennin's fist?" Naruto said calmly.

Neji didn't answer, but lunged instead. Naruto punched him in the face, however Neji dodged to the side.

"Kawazu Tataki (Frog Strike)!"

Everyone saw how he dodged, so they had no idea why Neji was flying back, right cheek swollen.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I just told you, and you fell for it? Jeez..." Neji clutched his bruised cheek. The punch... felt so real!

"Byakugan!" he uttered, seeing for himself the green chakra around Naruto's body. That was it! He had to avoid him and the green chakra. That would make close combat even harder than before.

Naruto saw that he got the point, so he switched tactics and released the natural energy.

He reached into his back pouch and drew kunai, scattering them across the field.

Stands

The cigarette in Asuma's mouth fell as his jaw dropped. "Is that... what I think it is?"

Kage Box

"B-But that's-" the Raikage stuttered, before he said, "Impossible!"

Field

Neji eyed them carefully. "So, you just got a few modified kunais? That won't be enough to beat me, orphan. You see your whole life has already been set by Fate, nothing you do can change it. I bet your father is just some random chunin who died drunk while your mother is a common street whore. Don't you understand you can never beat me, a Hyuga elite?"

Naruto grew angry at his words about his parents. "Says the Branch House member. If you think Fate can't be changed, then why did you try to kill Hinata? Weren't you trying to change your destiny as well? And you think your Caged Bird Cursed Seal is bad? Some people have burdens worse than what you have, things that they are blamed for wrongly!"

Neji growled.

"And by the way, you can insult me all you want, but don't insult my parents!" Naruto yelled.

The Hyuga smirked thinking he had gained an advantage in their argument.

"If you think my father is a drunk chunin and my mother is a prostitute, that makes your father an academy student and your mother a bitch based on relativity," Naruto said, "I'll show you just whose child you are messing with!"

His sleeves turned grey with white bands, while his cloak turned white with red flame trimmings. A flak jacket appeared above his jumpsuit which turned blue just like his sandals.

Neji sucked in a breath at who he was facing. "It can't be, you're just lying!"

Naruto channelled Minato's voice as well as his own. "SEE FOR YOURSELF WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH, PUNK!"

He disappeared in a yellow flash, confirming every spectator's thoughts.

He reappeared behind Neji, knocking him forward. That was stopped soon enough by another kick to the face from the front, followed by his sides.

He was assaulted on all sides without even knowing where his opponent was. Then Naruto stopped and backflipped. "Rasenrengan (Rasengan Barrage)!" he shouted, blue orbs appearing on each hand.

Neji grimaced, and began spinning. "Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)!"

Naruto twisted his body and instead, jumped up. Without even activating his Sharingan, he could tell that the Kaiten was spinning chakra clockwise.

So... Naruto put both Rasengans into each other and they became one giant orb. "Odama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)!" he shouted, slamming the ball against the top of the Kaiten where the chakra was clearly spinning.

The oversized Rasengan, also spinning chakra clockwise, sped up the rotation and essentially forced Neji to spin faster. This was unexpected, so when the explosion came and the smoke cleared, Neji was half buried in the ground having drilled a hole with his own rotation.

Naruto backflipped away and landed safely, glancing at his handiwork. Oh man, the Hyugas were going to have a field day about this weakness in their "absolute defence".

Stands

"Impossible! There's such a weakness in the Kaiten? Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hiashi thought.

Kage Box

"Interesting, your genin was quite smart to exploit the direction of the Kaiten's rotation," the Kazekage said to Hiruzen.

"This boy is getting more and more interesting, too bad I can't use him for my body, the Kyuubi will reject me. Looks like I'll have to stick with Sasuke... I guess I can't have everything," he thought.

Field

"Well, now that you are buried, tell me. Do you doubt who I am now?" Naruto said. Neji growled and crawled out of the hole.

"It doesn't matter if your father was the Fourth," the Hyuga replied.

Naruto snorted. "You're right, it doesn't matter. I'll beat you either way. Let me show you a collection of my justus!"

He went forward with a Hiraishin kunai in hand, slashing, kicking and punching Neji in a combo. After another punch, he threw the kunai from his right hand to his left, and used the right to deliver a palm thrust while marking him with the jutsu-shiki.

This sent the Hyuga flying back and Naruto teleported behind him. "Hiraishin: Shippu Rasengan (Flying Raijin: Gale Rasengan)!" he cried, slamming the orb against Neji's back.

The Hyuga lurched forward and crashed into the ground. Naruto used the time while Neji got up to prepare Hiraishin kunais in between his fingers.

When he did, the blond spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick which sent the Hyuga into the air. Naruto threw his kunais at him, teleporting to Neji in mid-air. He slashed him, teleported and repeated the process until there was only one kunai left - behind him.

"Hisenko: Ten no Dan (Flying Flash: Heaven Stage)!"

Naruto teleported behind and above him, swiping the kunai down in a literal backstab.

The Hyuga dropped to the ground, blood dripping from many wounds. He coughed up blood which gathered into a dark red pool.

"I'm not done yet," said Naruto sadistically, "You still have to pay for what you did to your own cousin. And before your ask, no, it's not because she's a Main House member. It's because you called her weak and put her down when she tried so hard."

Chakra burst out of his body and shrouded him in a flaming yellow cloak. Neji's eyes widened when he saw the large quantity of chakra displayed before him.

So much that he missed the kunai that flew past him. In an instant, Naruto teleported there and did a back kick, followed by a slash and a trip.

When the opponent fell forward, he was kicked up into the sky by a shadow clone where the original was waiting for him with two Rasengans.

"Rasen Buko Shuneizan Ichishiki!" The power of the balls were toned down so that Neji would survive for the next kata/jutsu.

Naruto flipped forward and kicked him up where he was intercepted by another shadow clone who punched him. He teleported up and slashed him, followed by another kick from the shadow clone. They took turns beating the Hyuga up in mid-air before ending with a double Rasengan, sandwiching him in the middle.

"Rasen Tenko Kyokueisen Nishiki!" Naruto said as he dispelled the shadow clone and Neji dropped to the floor. He cracked his knuckles while waiting for him to get up from the pool of blood.

Kage Box

Both the Hokage and Raikage facepalmed. It appeared that Naruto had the same stupid naming tendencies as his father.

Field

"Rasen Senko Cho Rinbuko Sanshiki!" Naruto called as he threw multiple kunais at the Hyuga. A Rasengan appeared in both hands as he flashed to Neji's side and planted one into him. He teleported, striking again with the other one, then created two more Rasengans and struck again. This repeated till his opponent was bruised all over with raw flesh visible.

"Hisho Gekkorin Rasen Shippu Zeroshiki!" Naruto shouted, throwing a single Hiraishin kunai at Neji.

A second later, he appeared behind him and the Hyuga collasped to the floor with multiple injuries inflicted at hyper speed.

Stands

Every spectator's eyes widened. That was so quick, yet it was so fatal...

Field

Neji collapsed to the crater-filled floor, unconscious. The chakra of his shroud receded into his seal as he stood, watching his opponent. Then he resumed his normal appearance instead of his father's.

"Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced as the medics carted Neji away on a stretcher.

Kage Box

"So what do you think?" the Hokage asked, "I think Naruto deserves a promotion, however I don't think Neji does."

"So do I," voiced the Kazekage. "I agree," the Raikage said.

Stands

The crowd cheered loudly while Hiashi stood up and went to check up on Neji. He decided it would be a good time to tell the boy about his father's letter.

The slightly winded blond walked back up the stairs. "I knew you would beat that Hyuga's pompous ass," Yugito said as they met on the stands.

He snorted. "My skill set is now that of a mid-Kage level shinobi. Not beating him would be a disgrace."

Yugito laughed. "Oh really? Why mid-Kage?"

"While all of you trained for a month, I essentially trained for fourteen months. Add shadow clones in the equation and I basically trained for a hundred and sixteen years, eight months," explained Naruto.

"Wow," Yugito marvelled.

Field

"Next match is Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara. Uh, where's Sasuke? If he's not here I'll have to disqualify him." Genma said.

Kage Box

The Kazekage turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-dono, most of the nobility here came to watch the last Uchiha fight against my son. It would be a shame, really, if he was disqualified.

"What do you suggest then, Kazekage-dono?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hmm... How about moving his match to the last?" he suggested. The Hokage and Raikage agreed, and Hiruzen turned to one of his ANBU guard.

Field

The ANBU whispered into Genma's ear, and he nodded. "It appears that the match will be moved to the last. Well then, Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankuro," Genma announced.

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Kankuro called from his spot in the stands.

The tokubetsu jonin sweatdropped. "... Right. Then Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari."

"Mendokuse, na... I have to fight a girl? Blond as well?" Shikamaru complained. Temari who heard what he said, snapped, "Get down here so I can beat your sexist ass!"

Yugito snarled at him as she was also a female blond. Naruto was less aggressive, but he was still a blond.

"Fine, fine..." the lazy Nara said as he strode down to the stairs unenthusiastically. Temari was already there, a hand clutching the giant metal war fan on her back.

Genma glanced at them both, still chewing on his senbon. "Hajime!" he shouted, leaping back to a safe distance.

Temari snapped the fan off her back and pulled it wide, opening it. Seeing this, Shikamaru backflipped away.

"Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" she shouted, blowing a flurry of wind blades at the Nara who was hiding behind some trees.

He rolled away at the last minute, leaving the trees sliced into a planks. Dusting off, he said, "Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu!"

A shadow tendril raced across the floor, intent on catching Temari. However the kunoichi was having none of it and jumped back.

After about fifteen metres, the shadow stopped. Temari smirked and marked the spot with her fan.

"It appears your shadow has a limit... I'll just have to stay behind this line."

Shikamaru facepalmed and groaned. The kunoichi began launching more blasts of wind which he avoided narrowly.

"Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu!" he tried again, this time she almost got caught because the shadow moved past the marking.

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Your just playing for time. As the sun goes down, your shadow get longer. Ain't I right?" she deduced, before launching a barrage of air attacks at the trees where Shikamaru was taking refuge.

"Mendokuse!" he shouted as he scrambled away from the tornadoes of destruction which decimated the trees.

The trees shattered into splinters which scattered over the field.

"Now that there are no more trees, it will be the end for you," she declared, making a giant swing with her fan.

Or tried to, if not for the fact that she was paralysed.

"Kagemane seiko," Shikamaru said, smirking. "What? But how...?" Temari asked disbelieving.

"Not only was time on my side, just now when you destroyed the trees, it left splinters on the floor. Making use of their natural shadows, I didn't have to waste my chakra there to extend my tendril. This resulted in me finally catching you because you were unaware of this trait which increased the range of my jutsu," Shikamaru explained.

Kage Box

Every Kage watched the boy's explanation, impressed at his strategy. So it was not cowardice that he hid among the trees, it was strategy.

Field

"I," Shikamaru said.

"I," Temari repeated.

"Nara Shikamaru, forfeit the match."

"Nara Shikamaru, forfeit the match," she copied, surprise evident in her tone.

The shadow receded and lightened in its shade as the Nara released the jutsu. "I'm running low on chakra anyways," he excused. Naruto with his sensing abilities, could tell he was lying.

"Lazy ass, you have not even expended half of your chakra," Naruto thought.

"Shosha: Sabaku no Temari!" Genma said. Shikamaru yawned and returned to the stands, as did the annoyed Suna kunoichi.

"Nii Yugito versus Haruno Sakura!" Genma called. Naruto was torn between his teammate and his girlfriend. Power wise, Yugito would win especially because of the Nibi.

So for support, he decided to be neutral. He told Sakura "Good luck" and gave Yugito a "good luck" kiss. "Please don't kill each other," he requested.

The two kunoichi stood before each other. Genma eyed them both, before shouting, "Hajime!"

Yugito and Sakura jumped back, both throwing a kunai at each other. They deflected off each other and planted into the grassy floor.

Both kunoichis smirked at each other. Sakura's fists lit up with chakra, while Yugito's nails extended.

Both dashed at each other. Sakura started with a powerful punch, which Yugito twisted her flexible body ninety degrees to avoid.

Spinning, she swiped her nails at the pinkette's head. Sakura ducked down low, however Yugito capitalised on this and flipped over her back, wounding her simultaneously.

The pinkette took the chance and punched her in the gut, sending her flying into the adjacent wall.

Yugito grinned as she recovered. Sakura might make a decent challenge. She sprinted towards her target, legs fueled by bijuu chakra.

She started her combo by first swiping low and forcing her opponent to jump up or frontflip. Jumping up definitely left her vulnerable, so Sakura chose to frontflip - exactly as Yugito planned.

Unexpectedly, two flaming blue tails sprouted from her tailbone and restrained Sakura mid-air. Using them, she smashed the pinkette into the floor.

After she rolled away, Sakura used the Shosen Jutsu to heal the bruises from her meeting with the ground. However no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't heal the claw scratches or the marks left behind by the tight grip of the tails on her ankle.

Yugito smirked after witnessing the effects of the bijuu chakra's toxicity. It would take a jonin-level medic to heal that.

Deciding that she gave her enough time, Yugito lunged forward. Sakura stopped her healing and thrust out her legs in order to catch the jinchuuriki in a sacrifice throw.

The nimble Kumo-nin foresaw that and flipped over her while spinning 180 degrees to land perfectly on the floor facing the pinkette.

Meanwhile, the combat medic used the momentum from her legs' thrust to propel herself into the air and enter a standing position, also facing her opponent.

Yugito gave a feral smile as her eyes became slits. Her fingernails extended even further, while her two flaming tails became larger and longer.

Sakura wasn't unprepared either. Her hands were aglow with chakra scalpels in each hand.

The two began a high stakes taijutsu match, fast and deadly. The daimyos and Kages looked on, impressed at their skill level.

By some stroke of luck, Sakura managed to scrape Yugito with one of her scalpels.

That was enough to make it sting like shit. Yugito winced and jumped back in a crouching position.  
The wound started closing already, however Sakura didn't register that, or else she wouldn't have charged at the blond - a mistake that cost her the match.

Seeing her approach, Yugito began rotating on the floor, forming a chakra dome similar to the Kaiten which repelled the combat medic.

Then chakra flooded the whole arena, causing the wind to suddenly pick up speed and whip in the faces of the onlookers.

Everyone had to shield their faces with their hands. The chakra dome disappeared in an explosion, making a shockwave which hurled Sakura into the wall.

Emerging from the dome was none other than Matatabi herself. The cat lumbered forward, a fireball already forming on her tongue.

The first ball scorched the grass to ashes. Sakura cried, "I forfeit!" It was pretty obvious who would win.

"Shosha: Nii Yugito!" Genma announced. The cat reversed her transformation into the blond jinchuuriki.

The tokubetsu jonin looked around. Sasuke still wasn't here, so he would proceed to the next round of matches which included the winners from the previous fights.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Temari!" The blond girl was almost terrified at the idea of fighting Naruto, however the foxy grin he gave her reassured her slightly.

"Chill, I won't use the Hiraishin on you," he said, sealing away the pouch of modified kunais.

The kunoichi relaxed a little.

"San, ni, ichi, hajime!" Genma called, jumping back from the two.

Naruto grinned. "I'll use my specialty this time," he said. Everyone sat forward in their seats and paid close attention when he said this.

"Yeah, what?" Temari asked. He smirked, his eyes bleeding crimson red. This shocked most of the spectators, but those with logic already figured that out since Narumi had the Sharingan, it was not really that impossible for Naruto to have the same.

Seeing this, Temari swung her fan at the other blond. Naruto leapt back, forming the Horse hand seal.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame)!" The large wave of flames easily overwhelmed the wind bullets made by her metal fan, turning the field into an inferno. Naruto whispered, "Fuinjutsu kai."

The kunoichi shielded herself with the fan until the fires put themselves out and the smoke cleared.

She looked around her. Where was he?

Suddenly she picked up a zipping sound. In front of her, an orange beam appeared. She smirked and punched it, only for it to disappear again.

The zipping sound became louder, surrounding her in an irritating manner. She was then punched forward, causing her to stumble but that was cut short too as she was kicked back in the face.

She growled, getting pissed at situation. "Show yourself, Naruto!"

The orange blur appeared again, this time in the more obvious form of Naruto. However, his form appeared to be wavering.

Temari didn't care for that and swung her fan at him as a melee attack. It passed through him harmlessly, something which he grinned at.

Once again, he disappeared in an orange beam. Temari only had time to raise an eyebrow before she was assaulted - from all sides.

To the crowd, it appeared as if she was suffering a bout of epilepsy. Every now and then, a flash of orange could be seen flickering around the Suna kunoichi.  
Finally, the barrage of merciless attacks stopped as she collapsed to the floor, no visible injuries showing.

The orange blur materialised and took the shape of Naruto, standing victoriously over his opponent.

A single pinch to her neck knocked her out.

Genma nodded in acknowledgement, impressed at the clean victory. He had used his knowledge of pressure points combined with his natural speed to knock out the opponent without any sign of injury.

If anyone didn't watch the match, they would have thought that Temari fainted.

This was going into the Bingo Book for sure. "Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto!" The spectators cheered loudly.

Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Next match will be Nii Yugito versus Uzumaki-" Genma announced before he was cut off by the arrival of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked. "You think?" Genma deadpanned. The jonin shrugged sheepishly.

"Lucky for you, the Kages have decided to move his match to the last. So right now, we will begin your match. Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara!"

The redhead teleported in front of the proctor in a Suna Shunshin (Sand Body Flicker) as Naruto left the arena.

He was breathing harshly, making Sasuke look at him closely. Genma swiped down his hand.

"Hajime!"

The Uchiha threw two shurikens at Gaara, whose sand automatically rose up to protect him. The sand transformed into a clone of Gaara who caught the shurikens with its hand. It waved its other hand in a gesture, causing sand to rush towards Sasuke.

The raven jumped up immediately to avoid the danger, but was met with the shurikens that Gaara's clone threw at him - his own. With a quick hand motion, he deflected them with another two.

He spun in mid-air and landed gracefully in front of the clone. Starting with a kick, he then threw a hard punch at the clone's neck.

Its eyes widened momentarily, before its lips twisted into a sadistic grin as it melted into sand. The sand wrapped around Sasuke's fist, threatening to do damage like it had done to Dosu yesterday.

Sasuke panicked slightly, then he rammed his other fist into the face of the clone. Now that it was more of sand than a clone, it dispersed easily.

This let him have an opening for an attack to the original. He extended his fist towards Gaara's face.

As expected, the sand rose and blocked the fist from impacting. Sasuke smirked and disappeared.

He reappeared behind him, something which Gaara gasped at. "He's fast..." Sasuke began a taijutsu assault on Gaara, whose sand was too slow to block him.

Finally, he was kicked away by a roundhouse from Sasuke. As he got up, Gaara growled in pain.

The sand around him rose to form a sand sphere. Sasuke tried punching it, only for his knuckles to bleed as the sand's density had increased.

Then he had to dodge a string of attacks from sand spikes and the like. Sasuke was getting annoyed and leapt back up the wall.

Squatting on it vertically, he formed three hand seals. Lightning chakra started crackling around it, emitting a high-pitched sound resembling the rumbling of a thousand birds.

Stands

Those who he didn't know he could do that were impressed i.e. everyone except his teammates and Kakashi.

Field

Sand outside the sphere morphed into an eye, which observed Sasuke closely as he charged the raiton jutsu within his hand.

The Uchiha's onxy eyes turned into a crimson red, with three tomoes in one eye and two in the other.

He began by flipping off the wall and breaking into a sprint towards Gaara's sphere.

When the sand spikes came out, he expertly wove between them and plunged his hand straight through the sand.

It penetrated the defence easily and reached Gaara, who howled at the sight of his own blood.

He began crying insanely, "MY BLOOD!"

Sand converged on Sasuke's arm, intent on crushing it. The Uchiha tried prying his hand out to no avail.

He grunted, channelling chakra to his arm. It crackled with raiton chakra once again, allowing him to tear his arm out of the sand's grasp.

From the hole where his Chidori pierced through the sphere, a large hand made out of sand with blue markings shot out towards Sasuke and drove him away.

Then the hand retreated back into the sphere before it too, cracked and crumbled into more sand.

The Gaara they once knew was no more, for his teal eyes had taken a yellow shade with a black star and four dots.

Inhumane roaring filled the arena as the possessed redhead yelled, "UCHIHA! I SHALL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

Naruto sensed a large amount of chakra descending over the crowd, and deduced it was genjutsu.

His fingers locked into the Tiger hand seal. "Kai!" he muttered harshly, then turned to the other spectators.

All of the civilians were asleep, on the contrary most of the ninjas were awake. The Suna and Oto shinobi were all conscious, drawing various weapons.

Naruto turned to the Kage Box opposite the stands and flashed through ANBU hand signs at the Hokage urgently, used for silent communication on the field.

Hiruzen nodded gravely, understanding the message clearly.

"The invasion has begun."  
Author's Notes:  
I'm so sorry that this chapter is overdue, but ever since school started I was very busy every hour of the day from 6:45 in the morning to 10:30 at night. I also apologise that there is no omake this chapter.

I have thought of three titles for Naruto in the Bingo Book. Vote by chapter 18 for your favourite one.

1\. Orenji Boke (Orange Blur)

2\. Daidaiiro Kosen (Orange Beam)

3\. Nidaime Kiiroi Senko (Second Yellow Flash)

If you readers have any good titles, feel free to PM or review. If I find it cool enough, I'll take it up.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	17. The Invasion Of Konoha

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 17: The Invasion Of Konoha

Previously:  
"The invasion has begun."

Kage Box

The "Kazekage" peeled off his face, revealing it to be a layer of skin over Orochimaru's pale skin.

"Enough with the charades, Orochimaru," the Sandaime said, taking off his Kage robes to reveal a battle outfit.

The Raikage asked, "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?!" The mad scientist looked over to Ay and came up with a plan.

"Raikage-san, I'm pretty sure you want bloodlines, don't you? If you help me kill the Hokage, I can let you have all the bloodlines you want..." Orochimaru offered.

Ay scoffed. "I have already seen the strength of Uzumaki Naruto, and I admit - he fits Yugito-chan. Besides, my father was the one who wanted bloodlines, not me. I'm not him. And what a better way to start an alliance besides helping the ally's leader kill one of his most wanted nukenin?" he asked rhetorically, cracking his knuckles.

Orochimaru's pale face paled even further.

Stands

The currently available genins to help him were Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Haku.

Kakashi appeared and said, "Naruto, you've got the plan. First lead Gaara out of the village and stop him. After that, eliminate the rest of the threats. Until then, you are in charge. Is that clear?"

Naruto saluted, then slid his thumb across his canine. "Kuchiyose: Akane!"

"Hinata and Lee, right now you're in no condition to fight. Ino, Karin as well. So please help to evacuate the civilians to the shelter. The rest of you are with me. Understood?"

"Hai, taichou!" the three echoed, and left to help out.

"Akane-chan, I need you to transport my friends and I to the forest outside Konoha," he requested. She nodded and increased her size to fit the seven that would ride her.

The genins quickly mounted the fox and she took off, a half-transformed Gaara pursuing them closely.

"I need you guys to throw your ninjutsu at the enemy on the way there," he ordered.

Ten Oto-nin were on the street just ahead of them, forming six hand seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" the ten shouted, shooting their fireballs at them.

Within five hand seals, Naruto countered, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Water shot out from his mouth and put out the mere lanterns they called fireballs.

Seeing this, one of them formed another set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuheki!" A slab of earth rose from the floor and shielded them from the remaining wave of water.

It crashed harmlessly against the wall, however they weren't prepared for Naruto's next move.

"Suiton: Suidanha (Water Style: Water Severing Wave)!" Suiton chakra funnelled into a single stream of highly pressurised water. So much that it pierced through the rock wall easily and the guy behind it, shoving him roughly against a tree.

Luckily for him the wall took out most of the impact from the blast, otherwise it would have killed him.

But, he was merely being saved for the main course. "Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Style: Wave Of Inspiration)!" Naruto continued, shocking his whole body with copious amounts of raiton chakra.

The Oto-nin's steaming corpse slid to the floor, much to the shock of his other comrades.

Another one was dead, having been bombarded with Tenten's weapons.

"First katon, then we saw suiton and raiton. What's next, futon?" one of them asked.

The blond grinned as a massive fuma shuriken formed on his right hand. "Glad you asked. Futon: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Ultra Giant Rasenshuriken)!"

The noise was too much for the other genins to bear as they cupped their ears from the loud buzzing noise.

Naruto hurled it at the Oto-nin, who tried to dodge it. It expanded and caught him in the center where the orb was, carrying him up into the sky before exploding into a giant ball of wind blades.

When it finally disappeared, all that was left was a mangled corpse laid with many long and deep gashes.

The remaining seven Oto-nin gasped and tensed, dropping their weapons. "Doton: Doryuso (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)!"

Sharp rocks rose from the ground and shot at five of them, impaling in the heart and killing them.

The two left looked at each other, scared out of their wits. "You know... all five elements?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he jumped off Akane into the air above them, willing four shadow clones to appear around them in a formation as well as him.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

"Raiton: Jibashi!"

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu)!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

All five yelled, "Godai Senjin (Five Element Battle Formation)!"

The five jutsus collided with the two Oto-nin and mixed, resulting in a giant explosion.

While the rest were marvelling at the display, Naruto snapped, "Let's continue!"

Ten minutes later near the wall, they spotted a giant snake slithering its way along the streets.

Naruto smiled at the opportunity to do this jutsu. "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"

Gamahiro appeared in a burst of smoke above the snake, smashing down on it and crushing it with his weight.

It splattered across the floor in a pool of blood. Gamahiro dispelled after that, leaving Naruto to do the clean-up.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Wild Water Wave)!" Naruto called, water spurting out of his mouth like a geyser.

The blood was diluted and eventually, cleared.

"Let's go!" he shouted. On the way, they met a bit more resistance though they were quickly taken down by Shikamaru and Choji.  
When they reached the forest, they encountered Kankuro, who Shino, Kiba and Choji offered to take down.

Naruto agreed and brought Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku to a big clearing to wait for Shukaku.  
Akane dispelled.

Soon enough, Gaara walked into the clearing. "Found you! Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)!"

A giant blast of wind fired from his mouth, aiming at the four genins. Sand particles were being dispersed along with the wind, hitting and destroying trees.

"Sasuke, I need a raiton jutsu from you!" Naruto said urgently as he dodged the blast narrowly and formed the Seal Of Confrontation.

Sasuke nodded, and shouted, "Raiton: Gian (Lighting Style: False Darkness)!" Lighting gathered into a white beam at his mouth which shot off towards the sandstorm, followed closely behind by Naruto's fireball.

The fire nullified the wind while the lightning destroyed most of the sand.

The crazed Gaara roared and slammed his palms together. "Ryusa Bakuryu (Sand Tsunami)!" Sand erupted from the floor and rushed at the team in giant waves.

"Ninpo: Kagezukami no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Grab Jutsu)!" Shikamaru shouted. His shadow zipped towards Naruto, Sasuke and Haku's, connecting with all.

He willed the tendrils to pull them back to where he was, safe from the sand. Unlike the usual Kagemane, the Kagezukami didn't restrain the target's movement. Instead, it was as if the target was tethered to the user by a rope, one which was controlled by the user's will.

"Arigato," Naruto thanked, before turning back to his enemy. The redhead was glaring at them.

"I..."

"WILL..."

"HAVE..."

"YOUR..."

"BLOOD!"

Sand wrapped around his whole body like a cocoon. "Shit, he's transforming!" Naruto cursed, watching as the sand built up and towered above the trees.

It took the shape of a tanuki - the Ichibi. Gaara's upper body emerged on the raccoon dog's forehead.

"Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken!" he called, launching a wave of sand projectiles at the three.

Shikamaru's hands went from Rat to Bird. "Ninpo: Kage Nui no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu)!"

Multiple black tendrils shot out from his shadow, deflecting the shurikens one by one.

"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Style: Air Bullet)!" Gaara roared, unleashing a blast of air from the tanuki's mouth.

Haku raised her hands. "Hyoton: Hyogan Domu!" A solid layer of ice materialised as dome around the four, shielding them from the powerful blast which managed to crack the ice.

Gaara repeated the jutsu, forcing the four to scatter as the dome shattered into smithereens.

The kunoichi gestured her hands at the tanuki, causing ice to form and slow down his movements.

He was then too slow to avoid Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Kagemane seiko!" Shikamaru called, but the strain on his chakra was obvious. Haku started forcing chakra into his body through the Chakura Tenso no Jutsu (Chakra Transfer Jutsu).

However, it was in vain as Gaara broke out of his bonds before Naruto or Sasuke could do anything.

"Raiton: Gian!" Sasuke tried, only to receive a Renkudan which countered the jutsu.

"Here goes nothing," thought Naruto as his hands formed the Snake hand seal, followed by Ram, Rabbit, Dog and a special hand seal.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)!" he shouted. A dragon as thick as a giant tree trunk sprouted from the floor and wove around Gaara, restraining him. It began sucking chakra from the tanuki, feeding it to Naruto.

"LET ME GO!" the redhead hollered. He formed the Ram hand seal. "Kaa-san, I shall listen to you... Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Play Possum Jutsu)!"

He slumped forward unconscious, leaving everyone confused. Suddenly the tanuki came alive, escaping the wood dragon by snapping it in half.

"HAHA! I'M FINALLY FREE!" Shukaku cheered demonically. Naruto sweatdropped, this was a funky demon.

"YOU THERE! YES YOU, UZUMAKI! YOU UPGRADED THE SEAL, BUT GAARA STILL LET HIMSELF GET CONTROLLED BY ME! DO YOU SEE HOW YOU HAVE FAILED?!"

"Guys, I'm going to have to fight on a level equal to him," Naruto announced, placing a hand over his stomach.  
Shikamaru got the meaning immediately while the others took slightly longer.

"Get away from here!" the Nara warned the other two, dragging them away with his Kagemane.

Naruto's body lit up with a burst of chakra, transforming into a chakra shroud. Slamming his palms together, more chakra enveloped him as it opened into a haori.

"Ikuze... Kurama!"

An enormous sea of chakra streamed through the seal and took the shape of a kitsune which struck fear in the hearts of men and stoked the flames of destruction, causing tsunamis with a single swipe of his tails and earthquakes with a stomp of his foot. He was the epitome of annihilation, the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama...

The fox roared at his brother, pushing him back with shockwaves. The tanuki smirked.

"So, it is my brother, Kurama..." Shukaku said, "Eat this! Futon: Renkudan!"

"Katon: Kitsune Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fox Fireball Jutsu)!" Kurama retaliated, spewing a green fireball from his mouth.

It left a wake of destruction in its path towards Shukaku, incinerating many trees. It collided with the wind jutsu, easily overpowering it.

Shukaku however, was unfazed. In fact, he was already charging a Bijuu Dama. "Naruto, quick!" the fox communicated to Naruto through the mental link.

The blond complied by thrusting out his hands, supercharging the Bijuu Dama to match three tails worth of power.

"Bijuu Dama!"

"Bijuu Dama!"

Having aimed it upwards, Naruto's Tailed Beast Bomb collided with Shukaku's and its trajectory brought both spheres into the air, glowing radiantly from the energy within.

They exploded with a loud boom, taking out a spherical part of the forest with it.

Shukaku was lumbering his way towards Kurama, slamming its paw against his body. This was repelled by black chakra which soon spread to the rest of Kurama's semi-transparent body like a suit of armour.

"Iso: Susano'o (Majestic Attire: Susano'o)!" Naruto shouted. Kurama reached out his hand and struck Shukaku in his stomach, stunning him momentarily.

Chakra pooled at both of his hands and made black swords appear. "Take this!" Kurama roared as he slashed both swords down on Shukaku's shoulders, severing his arms.

The arms dropped to the floor, dissolving into sand. However, more sand was already reforming Shukaku's arms.

"Try this technique," Kurama said through the mental link, telling him about one of the moves that Madara loved to use.

"Alright! Bijuu Dama!" shouted Naruto as he thrusted out his hands. Almost immediately, a loud buzzing sound filled the forest.

Kurama began twisting his wrists, spinning the swords within his claws and building up momentum.

The Tailed Beast Ball took off towards Shukaku, followed closely behind by the two chakra swords which were rotating like a pair of shuriken.

"Kyoso Enbu (Chaos Dance)!" Naruto announced just as the swords caught up to the Bijuu Dama and pierced it, emitting a large amount of light with the energy from within.  
Just as the jutsu hit Shukaku, a thick wall of sand rose up to block the attack. The ensuing explosion rang out in Naruto's ears.

As the sand dropped, a fully intact Shukaku rubbed his regenerated hands with glee. "My turn! Bijuu Dama!"

Just at the moment, the black chakra receded, as did Kurama's body and Naruto's chakra cloak.

"Kuso!" came Naruto's curse as the Bijuu Dama approached. His eyes widened as it passed through him. Then he facepalmed - he had used Kamui.

"WHAT?! BULLSHIT, I CLEARLY HIT YOU! WHERE DOES THE LAW OF PHYSICS COME INTO PLAY?!" Shukaku ranted.

"Which part of jikukan ninjutsu adheres to the law of physics?" Naruto deadpanned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Naruto thought, "How do I restrain him...?"

The metaphorical lightbulb lit up above his head.

"Kongo Fusa!" Fiery golden chains shot out from his back and surrounded the bijuu in a intricate network of chains.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Shukaku roared as he was bound tightly by the adamantine chains.

Some of them had spiked ends which dug into his skin, burning him with its fierce flames. No matter how much he struggled, he could not break out of these chains.

A shadow clone burst into existence and teleported to Shukaku's head where the asleep Gaara was.

With a hard sucker punch to the face, Gaara was awake, the sand receding into his seal.

Once the transformation reversed sufficiently, Naruto retracted the chains and dispelled the clone.

As the blond was walking over, Gaara was scrambling away in fear. "Don't hurt me!"

Naruto gestured his hands in a placating gesture. "Chill, I won't hurt you. I'm just like you - a jinchuuriki. You must understand how people fear and hate us... how we're ostracised for what we hold... Our precious people though, they are the ones that make our lives worth living. So we dedicate our lives to protecting them, defending our purpose of living. In return, they give us strength. I won't die, not as long as one my of precious people are still alive." Gaara looked up curiously. "So that's how you're so strong, because you have these precious people?"

Naruto nodded firmly. "For you, you could start with your siblings. They worry for you, even now. They're searching for you."

Gaara's eyes widened, before they settled into a steely look of determination. "I want to be just like you. Can you be my friend?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure. See you later."

Then he teleported away to where his friends were waiting for him.

"So how was it?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto gave a thumbs-up. "He's no longer maniacal, and won't take action against any other Konoha shinobi. For now, let's help with wiping out the rest of the invaders."

They sprinted their way back into the village. Many buildings were destroyed, and there were a lot of fires in the village. Smoke was rising into the air.

"Suiton: Mizurappa! Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto called, putting out the fires and blowing the smoke away.

There was a large group of Oto-nin at the end of the street, brandishing their various weapons at the four shinobi.

The blond noticed that his group members were about to strike, so he stuck out both his hands in a blocking gesture.

"Let me handle this," he said, making Sasuke sheath his newly acquired katana, Shikamaru release the Rat hand seal and Haku melt her ice senbons.

He put his hands down and lifted his right to form the Seal Of Confrontation.

"What are you gonna do?" the leader sneered. Naruto grinned as his invasion strategy came into play: across the village, jutsu-shikis materialised on all the walls and floors.

The man paled visibly. "You didn't just-"

"I did," Naruto smirked, "And just like the Iwa-nin who faced my father, you face me today. I shall continue his legacy..."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Millions of brilliant orange and white flashes flickered through the village, blinding many shinobi and kunoichi - though it was cut short by their deaths.

Naruto smirked as the modified jutsu-shiki took effect in changing the colour of the flash to orange. The white, on the other hand, was the White Light Chakra Sabre at work.

A polishing cloth appeared in his hand and he used it to wipe away the blood on the blade before sealing both items away.

He turned to the genins under his charge. "Haku, scout the area and provide medical assistance if required. Sasuke, finish off any foreign shinobis, but leave me at least one to interrogate. Shikamaru, stay with me to strategise."

"Hai, taichou!" Haku replied, leaping away. Sasuke smirked, drawing his katana. "My pleasure," he responded, dashing away.

A few streets away, screams of agony were heard as Sasuke turned his enemies to mince meat save one.

Naruto winced and turned to Shikamaru. "What are the current priorities?"

"We've accomplished driving away the jinchuuriki, and now I guess our job is to finish off the remaining invaders and find out who Oto's leader is," said Shikamaru.

"Right," came Naruto's response. Shortly after, Sasuke dragged an Oto-nin by his collar to the team captain.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions," said Naruto. "I'm not saying anything!" cried the shinobi.

"Or are you?" Naruto smirked deviously, unsealing a ceramic bowl. Shikamaru and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they witnessed Naruto pulling up the shinobi's shirt to his belly and placing the bowl with its opening facing the enemy nin's stomach.

"What are you doing to me?!" the Oto-nin, paralysed with fear. "You'll see," answered Naruto, channelling katon chakra to his right hand which was resting on the base of the bowl.

Loud squeaking noises could be heard from within the pot before the man screamed in extreme agony.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" screamed the man between agony, wanting to pass out but unable to.

"So, are you going to tell me who is your leader, the leader of Oto?" "No!" replied the shinobi immediately, though he regretted it instantly as the pain amplified tenfold.

Naruto forced the man to remain conscious by channelling chakra to his frontal lobe.

"Hehe, no Sharingan, just old-fashioned torture," chuckled Naruto. "Giving up yet?"

Omake: Extras

After the invasion, Naruto found a package on his door. It was an invitation to enter the T&amp;I Department as an interrogator.

Shikamaru had submitted a report on the whole process of the torture to the administrative office. After it was went through, a recommendation was sent to Konoha's Intelligence Division.

"Uzumaki Naruto the feared interrogator," he thought, and smirked.

"Nah, that'd be too much work. Though I wouldn't mind giving Anko-san a manual on all my torture methods..." he said aloud.

Every single criminal in the future would regret that they didn't try to stop that manual from reaching Anko's hands.

Author's Notes:  
So, what kind of torture did you think Naruto did to the poor guy? Take into account all the given clues, it's not as simple as just burning him with katon chakra. Review and give your answers! Also, I'm very sorry that this is late (my most overdue chapter in fact). Recently I have been really busy with school work (as mentioned in the previous chapter), and have even considered putting this story on hiatus. But I decided to pull through and continue writing. So, Naruto will receive his moniker(s) in the next chapter!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	18. A New Hokage

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 18: A New Hokage

Previously:  
"Hehe, no Sharingan, just old-fashioned torture," chuckled Naruto. "Giving up yet?"  
"Hai! Orochimaru-sama-" said the man before he was stabbed through the back via Sasuke's crackling katana.

"Well, finally. Though I guessed as much," came Naruto's comment. A rat scampered out of the dead body, its mouth caked with blood.

Shikamaru winced at the sight of that and felt for the dead enemy. "Ouch. Why didn't you use your Sharingan?"

"Why do that when I can have so much fun?" he asked sadistically, causing a shiver on Shikamaru's part.

"Let's finish this," said Naruto, taking to the rooftops together with his subordinates. Nearer to the stadium, he saw a large group of enemy shinobi clustered outside.

When they spotted the trio, they began throwing their weapons at them. In response, black chakra warped around the three and repelled the projectiles.

A grey skeleton formed, followed by humanoid musculature. Naruto stuck out both Susano'o hands, manifesting a long chakra thread.

Strung along it, were ten chakra magatama which were spinning rapidly. "Yasaka no Magatama!"

The comma-shaped beads launched off from the thread, dropping down on the shinobi with the firepower of mini nuclear bombs.

Various attempts to destroy the destructive projectiles were in vain as they were mostly wiped out.  
"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" The survivors were quickly impaled by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils, while Sasuke activated his Sharingan to check for more enemies.

Naruto spotted a giant purple barrier atop the Kage Box roof. It was manned by four shinobi at the corners, who in return had another barrier behind them - most likely to prevent disruption of the kekkai ninjutsu.

The blond tested it by throwing a shuriken from distance, resulting in its incineration. "Pretty strong barrier there, the Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation)," commented Naruto.

"What to do then, taichou?" asked Shikamaru. Inside, Orochimaru was battling Ay and Hiruzen.

"Hmm... I've got an idea," said Naruto whose eyes turned into a brilliant shade of red.

"Stand next to me," he ordered, and the two complied as the blond's eyes warped into a flowery pattern.

A vortex sucked both of them into his dimension, followed shortly by he himself. Naruto then warped them three back into the real world, this time inside the barrier. His vision was slightly blur when he returned to real world.

Orochimaru had the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages on his side, both of whom he summoned from the dead with his twisted kinjutsu, the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation). Which ironically, was a jutsu invented by the Nidaime himself.

Ay was fighting on par with the Nidaime as both possessed great speed and strength. In terms of ninjutsu, both had equal advantages as Ay was proficient in raiton jutsu while Tobirama possessed a mastery over suiton jutsu. It was a matter of who struck who first.

Meanwhile Sarutobi wasn't doing that well against Hashirama. "Sandaime-sama, do you require assistance?" asked Naruto.

The aged Hokage nodded. "Send Shikamaru-kun to assist the Raikage, Sasuke-kun and you shall help me here."

Shikamaru went off to do his job as he had a doton affinity, helpful against Tobirama's suiton.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and observed Hashirama as Sasuke leapt back to avoid another of Hashirama's wood trunks. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style Secret Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence)!" shouted the Shodaime, causing a forest to spring from the roof tiles.

The three used their ninja movement to manoeuver through the forest, which soon turned into a jungle with the Nidaime's suiton jutsu waterlogging the floor.

Yellow flames cloaked Naruto as he formed and launched a Bijuu Dama. The Shodaime slammed his palms to the floor and shouted, "Kuchiyose: Gojuu Rashomon (Summoning: Quintiple Rashomon)!"

Five menacing locked gates with demonic faces on the metal doors erupted from the ground, taking the hit the blast of the Tailed Beast Ball. Surprisingly, they even altered its trajectory, making it fly upwards and hit the purple barrier.

Sharingan spinning, Naruto smirked. The Rashomon would be a useful technique as well as the Jukai Kotan.

Hiruzen jumped up high into the air and flashed through hand seals. Recognising them, Naruto prepared his own.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" yelled the Hokage, expelling a fierce stream of flames from his mouth.

"Futon: Atsugai (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)!" A blast of wind from Naruto set the whole roof on fire. The firestorm reached the Shodaime, who countered, "Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu)!"

Trunks sprouted from the floor and surrounded Hashirama as a dome with the face of a dragon.

When it was over, the face split open into two halves, revealing an unharmed Shodaime.

This was changed however, the moment Sasuke's Chidori pierced his back and heart from behind.

However... it appeared to do no damage at all as the wound regenerated itself, closing up.

Naruto, meanwhile, was devising a seal counter to the Edo Tensei. "An advanced fuinjutsu which returns the soul to the Pure World..."

His brush flew across the paper in a flurry of chakra ink, ending with the Kanji for "Seal" in the middle.

The blond sat up and created a replica, then charged at the Shodaime, Sharingan morphing into a Mangekyo. Hashirama reacted with a chakra punch which phased through Naruto, who appeared behind him and slapped the tag on his back.

The skin of the Shodaime shed away like strips of paper, revealing a dead Oto-nin inside.

"So the Edo Tensei requires a sacrifice... Orochimaru, how low you have sunken," thought Naruto.

The Other Side Of The Roof

Ay was getting pissed as he couldn't seem to hit the Nidaime, for he had the same jutsu as his old rival: the Hiraishin no Jutsu.  
Even his Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Style Armour), which increased his speed and strength exponentially, couldn't grab Tobirama.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was having trouble coming up with a strategy because Tobirama was freaking immortal!

A certain blond came running towards them with a seal tag in hand. After Naruto explained its use to Shikamaru, the Nara sighed in relief as there was at least a way to beat the Second.

Tobirama's hands shot into the Tiger hand seal, followed closely by Naruto.

"Suiton: Suigadan (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)!"

"Suiton: Suigadan!"

Water erupted from the floor and funnelled into the shape of a rotating fang on both sides.

The two suiton justus clashed and cancelled each other out. Tobirama sprinted towards him and jumped into the air, gathering suiton chakra at his mouth. "Tenkyu (Heavenly Weeping)!"

The chakra manifested as several sharp needles which shot off towards Naruto. The blond unsealed a club and channelled chakra to it, making a bright yellow blade shoot out of its tip and deflect the needles. Ironically, it was the Raijin no Ken, whose original owner was the Nidaime himself.

Quickly, Naruto sealed it back because if the Nidaime got his hands on it, he would definitely wield it with more skill than the blond.

Tobirama landed and was about to unleash another suiton move when he was mowed down by the Raikage whom he had almost forgotten about.  
Shikamaru called, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" A shadow tendril raced across the roof tiles and connected with the Nidaime's shadow successfully. Naruto wasted no time in applying the seal on the Edo Tensei, making him shed his skin like paper into another dead Oto-nin. He then went through a long set of hand seals.

Orochimaru scowled at the blond as his jutsu was undone. "Konoha... I will destroy it one day..."

He got ready to leave when Naruto appeared next to him in a flash of orange. "You ain't getting anywhere," said Naruto, grabbing each of his arms with his own hands.

Black flame markings spread from Naruto's palms to Orochimaru's arms, making the man scream in pain and scramble away.

"What have you done to me?!" the sannin roared, uncharacteristic of his usually calm demeanour.

"I destroyed the chakra network in your arms... You shall never form a hand seal ever again!" shouted Naruto, jumping back to avoid any repercussions.

"I swear... you'll pay for this!" Orochimaru yelled before his four shinobi dropped the barrier and grabbed him, escaping with a smoke bomb.

Hiruzen wheezed in pain where an earlier injury inflicted by Hashirama acted up. "Hokage-sama! Are you alright?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"I'm fine, just get me to the hospital," replied Sarutobi. Multiple ANBU agents grabbed their leader and body flickered away to the general hospital.

Two Kumo-nin appeared at the Raikage's side. "The enemy has been neutralised, Ay-sama."

"Good," he replied, turning to Naruto.

Ay's lightning armour disappeared and he said, "I'll wait for your leader's decision, but how about an alliance?"

Naruto replied, "That'll probably be a yes, but as the CEO of Burning Leaf, I will be honoured if you accept my alliance to you as a trading unit between Konoha and Kumo."

The Raikage nodded in agreement. "See you later then. By the way, part of the alliance will be a political marriage, you will be the bridegroom."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Who is the bride?" he asked in a low tone.

"Nii Yugito," was the reply, making him sigh in relief. "At least it won't be a loveless marriage," Naruto commented.

The Raikage nodded. "I certainly hope so. Ja ne." Ay disappeared in a flash of lightning.

The two Kumo jonin sighed. "Ay-sama and his flashy entrances and exits," said the blond one. The white-haired one remarked, "So drab."

Shikamaru heard him and said, "I know right?" They shook hands. "I'm Ranton no Darui (Darui Of The Storm Style), nice to meet you... you're a Nara right?"

"That's about right, I'm Nara Shikamaru, son of the Clan Head and heir apparent... something that is a drag," the Nara responded.

"I'm Cee, another bodyguard of the Raikage," said the blond one, "Hope to see you soon! Darui, let's go!"

Both body flickered away.

Three Weeks Later

Konoha was in the process of reconstruction, and the alliance was still unsigned as the Sandaime Hokage was hospitalised.

Naruto was in the house when Jiraiya visited. "Yo, Naruto! Got news for ya - Sarutobi-sensei wanted me and you to get a new Hokage, and we have decided on my old teammate, Tsunade of the Sannin," said the sage.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The man finally decided he was too old for his job, huh?" He was whacked on the head by Mikoto, who heard him.

"Don't disrespect him!"

"Alright, alright... How long will it take?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya shrugged. "The council gave us a month to find her, or they would decide on another Hokage of their own discretion."

The blond scowled. "No way in hell, we ARE going to find her. Knowing the council, they would choose Danzo. And when that happens, the Elemental Nations are screwed."

Jiraiya nodded. "Glad you know the importance of this mission. See you at the West Gate in an hour."

West Gate, One Hour Later

"We'll begin our mission by searching through the neighbouring towns of Hi no Kuni. Let's go!" said Jiraiya, walking off.

Naruto followed closely behind, head buried in his bingo book.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-rank

Title(s): Konoha no Daidaiiro Kosen, Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, Konoha no Hojin, Konoha no Fujin, Konoha no Raijin, Konoha no Suijin, Konoha no Dojin

Affiliations: Konoha, Myobokuzan

Classifications: Jinchuuriki, Sage

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan

Sensei(s): Uchiha Itachi (refer to S-rank content page), Namikaze Narumi (refer to S-rank content page), Hatake Kakashi (refer to A-rank content page), Maito Gai (refer to A-rank content page), Yuhi Kurenai (refer to A-rank content page), Uchiha Mikoto (refer to A-rank content page), Uzuki Yugao (refer to A-rank content page)

Abilities: High-Kage level chakra levels, low-jonin level strength, high-Kage level speed, high-Kage level taijutsu, high-Kage level ninjutsu, low-Kage level genjutsu

Special Notes:  
Can use the variants of the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Highly skilled in fuinjutsu and jikukan ninjutsu. Shows exceptional control over his tailed beast, the Kyuubi.

Proximity:  
Do not flee unless you're faster than him; you're not.

"Wow," was his intelligent response. They were actually missing some details which would have made him S-rank: the Byakugo no In, which brought his low-jonin strength to high-Kage and his sensory skills which made him the most powerful sensor ever to exist.

He kept the book as he walked, having brought no other reading material. Jiraiya noticed that, and took out an orange book. Naruto groaned, "You want me to read that? No way!"

The sage smiled. "Just try it, you won't regret." Naruto sighed but as he was bored, took the copy of Icha Icha Paradaisu (Paradise) from his sensei.

Ten minutes later, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "You know, apart from the erotic scenes, this is actually a legit piece of literature."

Jiraiya snorted. "See, I told you!"

"Imagine if you diverted your writing talent to other, non-erotic topics. You would have written masterpieces that everyone, including females, appreciate."  
The sage replied, "I tried. But... Look where my first book, Dokonjo Ninden (The Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja), got me."

He handed him the Dokonjo Ninden to read. The protagonist was a character named Naruto, who had strikingly similar characteristics to the actual.

"This wasn't bad, either. Why didn't it become a bestseller?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Apparently, that wasn't the kind of material they read. So I turned to erotica," the sannin explained, "Here are two more: Icha Icha Baiorensu (Violence) and Icha Icha Takutikusu (Tactics)."

Jiraiya handed him a green book and a red book. "Read up."

Back In Konoha

Two cloaked figures returned to their hometown, walking casually by the guards. Their straw hats were tilted such that it covered the upper part of their faces. It could, however, be easily told that one was a redhead female due to her long hair and the other was a raven-haired male.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing," whispered the eighteen-year-old female. "Don't worry, he should be fine..." answered her male companion.

They continued strolling till they reached the dango stand and sat inside, ordering some snacks.

The couple ate silently, pondering on their mission. Meanwhile outside, a silver-haired nin was loitering around, his perverted book out for the whole world to see.

Another couple strode towards him. This was Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Well you two seem to be getting along," commented Kakashi, setting down his book.

Kurenai blushed, "It's not what you think, Anko just asked me to get her some dango."

Asuma asked, "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Just buying flowers for dead people, and also, to meet Sasuke here as we arranged," replied Kakashi while flashing field signals. The message was clear: Tail the two inside the stand.

The man inside the dango stand stiffened at hearing that name.

"Who, Obito?" asked Asuma. Kakashi nodded. "You're actually waiting on someone? That's a surprise..."

Kakashi gave a mock hurt look. Just then, Sasuke arrived. "You're actually early?"

The silver-haired nin retorted, "Hey, I can be early for some things..." "Yeah whatever, let's eat somewhere else. I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Sasuke said.

Asuma and Kurenai looked under the flap which covered the dango stand. The two were gone.

The jonin pair disappeared in a shunshin as well. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unaware of what was transpiring.

"Well then, how about Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Kakashi.

Konoha Park

The husband and wife strode down the walkway beside the lake of the park. Until two jonins appeared in front of them, the Hokage's son holding out a hand.

"Halt. You are strangers in Konoha, yet you seem so familiar with its surroundings. Identify yourselves," Asuma ordered.

"Sarutobi Asuma... what an honour to meet you," said the male in a deep voice. "Do I know you?" asked Asuma. Kurenai on the other hand, was getting edgy. Something was off here.

The cloaked male brought a hand up to his straw hat, tilting it slightly such that it revealed his ruby eyes, swirling with three black magatama.

Asuma and Kurenai flinched, stepping back instantly at the sight of those eyes. "Uchiha Itachi! What are you doing in the village?!" Asuma asked.

"Well I forgot to introduce myself as well..." said the female, removing her straw hat completely. It revealed a beautiful redhead with violet eyes.

Asuma blushed, while Kurenai steeled her gaze. "What are you doing back here in this village... Narumi?" she asked.

"We're looking for someone we know," the redhead stated. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"And just who might this person be?"

Narumi smiled. "None of your business."

At that, Asuma charged at Narumi, trench knives out and buzzing with futon chakra. A pair of Sharingan tracked his moves easily, leading to her expert evasion of his weapons.

"Stay still, dammit!" "You should be grateful I'm just defending, not attacking," Narumi deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Kurenai formed hand seals and disappeared from the surroundings. Itachi looked on with his Sharingan, unamused.

Tree roots grew from the ground and bound Itachi, who was still unamused as they grew into a giant tree, trapping him. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)!"

Kurenai emerged above him with a kunai in hand. "I'll end this!" she hissed, thrusting the kunai towards Itachi's head.

That is, until a blur of vision later and she was the one tied to the tree. Itachi was in front of her, a kunai in hand.

His Sharingan was glowing ominously in the daylight, and he said, "Genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me..."

Itachi rammed the kunai towards her head. The jonin bit her lip quickly, and the pain allowed her to escape the genjutsu and evade the kunai.

Itachi spun around and her eyes widened, bringing her arms up into a cross guard as Itachi executed the roundhouse kick.

His foot connected with her forearms and the impact sent her crashing into the nearby lake.

He body flickered next to her on the water and said, "That's to be expected from you, Kurenai-san... But-"

"-'But' it's over for you," came the voice of Kakashi, who had a kunai pointed at his neck.

Asuma had stopped attacking Narumi when he noticed Kurenai was kicked into the water.

Narumi warned, "This is no time to be looking over there, Asuma-san. Katon-"

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Two fireballs clashed in between Asuma and Narumi cancelling each other out. The one who had used the other fireball was none other than a shadow clone of Kakashi, using the Sharingan to copy the jutsu.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Narumi. "Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would be ashamed at the path you have gone down!"

The hairs on Narumi's back split into nine sections like tails as she flew into a rage. Itachi muttered, "Oh shit."

"I could care less what you think of me at this point in time!" The shadow clone dispelled.

"So, what are you looking for in here?" asked Kakashi. Itachi didn't answer, instead, he produced four shuriken in his right hand from his sleeve.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped back, flashing through hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

"Suiton: Suigadan!" Itachi whispered, producing four water drills from the water which headed towards Kakashi.  
Luckily for the copy-nin, his water wall blocked the fang bullets. When the water fell back into the lake, he panted slightly.

"What a fast jutsu speed... I didn't even see any hand seals, the shuriken were merely a distraction," thought Kakashi.

"Such fast reflexes... as expected of you, Kakashi," commented Itachi, before a shadow clone came up behind the copy-nin and jabbed a kunai into his back.

Kurenai thought furiously, "What a fast Kage Bunshin!"

"Kakashi" melted into water which fell back into the lake. "Mizu Bunshin..." Itachi mused.

The real Kakashi swam in the water under Kurenai and grabbed her, yelling, "That's the shadow clone!"

The Itachi standing next to Kurenai since the start of the fight exploded, creating a giant wave of water which hit the walkway.

The Itachi who stabbed the Mizu Bunshin was the real one. Asuma jumped onto the lake surface after the wave ebbed, returning to a flat shape.

Narumi body flickered next to Itachi, still raging at Kakashi. The silver-haired nin warned, "Close your eyes!"

They did, but it was too late for him to save himself. Narumi's eyes warped into a pair of Mangekyo. It was like a snowflake in the middle, with black lines reaching from the outside to almost touch the tips of the intricate snowflake.

A thin line of blood leaked down her left eye.

"Tsukuyomi!"

The sky turned a crimson red and the clouds became black, spinning and coalescing to form a giant moon which had the same pattern as her Mangekyo.

Kakashi was bound to a cross at the mercy of Narumi, who drew her sword and stabbed him. Another Narumi appeared and repeated the action, before another appeared, and so on.

"Are you giving up now? 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds left to go," chorused every Narumi as they stabbed Kakashi repeatedly.

Many more copies of Kakashi appeared in the same position as the original, getting disemboweled as well.  
The cries of agony rang out in the world of Tsukuyomi. "Calm down, it's just genjutsu," he assured himself.

"You shouldn't feel relieved; this may be genjutsu but the pain is real," Narumi shouted.

Tsukuyomi World, Three Days Later

Narumi jabbed the last sword into Kakashi. The moon stirred and warped into multiple black clouds.

The sky turned blue and the clouds turned white as Narumi cancelled the powerful genjutsu.

Real World

Kakashi collapsed onto his knees on the water surface, panting hard. Asuma, who still had his eyes closed as well as Kurenai, asked, "What happened Kakashi? The moment she said that word I heard you fall down."

"So... days there are mere seconds in the real world," deduced Kakashi.

Kurenai asked, "Can we open our eyes yet?" Kakashi warned, "No!"

Narumi, on the other hand, was recovering from the use of Tsukuyomi. Her vision was quite blur.

Itachi sighed. "Did you have to go to such lengths, Narumi-chan?" Narumi scowled, "Kakashi pissed me off."

"It would not be good if you overused your eyes," remarked Itachi. "Tsk," was her response.

Kakashi stood up, still clutching his stomach which was filled with pain from the constant stabbing.

"Are you... looking for Sasuke?" asked Kakashi weakly. "No," was her curt reply.

"We're looking for the Yondaime's Legacy," Itachi supplied, before turning to his wife.

"Looks like he isn't here. Ikuzo!" Both disappeared in a body flicker.

"Naruto, huh?" thought Kakashi.

Hotel In Random Town In Hi no Kuni

Naruto crashed on his bed, wary of the day's activities. Usually his stamina could keep him awake for three days on end, but that was when he wasn't dying from boredom.

After receiving the three books, he had finished them within the hour and asked to review any manuscripts that Jiraiya had for future books.

For better or for worse, his photographic memory kept the erotic illustrations burnt into his mind.

He and the sannin have been unsuccessful in locating the Slug Princess so far. Tomorrow they would be looking around in Tanzaku-gai (Tanzaku Town) for Tsunade as there would be a festival there, and where there's festivals, there's gambling - one of Tsunade's known habits.

Naruto sighed. Jiraiya had left him earlier to do some "research", leaving him to his own devices. He decided to work on his seal for flying, which he hadn't practiced much in the past month due to the Chunin Exams and the reconstruction.

Shivering, he recalled the fangirls back at home and thanked Kami for this opportunity to leave Konoha.

With Itachi And Narumi

"Looks like we lured Jiraiya away successfully with that woman," remarked Itachi.

His wife snorted. "Of course, though I feel bad for her. I can sense Naruto-kun in that hotel... let's go."

Itachi asked out of concern, "Are you ready to face him?"

The redhead sighed. "I was aware that I wasn't the best sister out there in the world, but I tried. As a shinobi, I did the thing we do best - protecting our loved ones from the shadows."

"I just... hope Naruto-kun wouldn't be that angry," she said as she walked to her otouto's room.

Hotel

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sensed two giant pools of chakra approaching him. There was a knock on the door.

He approached it, uncertain of who would lie behind it. Naruto's hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slightly as he pulled the door open wide.

Omake: Extras

Naruto scrambled on to the rooftops of Konoha as his enemies chased him from behind.

He shot off in a blur as thousands of screams echoed, "NARUTO-SAMA! MARRY ME!"

The blond felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the creepiest sound made its way into his eardrums - the squeals of a horde of fangirls.

Flowers flew into his path from the side, and he had to weave around them in an elaborate path to escape from the wretched creatures.

Damn it, why couldn't he wound a fellow citizen?! He ran through his memories of the Konohagakure Book Of Laws as he made his way from the rabid bunch.

"Come on, come on..." There had to be a rule SOMEWHERE about taking action against fangirls!

"No, it CAN'T be!" he yelled aloud as he went through the book's pages over and over again in his head.

"Fuuuuuccccc-" he was about to finish the curse when the girls caught up to him and jumped onto him as a pile.

As the first fangirl closed in on him, he pulled his trump card - Kamui. He phased through the entire pile of fangirls, then ran for his life.

"HELP!" he screamed, taking off in a blur of orange. The fangirls followed closely behind him, continuing the chase for hours on end.

Meanwhile, Yugito was watching, laughing her ass off as her fiance wound through the streets of the Leaf.

Author's Notes:  
I know, this chapter was super overdue. For that, I apologise - I recently had many tests and was chosen for a competition which I had to train for several months on end. Next chapter will be the first meeting between Naruto and his sister since she left the Leaf. I'll try to deliver as fast as possible, don't worry as it won't take half a month like this one did - I hope.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	19. The Reunion Of Siblings

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 19: The Reunion Of Siblings

Previously:  
Naruto's hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slightly as he pulled the door open wide.

When he saw who was behind it, he gasped. He recalled the first time he met her...

Seven Years Ago, October 10th

Naruto heard someone knocking on his apartment door, fearing for his life considering what day it was.

Naruto silently moved towards a window to peek outside when he saw a girl with midback length red hair that looked the same age as the waitress Ayame at the ramen stand he eats at once a week.

The girl noticed movement behind the window and turned her head in that direction with a smile on her face.

Naruto briefly made eye contact and saw kindness in her eyes that quickly made him relax and move to the door to invite the girl inside.

Naruto asked, "Hello there, may I help you?"

She replied, "Yes, my name is Namikaze Narumi. I am an orphan like you, someone close to the both of us suggested I come pay you a visit today and spend some time with you. I've been watching you for a while now and I see in you the same loneliness I felt after my parents died seven years ago. I am wondering if you would like to meet some friends of mine?"

"I would love to meet your friends. By the way, are you related to Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage?" he responded.

"Yes I am the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and before you ask, no I do not think you are a demon like the rest of these idiotic villagers. I know of what happened October 10th seven years ago, and again no I do not blame you for the deaths of my father and mother."

"My friends will arrive soon, they share the same thought as me and do not hate you either."

Those words brought tears to his eyes. Naruto ran up to Narumi and gave her a hug while repeatedly saying "thank you!"

A knock on the door marked the arrival of the rest of his guests. Narumi smiles at Naruto and motions to the door to let everyone inside.

Six people people come inside, A smile spreads across his face when Naruto quickly recognizes the last two people to enter who are carrying a rectangular container with a clear plastic lid on it.

Narumi introduced, "Naruto, these are my friends, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui who were on the same genin team as me, This is my former jonin sensei Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Inuzuka Hana, who is one of my closest friends, the last two I see you know, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ichiraku Ayame."

"Ok, now that everyone is here let's celebrate! Naruto you have the honor of cutting the cake, presents can wait until later. Now blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Everyone shouted, "Happy birthday Naruto!"

Present

"Nee..." he started before he was cut off by Narumi bringing a finger to her lips to silence him.

She formed hand seals and the room lit up with silencing seals. She then motioned for him to continue.

"Nee-chan, why didn't you tell me that we were related?" he asked. The redhead answered, "I see Hokage-sama acknowledged you to be at the level of chunin if he told you, the reason I didn't tell you is because our parents had a lot of enemies who would have stopped at nothing to kidnap or kill you."

Naruto was still slightly hurt, but now that he thought about it, she did make it up to him all those years by celebrating birthdays and training him.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked. Narumi replied, "We are working for an organisation called Akatsuki, right now our mission is to capture you. However, I have just the plan to avoid that. For now, answer this question: have you awakened your Mangekyo yet?"

Naruto nodded. She smiled and patted his head. "I knew you could do it. Have you got blurry vision after using it?"

The blond replied, "Recently, yes."

Narumi explained, "That is because the Mangekyo is a dojutsu which seals itself the more it is used. That is, until the user goes blind from overuse as Uchiha Madara once did."

"Once?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He found a way to restore his eyesight by replacing his eyes with his brother's, who also had the Mangekyo. From that day on, the light never faded from his eyes. His brother, Izuna, also faced the same problem with his eyes - that is, blindness. When his eyes found a new host, Madara, it unsealed itself forever. This came to be known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which only Madara possessed in history."

Naruto put two and two together and paled. "Are you here to take my eyes?"

Narumi replied, "Yes, but do not worry. I've got an idea. A mutual exchange, wouldn't that result in both of us getting the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Itachi spoke up, "Her theory relies on the fact that a Mangekyo unseals itself forever after it finds a new host. This is plausible, however it is risky as there has only been one instance of success. At the same time, there has only been one try to obtain it. So you got a fifty-fifty chance. If we had more successes before, it would be easier to make a decision, but we don't. So... do you want to swap your eyes with Narumi-chan?"

Naruto weighed his options. He might lose his eyesight forever if he did it now, but if he didn't, he would still lose his vision eventually. This was a simple choice.

"Yes."

Konoha

Sasuke went to Kakashi's apartment to find him for some training advice. Kakashi had left him at the training ground doing some taijutsu exercises after eating at Ichiraku's to do something.

Instead of what he expected, he saw Asuma and Kurenai standing over an unconscious Kakashi who was lying in bed.

Suddenly, a jonin, Aoba came bursting into the house. "Was Itachi and Narumi after Naruto?"

"What?!" Sasuke roared. "Baka!" cursed Asuma as the Uchiha ran into the streets and out of Konoha, following the nukenins' chakra trail while it was still fresh.

This was finally his chance to take revenge.

Back With Naruto, Narumi And Itachi

Within thirty minutes, they completed the procedure. When Naruto tested them out, the three tomoes spun and warped into a new pattern.

In the middle there was the snowflake from Narumi's pattern but his stylised flower petals remained on the outside.

"You should try using Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami, I had them with my old eyes. Now that our eyes are merged, so should our abilities," theorised Narumi.

"If that's the case you should try using Kamui, Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi," he told her.

Itachi frowned when he sensed a presence getting closer. The chakra was flaring wildly... It was most likely Sasuke.

"Narumi-chan, we need to wrap this up quickly. Sasuke is coming," he announced.

"Alright. Naruto, I'm sorry for all those years," she apologised. Naruto replied, "It's fine, what matters is that you were there for me after all."

She smiled. Her husband took out a bag of scrolls and handed it to the blond. "These are clan scrolls, they contain information on the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, the history of our clan and Uchiha clan jutsus to make up for the birthdays we've been unable to attend."

"Jiraiya knows everything that is going on but don't ask him about the Uchiha Massacre yet, you're not ready for the truth. We're out of time, Sasuke is here. Play along, Naruto-kun."

Narumi kneeled down and pulled her otouto into a hug, then kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, otouto. Stay safe."

Then she stood up, releasing the silencing seals. "Sorry," Narumi whispered, grabbing Naruto and throwing him against the door so hard that it shattered and he hit the wall on the other side, coughing up blood.

Itachi walked out into hallway, followed closely behind by his wife. "It seems like we went overboard, dear... Oh look, it's my adorable brother-in-law..."

Narumi laced her fingers with Itachi's and raises their hands to show Sasuke their wedding rings.

A tick mark appeared on the younger Uchiha's head at her choice of words. He thrust out his left hand which began crackling with raiton chakra.

"Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Narumi, I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled, charging at them with the Chidori.

Itachi looked on unamused as the Chidori was shoved towards his chest. A hand quickly shot out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisting it and redirecting it into the nearby wall.

The construction stood no chance against the Chidori and exploded into a shower of bricks and cement.

"Why you...?!" Sasuke growled, trying to free his hand from his brother's grip.

"You are still weak... You know why? Because you lack hatred... Tsukuyomi!"

Sasuke screamed and dropped to the floor unconscious. Itachi noticed the presence of another person - Jiraiya, who was at the end of the hallway.

"Jiraiya-sama, what a surprise," said Itachi who was not surprised at all as the explosion must have caught his attention.

"Uchiha Itachi and my student's daughter... Who would expect a reunion today of all days but I'm sorry, you two have to die here..." replied Jiraiya.

Naruto, who recovered sufficiently, ran towards the two nukenin but was kicked away in the opposite direction by Narumi.

Itachi muttered, "We have to get out of this now."

"Sorry but I can't allow that," said Jiraiya who was weaving hand seals, "Katon: Dai Endan!"

A torrent of flames ripped through the hallway towards the couple but was countered as Narumi called, "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Water gushed out of her mouth and extinguished the flames, making a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, the two were gone. Gai suddenly appeared and burst through the hole, aiming a kick at Jiraiya's face. "Dainamikku Entori (Dynamic Entry)!" he shouted, landing a hit at Jiraiya.

When the sage got up, Gai immediately apologised. "Gomen, I thought you were the enemy. I was informed by Asuma and Kurenai to follow Sasuke in case he encountered Itachi and Narumi."

Jiraiya said, "Never mind, just bring Sasuke back to Konoha." The Green Beast did as told and left.

Naruto got up and gave his sensei a look of annoyance.

"I can't believe you got lured away by a woman. No wait, actually I can," deadpanned Naruto. Jiraiya sighed. "Go get some sleep." The blond complied and went to bed after reading several scrolls that Itachi gave.

One of the scrolls required dojutsu activation to be able to read. This took a while for Naruto to figure as he stared at the blurry words which soon became clear as his Sharingan decrypted it. Each dojutsu was covered with a short introduction before it went blur unless you possessed the same dojutsu mentioned in the text.

It ran like this: "The Rinnegan is a dojutsu obtained by possessing the blood of both the Uchihas and the Senjus. On a more practical level, one requires the cells of both clans. Once that is achieved, the Rinnegan awakens under two circumstances: receiving trauma or natural dojutsu evolution. The first is the same way the Sharingan and Mangekyo are awakened."

"The second is the same as how people with only Uchiha blood awaken the Rinnegan. The story goes that the Byakugan evolved into the Sharingan, which later turned into the Mangekyo. The next stage is the Eternal Mangekyo, which Madara achieved, and later it evolved into the Rinnegan before he died. This is natural evolution, however, that was because Madara did not have Senju blood. If he did, theoretically he would have unlocked the Rinnegan immediately after the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, not just before he died."

Naruto almost jumped with joy when he read that. It meant that he would have the Rinnegan!

The rest of the text was a blur, so he would have to wait till he awakened his Rinnegan. Meanwhile, he went through the jutsu scrolls.

There were a myriad of katon jutsus and one kekkai ninjutsu called the "Uchiha Enjin (Uchiha Flame Formation)". The katon jutsus would increase his fire style arsenal by at least two hundred percent.

There were also several kenjutsu styles combined with katon jutsus, coating one's blade in flames to increase damage.

In all, quite a large amount of information to take in - but made simpler with his eidetic memory and Sharingan.

The Next Day

Naruto got up and booked out of the hotel, travelling to Tanzaku-gai with Jiraiya.

On the way there, he tried to recreate a technique that originally belonged to the Sandaime Raikage. With a little help from Kakashi's Raikiri, he got the basic concept.

Tanzaku-gai

There were many people milling around, setting up stalls and lanterns in anticipation of the grand festival.

One of the banners stated: "Gamble Your Luck With Tanzaku's Casino". "Looks like that's where we'll find her," Jiraiya remarked.

Naruto nodded and asked for directions from a local to the casino.

Tanzaku's Casino

It was a huge, grand building that was constructed with the finest materials. If it wasn't mahogany, it was gold or velvet.

Naruto entered and sat down at a table, playing a game of roulette. He placed all his chips - worth a hundred million ryo, mind you - on red nine. Other players began eyeing the chips greedily.

He played for nine rounds and won every single chip on the table back. "What the hell, you're cheating!" accused a man.

"You don't have proof, so do not accuse me," said Naruto. He took all the chips and changed them back into currency - now five hundred million. Then he left.

"Damn, sometimes I forget you're the richest person in the Elemental Nations," commented Jiraiya when he saw the winnings.

"That's the guy!" came a yell. Six men rushed towards them and surrounded them. A man emerged, "You had better give me all the money you have!"

He was the same guy from just now. "What if I don't?" Naruto replied. "Then you had better watch out, the boss is a B-rank nukenin from Iwa!" boasted one of his lackeys in the hope of scaring this "civilian" into handing over his money.

"You obviously didn't notice my headband," Naruto deadpanned, before leaping towards him.

"Tenkyu!" shouted Naruto, amassing suiton chakra in his mouth. "Doton: Doryuheki!" the lackey called, summoning a wall which blocked the sharp needles.

Another henchman lunged towards Naruto, while swinging a sword. "I hope this works," the blond thought while concentrating raiton chakra into his right hand.

It immediately crackled with pure lightning which coated his entire hand with a bluish glow. "Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite (Hell Stab: Four-Finger Spear Hand)!"

He swiped it at the sword blade which snapped in half much to the attacker's surprise. "What?!" he cried before he was impaled in the chest by the very same jutsu.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu!" shouted the lackey who erected the earth wall. It melted into mud, then transformed into a dragon which fired mud bullets from its mouth.

Blue eyes warped into red, tracking the mud bullets easily. Each swipe of Naruto's hand destroyed the surprisingly hard bullets.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted, creating a dark red orb of fire which slammed into the dragon and obliterated it.

The man behind the dragon was fried into a charred pile of dust. Behind Naruto, another one of the nukenin's lap dogs crept up and stabbed him in the back with a kunai.

However... "Naruto" melted into water and surrounded the man in an orb. The real Naruto appeared outside it, one hand on the orb. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!"

The man inside turned blue and died from asphyxiation. There were only two enemies left: the nukenin and his right-hand man.

"Doton: Doryuso!" shouted the right-hand man. Spears of earth shot towards Naruto, who deflected them his spear hand.

"Raiton: Gian!" he called, creating a beam of lightning which ripped through the spears and turned them to dust.

The man hurled a giant boulder at Naruto, who placed his pinky finger in the spear hand down.

"Jigokuzuki: Sanbon Nukite (Hell Stab: Three-Finger Spear Hand)!" he shouted, cleaving the boulder neatly into two. Then he jumped up and kicked both boulders at the two.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" the right-hand man called, raising a tall earthen wall to block the two rocks.

"Suiton: Suidanha!" Naruto shouted, expelling a stream of water which pierced right through the wall and hit the right-hand man, killing him.

Just then, the nukenin leapt up from behind the wall while forming hand seals. "Doton: Doryuso!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto countered. The air around him immediately cooled and condensed into a large wave of water. The water warped into a dragon which swallowed all the spears before rushing towards the nukenin.

"Doton: Tajuu Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mass Earth Walls)!" he shouted, slamming his hands onto the floor. Exactly twenty thick walls rose up to meet the dragon and elemental advantage kicked in, dispelling the dragon.

"I've never tried this before as it's hard to concentrate all the chakra in one finger, but here goes nothing," thought Naruto. He cut down his middle and ring finger, then charged at the walls.

All the raiton chakra flowed into and around his index finger, crackling and buzzing like a mini thunderstorm. The lightning coalesced into a single point two centimetres from his fingertip, forming a blade-like shape.

"JIGOKUZUKI: IPPON NUKITE (Hell Stab: One-Finger Spear Hand)!" he yelled as his finger pierced through the walls like butter, making them shatter into smithereens like glass.

One wall fell after another to the lightning spear hand before it finally pierced through the chest of the nukenin himself.

Pure raiton chakra coursed through his body, thoroughly frying him from head to toe. His steaming body collasped to the floor after Naruto withdrew his hand and cancelled the technique.

Jiraiya, who was standing aside the whole time, clapped. Naruto scowled. "Why didn't you assist me?"

"I knew you didn't help. And to think, you successfully reproduced the Sandaime Raikage's technique so well..." the sage explained.

"Well, how are we going to find Tsunade? We didn't spot her at the casino," stated Naruto.

"She has another vice apart from gambling - drinking. Let's hit the bars," Jiraiya suggested.

Tanzaku Fire Sake Bar

This bar, in particular, was famous throughout Hi no Kuni for its Fire Sake - a premium mix of sake and other secret ingredients.

There, they spotted their target. A blond woman with pigtails and a black-haired young lady were sitting together and downing cups though the younger woman seemed reluctant.

"Tsunade-sama, we've finally found you," greeted Naruto formally. The blond sannin looked up and noticed Jiraiya.

"What a reunion, Jiraiya... First I had Orochimaru visit me in the morning and now you... what is it?" she asked.

Jiraiya stored what she said into his memory, then replied, "Sarutobi-sensei wants you to become Hokage, so I've been tasked to bring you back to Konoha."

She snorted. "And who is this brat?"

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service," Naruto introduced himself. Tsunade laughed. "I've heard so much about you from Orochimaru... You did quite a number to his arms with your advanced fuinjutsu. I was impressed and decided to look you up on the bingo book. Guess what I found?"

"What?" "An A-rank genin, that's practically unheard of," she said. Naruto got back to the point. "So will you come back with us?"

"No. Unless you beat me in a fight," Tsunade replied. The jinchuuriki sighed. Looks like nothing in this world was solved without violence.

"Very well," he said, stepping out into the street. He was followed closely behind by both sannin and the black-haired girl.

"If you win, I'll go back. In fact, I'll even throw in this necklace," Tsunade said, tugging on the Shodaime's necklace. "But if you lose... you owe me five hundred million ryo. Deal?"

Naruto smirked. "Deal." She would soon realise how outdated the bingo book was.

Omake: Extras

The author's thumb stopped sliding over his phone's keyboard and he heaved a sigh of relief. He had made it within fourteen days - still technically less than half a month as he had promised in the last chapter.

"Shit," the author cursed as he realised what month it was. "FEBRUARY HAS TWENTY-EIGHT DAYS! FUC-"

Author's Notes:  
Well yes, I actually delivered within half a month as promised. I hope you didn't have to wait long, but seriously, I had to study for many tests this past few weeks. Plus with the competition training still going on, I'm pretty much fully booked all the time. I apologise for all the overdue chapters, but here it is. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter as I have planned it... By the way, the chapters have now increased in word count to 4k since chapter 12, which probably accounts for why I'm so late.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!


	20. The Retrieval

The Yondaime's Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Spinning World (Naruto Shippuden Ending 32), it belongs to Diana Garnet.

Chapter 20: The Retrieval

Previously:  
She would soon realise how outdated the bingo book was.

The two formed the Seal Of Confrontation before charging at each other.

Tsunade's fists lit up with chakra as she swiped them at Naruto in a relentless barrage. Meanwhile, the tomoes in his Sharingan were rotating rapidly as they tracked her movements, predicted and avoided them.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he formed the Seal Of Confrontation. A giant fireball shot out from his mouth and took off towards the sannin.

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the ground and raised a boulder before tossing it in the direction of the fireball. This caused the rock to burst into flames and fly towards Naruto.

The male blond's right hand crackled with raiton chakra as it cut through the rock and caused an explosion.

When the debris and smoke cleared, Tsunade was out of sight. Suddenly, Naruto rolled to the side just in time to avoid Tsunade's drop kick.  
"Tsutenkyaku (Heaven Kick Of Pain)!" she yelled as her foot slammed into the ground and caused a crater.

Seeing herself miss, she exchanged blows with Naruto using her chakra enhanced strength, though she was surprised he could match every blow like it was nothing.

"How did you know I was going to use the kick?" asked Tsunade as she threw a punch. The other blond deadpanned, "I'm the world's greatest sensor..."

"Every minute movement you make is like the stomp of an elephant's foot to me with my sage mode. Plus, my Sharingan takes in all your moves and predicts your next action through speedy calculations, effectively telling the future," explained Naruto as he weaved under another strike and sent one to her abdomen.

Tsunade backflipped and reached into her pouch, pulling out senbons and throwing them at Naruto.

The genin's eyes shifted into a pair of Mangekyo which focused on all the projectiles, and blew them into Kamui's dimension.

A large swirling distortion appeared centred on his right eye as he ejected the senbons back towards Tsunade.

Meanwhile, he formed the Tiger hand seal. "Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance)!" Naruto yelled, spewing a stream of fire from his mouth. It followed the swirling distortion's pattern and made a spiral of flames which turned into a drill-like shape similar to the Inuzuka's Gatsuga.

The mini-tornado of flames shot off towards Tsunade who did not retaliate. The inferno engulfed her and seemingly incinerated her.

She emerged, however, unscathed. Black markings marred her face and the purple diamond on her forehead was glowing.

"Ninpo: Sozo Saisei," she muttered. The sannin then lunged at Naruto, making quick swipes that ripped up the landscape whenever she missed.

Naruto traded punches with Tsunade, then did a handspring over her. "Just stay still, damn it!" she cursed.

One of her punches caught him right in the stomach before dispelling "him", revealing it to be a shadow clone.

Suddenly Tsunade heard a whisper in her right ear, the tone soft but deadly. "Owarida."

Blackness creeped into her vision as she felt two fingers jab her body - one hit a node in the Chakra Circulatory System, the second one hit a pressure point.

The first one stopped the Sozo Saisei; the second one knocked Tsunade out. Naruto blew the imaginary smoke away from his fingers as he broke into a grin.

"I believe that means you're coming back with us," Naruto said to no one in particular.

Shizune looked worriedly at her unconscious sensei, before picking her up in a fireman's carry. "We'll meet later to discuss returning to Konoha at our hotel, it's the Tanzaku Inn."

Jiraiya nodded and left together with Naruto, stopping at another bar for a celebratory drink.

The master and student pair left the bar drunk, singing songs of camaraderie and valour.

"Hey I know a good one..." said Naruto, trailing off before he tapped his seal. A koto (traditional Japanese zither) appeared in his hands. Naruto held it with one hand, using his other to pluck the strings and play the tune of the song as he opened his mouth to sing.

His dexterous fingers flew across the instrument while he played the opening tune. Naruto cleared his throat before he burst into the song.

Nando tatakitsuke rarete mo (No matter how many times I'm batted down)

Akirame rareru wake nado wanaku genten kaiki (There's no chance that I'll be giving up; I'm right back to the starting line)

Genjitsu to wa baibai shite mukashi mitai ni waiwai shitaikeredo (I'd like to say bye-bye to reality, and just have a good time like I used to)

So mo ikanainara kirihiraite miri ya i (But that can't happen... so I'll just have to cut my way on through)

Noko ri wazuka no shoki torimodoshite (Gathering the last bit of sanity I have left)

Me no mae no tobira kojiakete miseru (I'll pry open the door before my eyes)

Itsu demo sona nda (It's always the same story)

Wasure gachina koto ga (The things we're most prone to forgetting)

Naniyori mo taisetsuna koto datte (Are the most important by far)

Nani ga machiukete iyou to kamawanai (I don't care what's awaiting me)

Amenimomakezu yami o terasu (Shining through the darkness, not even the rain will set me back)

Kono kyojin'na kokoro ga areba (As long as I have this powerful heart)

Kono toki kono basho ni tsudoishi nakamatachi (All of our comrades gathering at this time, in this place)

Mawari tsudzukeru sekai nanbitotaritomo tomeru koto wa dekinai yo (Facing an endlessly spinning world; there's not a single thing that exists to stop us)

"Nice song... didn't know you played the koto," commented Jiraiya. "There are many things you don't know about me..." Naruto replied mysteriously.

The blond then formed hand seals, causing a wave of medical chakra to wash over the two and sober them enough to meet Tsunade and Shizune.

Tanzaku Inn

"Please tell me where Senju Tsunade's room is right now," said Naruto in a sweet voice to the receptionist, "I totally won't hurt you with my Sharingan or burn you alive with my Amaterasu and amplify it with my Blue Lotus Hell..."

The receptionist scrambled towards her files and flipped through them quickly before replying, "She's in Room 502 with Kato Shizune."

She cowered in fear as Naruto walled away like nothing had transpired. Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head.

"Did you have to do that?" "It's fun messing with people sometimes," came Naruto's response, "Besides, I have already wiped that memory from her mind so she won't remember shit."

Room 502

The four were in a discussion about Tsunade's return as Hokage. "Well there's a problem I need to tell you," confessed the blond sannin.

"Orochimaru approached me recently and said that he would revive Dan and Nawaki in exchange for healing his arms."

Naruto scowled. "Don't believe that bastard. He's using you... the Edo Tensei will only use living sacrifices to summon the dead souls to use them as host bodies. They will merely be emotionless puppets manipulated by Orochimaru."

Tsunade frowned. "If that's the case, I'll try to kill him when I meet him tomorrow. You guys can act as backup. Alright?"

"Hai."

The Next Day

Tsunade went to the meeting venue. Orochimaru and Kabuto were already present, waiting impatiently for the snake sannin's old teammate.

Upon noticing Tsunade without Shizune (which further confirmed his thoughts of her agreeing), Orochimaru's lips curled into a twisted smile. "So what's your response?"

"This, bitch!" cried Tsunade as she leapt towards him with her fist full of chakra. Orochimaru slid back instinctively as he had done many times when they were young and sparring, avoiding the strike completely but still blown back by the shockwave.

He snarled, "That's too bad... I'll have to end you here! Kabuto!" The right-hand man dashed towards Tsunade and began engaging her in a fierce taijutsu brawl.

Kabuto was sustaining many injuries as Tsunade's fists connected with his body. The sannin jumped up to avoid a leg sweep from him, before spinning around and delivering a kick to his chest.

The traitor formed a cross-guard to block the kick, but was still propelled twenty metres away and crashed into the ground.

He growled as he got up. "Taijutsu was never my forte... So how about this?" Kabuto said, forming the hand seals Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog. His hands glowed with chakra which shaped into sharp blades.

"Chakura Kaiboto (Chakra Scalpel)!" Kabuto shouted as he sprinted towards Tsunade. The sannin's eyes narrowed. "So he's a iryo-nin just like me," thought Tsunade.

Kabuto swiped them at her face, causing her to duck below and initiate a sweep of his legs. The snake's assistant leapt above her leg with a twist and lunged at her with the scalpel.

Tsunade rolled to the side immediately, resulting in his hand plunging into the ground. Kabuto pulled it out easily and swiped both hands at her.

"This is the first time I've heard of someone using chakra scalpels offensively," thought Tsunade as she batted his right hand away and grabbed his left arm, throwing him onto the floor.

Kabuto used his right hand to spring up from the floor and escape from her grasp. The moment he landed on his feet, he striked Tsunade at her right bicep and left thigh quickly.

She crouched down in pain, clutching her right bicep. "Got you, Tsunade-sama. I have injured your limbs without even leaving a mark," smirked Kabuto.

It was true. The unique of quality of chakra scalpels was that it could make highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries inside the body without creating an open wound.

The problem was that in the heat of battle, it would be difficult to injure the enemy as it required utmost concentration and precision to a injure someone in a specific place.

The fact that Kabuto had managed to hit precisely where he had planned to was just astounding. "He's no ordinary iryo-nin..." thought Tsunade.

"I can't kill you, but I can immobilise you," said Kabuto who rushed at Tsunade with his chakra scalpels.

The sannin smirked as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Kabuto froze mid-step and fell onto the floor.

"What have you done to me?!" he cried. He attempted lifting his left hand but instead ended up moving his right foot. The same thing occurred with his left thigh and left shoulder.

"Ranshinsho (Body Pathway Derangement) seiko..." she muttered. Orochimaru, who was observing the fight, grinned as he understood what was going on.

Earlier when she grabbed Kabuto's left arm to throw him onto the ground, she had sent raiton chakra into his nervous system and scrambled his brain's electrical signals. This resulted in the wrong part of his body moving when he wanted to move another.

She went through hand seals for the Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Jutsu), a basic iryo ninjutsu. Her left hand glowed green as she healed both her right bicep and left thigh.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was scrambling to relearn his movement. Now he got a general idea of which thought moved what, he should be able to move.

Slowly, he stood up. "But how?!" Tsunade thought, "How did he recover so fast?"

Kabuto chuckled as he stood up successfully. "You are a formidable iryo-nin that lives to up your name, Tsunade-sama. However, you are alone and now that I've recovered, you don't stand a chance."

That was true, she was still healing her injured limbs. But...

"Who said anything about being alone?" she asked rhetorically, her lips twisting into a smile. Tsunade drew a familiar three-pronged kunai from her pocket and planted it into the ground in front of her.

Author's Notes:  
Sorry, no omake this time as I was in a rush to post. I apologise, this time I was late for one and a half month. But... the competition is finally over and I can return to active writing! The next chapter shouldn't take as long so don't worry. Damn, and I was just planning an April Fool's edition. Well, it's too late for that... or is it?

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	21. The Return

The Yondaime's Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Daylight, it belongs to Maroon 5.

Chapter 21: The Return

Previously:  
Tsunade drew a familiar three-pronged kunai from her pocket and planted it into the ground in front of her.

Before Kabuto could even utter a curse, Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune appeared.

The blond jinchuuriki leapt towards Kabuto in a flash of orange, cocking his fist back as his right forearm glowed green.

"Kawazu Tataki (Frog Strike)!" Naruto yelled just as he plunged his fist into Kabuto's stomach.

Waves of natural energy rippled from the point of impact, throwing Kabuto back while breaking his ribs. Jiraiya cringed, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end on that during their spars in Daishoju.

Kabuto began applying the Shosen Jutsu on his ribs, while Shizune did the same for Tsunade's injuries.

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched as the source of his problems arrived. "Uzumaki brat..."

The sage looked up, frowning at the snake sannin. "Teme... how's your arms?" mocked Naruto.

A tick mark grew on the snake's head, until he hissed, "I'll make you pay for that!"

He lunged towards Naruto, initiating a taijutsu match. Despite him being unable to form hand seals as the chakra network in his arms were destroyed, he could still use them for taijutsu - and to say he was very flexible was an understatement.

Orochimaru literally twisted his body round and round without any repercussions that would have broken all the bones in any normal human, making him hard to predict and fight even with the Sharingan.

"Not bad," praised the sannin as he clashed with Naruto, sustaining several injuries due to the natural energy surrounding the blond's fist.

"Tsk, you're not so bad yourself," returned Naruto before he slapped away Orochimaru's arm and used the momentum to punch him in the chest.

The snake sannin flew back, catching himself on his feet. "Assist me, Kabuto," said Orochimaru as he bit his thumb and smeared the blood across his summoning seal.

Kabuto pushed chakra towards the seal, causing a large amount of smoke to billow into the air.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A giant purple snake with slitted yellow eyes appeared next to Orochimaru and Kabuto. This was the snake boss summon - Manda.

"What did you summon me for, Orochimaru?!" the snake hissed, "I require one hundred human sacrifices after this, do you understand?"

"After this fight, you'll be full alright," Orochimaru replied. Jiraiya cursed, "Well shit. Time to roll out the big guns... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gamabunta burst into existence, smoking his pipe. The moment his eyes landed on Manda, the toad paused and spoke, "It's been a long time..."

"I believe so," the snake hissed. "Enough, fight him!" Orochimaru cried. The snake charged towards Bunta, who leapt up into the sky muttering, "I hate snakes..."

Among the legendary three summons - i.e. the toads, slugs and the snakes, there existed a cycle: the toads were afraid of the snakes, the snakes were afraid of the slugs and the slugs were afraid of the toads.

So naturally Gamabunta was wary around Manda. While in midair, the toad formed the Tiger hand seal. "Suiton: Teppodama (Water Style: Gunshot)!"

Water materialised before his mouth, condensing into a bullet shape that took off towards the snake below.

As it shot downwards, gravity increased its momentum and power. Manda's eyes widened and he quickly slid to the side to avoid the bullet.

The suiton jutsu slammed into the floor and exploded, causing a crater full of water in the field.

Bunta landed and Jiraiya jumped atop his head. Naruto sprinted to the crater while forming the Tiger hand seal.

"Suiton: Suiryuben (Water Style: Water Dragon Whip)!" The water in the crater rose and formed into whips which lashed at Manda, who nimbly avoided them all.

This gave time for Jiraiya and Bunta to prepare their technique.

"Senpo: Gamayudan (Sage Art: Toad Oil Bullet)!" cried Gamabunta.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Style: Toad Oil Flamethrower)!" both yelled. Oil burst from the chief toad's mouth towards Manda, while the fire ignited it into a firestorm.

"That's not enough... Futon: Atsugai (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)!" Naruto added. Wind chakra gathered as a hurricane which tunnelled towards the firestorm, creating an inferno which swarmed Orochimaru's summon.

After the fire and smoke was extinguished, there was no trace of the giant summon.

"Below!" alerted Naruto, who leapt into the sky after deactivating his gravity seals.

Manda burst from underground, though failing to ambush Bunta and Jiraiya as the toad summon had jumped away in time.

While falling back down, Naruto formed five hands seals, one that everyone recognised.

The moment his right palm hit the floor, a black summoning seal array spread out from it.

"Yane, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled and in a burst of smoke, the colossal fox was summoned into the realm of humans.

Kurama easily towered over the two boss summons, being ten times larger. He roared at Manda, who slithered up and wrapped himself around the fox's chest.

Gamabunta couldn't do anything because if he tried to attack the snake he would risk attacking Kurama... and attacking the most powerful tailed beast alive which is ten times larger than you is a bad idea.

Apparently Manda didn't think so.

"You pesky snake, get off me!" Kurama roared, grabbing hold of the reptile with one of his claws and ripping him off his body.

The snake lunged at Kurama's face in midair, which was stupid, considering the immense amount of chakra that was building up in his mouth.

"Bijuu Dama!"

The ensuing explosion caused a display similar to fireworks in the morning sky. A dead Manda lay across the field.

Or so it seemed. Out of his mouth, another Manda slid out. The snake had just shed its skin.

"Fuck your dead mother!" shouted the Kyuubi, who sent a claw down on the reviving reptile.

The giant snake darted away, only to come face to face with Gamabunta's tanto as it was swung towards his face.

Manda bit down hard on the sword blade and stopped it in its path. The chief toad snarled and swung the sword as hard as he could, making the snake swing with it and fly towards Kurama.

"Kyuubi Kosen!" Naruto shouted. Chakra concentrated into a beam in front of Kurama's mouth shot off and hit the reptile, causing it to dispel in a poof of smoke.

"Shit, Manda's down... Kabuto, retreat!" Orochimaru called. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" responded the iryo-nin before he pulled out a smoke bomb and detonated it.

When it cleared, they were gone. Kurama dispelled, as did Gamabunta. Jiraiya let out a sigh, "This snake won't stay dead, will it?"

"It won't," stated Tsunade, who had just fully recovered. "Well, time to get you back home, Tsunade-sama," said Naruto.

"Home," she repeated. Then the sannin smiled. "Ikuzo."

On The Road To Konoha

The four had packed up and left Tanzaku-gai. Tsunade gave her necklace to Naruto as promised.

The two females caught up on the latest issues in the village from Jiraiya and Naruto, who also listed things he needed her to get done as Hokage.

Such as signing the Kumo alliance, his marriage contract and allowing him to claim the Namikaze compound.

"I'm already starting to feel the paperwork even though we are about a mile out from Konoha," complained Tsunade jokingly.

"Don't worry," Naruto smirked, "It'll only get worse."

Konoha Gates

By the time they arrived at the giant village, it was already dusk. The sun was just slightly above the Hokage Monument, casting the last of its rays across the purple sky.

Beautiful orange clouds dotted the sky, as if heralding the arrival of the new village leader.

Izumo nudged Kotetsu awake from his sleep. "Oi, Tsunade-sama is back," he whispered.

"Hmm, oh really... I'll inform Sandaime-sama about this," said Kotetsu before he body flickered away.

Tsunade walked into the village, receiving tremendous applause from the villagers around who spotted her.

Naruto yawned as he waved at the rest of the group. "It's getting late, I'll go back home. Ja ne."

The rest of the entourage waved back and split up, with Jiraya reporting to Hiruzen while Tsunade and Shizune found a temporary accommodation.

Apartment

"Tadai-" he was cut off by a bone-crushing hug by Mikoto before he could even complete his sentence.

"Welcome back," she greeted in a motherly tone, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Konbanwa... Kaa-san," replied Naruto awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to this sudden outburst.

"I knew as soon as the new Hokage was back she would give you the Namikaze compound," explained Mikoto who wiped away her tear.

"I won't be moving in with you, so you can enjoy your life with your new wife," she said.

"What about Karin?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be staying with me, I intend on training her into a fine kunoichi."

"Alright then. Thanks, Kaa-san for all these years. I'm going to bed now," replied Naruto with resignation in his tone.

He collasped, weary of the day's activities. Just before he went to sleep, he decided to play a song on his koto.

Here I am waiting

I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I never want it to stop

Because I don't wanna start all over

Start all over

I was afraid of the dark

But now it's all that I want

All that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)

Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

The blond stopped strumming his instrument and sealed it back. He lay down on his mattress, sighing as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's chakra began infusing, replenishing his chakra pools while he slept for the rest of the night.

The Next Morning

A beam of light hit his face, staying there till the heat got to his brain and he woke up.

"I should really invest in curtains," thought Naruto. "We have curtains at the Namikaze compound," replied Minato cheerfully from the mindscape, startling his son.

"Didn't know you were a morning person, Tou-san," the sleepy blond said, groaning as he stretched.

"Don't mind me," said Minato before cutting off the connection. Naruto sighed and went out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Kaa-chan," greeted Naruto. Mikoto looked up and smiled at him before her eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun! Your eyes!" she cried.

"What?!" he asked frantically, running to the toilet. He looked into the mirror.

Staring back at him were a pair of Rinnegan.

Author's Notes:  
Again, no omake due to the delay. Sorry I'm late once again. My exams are next month, so I'll have to start studying. Do not expect punctual updates, but if you want to find out just PM me.

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	22. New Changes

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 22: New Changes

Previously:  
Staring back at him were a pair of Rinnegan.

Looking at the purplish eyes, he blinked multiple times before realising that this was part of the evolution he was waiting for when he first unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

However, it possessed an oddity where there were tomoe along the innermost ring next to the iris. He assumed that meant some Sharingan traits had fused with the Rinnegan.

He tested turning them off by channelling chakra to his eyes, just like how he would with his Sharingan.

The rings converged on the iris and disappeared, and the violet tint turned back to the cerulean blue that everyone was used to seeing.

Naruto walked calmly out of the toilet and back into the kitchen. "There's nothing to worry about, Kaa-san," the blond said before explaining the whole situation to her.

They continued to eat breakfast, and after Naruto finished he went to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's Office

Tsunade was already inside, talking to Hiruzen. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Hokage-sama," Naruto greeted.

The sannin smirked. "It could be either of us, you know," she said. Sarutobi spoke up, "Naruto, I've already sent the reply for the Kumo alliance yesterday. This morning they sent a reply that Yugito would be arriving by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks," Naruto replied. "The coronation will be in four hours time, do drop by the Hokage manor," Tsunade informed him.

Hiruzen passed him a piece of paper. "Here's the address of the Namikaze compound, you can move your things there now. I've already settled the necessary paperwork."

Naruto bowed deeply in gratitude. "I'll take my leave now." In an orange flash, he disappeared.

Apartment

He appeared in his room. Looking at his most important things, he teleported them all into his pocket dimension.

The rest he would leave for Mikoto, if she ever needed it.

Naruto exited the house via the window and onto the rooftops. He proceeded to leap and run, soon finding out that the address was somewhere in the clan district.

When he finally found it, it was a giant estate next to the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clan compounds. It was also opposite the Hyuga compound.

Naruto noticed the seal straightaway, and smeared his blood across it. It was absorbed into the seal, which activated a fingerprint lock in the middle of the gates.

He placed his finger upon it and with a click, the gates unlocked themselves.

The entire compound was approximately four hectares large, completely filled with many facilities apart from the house itself.

The house was quite big as well, a two storey manor. A smooth stone path led to the front door, flanked by dead bushes.

The grass in the front garden was also brown, dead and littered with weeds. As Naruto walked by, the grass and bushes returned to their original colour and the weeds disintegrated into dust.

The power of Mokuton had acted. The front garden now had lush greenery, with various flowers and trees. A pond with a fountain feeding water into it held fishes inside, kept alive by the chakra within the water that Minato had provided it with.

Naruto entered the house itself and was greeted by a giant living room. It was decorated with three sofas positioned round the sides of a coffee table, with its empty side facing the door.

Apart from that, family photos lined the wall on the left, leading to a staircase which stretched upstairs. On the right side, there were floor-to-ceiling glass windows, with a small door which led to pond from earlier.

Also, there was a mini kitchenette just behind the sofas. The main kitchen was behind the staircase, along with the other rooms: an onsen room at the extreme left, followed by a bathroom, and an armoury on the extreme right.

Naruto went upstairs. There was a master bedroom which was connected to another bathroom, this one was equipped with both a shower and a tub. Next to it was a nursery, followed by a study with a giant library which had books on Konoha's laws, chakra technique manuals etc. A storeroom protected by the same seals as the gate held the secret scrolls, and was it right next to the library.

Overall, the house was quite cool but it needed a lot of cleaning. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Thirty clones appeared in the living room as Naruto teleported his items from the dimension and informed ten of them to arrange it around the house while the others cleaned it. Another was tasked to stock the kitchen with food, so he had to leave the compound for the supermarket. They spread out to begin their chores.

The original went to the kitchen and exited the back door. Behind the house was a massive training ground, exclusively for Kage-level shinobi to train. The corners of the field were marked with barrier seals so any destructive jutsus would not destroy the house accidentally.

"The whole compound is cool," praised Naruto. Minato beamed from within his mindscape. "I put a lot of effort into planning it," the Yondaime said with pride. "Thanks, Tou-san."

An Hour Later

The house was completely clean of dust and everything was where it belonged. It was no longer just a house - it was now a home.

Naruto went to the scroll room to retrieve the scroll containing information on the Rinnegan which he couldn't read earlier.

Activating said dojutsu, he read the scroll for any useful information. He found a collection of justus known as the Rikudo no Jutsu (Six Paths Jutsu), consisting of the Tendo (Deva Path), Shurado (Asura Path), Ningendo (Human Path), Chikushodo (Animal Path), Gakido (Preta Path), Jigokudo (Naraka Path) and Gedo (Outer Path).

The Deva Path allowed the user to manipulate gravitational forces. It allowed him to levitate, as well as use four jutsus: "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)", "Bansho Tenin (Universal Pull)", "Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)" and "Tengai Shinsei (Shattered Heaven)".

Shinra Tensei allowed him to repel objects nearby him, while Bansho Tenin allowed him to attract objects towards him. Chibaku Tensei would create a black core which attracted its surrounding terrain towards it to form a rock ball, imprisoning anything within it. Lastly, Tengai Shinsei pulled meteors from outer space, using their sheer size and density to obliterate the terrain and anything within it.

The Asura Path granted Naruto the ability to augment his body by summoning mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. Also, it increased his physical strength tenfold and allowed him to create up to two more faces and four more arms. The two main justus in this Path were the "Asura no Ko (Asura Attack)" and "Kaiwan no Hiya (Arm Cannon)".

With the Asura no Ko, he could open up parts of his body to reveal a cannon which fires a massive blast of chakra with explosive power strong enough to devastate an entire area.

The Kaiwan no Hiya launches a detached part of an arm as a projectile. With a small-scale explosion, caused by chakra collected in the cut end of the wrist, the hand portion gains propulsive power and flies off in a straight line with tremendous force capable of easily breaking through thick bedrock. The hand portion is protected with chakra allowing it to remain unscathed when it is drawn back to the arm by chakra like a magnet to be reattached.

Next, the Human Path gave Naruto the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though providing closely-guarded information, the target is inevitably killed. The jutsu used is the "Kyukon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Jutsu)".

The Animal Path allowed Naruto to summon various animals and creatures to aid him in battle. Best of all, they did not require hand seals or blood sacrifice. The jutsu, "Kuchiyose: Rinnegan (Summoning: Rinnegan)", let him summon a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Giant Panda, Giant Ox, Giant Rhino, Giant Crustacean and a Giant Centipede. Each of them had their own unique characteristics, but commonly, they had Rinnegan in their eyes which shared their field of vision with Naruto.

The Preta Path gave him the ability to absorb chakra through a jutsu called "Fujutsu Kyuin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)". It is a highly advanced fuinjutsu that can absorb any chakra regardless of any shape or nature transformation and dispersing it within Naruto's body by spinning the chakra within his body in the opposite direction, thus rendering ninjutsu useless against him.

Lastly, the Naraka Path allowed him to summon the King of Hell for two purposes: interrogation and restoration. The King of Hell had the power to store souls and bodies within its mouth, so it was useful for storing souls extracted via the Human Path.

To interrogate, Naruto had to grasp a person by his neck to paralyze him and the King of Hell, with trendril-like arms coming from its mouth, grab hold of the victim's tongue - a symbol of their life force. Then Naruto would ask him a question. If the person lied or refused to answer, his tongue would be pulled out and he would die. If he told the truth, he would be spared but he would be left exhausted.

As for restoration, the King of Hell would ingest the damaged body into its mouth and after some time, the body will emerge, completely rejuvenated.  
There existed a seventh Path, the most powerful one of them all which ruled over life and death: the Gedo (Outer Path). It utilised the King of Hell to return souls to their dead bodies while restoring them to their original state through a jutsu called "Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara Rebirth Jutsu)".

Apart from the Rikudo no Jutsu, the Rinnegan allowed him to manifest Chakura Jushinki (Chakra Receivers) and share his field of vision with other Rinnegan users linked to him and vice versa. The chakra receivers could be used to transmit and receive chakra over long distances. They are highly durable as well as malleable and when used offensively, they can pierce through the skin of tailed beasts. When stabbing a target with it, it is possible to disrupt his chakra flow by sending the user's own chakra into the target's chakra pathway system.

Also, another Rinnegan jutsu is "Rinbo: Hengoku (Limbo: Border Jail)". It allows Naruto to send corporeal shadows into a dimension called Limbo which is parallel to the actual world. They operate independently of him and can attack for or defend Naruto. Best of all, they are invisible and can only be detected by Rinnegan users or sages.

Lastly, a kekkai ninjutsu known as the "Musekiyojin (Six Red Yang Formation)". It is formed by shooting six chakra receivers in a hexagon formation. It will create a red barrier which no one can enter or exit unless he uses jikukan ninjutsu. It is the highest level of barrier techniques known to shinobi. It is extremely malleable like its smaller counterpart, the Shisekiyojin (Four Red Yang Formation) - a barrier which requires four Kage-level shinobi to erect - but is superior to it in both scale and hardness.

"Woah... that's a hell lot to take in," gasped Naruto. The information was already burnt into his head as his eidetic memory and Sharingan worked together.

At the end of the scroll, there was a blood seal. It read, "Only the blood of Uchiha Madara can unlock this seal and its secrets."

Naruto shrugged and tried. It couldn't do any harm. For a moment, a tense silent enveloped the study before a bright light burst from the scroll.

When it died down, a gunbai (war fan) and a letter on top of it appeared. It read:

Dear Akemi,

Your dear father has decided to leave the clan. This is too much, they are forcing me to leave just because I want to be Hokage. My friend Hashirama promised me the title of Hokage, but it was a democracy, and you know how that goes...

So I shall leave the clan and the village to gain a bit more power before I set out for the title. As a little gift, I decided to leave behind my prized gunbai to you, my dear daughter, for I know you will use it well.

I am aware that after my defection you will be bullied and outcast by the other Uchiha children. But remember: you are the daughter of Uchiha Madara, the strongest man alive. So do not fear. Grow up as a strong kunoichi, seek a strong husband and bear me grandchildren, for the lineage of Uchiha Madara has to continue, even if in secrecy.

Your loving father,  
Uchiha Madara

P.S. That friend of yours Namikaze Hiroki seems strong, perhaps he would make a good husband.

A sudden realisation crossed Naruto's mind: Uchiha Akemi was his paternal grandmother, meaning... Uchiha Madara was his great-grandfather!

Excitement gleamed in his eyes as he scanned the gunbai. It was a non-folding, wide fan with black borders, two tomoe patterns on each side of the long, white handle running through the center of it. On the reverse side of the letter, there was a description of the fan, written by its owner himself:

This fan was carved from a unique, sacred spirit tree and it was passed down from previous generations of Uchiha clansmen.

It can only be picked up by my descendants, or the person will face a significant loss of half their chakra.

It is extremely durable, able to withstand a Bijuu Dama. Its unique ability lies in its conversion of incoming chakra into futon chakra, reflecting any opponent's attack back towards him.

I have once utilised it to blow away multiple enemies with one swing, it created a powerful storm which uprooted several trees and destroyed several houses.

Since then I have used the gunbai along with my katon jutsus. Also, as mentioned earlier, it is extremely durable and can convert incoming chakra into futon chakra.

Therefore I created a jutsu called the Uchihagaeshi (Uchiha Return) which nullifies the effects of incoming attacks by reflecting futon chakra, converted from the chakra of the attack.

Hope you'll find this primer useful in developing your kata for this gunbai which I now bequeath to you.

Naruto smiled as he picked it up, feeling the light weight of the war fan. He sealed the letter back into the scroll and kept all the scrolls back into the storage room.

He went down to the field. Activating safety barrier seals, he began a hardcore training session to kick start his learning of the new techniques.

Two And A Half Hours Later

Naruto returned to the house, having tested every jutsu and getting the hang of them. He took a shower to freshen up and went to the armoury.

He put on a black jumpsuit and some light orange body armour. Finding a leather strap, he fastened the gunbai to his back with chakra. In the event of an emergency, Naruto just had to release a bit of chakra to disengage the weapon.  
He smirked, knowing if Tenten saw it she would go all fangirl over the gunbai. Tightening the straps of his gloves, he left the house for the Hokage mansion.

Hokage Mansion

The entire population of Konoha was gathered at the fields used for the Hokage's training.

A platform was set up for Tsunade to take her oaths of office. After she did, the crowd erupted into cheers.

A huge party ensued, leading to many congratulations to Tsunade. "Don't stand on ceremony, let's drink!" she called.

Many shinobi raised their cups to Tsunade, who toasted them. "Cheers!"

Tenten, who noticed the legendary fan on Naruto's back, fawned all over it as the blond had imagined.

"Oohh is that Madara's gunbai? Lemme see! Where did you get it? Are its powers real?" Tenten asked in rapid-fire succession.

"Woah, woah, easy there, Tenten. One question at a time. Yes, it is Madara's gunbai. It was a family heirloom passed down from my father, and its powers are real," Naruto answered, smiling.

"Lemme try!" she requested. "I'm sorry you can't, you'll get your chakra drained from you," replied Naruto, who then left her.

He went to Tsunade and gave her a toast. As they downed the alcohol, the Hokage said, "Be prepared for tomorrow. I expect you to be on your best behaviour when you meet the Raikage. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Hokage-sama," he replied, smirking. "Take care of that bride of yours, Naruto, or I'll skin you alive," she mocked threatened.  
"I will," he said. He was then approached by the Sandaime. "Naruto-kun, would you like to spar? I need to warm up after the long time I spent in the hospital."

Naruto smiled. "After this you might be back there again. Well, let's go to my house."

Namikaze Compound

Naruto walked straight through the garden, past the house and into the field, followed closely behind by Hiruzen.

After activating his seals, he turned around. "We'll start here-" Naruto stopped when he realised Sarutobi was gone.

A sudden whizzing sound caught his attention, he instinctively disengaged his gunbai and brought it up in front of him.

Shurikens and kunais bounced off his war fan, which he then swiped at the deflected projectiles.

A giant wind blew the weapons back to their point of origin. They were knocked away by Hiruzen's kunai. "Not bad with your auditory skills, Naruto-kun," he praised, before throwing one shuriken at him while shouting, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With bursts of smoke, a thousand copies appeared along side the original to attack Naruto.

The blond kept his fan and leapt into the air to intercept the projectiles. His eyes turned into Sharingan, which then warped into Mangekyo.

A swirling distortion appeared before his right eye, sucking the numerous weapons into his dimension. Sarutobi suddenly appeared behind him, spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately, he raised his hands in a cross guard.

The chakra powered kick launched him crashing into the ground. The Sandaime landed nimbly on the ground while Naruto stood up in the crater, coughing.

"Strongest of shinobi in his era," thought Naruto, "No wonder he's known as the Shinobi no Kami."

His bruised arms began recovering as he charged at Hiruzen. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

The thousands of projectiles shot back out from his right eye, heading towards the Sandaime at high speed.

He smirked, forming hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kongonyoi (Summoning: Adamantine Staff)!" A black staff with gold tips burst into existence in Sarutobi's hands.

The Hokage expertly knocked the projectiles away with his special weapon. He dispelled the staff before flashing through hand seals.

"Katon: Goen no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Flame Jutsu)!" he called, spewing a large stream of fire at Naruto. It wasn't over.

He weaved even more seals, adding on to his first jutsu. "Futon: Renkudan!" Hiruzen pumped a large amount of futon chakra into a powerful bullet which increased the rage of the firestorm heading towards the blond.

Naruto was unfazed as he shot out both hands, his right hand beginning to buzz with futon chakra gathering in it while water materialised in a vortex on his left.

The wind formed a blue orb with rotating blades at its side, while the water spun rapidly into a similar-sized maelstrom of torrential water.

"Futon: Rasengan! Suiton: Hahonryu (Water Style: Ripping Torrent)!" Naruto yelled, slamming both jutsus together.

The water churned and sped up exponentially, violently rotating within the blond's hands, waiting to be unleashed on the incoming inferno.

"Gufu Suika no Jutsu (Hurricane Vortex Jutsu)!" Naruto shouted, thrusting his palms out towards Hiruzen's firestorm.

The combination jutsu rocketed out of his hands, expanding into a gigantic hurricane with a huge volume of water spiralling within at speeds of 500 miles per hour along with the wind.

The high-pitched whistling sound was insanely loud as the hurricane tore through the fire easily and ripped up the landscape. The only reason why the two shinobi were still standing was because they were spending huge amounts of chakra on their feet to keep them anchored into the ground.

Soon, the strong winds died down, leaving behind a smokescreen. Naruto took the chance to test an advanced version of the Meisaigakure no Jutsu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu's signature jutsu that earned him his moniker - Mujin (Non-Person).

"Mujin Meisai (Dustless Bewildering Cover)," he whispered. The water vapour around him bent the light away from him, making him disappear into the environment. His scent was erased completely as well, and he couldn't be detected by Sarutobi's sensing skills due to the large amount of residual chakra within the field caused by the hurricane.

Hiruzen cracked a smile, noticing his opponent's absence. "Naruto-kun, you really have grown up a lot, to be able to hide from me. Interesting strategy you used, what seemed like a counterattack was actually a setup for the Mujin Meisai..." he thought. Sarutobi smirked, summoning his staff once again. He began swinging it around him in a bukijutsu kata, preventing any attacks on him by defending all sides with his staff.

Naruto couldn't attack, and soon the residual chakra faded away. Sarutobi picked up his chakra signature and charged towards the blond.

He cancelled the invisibility cloak and sprinted towards Hiruzen as well. As the gap between them closed quickly, both jumped at each other, swinging their respective weapons.

Sarutobi roared, smacking the gunbai's surface with his staff. Naruto gripped his prized weapon firmly, defending against the transformed Enkoo Enma (Monkey King Enma), the original form of the staff and a personal summon of the Sandaime.

The blond flicked his wrist, causing a large amount of futon chakra to explode between the two Kage-level shinobi.

They flew in opposite directions and crashed into the ground. As both recovered, Naruto realised that his gunbai wasn't with him. Instead, it was with the staff, which was holding it with protruding hands.

A single eye opened in the staff, and a mouth appeared as well. "Ha, got you! Henge: Enkoo Enma (Transformation: Monkey King Enma)!"

In a poof of smoke, the staff reverted to its original form - a tall, muscular monkey. It was smirking as it held the gunbai, satisfied as he had finally wrenched it free from Naruto's hands.

Naruto had the last laugh because the Monkey King dropped to his knees, discarding the weapon due to the enormous amount of chakra drained from him.

Naruto's eyes shifted into the Rinnegan, and he stuck out his hand. The gunbai levitated and flew back into his hand, saving him the trouble of retrieving it from Hiruzen.

Enma dispersed in a burst of smoke to recover. The Sandaime smiled weakly. "I concede."

Naruto helped his grandfather figure up and proceeded to spend the rest of his day revising his jutsus and adding some to his arsenal from Hiruzen.

Late in the evening, he shopped for a suit for tomorrow's big event. Next, Naruto went to sleep after a bath.

The Next Morning

A trio of Kumo-nin woke up in their tents in the forest, about six hours out from Konoha. "It's time... Move it!" said the most muscular one of the three, he had his shirt off.

The other two nodded and the trio stormed down the path towards the Leaf. The second guy was jumping from tree to tree within seconds, clearing great distances easily.

The third and last member was a lean and agile girl who was in between the two guys. She carried an air of excitement around her; after all, tonight was her wedding.

"Ikuzo!" Yugito shouted.

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"It's time... Move it!" said the most muscular one of the three, he had his shirt off.

Yugito facepalmed. "Raikage-sama, could you please put your shirt back on?" Ay pouted and replied, "No. I look swag."

Author's Notes:  
So, so, very sorry for the extremely overdue chapter. I finally finished my exams, and the holidays will be rolling in soon! Hopefully this will mean that I have more time to write. There'll be a big surprise next chapter, so stay tuned!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	23. The Wedding

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 23: The Wedding

Previously:  
"Ikuzo!" Yugito shouted.

The three burst into the treetops, travelling at jonin level speeds towards the famed Leaf.

Meanwhile In Konoha

Naruto prepared breakfast in his kitchenette and got ready for the big day ahead.

Taking a quick shower, he went out to prepare for his wedding. The location, which was currently being decorated, was the Hokage Mansion Event Hall.

After that reviewing the plans for his wedding, the Orange Beam of the Leaf went to the Hokage's office for a short reminder on etiquette while waiting for the foreign dignitaries to arrive.

Hokage's Office, 12 o'clock

A knock on the door echoed before Ay and his party walked into the room. Tsunade and Naruto stood up politely in greeting, then the two Kages shook hands.

Everyone sat down and the both leaders began discussing and affirming the terms of the marriage and alliance while the three jinchuuriki started a conversation.

Once they were done, Tsunade allocated them a presidential suite in a high class hotel.

According to tradition, the bride and groom were not allowed to see each other on the wedding day until the ceremony itself, by allowing them to meet they had already tempted fate.

However this merely increased their longing to be together, in the loving embrace of each other's arms. Before they parted Naruto had given her a short kiss.

It still lingered on the lovers' lips as they went about the rest of their day preparing for the big ceremony.

With Yugito

After unpacking her belongings at the Lunar Flower Hotel, she left to shop for a wedding dress. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for her, she was intercepted by Yamanaka Ino, who offered to help her get a dress.

They met up with Sakura, who just left the Hokage's office. She joined in and they became fast friends as they had already met during the Chunin Exams.

"So, Naruto is gonna be married to you tonight? I'm so excited!" Ino said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Yugito shook her head, amused as Ino was clearly thinking about her own future wedding.

Sakura spoke up, "Since you're marrying my teammate, there are many things I must let you know about him..."

His personality, his training attitude, his likes and dislikes all got revealed to Yugito. "... and that's what you'll need to win his heart. Take care of him for me, will ya?" Sakura requested.

Yugito nodded as she entered the shop to begin the search. For the next hour or so, both kunoichi from Konoha helped her pick a dress that would charm Naruto.

Ino giggled as she picked one up and showed it to the bride. "That's just beautiful!" Yugito exclaimed.

Gleefully, she tried it on and it looked well on her. "I'm getting this..." she said.

Ino smiled. "Great choice. Now we'll go get you a flower from my shop to complement this."

Earlier With Naruto

"Naruto, please get me... Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yuki Haku," she ordered, reading from a list.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto complied, kneeling down on one knee with his head down as a symbol of respect and obedience.

A bright orange light enveloped him as he disappeared, leaving behind no trace. He first went to find Shikamaru and Neji as their clan compounds were closer to his.

Afterwards he searched for his other teammates and the snow girl. "You guys have been summoned by the Hokage," he said after gathering all of them. "I don't know what for, but we'll see."

The six body flickered to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was waiting. She cleared her throat.

"Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yuki Haku and Uzumaki Naruto. You all have been promoted to chunin of Konoha."

"Shikamaru, you've been promoted due to your strategic mindset in the battlefield. Despite forfeiting, we are aware that you're simply lazy so your promotion is a chance to rectify that. I hope you will use this as a chance to prove yourself."

The Nara sighed.

"Neji. In spite of your loss to Naruto, I believe Hiashi has already helped to remove that stick up your ass. Apart from your attitude, your combat skills are chunin level. It'd better stay that way."

Neji folded his arms and grunted.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Though your fight wasn't complete, it was obvious you were winning due to your superior speed and element. You even learned Kakashi's Chidori. Impressive for a genin, I would say. That's not including your Sharingan, so you can see why I chose to promote you. Also, your teamwork with Team 7 is a model to how other squads should be."

Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura. Your promotion, despite your inevitable loss to Yugito due to her jinchuuriki status, was recommended as your book smarts and teamwork were exemplary during the first and second test. During the third test, you showed proficiency in medical ninjutsu, managing to attack Ino's pressure points and heal yourself and others. Also, you utilised chakra-enhanced strength. Interesting."  
Sakura blushed from all the praise she was getting from her idol.

"Haku. You were promoted because you displayed intelligence and mastery of your kekkei genkai. Not to mention, you were, from reports, the one that taught Sakura about pressure points and senbon usage. I am utterly impressed with your knowledge of iryo ninjutsu, as well as your high speed for both movement and hand seals. Therefore I award you with the rank of chunin."

Haku bowed deeply in gratitude. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

"Last but not least, Naruto. Your intelligence in the first test was astounding, according to Ibiki you got all questions correct without cheating and you even hid the test paper. In the second test you displayed your teamwork, as well as prowess in your dojutsu, fuinjutsu and bukijutsu, forcing the likes of Orochimaru to retreat. In the third test, you showed your taijutsu skills as well as the opening of the Gates, although I personally discourage that. Not only that in the Finals you used the Hiraishin and Rasengan, your father's signature moves and some of your own which paved the way for your entry in the Bingo Book. You also, to put it crudely, beat the crap out of every single invader. Then you went on to assist Sarutobi-sensei by sealing away my grandfather and granduncle, as well as defeating Orochimaru and screwing up his arms. Then you came and retrieved me while fending off Orochimaru and Kabuto. So for that you're not getting promoted to chunin."

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"You're getting a double promotion to jonin," announced Tsunade. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" most of the people said.

"So now I'll be issuing your flak jackets. You may choose to wear what you want underneath, but the standard is either a black or blue Uzumaki jumpsuit," Tsunade said, carrying on, "Wearing them is not mandatory except on missions and on collaborations with shinobi from other villages. Choose your colours."

"Black," said Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Blue," Sakura and Haku requested.

"Alright then. Congratulations on all your promotions, you are dismissed," she said after giving them all their attire.

Sakura and Haku stayed back, however, to hopefully receive Tsunade's tutelage as iryo-nin.

"Good job Naruto," said Sasuke who bumped fists with him. "How are things going with you and Haku?"

He blushed. "Good..."

Naruto smiled and patted his back. "Good job brother, don't screw up."

Sasuke gave him a look. "That should be my line, considering your wedding today."

Both laughed aloud before going on their separate paths.

Naruto went home to keep his new uniform and prepare for the wedding. Sasuke, as his best man, was also doing so.

He put on his suit and went to Naruto's house to assist him in the preparations. "Here's the guest list Naruto," said Sasuke as he handed over a piece of paper.

"Tsunade and Ay are the guests of honour. The whole Konoha 13 will be there as well as the clan heads and Killer Bee," Naruto summarised from what he read.

Sasuke gave a small smile as that number was about to change soon though Naruto was unaware.

"Naruto I need to get something, I'll be back in about thirty minutes," Sasuke informed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Thirty minutes? He shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

In a swirl of leaves the Uchiha vanished. Hagakure Tool Shop

"Konnichiwa! How can I help you?" asked Tenten cheerfully as she spotted Sasuke entering the store.

The Uchiha gave one of his famous Uchiha smirks. "I'm looking for a simple but good chokuto (straight sword)..."

With Yugito

Having bought her dress, she chose both of them as her bridesmaids and Sakura as the maid of honour. Both Ino and Sakura had to acquire dresses of their own. They still had three hours till reception started, more than enough time. With Sasuke

"This one looks good," commended Sasuke, pointing to a simple black chokuto.

It had a rectangular black scabbard and a matching hilt, both of which had a concave line running through the middle.

"You have good taste. Although simple-looking, this sword is razor sharp and the blade was crafted with chakra metal, meaning you can conduct your chakra through it. It's very durable and can withstand explosions from our store's tags - which mind you, are powerful," she said, thinking about Naruto's Tandem Explosive Tags which he sold to them.

Sasuke picked it up and unsheathed the blade. It slid out silently - perfect for a shinobi - and shone under the lights of the shop.

It hummed silently, almost like it was beckoning to him. He placed his finger on the sharp edge of the blade. Immediately, a small incision appeared, stinging slightly.

He laughed inwardly as Haku would surely chide him for being careless but heal him regardless.

"How much is this?"

"A little pricey... 1 million ryo," Tenten replied. Sasuke nodded. That was roughly the price of restocking 1000 weapons.  
"I'll take it," he said. Tenten packed the chokuto in a plastic wrap and handed it to him after he paid for it.

Now to find Haku to get his finger healed...

With Naruto

"I'm back," called Sasuke from the main gate. Naruto let him in and they continued on their planning.

"So what were you getting anyways?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha replied mysteriously, "For me to know and for you to find out."

"Ok..." Naruto said in slight suspicion. Well, obviously this was not something to use his Human Path or Naraka Path over so he would just leave it be.

Wedding Reception, 5 o'clock

"Take a seat please," Sasuke ushered. It just started, but he already found the job boring. Well, anything for his best buddy.

Wedding Ceremony, 5:30 p.m.

"And now, we shall partake in this ceremony of the union between Konohagakure's Uzumaki Naruto and Kumogakure's Nii Yugito... May their marriage be loving and long-lasting," said Tsunade, the M.C., receiving a round of applause.

"Let me introduce the maiden of honour, Haruno Sakura, and the best man, Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage continued.

The two walked up on to the stage.

"Next, we have the bridesmaids, Yamanaka Ino, Yukari Tenten and Yuki Haku. For the groomsmen, we have Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto sighed in relief, thinking, "Thank Kami-sama I didn't choose Lee."

"Last but not least, we have Nii Yugito, the bride and Uzumaki Naruto, the groom," Tsunade announced. The two entered from opposite facing doors.

Naruto noticed Yugito, who was very beautiful in her wedding dress. It was a sleeveless and backless floor-length gown with a a flared skirt and a long trail behind it. It hugged her body, showing off her curves and her creamy legs, as well as her delicately braided hair.

"Sasuke shall now give a short speech, as tradition dictates," Tsunade said, handing over the microphone to the Uchiha.

"I've been friends with Naruto for quite a while, being teammates and all, but one thing I can be sure of is that he can be kind of a dumbass at times."

Naruto gave an offended look.

"However, don't let that fool you - deception is, after all, the greatest tool of the shinobi. So I have only one thing to say to Naruto before he gets married. Don't screw up. That's all," he said, smirking as he handed the mic back to Tsunade. Laughter ensued from the crowd and Naruto blushed.

"And now, we shall officially wed the two in this solemn union that shall strengthen the bilateral ties between both Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. Please exchange the cups."

Sasuke and Sakura filled ceremonial cups with sake and passed them to Naruto and Yugito respectively.

The couple then exchanged their cups and drank from them, after which they handed the cups back to their attendants.

"Nii Yugito, do you take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband, and that you will stick with him through thick and thin?"

"I do," she replied without hesitation, " I, Nii Yugito, take you, Uzumaki Naruto, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Do you take Nii Yugito to be your lawfully wedded wife, the partner for the rest of your life?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded. "I do," he said. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, take you, Nii Yugito, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. Not even death will do us part," he vowed, his eyes briefly morphing into the exalted Rinnegan before Tsunade and Yugito.

His eyes reverted as the Hokage ordered, "Exchange the rings." Sasuke opened a small box containing both rings and handed them over to the bride and groom.

Naruto bent down and slipped the dual ring around Yugito's finger. It was a golden band with nine diamonds, one big and central with the other eight surrounding it. The inner side was inscribed with their names and the Hiraishin jutsu-shiki, as well as a storage seal. With a flare of chakra, the rings could open to shoot fire.

Yugito admired its beauty before she picked up the matching ring and slid it onto Naruto's finger. The bridegroom stood up straight formally before Tsunade announced, "With the power vested in me as Hokage, I declare Uzumaki Naruto and Nii Yugito husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Naruto leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, but the look she gave him after they split up told him that there would be more after the wedding. A lot more.

The crowd burst into a huge cacophony of applause. The cake was then cut and distributed among the people, who later went through a full course dinner and a dance section.

By the end of the whole wedding, everyone was happy. It was now eight thirty and everyone was ready to go home.

The crowd dispersed from the Hokage Mansion Event Hall one by one and the hall was empty within ten minutes.

Tsunade dispatched some of her lower-ranking shinobi to clean up the area, much to most of their chagrin.

Meanwhile, Yugito and Naruto were enjoying themselves, getting lost in the vast sea of stars in the black sky.

"It's... beautiful beyond belief," she said in awe. Naruto nodded in agreement. "They are. Now let's get your stuff from the hotel and move over to my humble abode. Shall we?" he asked, sticking out his arm for her to take.

Yugito laughed, a sweet laugh that Naruto would cherish for the future. "Quite the gentlemen eh, Whiskers-kun?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nickname but decided that he wouldn't reply.

Yugito snickered softly. "That is a cute name." Naruto sighed and shook his head. Grabbing her bridal style instead, he sped forward through the streets of Konoha.

"Lunar Flower Hotel, right?" he said, holding her even closer to his body as he weaved through crowds of civilians and shinobi in the bustling village.

Naruto set Yugito down just as he reached the front door. She retrieved her key and went into her room. Packing all her stuff, she grabbed her bag and was teleported along with Naruto to the gates of the Namikaze Compound.

Namikaze Compound

"Please draw blood and smear it on this seal," said Naruto when they appeared at the gates. Yugito did so, and it was absorbed into the seal.

The fingerprint lock appeared and when Yugito pressed her finger to it, the double gates snapped open.

Naruto gave her a short tour of the house, after which she unpacked her stuff in the master bedroom.

"I'll go take a bath now, this has been a long day," she said. Naruto nodded and he went to the toilet downstairs to take a short shower to freshen up before going to sleep.

Yugito, meanwhile, used the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Naruto finished his shower first and returned to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed while waiting patiently for his wife.

When she exited the bathroom, he was rewarded with the sight of her in her black lingerie. Yugito was blushing heavily, adding to the cute but sexy effect she had on him.

Her previously braided hair was now fully down, cascading down her back like a waterfall. The sight made him aroused.

Naruto took in the sight of her curves as she approached him seductively. "Naruto-koi, time to resume what we started this morning..." she whispered.

They began kissing each other, making out like there was no tomorrow. They started by French kissing. Then Naruto began moving down to her neck, making her shiver slightly when he blew lightly on it.

With her hands around his neck and his around her waist, they kissed each other passionately for a few minutes.

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was horny as heck and Yugito was teasing him. "Whiskers-kun you don't have to be that enthusiastic to consummate our marriage, ya know?" she said.

His lustful eyes told a different tale.

(Warning: Lemon begins here. Please skip to "The Next Morning" if you are uncomfortable reading it)

Yugito took off his shirt as their passion increased, revealing his six pack to her eyes. She slid her fingers slowly across it, feeling the smooth skin that hid hard muscle underneath.

Her eyes widened when she saw the monster hiding in his pants, waiting to be unleashed. She blushed heavily. Did Naruto want her that badly?

As if he reading her mind, he replied, "I don't want you. I need you, Yugito-hime." The suffix made her blush and for once she felt she was worthy.

Naruto unclasped her bra as soon as she consented. Double D-cup breasts were uncovered, and she blushed once again as she felt exposed.

Her nipples were hard... a sure sign of her arousal that Naruto detected when his hands came in contact.

Naruto gently squeezed her perky breasts, feeling how soft and warm they were. His actions earned a soft moan from Yugito.

Which reminded him... After forming a few hand seals, silencer tags appeared throughout the whole house.

As he squeezed and experimented with her breasts, Yugito was having a hard time breathing. She was experiencing pleasure that she never had before, she felt like she was in heaven.

Naruto wrapped two fingers around each nipple and began rolling them, making her breath hitch. She had this weird but enjoyable feeling in her breasts as he continued his ministrations.

Eventually, he stopped much to her dismay but that was short-lived as Naruto latched his mouth to her left nipple and began sucking on it. His right hand was still massaging her other breast.

His tongue swirled expertly round her nipple, making her moan in pleasure. All of a sudden, milk shot out from her nipples and into his mouth and on the bed.

Swallowing it, he licked his lips satisfactorily. "You taste good, hime." Naruto then realised he was leaving an important part unattended - her womanhood.

Taking a good look, he teased, "You're so wet, Yugito-chan." She was embarrassed and turned away as Naruto took off her soaked panties.

While continuing to entertain her voluptuous chest with his mouth and right hand, his left hand's fingers slid into her vagina, making a pumping motion.

She started moaning loudly. As he increased the speed of his ministrations, so did her moans in epic proportions. At this rate, the silencer tags wouldn't be sufficient.

She climaxed within minutes and Naruto brought his fingers up to his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of her love juices.

"I want a feast," he whispered into her ear, turning her on ever so slightly. He released her breasts and gripped her butt with her hands instead, pressing her womanhood against his mouth.

His tongue shot into her walls, exploring while lapping up all the juices around it. Yugito groaned, gripping the back of his head while unknowingly, pushing him further into her vagina.

Naruto's tongue reached a nub, and he grinned unnoticeably before attacking it viciously.

Yugito screamed aloud in extreme pleasure as her lover attacked her g-spot without mercy.

An orgasm occurred immediately, and her walls began flooding with her juices which were quickly drank up by Naruto. It tasted like a combination of milk and honey.

Naruto smiled. Yugito sighed as she came down from her high, before grinning playfully. "My turn!" With a single roll, she was over him.

She pulled off his pants and underwear. Naruto's hard 9-inch cock slid out. It had a wide girth, something which Yugito marvelled at as she could just barely wrap her hand around it.

Without hesitation, she plunged his erect penis into her mouth. The warm and wet feeling which enveloped his member made him moan out in pleasure as her tongue swirled around his huge head. Meanwhile, her hand pumped his manhood while she bobbed her head up and down. The fact that she was humming and sending vibrations down his dick didn't help to contain his orgasm.

He came into her mouth, and the large ropes of semen had to be swallowed quick or they would overflow. As it went down her throat, she gave a big smile. "You taste good as well, goshujin-sama..." Yugito teased.

"I love you so much, hime." She knew, the depth of his love was much deeper than any ocean she'd heard of. Yugito answered lovingly, "I love you too, Naruto-koi. I... I want you inside me."

"Are you sure?" he whispered. He did not wish to pressure her. She nodded without hesitation and laid down on her back.

Naruto lay down on top of her such that her breasts were in contact with his chest. Slowly, he slid his penis into her vagina. He felt an obstruction - her hymen.

She looked at him with a look of assurance before Naruto penetrated it, creating a sharp cry of pain from Yugito.

Worried, he stopped his actions while waiting for Yugito to recover from losing her virginity.

"I'm fine now," she said after about twenty seconds. Naruto nodded and began thrusting in and out of her.

As time past by, so did his speed. Yugito was moaning out in pleasure. She could feel his manhood inside her, filling all her walls. Her walls were wrapping around his dick almost as if they were pulling him in.

The friction caused by the intensive rubbing heated both their genitalia, making the lovers feel waves of pleasure rippling through their body.

Yugito's moans were getting louder. "Darling if you keep this up you'll wake up the whole neighbourhood!" Naruto teased as he pounded into her pussy.

His wife pouted. "Use your tags or something!" He weaved through hand seals quickly. A giant array of tags surrounding the walls lit up before disappearing, ensuring no sound would escape as they made love to each other.

She was almost drunk on the pleasure she felt. "Fuck me harder!" she screamed, her crude request reaching her husband's ears.

Naruto smirked. "Now I'll have to punish you for using such rude words!" He complied and thrusted as hard and as deep as he could into her vagina. Naruto's balls slapped against her lips, it was fully sheathed within her.

His head came in contact with the nub he had attacked with his tongue earlier, making Yugito scream out as the giant spike of intense pleasure hit her. The feeling was indescribable.

"Faster... faster!" she pleaded and Naruto did as told. His speed increased tremendously, causing both lovers to groan out in highly sexualised moans that filled the room along with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. Naruto kept hitting her on the same spot and it wasn't long before both climaxed.

"I'm cumming!" she cried. "Me too!" Naruto replied and thrusted even harder in an attempt to bridge the gap between their orgasms.

Her walls tightened around his cock and her vagina began flooding with her juices as she came. The hot liquid and tight pussy around his penis became unbearable for him as he came just two seconds later.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto cried as he ejaculated, his semen mixing with her love juices. His sperm shot into her womb and flooded it fully.

Yugito's stomach bloated slightly. "That was... quite the... sex session..." she said, panting hard.

"It ain't over," he said, grinning. His dick was still erect, unbelievably. Her eyes widened as he flipped her over and shoved his member up her tight ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you good, hime." Yugito was in no mood to complain as a weird form of pleasure filled her anus. Naruto pounded her ass hard for a good five minutes before he orgasmed into her ass, flooding it as he had done with her pussy. Yugito said, "My turn, goshujin-sama!" She rolled both of them and they swapped positions. Mounting him, she positioned her vagina just above his penis before dropping on his rod which penetrated her fully.

Then grabbing his shoulders, she used them to ride him like there was no tomorrow. His cock continuously rubbed against her g-spot, eliciting loud moans from her.

Naruto closed his eyes as he came for the third time that night, straight into her amazing pussy.

Both sighed in pleasure as they came down from their extreme orgasms. "Wait till you see this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called. Five clones burst into existence.

She was about to be gang banged, and she knew it. A clone grabbed her after lying down, making her enter a reverse cowgirl position. His cock entered her ass. She then laid down on top of him.

The next clone sat on the bed above her head, his balls dangling in front of her face. His dick was shoved into her throat upside down, forcing her to deep throat him.

The third clone sat on her chest, his penis placed in between her large breasts.

The fourth and fifth clones stood on either side of the bed, their members grabbed by Yugito's hands for a handjob.

Lastly the original sat down in between her legs before sliding his dick into her pussy.

Grabbing both legs, he started the sex fest by using them to push into her vagina.

The other clones started fucking her body as well. The clone having anal sex looped his hands around her forearms, restraining her as the rest began to have sex with her.

The clone getting the blowjob grabbed her jaw and used it as leverage to shove his cock even deeper down her throat.

The clone titfucking her latched onto her breasts and pressed them together as he thrusted his member in between her double d's.

The two getting handjobs had their cocks pumped quickly as her whole body was rocking back and forth due to the other clones' intensive love making.

This feeling of getting all her holes filled surpassed any previous forms of pleasure she had felt, she didn't fantasize that Naruto would do this kind of thing.

She orgasmed within minutes, and orgasmed hard as she attained extreme sexual bliss. Naruto and all his clones did so in sync, their semen flying all over and in her body.

Sperms shot into her throat, pussy and anus, courtesy of Naruto and his two clones. The other's ejaculated onto her neck and body, effectively resulting in a sperm bath.

It dried quickly under the cooling temperature of the night, so she wouldn't bother showering till tomorrow morning. Besides, she was already so tired from the whole workout.

Naruto dispelled all his clones and their memories returned to him, making him quite horny but he decided that they had done enough for the night.

He pulled up the blanket around themselves, and with his cock still in her pussy, they slept naked in an intimate embrace.

The Next Morning

Naruto yawned slightly as woke up, also rousing his wife. "Morning, beautiful," he greeted. "Ohayo," she replied, stretching as she got up.

"Since we are already naked... How about a bath?" suggested Naruto. "To-together?" she asked.

He smirked. "What are you implying, hime?" She yelped as his hands suddenly wrapped around her bare back and legs as she was carried bridal style into the bathroom.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" he said without hand seals, filling the bathtub without bothering to turn on the tap.

He jumped her in the water and they engaged in more sexual activities in the bath.

When both exited, they could say it was the best shower in their lives.

Kitchen

"Yugito-chan, I'll look for Sasuke and thank him now for being my best man!" Naruto announced, suiting up.

Yugito nodded. "Sure, just don't take too long. I'm making breakfast and I don't want you have it cold."

"Alright," he replied, "See you honey." He planted a kiss on her cheek and left the house.

Uchiha Compound

Naruto knocked on the gates. "Yo Sasuke! Anybody home?" He knocked again after receiving no reply. "Oi! You asleep or something?!" he knocked repeatedly and still received no reply.

Sighing, he decided to go check it out. His eyes turned into Mangekyo as he phased through the door and into the quiet estate.

He searched around and still, nothing. "What the hell happened?" He went into the main house and entered, finding no one inside. He went to Sasuke's room. Though it was rude, he had to know what happened to his friend. Could he been out?

His room was simple, but it was quite empty. He had even left his wallet in the house, something he knew he would carry along with him if he was out.

What the heck? Unless... Sasuke left the village? It was possible, but unlikely. But that was the only thing that could explain his absence.

Naruto's hands formed the reverse Ram hand seal as he shouted, "Kagura no Shingan!"

Sasuke's chakra trail was relatively fresh, but his signature was definitely not in Konoha.

"Masaka..." he said to himself in disbelief. He had really left the village, and it was definitely not on a mission.

Meanwhile With Sasuke

The Uchiha treaded across the fields, heading towards Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound). He had received information that it was Orochimaru's base. That was where he would become stronger... and achieve his secondary objective.

With Naruto

Informing his wife shortly, he activated Mujin Meisai and sneaked past the village gates, heading onto the chakra trail that Sasuke had left behind.

He would chase him down to the ends of the earth.

Author's Notes:  
And it's done! Sorry for the late post, but I hope my surprise made up for it (probably not). This marks one year of writing fanfiction and also my longest chapter at 5554 words! Please review about my lemon and any pointers; has it improved from my previous story? The next chapter should come out sooner than this one as I already have the whole thing planned out. Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	24. The Valley Of The End

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 24: The Valley Of The End

Previously:  
He would chase him down to the ends of the earth.

"Now where is he headed to?" thought Naruto as he sprinted along the same path Sasuke did by tracking his chakra trail.

It was relatively fresh; he would catch up if he sped up. "Don't tell me... he's gone to find Itachi!" thought Naruto, "This trail is heading to the border between Hi no Kuni and Oto no Kuni."

From what he learnt of geography, there was a single valley in between both lands, marking the Fire-Sound border. It was the location of Hashirama and Madara's fight where Madara died.

So it seemed Sasuke was heading for the Land Of Sound. "Kuchiyose: Akane!" he said as he swiped his blood from his thumb and pressed it to the floor.

A black summoning array shot out from his hand. In a burst of smoke, the fox appeared. "Ohayo, Akane-chan! I'm sorry I need you for a ride now."

The summon nodded. "It's ok. Where to?" "Shumatsu no Tani (Valley Of The End)."

After mounting her, the fox zipped into the forests following her natural orientation towards the Land Of Sound.

The surroundings blurred into a palette of colours as they sped past. "Sasuke... what are you up to?"

With Sasuke

The Uchiha heir took a short break. He had been sprinting at full speed for nearly an hour and desperately needed water.

He tapped his storage seal and a canteen of water appeared. Uncapping it, he took a long swig of water.

Sighing as he was rehydrated, he wondered if anyone else had discovered if he was missing. The first person that he thought of was Naruto. If anyone would detect his absence, it would be that blond teammate of his.

Who knows, he might even be on his tail as of now. He smirked and resealed his canteen before bursting into a sprint.

With Naruto

The Valley Of The End was still 100 of kilometres ahead. At their current speed, they would arrive in thirty minutes.

The forests of Konoha disappeared, transforming into barren stretches of land which ran for a few miles before becoming small villages.

Then it became a huge expanse of grassland. Akane slowed down and stopped to take a breather. "Are you ok Akane-chan?" he asked worriedly. "No... problem... Naruto... san," she answered in pants.

Naruto shook his head. "You're not fine. You need a soldier pill." She wanted to protest, but was too tired to do so. Her blond summoner popped a pill in her mouth.

"Go rest up, I'll handle the rest from here," he said benevolently before dispelling her.

He took off across the grassland and in ten minutes, came to another forest. As he approached closer to the edge of the forest, his nose picked up the scent of Sasuke. "He was here recently," thought Naruto, "About ten minutes ago. I still have a chance to catch up!"

With that thought in mind, he ran at full speed towards the Valley. After another stretch of barren land and forests, he came to the mountain range bordering both lands. There was only one direct way through - the Valley.

Valley Of The End

It was a giant circular hole in the ground with uniform depth. According to Kurama, it was created during Hashirama and Madara's battle; a single deflected Bijuu Dama had caused it. The mountain range was created by a massive amount of jutsus which slammed the earth together on both sides and created the mountains.

The forests nearby were a result of Hashirama's Mokuton. The whole terrain surrounding the Valley Of The End was created by the battle.

Next to the valley was a huge lake spanning across both lands with a waterfall feeding the valley from it. On either side of the waterfall stood the statues of Madara and Hashirama. The Shodaime was on the Hi no Kuni side of the waterfall while Madara was on the other side, symbolising his defection.

When Naruto burst out the forest edge to the sight of this, he gasped. It was beautiful to behold.

Right smack in the centre of the lake, was his target. Sasuke was using chakra to cross the lake.

The Uchiha was dressed differently from usual. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which there was a black chokuto carried at the back.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What do you think you are doing by leaving the village?!" Naruto hollered as he jumped on the lake as well.

Sasuke turned back and regarded him coldly. "Naruto... don't get in my way..." he warned. Turning around he continued his water walking.

Naruto unleashed a volley of shuriken at him from his spot at the edge of the huge lake.

Sasuke's right hand shot to his sword hilt and in a quick, deft motion, he unsheathed it and deflected them all.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're not the only one who has done training, Naruto," Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword.

His speed and reflexes were much faster than before and his chakra was jonin level. "Tch. If you really want to get in my way, I don't mind a fight. I've always wanted to fight you. Show me what you got."

Naruto charged across the water to meet him in a taijutsu match. High speed punches were thrown and dodged, both seemed of equal advantage.

"Sasuke! Why did you leave the village?" Naruto asked as he dodged another punch and went for a leg sweep.

The Uchiha jumped and flipped over him to the other side, replying, "To seek power from Orochimaru!"

Naruto drew his kunai and it clashed with Sasuke's chokuto. Sparks went flying everywhere, the adamantine kunai countered the extreme sharpness of the sword.

Naruto thought, "I have to fight him where it's harder to escape the country! Once he leaves the lake, I'll be in enemy territory and cannot follow him!"

Thinking quickly, Naruto kicked him skyward towards the valley, and jumped up after him.

"Kaimon, kai! Omote Renge!" he cried, seizing Sasuke's body as both plunged down the waterfall and into the valley.

Naruto frowned. The Valley Of The End was filled with water from the waterfall. It would break Sasuke's fall as they were plummeting straight down instead of spread eagle.

Just as they reached the surface of the water in the valley, he let go and backflipped away as Sasuke entered the water like in a dive.

Naruto panted hard as he forcibly closed the First Gate. That was why he didn't see the punch coming as Sasuke rocketed out of the water, uppercutting the blond.

Naruto flew back and landed on the water a few metres away. "You have more than this, Uzumaki. Show me your true power!" Sasuke roared, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened as multiple giant dragon heads of fire shot at him from Sasuke's mouth.

Instinctively, his hands slammed together. "Suiton: Suishoha (Water Style: Water Shockwave)!" Water rose from the surface and formed a vortex around him as the katon jutsu collided with it, creating steam.

Naruto got up as the steam disappeared gradually. Sasuke was still standing there, waiting for him.

"Katon: Onidoro (Fire Style: Demon Lantern)!" Naruto called. Floating fireballs appeared around both of them in the shape of ghosts.

"As much as I like candlelit dinners, this ain't the time for it," Sasuke taunted. Naruto smirked as he jumped far back, his hands going through a flurry of hand seals.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Mist Blaze Dance Jutsu)!" Naruto shouted, spewing a large stream of flammable gas at the fireballs and Sasuke.

The fireballs ignited the gas, which acted as an accelerant to create a firestorm headed for Sasuke. He leapt back and dived into the water.

When the fire burnt out, the Uchiha surfaced while grabbing his chokuto. His right hand crackled with raiton chakra which flowed throughout the sword.

"Is... Is that the Chidori?" Naruto thought. "Chidori Koken (Chidori Sword)!" Sasuke cried, plunging the sword into the water.

Copious amounts of lightning ran through the water's surface in a wide sweeping arc, making it difficult for Naruto to avoid. Not even the water would shield him now; the entire body of water was electrified.

The blond had only one choice, which was to jump up. Of course, Sasuke had predicted that and leapt up after him.

They clashed in midair, the White Light Chakra Sabre to the Uchiha's chokuto. Sasuke pressed forward and planted his foot into Naruto's stomach, launching him into the water. The sabre fell out of his hand and into the depths of the water.

As he sank into the water, electricity coursed through his body, numbing it. He... he just felt like sleeping.

Sleep. His eyes closed as he sank.

Sasuke landed on the water perfectly fine, immune to his own chakra. He replaced his chokuto within the scabbard. "Is Naruto really that weak?" he thought.

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" Kurama screamed.

Orange chakra shot out of his body, pushing the water away. The chakra formed a vortex underwater and caught Sasuke's attention. "What the heck is that?"

A figure shot out of the water, which returned to its original place. When it landed, Sasuke gasped.

"Is that Naruto?" thought Sasuke frantically.

"Teme!" Naruto roared. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front the Uchiha, planting a fist into his stomach.

The clan heir was thrown back and slammed against the cliff wall. He coughed up blood as the Uzumaki sped towards him, skimming across the water at high speed.

"He's fa-" Sasuke thought before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled from the wall. Naruto swung him around before throwing him towards the other side of the valley.

Sasuke recovered mid-air and used the wall as a springboard. Kicking off explosively, he leapt towards Naruto with a Chidori in hand.

Naruto jumped towards him, a chakra chain shooting out and linking his arms from behind.

Just as Sasuke reached Naruto, the Uchiha gasped as he phased right through the Uzumaki, his attack missing him.

Then Naruto and the chakra chain materialised again when Sasuke was in between Naruto's back and chain, effectively trapping him.

Then Naruto turned back and twisted the chain expertly, forming a loop in which Sasuke was trapped within.

The Uchiha noticed the Mangekyo Sharingan adorning Naruto's eyes; that explained his intangibility.

In a poof of smoke, Sasuke was replaced with a log and he appeared further away. Naruto growled and pulled on the chain, snapping the log in two. The chain receded.

Sasuke's eyes bled into a crimson red, three tomoes whirling in each eye as they examined their opponent.

Naruto's own Mangekyo reverted to the normal Sharingan. As he charged at Sasuke, his chakra cloak faded.

The two teammates clashed in the middle of the Valley, fist to fist. "That's it Naruto, show me your power!" Sasuke said, satisfied. Naruto parried another strike away.

"This is not a game, Sasuke! Why do you want to go to Orochimaru, knowing what he'll do to you?!" Naruto snarled.

"Cause he can give me the power I need to defeat Itachi!" Sasuke screamed back, a Chidori in his left hand.

Naruto's right hand also glowed with raiton chakra, it was the Sandaime Raikage's jutsu.

"Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite!"

"Chidori!"

Both powerful lightning style jutsus fought each other for power to consume the other. A loud crackling sound ensued, followed a huge explosion of chakra which threw both combatants away from each other. Both flipped and recovered nicely.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a fireball at the Uzumaki. Naruto's eyes warped into a pair of Mangekyo. His right eye glowed as he muttered, "Amaterasu."

Black flames sprouted in his defence, fending away the fireball with its high intensity.

Sasuke panted, cancelling the fireball. His chakra was running low; he only had enough for a single Chidori.

"The Curse Seal," Sasuke thought. "Yes, power. Power and chakra," a sinister voice hissed within his mind, "Just use it."

Sasuke activated the Cursed Seal, breaking the fuinjutsu that Naruto had placed upon it - the Fuja Hoin was reliant on the target's will to stop the Ten no Juin.

Chakra flowed into his body, rejuvenating his system. Flame-like markings spread across his body. However, he couldn't waste anymore time on this battle and charged at Naruto, who had dispelled the Amaterasu.

In Naruto's hand, a Rasengan grew as he charged towards Sasuke, meeting his Rasengan with another one of his own.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

In a last second manoeuvre, Sasuke swerved to the side and his Chidori pierced the Uzumaki's chest, avoiding the Rasengan completely.

Naruto hacked up blood, a lot of it. Gradually, the Chidori fizzled out on the other side of Naruto's chest.

"So, you were weak after all," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's bloodied lip curled into a smile. "Don't... underestimate me."

In a burst of smoke, he disappeared. "Kuso! Kage Bunshin ka?" Sasuke thought, scrambling for his sword.

A shadow fell overhead - it was Naruto, another Rasengan in hand. "Take this!"

The blue orb slammed into the Uchiha's stomach before exploding. Sasuke was badly injured as he emerged from the water, however, the flame-like markings spread over his whole body, turning his skin grey. Matching wings grew out from his back. His hair had grown longer as well, now dark blue.

"What's th-" Naruto started before he was mule kicked to the top of the waterfall, Sasuke close behind with black electricity crackling ominously around his left hand.

"Habataku Chidori (Flapping Chidori)!" the Uchiha cried, plunging it into the Uzumaki's chest with far greater speed than before.

Both landed on the head of Hashirama's statue. Naruto was severely weakened and was hacking blood from his mouth which landed on the floor.

His hand was still desperately grasping the right side of Sasuke's face, but it was sliding down as he crumpled to the floor. Naruto's blood was traced down the side of the Uchiha's face by his finger. "Tensha Fuin: Amaterasu (Transcription Seal: Amaterasu)," Naruto thought before his hand landed on the floor with a thud, his eyes closing as blood pooled on the stone floor.

Sasuke spared him once last glance. "Tch. I told you not to get in my way." Turning around, he dashed across the lake and into Otogakure.

A black and white creature had observed the battle; it was time to report back to Pain. It sank back into the ground.

With Naruto

His eyes snapped wide open as he vomited a furry animal. A fox clambered out of his mouth. Then Naruto's limbs turned into foxes, as did his body. His whole body split into foxes which scampered into the forests of Hi no Kuni.

Far away, purple eyes observed the scene. The rings converged before the eyes turned into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, then Sharingan, and lastly the cerulean blue that everyone was used to.

"I can't do anything about you anymore since you crossed the border, but what I can do is train, if the battle was anything to go by. Besides, I haven't even used my Rinnegan in the battle itself. Or sage mode. Oh well," thought Naruto.

Even before the start of the battle, he had cast an extremely powerful genjutsu on the Valley with his Rinnegan. That was proof that it was stronger than the Sharingan, as the Uchiha did not see through it. He had merely fought an illusion.

The only thing was that he hoped that Sasuke knew what he was doing by going to Orochimaru for power. He smirked, as he had already set a surprise in store for the Snake Sannin.

At the thought of sannin, he paled as he thought of what Tsunade would do to him when he got back.

"Better be going back now..."

With Sasuke

Unknown to the Uzumaki, the Uchiha had been holding back as he already possessed the Mangekyo. However, it was newly acquired and he would have to learn the techniques later.

He walked towards the hideout that a guard was escorting him to. Right at the entrance, was the sannin himself.  
Orochimaru lips twisted into a maniacal smile. "It's been a long while... Sasuke-kun," he greeted.

The Uchiha gasped as his right eye suddenly felt painful. It forcefully turned red with three tomoe while the left eye remained onyx.

The magatama swirled and warped to form a new pattern - a snowflake surrounded by stylised petals. A thin line of blood ran down his cheek from his right eye.

"Masaka-" Orochimaru was cut short when black flames sprouted from his shoulder, causing him intense pain.

The sannin screamed, writhing in pain. Sasuke's eye transformed back to normal, making him think, "What the heck is going on?"

The guard pointed his spear at the potential threat. "What are you trying to do to Orochimaru-sama?"

The sannin, of course, vomited himself out of himself, replacing his burning body. "That eye... I recognise that Mangekyo. It was Naruto's," Orochimaru hissed.

"Bakayaro!" Sasuke cursed at Naruto in his mind for screwing up his first impression in front of Orochimaru.

"Well, I had a battle with him earlier..."

"He must've set this as a trap. Well then, you must be tired. Go in for a rest, we'll begin our training in the evening," ordered Orochimaru. He nodded obediently and entered the hideout.

With Naruto

The blond was running back to Konoha. Kurama admitted grudgingly, "You know, kit? You really worried me back there when you went unconscious in the water."

"So Kurama, you got caught up in the genjutsu as well?" Naruto asked. "Don't get cocky you flesh bag! Do not underestimate the power of those eyes; they are not a toy for a fool like you to play with."

"I was just joking, jeez. Chill Kurama," Naruto tried placating him. The fox snarled. "You idiot those eyes can do much more than what you think it can. Have you ever thought of using the Deva Path ability to fly to the Valley Of The End instead of tiring out one of my own brethren?"

Naruto facepalmed mid-step. "Though I gotta admit, I respect you for letting Akane rest," the bijuu said. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Kurama!"

"Don't thank me, you-"

Naruto cut off the connection, focusing chakra to his eyes. They warped into a pair of Rinnegan. "Tendo."

Chakra shot out of every pore in his body, propelling him upward and forward. He flew through the forests and grasslands on the way back to Konoha at high speeds.  
As he rocketed past, he thought of what to say to Tsunade, who he was pretty sure would rage at him.

It was an understatement.

Hokage's Office

"What the hell do you think you were doing, going after Sasuke by yourself and much less without a permit?!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto, who did not even flinch.

"He's my friend, Tsunade-baachan! I simply couldn't wait for an official retrieval team to be sent or the chakra trail would've been erased," Naruto argued.

"Listen, jonin Uzumaki. I understand he's your friend. But that doesn't give you the right to leave this village without my permission!" Tsunade snarled, pulling rank.

Naruto's defiant eyes, morphed into Sharingan as he got angry. "Well, Hokage-sama," he spat with venom, "Uchiha Sasuke has left to seek power from Orochimaru to kill Itachi. If I can't stop my teammate from leaving the village, I'm not worthy of the jonin rank!"

He began unzipping his flak jacket.

"Now, there's no need for that!" came a voice from the window. It was Jiraiya. "Look. From my perspective, I understand both of your viewpoints. Tsunade, cut him some slack. Don't you remember that time when Orochimaru defected?"

Tsunade grumbled as she recalled - she had also tried to leave the village to bring him back. Hiruzen had empathised with her as he had also lost a student.

"And Naruto, you're in the wrong too. You have to understand that although he was your friend, you can't simply leave the village on your own. You could've been marked as a nukenin and ANBU squads could be sent to hunt you down, especially because of your jinchuuriki status. You have to understand your position in this matter. You're important to Konoha in many ways, not only as a jinchuuriki but also as a jonin, and as a clan head, and key trading unit head as well as the other person guaranteeing our alliance with Kumo. If you went missing the whole village would be sent to find you. To me, most importantly, you're my godson and the Yondaime's only legacy," Jiraiya scolded.

Naruto grumbled too but accepted his wrongdoings. He zipped back his flak jacket.

All three in the room heard a chirping sound from the windows. They turned to it, realising it was a crow.

"Itachi," all three said simultaneously.

Tied to one of its legs was a scroll.

Akatsuki Hideout, Earlier

"What news do you bear, Zetsu?" a man with spiky orange hair said. The other members of Akatsuki were assembled for a short briefing by their spy, Zetsu. However, they were not actually present but were connected via the rings they wore, which allowed them to be projected holographically in order to convene without actually being there and communicate over long distances.

Zetsu looked like any normal person but had two halves, one black and the other white. It had green hair but the most distinctive trait was the Venus flytrap-looking extensions from its sides that covered its head and upper body.

Zetsu was extremely skilled at espionage, being able to sink through the ground and eavesdrop.

"I bear news of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, Pain-sama," it spoke, addressing the leader of the Akatsuki.

"They battled it out today in the Valley Of The End," said Zetsu, "And the victor was Sasuke."

If anyone looked, they would see Itachi and Narumi frowning as Naruto was clearly much stronger than Sasuke.

Then Itachi smirked to himself, realising what Naruto had done.  
"So?" Pain asked impatiently.

"Sasuke has defected from Konoha and joined Orochimaru," Zetsu reported, "Most probably to gain power to kill Itachi-san."

Pain nodded. "Indeed that is troublesome. If Orochimaru got his hands on the Sharingan, he would be a fearsome enemy. And what of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He was struck in the chest by Sasuke's Chidori," Zetsu replied. "He's not dead, is he? We need him for our goals."

"No, he's alive Pain-sama," Zetsu confirmed, "He wouldn't be down because of a single Chidori due to his healing factor, though he may require rest."

Pain nodded again. "I see. We shall begin the collection of the bijuu in three years time. Until then, you're all dismissed."

One by one, the members of the Akatsuki flickered away as their rings were disconnected.

Itachi turned to Narumi. "Naruto-kun is fine," he assured his wife, who raised an eyebrow. "How are you sure?"

"He's stronger than Sasuke in many ways. Zetsu would have reported about his Rinnegan had he seen it; obviously Naruto didn't use it during the 'battle'. This led me to believe that he was tricking everyone with a highly-advanced genjutsu employed by the Rinnegan, which also hid the fact that he possessed the dojutsu but at the same time allowing him to test Sasuke's abilities."

Narumi sighed in relief, before smirking. "Sounds like something you would do, Itachi-kun."

"Well, he is, after all, my student."

Hokage's Office, Present

Jiraiya opened the scroll with his blood.

"Jiraiya-sama. I've been informed of Naruto's interesting fight with my otouto. If you see him, do tell him that he did a good job with that illusion, though none of the other members apart from Narumi are aware of this fact and by extension, the Rinnegan. I digress. The Akatsuki's leader has informed us that the collection of the bijuu shall begin in three years' time. In that span of time, I strongly suggest that you train Naruto-kun personally, along with his wife as they are both in danger. The other members of the Akatsuki will also be training in preparation, so do set out on your training as soon as possible. Regards, Uchiha Itachi," Jiraiya read aloud.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Itachi-sensei knew about my illusion?" he asked. Jiraiya snorted. "Genius as always, Itachi."

"Well, you heard the man. Best to start your trip as soon as possible," Tsunade said.

"Trip?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "You'll have to leave this village by tomorrow to maximise your training time. Also, I do not wish for the village to be destroyed by any S-rank jutsus."

"Yes ma'am," he answered enthusiastically. Jiraiya said, "West Gate, 9a.m." He nodded and walked off to prepare for his departure the next morning.

Just before he left, Tsunade called, "Wait. Naruto... I'm sorry." Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it baachan I'm not one to hold grudges... Unless you attacked one of my precious people," he said before disappearing in an orange flash.

Tsunade shook her head at his flashy (no pun intended) exit. He really did scare her though, when he threatened to quit. She decided when it came to his precious people, she would make an exception.

With Naruto

"Yugito-chan we're going on training trip with Jiraiya-sensei to prepare for the Akatsuki's bijuu collection campaign, we're leaving tomorrow morning," he informed her.

Yugito nodded at the sudden news, having gotten used to random revelations being thrown on her. She figured living with Naruto was always like that, so she'd just have to deal with it.

Naruto first went to ANBU HQ to unsubscribe from the Bingo Book delivery service.

When he returned, he began working on a long letter to all his friends in the Konoha 12 (sans Sasuke) on ways they can improve, jutsu ideas etc. Hopefully while he was training everyone else wouldn't be too far back. He posted these letters into the post office but delivered directly to those whose clan compounds were nearby his.

Finally, he packed his stuff and left it at the living room where Yugito did so as well.

Taking off his shirt, he slid into bed with Yugito, who conveniently rested her head on his chest instead of using the conventional pillow. She placed a hand on his chest and felt his breathing heart. Naruto, in response, wrapped an arm around her body.

"It's ok dear. We'll be stronger when we return and the Akatsuki will never be able to touch us," Naruto assured her.

"You can read my mind, Naru-kun?" Yugito asked, before saying, "Thanks anyways."

She sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for both of them.

The Next Morning

Yugito yawned silently, noticing that her husband was still asleep. She disappeared from the bed and reintegrated in the kitchen noiselessly to prepare breakfast.

Naruto, awake to find his bed empty, nearly panicked as he thought the Akatsuki had kidnapped her. Then he calmed down as he realised if they did, they would've captured him too.

"Hiraishin!" he thought after packing his bed. Disappearing in a yellow flash, he reappeared behind his wife, placing a gentle kiss on her cheeks.

"Ohayo," he greeted. "Ohayo," she replied while frying the egg. After brushing his teeth, he had breakfast and both left for the gates of Konoha.

West Gates

The Konoha 12, Jiraiya and Tsunade were already there waiting for the two. They exchanged their farewells. "Remember what I told you guys!" Naruto said. Everyone else in the Konoha 12 nodded, having received his letter the previous day.

"Gaki, do me proud," Tsunade whispered to him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

To her surprise, Naruto hugged her. "I will, baachan, I will."

"Ittekimasu!"

Omake: Extras

Naruto was thinking why he lost the illusory battle to Sasuke. Obviously, he had forgotten something.

"Aha!" he said, snapping his fingers as he recalled exactly what he missed out. "I forgot to put on my plot armour before going to battle! That must've been it!"

His mother tsked. Minato, on the other hand laughed. "I forgot my armour; that's how I died in Kurama's attack!" he said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto thought of something, before hugging his dad. "Happy Fathers' Day!"

Author's Notes:  
I did say I was going to post as soon as possible, didn't I? Happy Fathers' Day to every father out there! Please, do not flame me for Naruto's loss. I'm sure some of you know Sasuke's true motive, but I've said too much already. Those of you who are in the dark, you'll find out as the story progresses. Well, until next time! More powerful justus coming up after the timeskip!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	25. Shippuden

The Yondaime's Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 25: Shippuden

Author's Notes:  
In response to a guest review about Sasuke being too OP, do not forget that he had trained with Kakashi for the Chunin Exams but did not have a chance to reveal much of his abilities during Gaara's fight. Also, he could've trained a lot in the time it took for Konoha to rebuild, as well as when Naruto left for the retrieval. I'm aware he got trashed by Itachi, but come on - it's Itachi we're talking about. So there, don't be too surprised. Besides, as I mentioned, Sasuke has a hidden motive.

Previously:  
"Ittekimasu!"

Three Years Later

A trio walked towards Konoha's massive North Gates. The oldest man had not changed much since then, his appearance remained exactly the same.

The teenagers with him, though, were a different story. The male had grown taller since he left the village, as did his wife. His blond hair had grown uncontrollably, making them look like a carbon copy of the Yondaime, who, let's admit, was hot. The most distinct feature was the bangs framing the side of his face. His build and physique had matured noticeably, he was clearly more muscular. He was wearing an orange shirt with black stripes running across it and black pants, over it he donned a red cloak that looked similar to his father's in appearance.

His wife, on the other hand, had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Her blond hair was still gathered into a ponytail with taut bandages. Her body had grown as well, her figure more curvaceous than it was before. She was wearing a purple blouse with black pants and a red sash belt, similar to her outfit before the training trip. Over it was a black cloak with purple on the inside (picture the Masked Man's cloak) with a hood. Strapped to her waist were twin sabres.

Both sixteen year olds were excited as they returned home for the first time. Jiraiya was long accustomed to leaving the village for long periods of time, so evidently this was routine by now.

North Gates

Izumo, one of the gate guards drew a kunai from his holster. "What's wrong, Izumo?" his partner asked.

"Kotetsu, can you sense that? A huge amount of chakra is approaching the village," he informed, suppressing a shiver as he recalled the Kyuubi's attack sixteen years ago.

"Yes, now that you mention it. The air is dense with that chakra. It's extremely powerful and potent... almost like... the Kyuubi," Kotetsu replied, eyes widening. He unsealed a mace from his scroll, it was his signature weapon the Conch Shell Mace.

He nodded at his partner, who went through the hand seals Ram and Tiger.

West Gate

"That chakra... so dense I can feel it here!" thought Neji. "Byakugan!" His dojutsu activated, and he scanned the surroundings for the source of this potent chakra that made it hard for him to breathe. The majority of the chakra was near the North Gate.

"It's... Naruto?" said the Hyuga in disbelief as he zoomed in on the blue chakra system of his friend from far away. Naruto's chakra was a shade darker than it was originally, that was a sign of dense chakra which he only saw before in the Hokage and the Sannin.

Jiraiya and Yugito were practically immune to the chakra put off by Naruto; so they didn't realise they were causing the Eternal Gate Guards distress.

"Yo! Izumo and Kotetsu!" greeted Naruto cheerfully, "Still guards?" Izumo broke out into a nervous laugh. "Yes... was that chakra from you?"

"Hmm? What chakra?" Naruto asked. "The one that's choking Kotetsu now," he deadpanned.

Naruto saw the other guard panting, attempting to take breaths. "Oops! My bad," he replied apologetically, suppressing his chakra presence as much as he could.

"Now that's just creepy," Izumo remarked as the chakra disappeared completely, erasing Naruto's presence.

"I know! Completed my Mujin Meisai in the first two weeks!" responded Naruto, "So we're free to enter?"

Izumo nodded and opened the gates. Kotetsu's face was pale as a sheet as he took in deep breaths of fresh air.

"Never felt... that... good to... breathe," Kotetsu panted out.

Hokage's Office

"So you were the disturbance in the village I detected?" Tsunade asked. "Should've known it was you, Naruto."

Suddenly she burst into tears, hugging the male blond. Naruto smiled faintly. "It's good to be home."

Meanwhile Jiraiya was crying anime tears at not being able to be smothered by her huge *ahem* jugs.

Naruto pulled back from the hug. "Are we free to go around now?" Tsunade nodded. "Go have a reunion."

Yugito followed him out of the room, while Jiraiya stayed back to talk with Tsunade.

"Gosh, he looks like Minato-kun," Tsunade commented. Jiraiya smirked. "I trained him myself, he's upgraded his Rinnegan powers."

"What do you mean, 'upgraded'?" Tsunade asked curiously. "For example he can use his Asura Path to forge weapons now, instead of just summoning armour or mechanical tools to his body. He can assemble weapons which are physically impossible to construct with Shurado, and they are permanent. He'll never run out of projectiles. Another example is that he is able to use his Tendo for pure flight purposes," Jiraiya explained.

"And what about Yugito?" Tsunade asked, "You didn't neglect her, did you?"

"Nope. She learnt jikukan ninjutsu apart from increasing her fire and lightning affinities. With this time-space ninjutsu which she calls 'Jikukan: Kanso (Space-Time: Requip)', she stores various armours, weapons and equipment in a pocket dimension and is able to summon it directly to her body so she does not have to put it on manually, similar to the Shurado. She is highly skilled in this area and can requip rapidly without much loss of chakra. Everything in the dimension has special qualities, they are all forged by Naruto's Shurado," Jiraiya reported.

"Sounds interesting indeed. I shall promote Yugito to jonin if she passes a test," Tsunade replied.

"An A-rank will do it just nicely," she said, "However now they need to have a reunion. So that'll wait till tomorrow."

Jiraiya nodded.

With Naruto and Yugito

Both returned home and unpacked, before dusting up the whole house which had accumulated thick layers of dust in the past three years.

"Damn. I think I should've placed a stasis seal on the estate before we left," Naruto complained.

Yugito shrugged. "Too late."

Naruto sighed. "This ain't stopping me from having a reunion. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The two went ahead to take a relaxing bath after their long journey while the clones cleaned up the house.

After they finished, they got dressed and went for a reunion. Yugito didn't know much about Naruto's other friends apart from the females in the Konoha 12, so she decided this was a good chance to make friends.

"It's really you, Naruto! I knew it when I smelled your scent and that overpowering chakra," greeted Kiba.

"Your nose has really improved, to be able to smell me from that far away," Naruto praised.

"Of course! I worked on all those things you said in the letter, even managed to complete several jutsus of my own!" Kiba boasted, "But enough of that! I've informed the others about your return, Choji has reserved a VIP lounge in one of the Akimichi restaurants just for this reunion."

After glancing at Yugito, he said, "Your wife is invited too. I don't believe we've been introduced to each other properly, Yugito."

She nodded. "I'm Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki of the Nibi. I like ramen, milk, and playing the shamisen."

Kiba grinned. "Looks like Naruto got you addicted to the stuff, huh? I'm Inuzuka Kiba, future clan head of the Inuzukas. I like Akamaru, and beef steak jerky."

"Speaking of Akamaru, he's grown quite big!" Naruto commented. "Yeah I know it was like puberty for dogs."

Then Naruto caught onto something. "You said you were going to be the future clan head? What about Hana?"

"My sister is not interested in politics, so my mother moved the position of next-in-line to me," Kiba explained.

Naruto nodded. "Let's not keep the others waiting. Let's go!" They walked at a civilian pace to the high-class shinobi-only restaurant.

"This way Inuzuka-san," an Akimichi ushered Kiba and his group into the restaurant, walking up to the second floor.

The second level was reserved for VIPs, so it was mostly empty. There were tables and chairs arranged neatly in any typical restaurant on the second floor as well, however they were directed to a screen door which led to the premium lounge.

The balcony outside on the second floor was only accessible through the lounge, so it was obvious that this lounge was for only the most important people.

Everyone was already seated inside. "Hello, Naruto!" Sakura greeted, as did the others.

"Hi, everyone! It's been a while..." Naruto replied cheerfully. Everyone had matured greatly, all of them powerful shinobi and kunoichi. Even the weakest among them was a mid-chunin, and they all had to thank Naruto for his letter.

A round teenager with brown hair who he recognised as Choji said, "Take a seat, don't stand on ceremony."

Naruto nodded, and pulled out a chair first for his wife before seating himself next to her.

The blond took of his cloak while Yugito uttered, "Jikukan: Kanso." The cloak glowed with blue light before disappearing, leaving behind her normal clothing.

Naruto pouted as he had to hang his cloak on the back of his chair. "Handy trick you got there, Yugito-chan." She giggled at his childish expression.

"So... I believe I should introduce myself to all of you since you most of you don't know me," Yugito started, gaining the attention of the people at the table.

"I'm Nii Yugito, the Nibi jinchuuriki if you guys didn't already know. I like ramen, milk, playing the shamisen, and of course Naruto. Hmm... I dislike traitors, liars and people who judge others unfairly. I dream of becoming the world's most powerful kunoichi. I hope to make friends with you guys and get to know you all better," she introduced.

Neji responded, "There's no need for that, you're already in our circle of friends with your association to Naruto. However indeed you will have to gain our trust; that will come naturally over time. For now, let's eat! Now, to Naruto's return!"

Everyone raised their cups of sake together, and clinked them against one another. "Cheers!" the Konoha 13 (now), echoed in unison.

They all drank up, then set their glasses down. A waitress entered the lounge, carrying menus which she passed to all of them.

After a bit of time, she asked, "What you guys be having? Akimichi-sama?"

Choji spoke on behalf of everyone, "We'll have miso ramen with roasted pork fillet for Naruto and Yugito, syrup-coated anko dumplings and anmitsu for Sakura, beef steak jerky for Kiba, cinnamon rolls and zenzai for Hinata, wild grass salad for Shino, herring soba for Neji, sesame dumplings for Tenten, medium-spicy curry rice for Lee, steamed mackerel and kelp for Shikamaru, pudding for Ino, any barbecue food for me and mochi for Haku."

The waitress repeated the order and once it was checked, she went off.

"So what have you guys achieved during the time I was gone?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Haku, Ino and I learnt iryo ninjutsu from Tsunade-shisho. Personally I learnt her chakra-enhanced strength techniques, and have been amassing chakra for the Byakugo no In. Oh wait, you have no idea what I'm talking about are you?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Naruto replied, forming a hand seal. "Byakugo no In!" he called.

A purple diamond appeared on his head. Sakura gasped. "How did you get that?"

"That, I'm afraid, is classified," Naruto responded, before the mark disappeared.

"I'm about a week away from completing the seal," Sakura stated. "A week away?" Naruto repeated, "I took a night."

Sakura's eyes widened. "The seal takes three years to charge... How much chakra do you have?"

Naruto shrugged, and stopped suppressing his chakra. Immediately, everyone else in the lounge except Yugito began choking, finding it difficult to breathe as the air around them became extremely dense with chakra.  
Three seconds later, he suppressed it again and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Well that answered my question." Hinata called, "Byakugan!"

She observed his dark blue chakra reserves, and although she saw the red tint behind it, she knew it was from the Kyuubi as Tsunade had revealed to the others in the Konoha 13.

"Not counting the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun's reserves are above high-Kage level... unprecedented... I've never seen so much chakra in one place at any given time," Hinata noted.

The others looked at him with a new level of respect. His chakra control must've taken forever to hone.

As she deactivated her Byakugan, Kiba began to speak. "My speed, reflexes and taijutsu prowess as increased. I can now do the Jujin Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) and Jujin Kongo Henge: Santoro (Man Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf), just as you mentioned in the letter."

"From there I developed the Garoga (Fang Wolf Fang) for the two-headed wolf and the Ooiga Gatenga (Tail Chasing Rotating Fang) for the three-headed wolf, which are both variants of the original Inuzuka technique Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang). Also I developed the Gatenga (Fang Rotating Fang) and Tsuga (Passing Fang) as you wrote in the letter to utilise turning speed to increase cutting power as well as to create a jutsu for the scenario that Akamaru were to be separated from me," Kiba said.

Shino explained next, "I utilised shape transformation to create more techniques with my kikaichu (parasitic destruction insects) and also went ahead to experiment with even more insect species which admittedly are dangerous to wield. I now have four other species: the Kidaichu (Parasitic Giant Insects), Bikochu (Minute Scent Insects), Rinkaichu (Phosphorus Destruction Insects) and Shokaichu (Neutralising Destruction Insects). The bikochu and shokaichu are used for tracking enemies based on scent and chakra signature respectively, while the rinkaichu kill the enemy by feeding on their cells. It is extremely poisonous; I possess the antibodies for them. The hardest species to breed was the kidaichu... they expand to enormous proportions when fed with the wrong amount of chakra, so they are extremely effective in dealing with the enemy. However, that also makes it dangerous for me to hold them as I could get killed if I feed them too much or little chakra. My ultimate breeding technique is to mix all of these species together and let natural selection and evolution to do the work for me."

"Sounds interesting," Naruto commented honestly, while the others suddenly felt like vomiting. Luckily they did not have their food yet.

"Ano... I've improved on my Juken skills," Hinata joined the discussion, "And I utilised my chakra control to create several taijutsu after finally mastering the Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation) and Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Air Palm). I created the Shogu Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard) and the Jupo: Soshiken (Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists) using pure shape transformation and chakra control. Then I learnt the Shosen Jutsu from Sakura and I created the Mizu Hari (Water Needle), modelling it after Haku's Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death."

Neji picked up the conversation from where it left off. "Like Hinata-sama, I increased my mastery of the Juken. I improved the Hakke Kusho and Kaiten to create a lot more variants... I also combined both moves to create the Hakke Hako Kusho (Eight Trigrams Breaching Sky Palm). Oh and I'm now jonin. That's about it."

Tenten was up next. "I improved my fuinjutsu skills to store even more weapons, and I now know how to wield all of them! The bo (staff), bow and arrow, Kusari Fubo (Chain Wind Staff), club, crossbow, Bakusaidama (Exploding Sphere), flail, fuma shuriken, injection shots, Jidanda, johyo (rope dart), kama (sickle), Kinzoku no Ningyo (Metal Doll), kusari (chain), kusarigama (chain-sickle), nunchaku, senbon, spear, sword, tanto, three-section staff, tonfa, whip and wire strings are the weapons I use; I hope to be able to find the lost Rikudo Sennin no Hogu (Treasured Tools Of The Sage Of Six Paths)."

"Good luck with that Tenten. What about you, Lee?" Naruto asked.

"My taijutsu has improved tremendously as my youth bloomed, I can now open six of the Hachimon. Unfortunately, Gai-sensei forbade me from opening the seventh gate, the Gate Of Shock. For now, I have mastered the Primary and Hidden Lotus, and I'm currently working on Asakujaku," Lee replied, smiling all the time.

Shikamaru sighed. "My turn, I guess. Well I have many, many justus down after you gave the idea of shape transformation. Combining it with my natural ability of manipulating Inton (Yin Style), I created a ton of jutsus. Under Asuma-sensei I learnt to use chakra trench knives, which allow me to use them not only as a secondary weapon but they also assist me with my shadow jutsus. The basis for all my techniques is the Kage Nui no Jutsu (Shadow Stitching Jutsu), which is the most important technique I've learnt. It grants me the power to materialise my shadows to attack and bind the enemy, instead of just immobilising and controlling him. From here I can use the shape transformation to create more techniques. The speed of this technique is much faster than the Kagemane no Jutsu, thus it is much more powerful and I can restrain my opponents quickly if necessary without paralysing them. Besides if I so choose the technique can be reverted to the Kagemane rapidly as well."

"The first of the created jutsus is the Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck-Binding Jutsu), which creates a shadow hand to strangle the opponent after I bind them with my Kagemane. The second is the Kagezukami no Jutsu (Shadow Grab Jutsu), which allows me to bind anybody without paralysing him. This allows them to keep their range of motion while being connected to me; it can be compared to a rope or tether. I use it with Choji for his Nikudan Yoyo (Human Bullet Yoyo)."

"The third is the Kageyose no Jutsu (Shadow Gathering Jutsu). This is a ninjutsu using materialised shadows, but compared to the Kage Nui from the same line, this technique places emphasis on the minute control of the shadow's movements. It is accurate enough to even make the tentacles go through tiny holes. Basically, this technique takes my own shadow and transforms and stretches it into countless thin tentacles, which are then used to grab objects and pull them in. Also, I can skilfully make use of the tentacle-shaped shadow tendrils by using them to lift up and throw weapons like kunai and such."

"Sounds extremely versatile to me," Naruto remarked.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet. I also have the Kuro Higanbana (Black Spider Lily), which I utilise to pull multiple enemies into the range of Ino's mind jutsus after binding them with Kage Nui. Then I have the Kagegatana no Jutsu (Shadow Sword Jutsu), Kagegawari no Jutsu (Shadow Replacement Jutsu), Kage Fuin no Jutsu (Shadow Sealing Jutsu) and Kage no Yoroi (Shadow Armour). I could go on all day, but you guys get the point."

The others' eyes widened. He had so many jutsus, just from that Kage Nui...

Suddenly, the screen door slid open to reveal the waitress who walked in with thirteen glasses of ice water and a jug with the same water. She set it on the table before saying, "The food will arrive in fifteen minutes as we require time to acquire some of the ingredients and cook them."

Then she walked out. "The ingredients?" Naruto asked.

Choji nodded. "That's why you can pretty much order any food here. We import food from all around the world and summon it here to be prepared."  
"Oh yeah now it's my turn! I can now do that technique which you suggested, the Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Jutsu) except in reverse. Instead of the common application of expanding, I decrease in size instead since I can actually alter my size at will. My volume decreases but my mass remains the same, thereby increasing my density. With denser limbs, I have the power to snap my opponent's bones with a single punch."

Shikamaru smirked in approval. "That is damn smart of you, Naruto." The blond shrugged. "Simple physics, actually."

For a brief moment he remembered his sister, the one who had drilled all that knowledge into him.

Choji continued, "Apart from that I've learnt more jutsus, and applied them in both sizes. When I'm bigger I have a larger impact, but when I'm smaller I have a larger pressure. So I just have to choose based on the situation. Thanks to Naruto I have a versatile ninjutsu arsenal now."

"You're welcome," he replied politely.

"I'm next! So basically I learnt some iryo ninjutsu, but my main focus was on my clan's ninjutsu. I can control my opponents pretty quickly now and I have a larger range with my Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu). I can use the Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu), which clones my consciousness in order to control more than one body at a time, and I learnt my dad's Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu) which allows me to control my enemies temporally without entering them, so I can make the enemies turn on each other. However my pride is this jutsu which I call the Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Puppet Curse Jutsu), which I really have to thank Naruto for. I switch my mind with a puppet and use it to attack the enemy, when the puppet comes in contact with the enemy it places a curse on them which causes both our consciousness to switch such that the enemy ends up trapped in the doll and I end up in control of his body. The beauty of this is that I don't have to worry about his will overpowering mine as it is sealed within the puppet."

"Oh man that's sick. How did you test that jutsu? Oh wait actually I don't wanna know," Kiba remarked.

"Well Haku? You're up."

"I learnt iryo ninjutsu from Tsunade-shisho and mastered the art of senbon throwing. I can throw them with enough force to kill, and trust me, senbon weren't made for killing."

Everyone in the room shivered at the thought of the amount of skill she must've had to do it.

"My Hyoton on the other hand, has improved a lot since I started using shape transformation, though it's quite difficult as it's not as malleable as Shikamaru-kun's shadows. However what it does have, is impressive structural stability and strength, so most of the jutsus I created are defensive in nature. The few that are offensive, however, I created by first learning suiton ninjutsu and then converting what I can into ice with hyoton. Futon jutsu are harder to convert as they are even more malleable than suiton, being in gaseous state. Suiton was much more easier as it had definite volume. I have, however, successfully converted the Daitoppa into what I call Hyoton: Hyotoiki (Ice Style: Icy Breath), which allows me to freeze and slow down whatever is flying towards my face in midair, or I can use it cover an area with ice and snow. That I'm a jonin now. That's it."

Naruto nodded. "All of you have improved greatly. I can tell we will be a strong generation of shinobi, one the world has never seen."

Everyone smiled in agreement. Before they could even ask about Yugito and Naruto's improvements, the waitress started serving the food.

They ate the food in silence. After finishing, they were served more of whatever food they pleased.

Naruto just then had an idea. "Choji why not fit all the tables with a summoning circle to summon food directly to the table without having to have waiters and waitresses?"

"That's a good idea," Choji replied within bites, "As the people working in this restaurant are Akimichi shinobi. I suppose we could lighten their duties if we did this, however we do not have the fuinjutsu necessary to do so."

"I'll have that fixed today, after this. Take this as payment for the meal. What do you say?"

"Sure!"

After they finished the meal, everyone left except Naruto and Yugito, who stayed back to implant the devices on their tables.

"Shurado..." Naruto muttered, "Kajiya (Asura Path: Forge)."

Later

Yugito and Naruto left the restaurant, and went to visit Mikoto and Karin before going back home. "Haven't been in an onsen for a while..." Naruto remarked, and Yugito nodded in agreement.

So they turned on their tap in their onsen room and went in, soaking in the hot spring to unwind from the past three years of training.

Ironically, the first thing they did after the hot spring session was to train.

"Kanso," Yugito intoned just as Naruto called, "Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame)!"

A focused blast of fire flew across the floor towards the cat princess, whose body glowed blue as armour appeared over her blouse.

The fire raged harmlessly against the armour, which was immune to all katon jutsus below S-rank.

She spun around rapidly while drawing one of her sabres which clashed with the steel edge of the Raijin no Ken.

Knocking it away, she slashed at Naruto's chest. His form wavered as her sword passed right through him, the momentum carrying her left hand to the right of his body.

Capitalising on this, her husband materialised and grabbed her wrist, swinging her into the sky.

Yugito sheathed her sword midair, opting to flash through hand seals instead.

"Raiton: Raijinchu (Lightning Style: Thunder God Pillar)!" she yelled. A beam of yellow lightning shot from her mouth and towards Naruto at the speed of light.

In a brilliant flash of orange, he disappeared, leaving the ground where he was vaporised.

He appeared behind her in midair, using his weight to pin her down when both landed.

"When did he..." Yugito thought before recalling the moment when he grabbed her wrist.

He placed a kunai at her throat. "I win." She smirked, dispelling in a burst of smoke. "Kage Bunshin?" Naruto thought just as she appeared from behind him, a kunai already making its way towards his back.

An invisible force repelled both the kunai and its owner, throwing both back from Naruto while disarming her due to the impact.

Naruto's eyes were both glowing purple, six tomoe lining the inner two rings of his divine dojutsu.

"Shinra Tensei..." Yugito muttered, wiping the dirt off her mouth as she observed the giant crater in a twenty metre radius from him.

"I only have five seconds before your jutsu recharges," she spoke aloud, "Luckily I'm not the real me."

The "Yugito" dispersed into a lightning which scattered into the air. Naruto's eyes widened at the double trickery; the real Yugito shot out from the ground underneath him, spinning out of the floor like a torpedo while she drew her sabre to slash the jonin.

Black chakra expelled from Naruto's pores, manifesting around him protectively in the form of an ethereal ribcage.

Yugito's sabre bounced off the chakra aura, making it fly out of her hand and slide across the grass due to the force she put into the strike.

Naruto backhanded her but before that could happen she backflipped away.

Yugito pouted. "That's unfair, Whiskers-kun."

In response, his Susano'o gained arms and a skull with piercing yellow eyes.

The air around Yugito bubbled a thick red, before it consumed her entire body and morphed into a giant demon cat matching the size of the Susano'o.

Blue and red orbs began merging at a high pace to form a purple ball in front of the Nibi's mouth, while grey chakra gathered to create comma-shaped beads linked by a chakra chain in the Susano'o's right hand.

Naruto's Susano'o cocked its hand back just as Matatabi reared back on her back legs.

"Bijuu-"

"Yasaka no-"

"Ding dong!" the bell sounded.

The Tailed Beast Bomb shattered while the beads diffused. "What is it?" Naruto called.

"It's me, Sakura," the visitor replied.

Naruto teleported to the front door. "Yes?" "I'm here on behalf of Tsunade-shisho," Sakura informed Naruto, "She wants both of you to meet her at 9 tonight, specifically after your dinner."

The blond shrugged. "Sure."

Naruto told Yugito of Tsunade's order after re-entering the barrier, to which she merely nodded her head.

"-Dama!"

"-Magatama!"

A huge explosion ensued.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand, 8.50p.m.

Naruto slurped up the rest of the broth in his bowl, as did Yugito. "Thanks, Teuchi-san," both chorused at once.

The old man nodded. "Bye, Naruto-kun. Come again!" Ayame said.

Naruto replied, "I will."

He swiped his hand, causing a wind to pick up his cloak and it fluttered, covering the couple momentarily.

They disappeared into particles of orange light.

Hokage's Office

Yugito knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Tsunade's voice.

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" Yugito asked politely as she entered the room with her husband.

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed. Tomorrow morning you shall embark on an A-rank mission to retrieve the lost diamonds of Madame Shijimi."

Naruto snorted. "First the cat, now her diamonds? My guess is they've been stolen by a shinobi hired by a civilian."

Tsunade responded, "My thoughts exactly. Since we're dealing with important royal jewellery, plus the fact that it was most likely stolen by a skilled shinobi, this mission is classified as an A-rank."

"Why A-rank though? How are you sure that the thief is highly skilled?" Yugito questioned.

"You have a suspect in mind," Naruto concluded.

"Indeed. The suspect is none other than the Black Death of the Earth, Tsuchi no Kuroshi. He is highly suspected to have been hired by local criminal Hinoko Kagetsu, as Jiraiya's spy network suggests."

"Your task is to head to the capital and confirm if Kagetsu is in possession of the diamonds, if he is then confirm if Kagetsu had hired the Black Death. Tsuchi no Kuroshi poses a threat to homeland security; you are to assassinate both Kagetsu and Kuroshi once you have ascertained that Kuroshi had criminal intent in entering Hi no Kuni," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Naruto stay back, I want a word with you. Yugito, you are dismissed." The blond chunin bowed her head before a flaming tornado engulfed her and she disappeared.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. Tsunade continued, "As the jonin of the mission, you are in charge. You are not to inform her, but this is a promotional mission. I need you to observe her skills throughout the mission and write up an extensive report for me to judge. I trust that despite her being your wife, you will remain impartial in your judgment and be truthful in your report, not sugarcoating anything."

"So you're using this mission to promote her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded. "If she shows enough skill and has the attitude of a jonin throughout the idiom mission, she will be duly awarded the rank. Therefore, I want you to step aside and let her complete the mission mostly by herself. Do not interfere except in a life and death situation."

Naruto pondered on it for a while, then sighed. "Alright then."

Tsunade gave her final order. "You are to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Hai!"

The Next Morning

Yugito and Naruto stood at the North Gate, both donning their favourite cloaks.

In silent agreement, both shinobi took off in the direction of the capital, where their enemy would be lurking.

Author's Notes:  
Back to school again, now I'm busier than ever. Ok so I'm sure many of you have noticed, Kanso is from Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet. I'm only borrowing that one technique, I won't be taking any other aspects from Fairy Tail or this would be a crossover. Actually, I planned to complete this chapter after writing out the whole mission, but I realised it would be very long and most of you are quite impatient for this chapter; so I decided not to let you guys wait any longer. The next chapter should come out soon, but I have many tests coming up... So yeah you get the idea. It might take a while, probably till the end of this month. Please be patient and understanding, thank you!

Until tomorrow,

Ja Ne


	26. The Diamonds Of The Land

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 26: The Diamonds Of The Land

Previously:  
In silent agreement, both shinobi took off in the direction of the capital, where their enemy would be lurking.

Four Hours Later

Husband and wife arrived at the capital of the Land of Fire. It was a vibrant land, with almost no trace of shinobi; the ones that were present were guarding the Fire Daimyo.

Daimyo's Palace

Naruto knelt down before the royal leader of Hi no Kuni. "Daimyo-sama, my wife and I are here for the mission to retrieve Madame Shijimi's diamonds."

"Ah... I've heard much about you Naruto-kun," the old man spoke, "I trust that you'll be skilled enough to complete the mission?"

The blond bowed his head. "Of course. Though my wife will be taking charge."

The daimyo raised an eyebrow. "Ah, right. Your wife... Konoha no Nekokogo (Cat Empress of the Leaf). Your reputation precedes you, young lady," he said, nodding at Yugito.

"Thank you Daimyo-sama."

"Well, important information, I suppose. The thief was hired by Hinoko Kagetsu, a powerful criminal with many connections. My Shugonin Junishi suspect that the thief himself was none other than the Black Death of the Earth, however that needs to be confirmed as we cannot attack and capture the nukenin without evidence," the daimyo explained.

Naruto nodded. "Nothing we have not heard. We shall set off at once." The Fire daimyo waved a hand in dismissal and both ninjas disappeared.

"So where exactly will we find Kagetsu?" Naruto asked, hoping to prompt Yugito to respond and perhaps ease her promotion a little bit.

"Hmm... what do powerful criminals usually own? Territory... aha! A casino! That's where we'll find him," Yugito replied, snapping her fingers.

"Good thinking! But what casino exactly?" asked Naruto.

"If he's as powerful as they say, he probably owns every casino, Whiskers-kun," Yugito deadpanned.

"Right," her husband sweatdropped. "Come on," she said, tugging him by his arm towards the nearest casino available.

"Kanso!" she said, and her cloak and clothes disappeared, replaced by a black dress.

Meanwhile, Naruto had to use the conventional method to dress up. He wore an orange shirt with a white blazer over it, and covered it with a black coat, which concealed his weapons.

Blue Moon Casino

"Welcome!" the doorman greeted the couple. Naruto and Yugito entered the lavish hall, filled with a lot of noise as people shuffled tiles, cards and chips.

Naruto went to the counter and placed a hundred billion ryo on the table, causing the clerk's eyes to widen. He then accepted the money and produced two large suitcases, opening them slightly to reveal many chips within before closing them and handing them over.

Naruto took both suitcases and went over to a table which was currently having a game of poker.

Yugito sat down and began playing with the other people. Soon, it was between her and another guy on the table. The players betted on the guy as they did not support the "noob" who just joined the table but beat all of them. Only Naruto betted on his wife.

"Straight flush," her opponent declared smugly, revealing a Jack, Ten, Nine, Eight and Seven of Spades.

Yugito dramatically slid out her last card. A wide smile came over her face, and that was when he knew he was doomed.

"Royal flush!"

Yugito swept all the other players' chips to her side as they watched in disbelief.

"Keep this up and you'll get Kagetsu's attention," Naruto whispered to her as they headed to another table.  
He was right, as after winning seventeen games, one of the casino staff approached them.

"Hinoko-sama wishes to speak to you. This way, please," the lady said, ushering them up a flight of staircases.

She slid open the screen door and gestured inside. Once the two stepped in, she closed the door.

In the room, there was Kagetsu himself and two of his henchmen whose identities were hidden by their hoods. He was smoking from a pipe at a table, on which there were cards.

"Uzumaki-san, I heard from my staff downstairs that you were very good at these casino games. May I have a game with you, Uzumaki Yugito?" Kagetsu asked.

She nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the table. Hinoko waved a hand to one of his henchmen, and ordered, "Get us both cups of Sprite."

Then he told the other one to deal the cards. Naruto's eyes morphed discretely into Rinnegan with six tomoe. "Rinbo: Hengoku," he intoned softly.

Shadows spread out in the world of Limbo to begin a search for the diamonds.

When they returned without anything, he was dumbfounded. Where exactly could he have hidden the diamonds?

Kagetsu's left hand man placed the glasses of cold drinks down on either side of the table.

Yugito watched the criminal boss intently, observing around for any diamonds.

It was already her turn so she turned her attention back to the game. After her turn, her eyes widened in realisation.

"Kagetsu could I drink from your cup?" "Why?"

"I'd like to see how Sprite tastes like with diamonds," she replied. Immediately, Naruto pulled her back from the chair, just in time to avoid a giant spike sprouting from the chair's base.

"How intuitive of you, Uzumaki-san. I'm afraid that means I'll have to end you," the boss threatened, "I've been itching to do so anyways, after you made my casino lose so much money."

His right hand man lifted his hood, revealing himself to be Tsuchi no Kuroshi.

"Doton: Chidokaku (Earth Style: Mobile Core)!" the Black Death yelled as the crime boss and his left hand man ran away from the room through a secret exit.

The floor below them shook and lowered itself to the same level as the first floor, causing the whole second floor to collaspe due to lack of structural stability. The customers began fleeing in panic.

"Doton: Ganchuso!" Kuroshi cried, slamming his hands together. Spikes of earth shot out from the floor and towards them.

Yugito stepped before her husband, declaring, "Jikukan: Kanso!" The black dress was replaced by yellow armour, which disintegrated the spears with lightning when they came in contact with it.

The Black Death grumbled in annoyance. "Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Style: Great Mud River!" The casino floor turned into a rapidly flowing river of mud.

Naruto stuck his hand out just as it reached him. "Gakido: Fujutsu Kyuin!" A sphere of chakra enveloped him as he absorbed the doton jutsu and replenished his own chakra reserves, much to Kuroshi's shock.

"My turn! Katon: Goka Messhitsu!"

"Raiton: Raijinchu!" Yugito yelled, sending a stream of yellow lightning after it.

The powerful blast of fire was augmented by the extremely focused beam of lightning as it collided with the Black Death.

Where he once was, there was nothing left, not even a pile of ash. "Bunshin!" Yugito cried out in alarm as mud flew out from the floor towards them at high speed, morphing into the nukenin who had an earthen sword in hand.  
"Shinra-" Naruto was cut short as the sword plunged into his stomach and exited through the other side of his body.

Kuroshi smirked in victory - that is, until Naruto melted into the exact same mud he was moments ago.

He turned around just in time to avoid a stab from Naruto's Raijin no Ken by clashing it with his own kunai. Unfortunately for the Black Death, the kunai was crafted rapidly using doton chakra, while Naruto's sword blade was made from pure raiton chakra.

The elemental advantage allowed his blade to cut right through the kunai and force Kuroshi back.

"Tsk. You're good..." the Black Death acknowledged. "You're not too shabby either. Your control with doton jutsu is good, you are able to form weapons out of earth quickly," Naruto analysed.

Yugito spoke, "I think you're forgetting about me." She lunged at him from behind, unsheathing her twin sabres to slash at the nukenin.

The man jumped up without even looking back, and flipped over her. "So you're a sensor-nin huh?" Yugito observed.

"You're smart," the man replied. Then he charged at her. Both clashed together in hand-to-hand combat, with Yugito having the upper hand as she was much more nimble and flexible. Apart from that, Kuroshi's expertise lied in ninjutsu.

The cat empress spun around, backhanding him with a last minute flick of her wrist as she smacked him in the face.

The nukenin tumbled across the casino floor, rolling to a stop at the other end.

As he stood up, he coughed up blood. "Strong too, Nekokogo... Doton: Chokajugan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu)!" Kuroshi called, launching a giant boulder at the two.

A skeletal black hand punched the boulder, shattering it. "What the hell is that?" Kuroshi murmured.

Black chakra manifested into a giant warrior from the torso up. "Tsukumo!" Naruto shouted. Susano'o's ribcage opened, launching a barrage of grey needles.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" the Black Death countered. A wall of earth rose from the floor, cushioning the impact of the chakra needles.

"Kamui!" Naruto activated the dojutsu, creating a vortex-like distortion which sucked in Kuroshi's wall.

It disappeared, and so did the Black Death himself. Suddenly, he reappeared behind the couple, delivering a roundhouse kick. It was useless, however, as it was deflected by Naruto's Susano'o.

The ethereal warrior slammed its right hand into the ground, smashing it and throwing the nukenin back.

As he flew in midair, Yugito delivered a fireball at him. "Iwa no Yoroi (Rock Armour)!" the Black Death called as he backflipped and landed perfectly on the floor while the fireball engulfed him harmlessly.

"Let's end this," Naruto said to Yugito, who nodded in agreement. Naruto cancelled his Susano'o and threw a barrage of kunais at Kuroshi, who knocked them away. However, they were attached to flashbangs with bright light and loud sound which blinded him and disrupted his balance.

Immediately, Naruto placed a hand on Yugito's back. She disappeared in an orange flash and reappeared before the disoriented nukenin, drawing a sabre and slashing him in the chest with a backhand grip.

Next she tossed the sword into the air, flipping it such that it landed in her hand in a forehand grip. However just before it landed she cried, "Kanso!"

Blue light shimmered over the sabre, replacing it with a rapier. With a fluid thrust, it penetrated through the already damaged armour and pierced through his body.

"Uh," he groaned as he vomited blood. Naruto flashed up to him, placing a hand over his forehead. "Ningendo: Kyukon no Jutsu," he intoned.

A bluish glow enveloped the nukenin as his soul became visible and tangible to Naruto's hands. Grabbing its head, he tugged the soul free from its body with little resistance as the man was weak in his current state.

All the nukenin's memories flowed into his head. "Well, Majoko Torin, you're guilty as charged for entering the Land Of Fire with criminal intention. I would've executed you in typical shinobi fashion, however it seems that has already been done. Sayonara," Naruto spoke to the dead man.

The corpse was decapitated for its bounty. Yugito swapped her sabre back and sheathed it while Naruto sealed the head away into a storage seal.

"Now we have to find Kagetsu," Yugito informed her husband. He nodded. "Kagura no Shingan!"

"Being a civilian, his chakra signature is weak but is still unique..." Naruto reported, "He's heading towards a warehouse nearer to the outskirts of the capital. Moving pretty fast, too. It appears that he's on horseback with his left hand man behind him, on another horse."

Yugito accepted the information. "We'll have to intercept him, he probably left with the diamonds as well. Let's cut across the forest and ambush him on the path," she suggested, referring to a map she had.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered before dashing out of the half-destroyed casino with Yugito close behind. The couple pulled on their hoods to better conceal themselves as well as to keep their hair out of the way while running to reduce air resistance.

They ascended the nearest building, free running across the rooftops and gradually, came to the forests surrounding the capital.

"By the way, how did you know the diamonds were in the drink?" Naruto asked.

Yugito replied, "Simple science. Diamonds don't float in water, ice cubes do. I noticed that, and that was how I found out."

"She's definitely getting that promotion," thought Naruto as he jumped onto another treetop.

"He's close," the sensor-nin warned his wife as they approached a deserted path, lined with trees on both sides.

Both climbed up a tree adjacent to the path and pressed their bodies to a branch overhanging the path.

Naruto readied a rope, tying a noose. The thundering sound of horses galloping became louder, and soon they were visible, roughly ten metres away.

The shinobi flashed through field signals, gaining of nod from Yugito. He stuck out three fingers, then two, then one.

Kagetsu rode by unharmed just as Naruto threw down his noose with supernatural accuracy, catching the henchman - who was riding behind - by the neck.

The blond jumped down from the branch, creating a pulley system which lowered him to the floor while pulling the poor guy off his horse and hanging him by the branch in the process.

As the man was being hung, Naruto used the momentum from the rope to swing himself up and mount the horse.

The henchman gave a sharp cry just before dying, alerting Hinoko to their presence.

The kingpin was frightened immensely by the skilful and efficient way his lackey had been assassinated. Anxiously, he whipped his horse and it brought him away.

"Ikuzo, Yugito!" Naruto cried, whipping his own horse. It neighed as its second rider, Yugito, landed on its back. The horse stood on its hind feet before galloping after the crime boss.

Soon, the forest disappeared and they came to a huge, blank land with only one thing on it - an abandoned warehouse.

Kagetsu dismounted his horse and ran through the warehouse's doors. Naruto and Yugito jumped off the horse thirty seconds later, in hot pursuit. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki entered the desolate room.

A single chair was sitting in the middle of the room, the rest of the warehouse was lit up by lamps at the back.

About seventy men emerged from the back of the warehouse, where ladders led to a platform which made up the second floor.

Naruto sat on the chair in reverse, propping his hands on the top of the chair back. He looked unamused.

"Go on! Toast your noble boss..." Naruto incited, "Or you can do better: Leave him, this will be your only chance."

The crooks tensed, but soon their faces became determined as they brandished their weapons.

"He's the source of our income! We'll never leave Hinoko-sama!" a loyal henchman cried. "Well then," Naruto started, pulling off his black hood to reveal a shock of blond hair and fearsome, crimson eyes with spinning commas.

"You asked for it."

Author's Notes:  
Naruto is so badass xD. The next chapter will be coming soon, but as I progress through the school term, I have more and more tests coming up so unfortunately, I need to study. Please be patient and review constructively!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	27. Sasuke's Escape

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 27: Sasuke's Escape

Previously:  
"You asked for it."

The first henchman was upon him with a machete, which he dodged by ducking underneath the chair back while planting his feet beneath the chair seat.

As the blade passed overhead, he stood up while raising the chair as well, grabbing hold of the lackey's outstretched arm.

The chair back acted as a pivot for him to break his arm and disarm the bandit.

The man cried out in extreme pain as his entire arm was snapped in half. Naruto tossed him out of the way to attack the next guy.

As the lackey swiped a kitchen knife at him, he disappeared from sight. With silent efficiency, the blond manoeuvered behind the henchman and drove a kunai into the base of his skull, killing him.

Plucking out the kunai swiftly, he launched it into the crowd of bandits. Forming a hand seal, it activated the explosive tag attached to it and killed about ten of them. The others were burnt, severely or lightly based on their proximity to the explosion.

"Why you-" a man started, swiping his sword downwards in a vertical slice. However, his eyes met Naruto's - a big mistake.

Images of his family's brutal deaths flashed across his head before he fell unconscious.

The blond leapt over the next attacker, taking his head off with a garrote fashioned out of ninja wire.

When he landed, he released one end of the thin steel cable and used it to whip the henchman who was in front of him.

The man stumbled back, stunned momentarily. That moment costed him dearly as he was stabbed in the stomach.

Naruto sprinted towards the next three henchmen, vaulting over the first's back. As he came down, he delivered a senbon to the second guy's heart.

Fluidly, he swung his body around while releasing his spring loaded kunai, swiping it across the first guy's neck.

Once Naruto stood up fully, a bow materialised in his right hand, an arrow already loaded with its flight in his left hand.

He released the arrow straight through the third man's head. Quickly, Naruto sealed away his weapons and ducked into roll as multiple swords passed overhead.

When he recovered, he jumped onto the ladder leading to the second floor and scaled it in seconds.

A few tried following, only to get killed as Naruto backflipped off the ladder with his wire strings again, utilised as a garrote to take the heads off of the two who tried climbing up the ladder.

Kagetsu paled as all his lackeys were being decimated easily, though it was clearly obvious who had the upper hand: a S-rank shinobi versus seventy untrained bandits.

He turned to flee, but was stopped by a figure dropping down from the ceiling in front of him.

"You ain't going anywhere, Hinoko," Yugito declared. The man took off from the warehouse and into the forest on his horse, with Yugito on his tail.

"I guess I no longer have to hold back now that Yugito isn't here," Naruto thought, "With my chakra control, I can finally do this."

Flashback

Jiraiya was training Naruto in a clearing next to a river after giving Yugito a katon jutsu to master.

"Now, Naruto, you have to increase your chakra control even further," the wise sage introduced, "This will enable you to control the precision, intensity and size et cetera, of your techniques. So right now I shall begin your exercise. You shall stay on the water's surface, while I skip rocks near you. The ripples will cause small waves which will affect your balance as you have to change your chakra output in order to match it with the surface density of the water. Understood?"

Naruto nodded and stepped onto the water. The pebble that Jiraiya sent skipping across the water caused the water flow to change ever so slightly for a moment, and in that moment Naruto had to increase his output to remain stable and decrease it again after the flow reverted to normal.

"Hmm... that's not too bad," thought Naruto, right before Jiraiya threw a huge rock into the water, destabilising the entire flow, which in this particular river, was slow.

Naruto stumbled and almost fell, if not for the fact that he alternated his chakra output in time.

Jiraiya gave an evil smirk as he began launching pebbles of all shapes and sizes across the water, forcing Naruto to constantly maintain his balance.

Once he could accomplish that, he switched to a faster-flowing river and was thrown logs instead of just rocks. They stayed in the river as an obstacle, or as a stepping stone.

This led to the next exercise, which involved leaping from floating log to log against the rapid flow of the river to avoid falling off the edge of the waterfall.

Then the objects became thinner and thinner - planks, lily pads, aloe stalks, and finally feathers. By the last object it was ridiculous as they were hardly visible in the rushing water but to Naruto's Sharingan it might as well have been a log.

After about a month of such exercises, his chakra control was finally, as they say, perfect.

Present

"Here goes nothing," thought Naruto channelling huge amounts of chakra to his eyes. The tomoes spun rapidly, transforming into a Mangekyo and then rippling out in a pattern to form the concentric rings of the six-tomoe Rinnegan.

"Amaterasu!" Naruto cried, before calling, "Kagutsuchi!" As chakra amassed in both eyes, black flames burst from the floor and surrounded the crooks, some forming into spikes which pierced them.

"Chibaku Tensei!" A black orb flew out of Naruto's hands and began sucking everything nearby into it, including the warehouse and surrounding terrain. Of course, the henchmen were sucked towards it as well, trapping them within. This formed a huge giant ball of rock high in the sky.

This was the tricky part. "Kanseitai Susano'o!" Naruto yelled. A greyish aura of chakra flared to life around him, manifesting into a huge skeleton warrior which was then covered in musculature and yamabushi armour. This was the level three Susano'o.

However, stabilising its chakra was the key part. Naruto focused, and soon enough, the results of his training showed. A giant cloak of chakra shot over the entire Susano'o, making it about ten stories high.

In the new cloak, the Susano'o transformed, having a lower body. "Last stage..." Naruto muttered, forcing more chakra into the technique. Finally, black plated armour formed over the whole Susano'o's body, making it complete. It now had a long tengu nose, and golden eyes which shown bright. On its forehead was a diamond, where Naruto was in and had control over the titanic chakra construct.

It had six arms, the supporting four wielding weapons while the main two in front were empty for manipulation but most importantly, on its backs were huge wings which looked similar to the plated armour. A pair of swords were strapped to the waist of the avatar.

Naruto grinned, forming a huge Chidori - which he copied from Sasuke at the battle in the Valley Of The End - in the chakra warrior's right hand. In its center, an orb made of the flames of Amaterasu burned, adding damage to the already super destructive technique.

"Ikuzo..." Naruto took off from the ground, flying high into the sky where the rock ball was.

The surrounding forest became smaller and smaller as they approached the ball, which was in the stratosphere.

Naruto gave a fierce war cry as he stabbed the Chibaku Tensei satellite with his jutsu.

"Takemikazuchi!"

With Yugito

Just as she caught up with the crime boss, a fiery explosion appeared in the sky roughly where the warehouse was earlier.

"So he went and did it, huh..." Yugito thought, "Takemikazuchi. Combining Amaterasu, Kagutsuchi, Chibaku Tensei, Susano'o and Chidori. Well... flashy as always, I guess."

Her attention returned to the cornered criminal boss. He no longer looked as intimidating without his henchmen, not that he did with them in the first place.

"Where are the diamonds?" she asked, gripping her sabre. The man snarled at her.

"A cornered rat bites, you bitch!"

Yugito turned aggressive in return. "Firstly, I'm not a female dog, I'm a female cat. Secondly, I'm the Nekokogo. What kind of rat would scare me? It looks I'll have to get that information out of you after all," she ground out, sliding the curved sword out of its sheath.

The man cried out in horror.

Five Minutes Later

The husband and wife regrouped and headed back to town with the diamonds safely within their possession.

When they reached the daimyo's palace, the royal leader was most pleased with their performance.

"Naruto-san and Yugito-san, would both of you like to join the Shugonin Junishi?" the Fire Daimyo asked.

Naruto bowed his head. "As much as I would like to, my loyalties bind me to the Leaf. As such I would wish to decline your offer. Please do not take offence to my decision."

The daimyo nodded. Yugito also declined politely, stating that she wished to stay in Konoha with her husband.

"Well, it is regretable, but I suppose I shall send both of you on your way with the appropriate pay. You finished the mission while also taking out Hinoko's syndicate. That clearly warrants an A-rank. On behalf of my wife, I thank you two."

"You're most welcome, Daimyo-sama," the pair chorused. The daimyo sent for a servant to retrieve the mission pay.

As soon as they got their payment, the pair left the capital to return home. It was already six in the evening, and the couple was tired, so instead they decided to crash out at a hotel for the night.

Oto no Kuni

A sixteen year old teen grabbed his favourite weapon off the rack on his room's wall.

The black chokuto slid smoothly into the back of his purple rope belt, a practiced motion every since he acquired this sword three years ago.

Lastly, he put on his fingerless gloves before leaving his room for what would be the last time.

Orochimaru's Room

"Orochimaru-sama, your health is decreasing with every passing second. It is crucial that you do the Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation) on Sasuke as the three years will be up by tomorrow," Kabuto reported urgently to the weak Orochimaru, who was lying in his bed.

"Alright, but first get me my medicine," the sannin ordered. The servant nodded, exiting the room briskly to retrieve the drug that would prolong his master's lifespan temporarily.

In Orochimaru's weakened state, he barely noticed Sasuke's chakra signature on the ceiling of his room.

The Uchiha cut off the chakra flow to his feet, making him stop sticking upside-down to the ceiling. Flipping, he landed perfectly on the floor with minimal noise.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" the snake villain questioned. "I've decided that I've gained enough power from you. So now I'm going to kill you. You are not worthy of my Sharingan or my body."

Orochimaru gasped. So he knew all this while? Sasuke took a step forward and blurred next to his bed, chopping down with his already drawn chokuto.

A clean cutting noise echoed throughout the room as Sasuke's blade cleaved through a log, splitting it in half.

He spun round to see that the sannin was on the other side of the room. Even in his vulnerable state, Orochimaru was still a deadly foe.

"Well, is this an unpleasant surprise..." the sannin hissed. Sasuke's eyes bled into a ruby red, three swirling tomoes around the iris.

The Uchiha sprinted towards his tutor of three years and both engaged in a taijutsu battle.

Sasuke already knew most of Orochimaru's tricks by now, while he had a few aces hidden up his sleeve.

With a quick spin, the Uchiha shot out his leg to Orochimaru's chin, sending him upwards while breaking his jaw in the process.

He jumped up after him, delivering six quick strikes before flipping downwards to intercept the sannin before he hit the ground.

Instantaneously, chakra formed around his fist with a distinct chirping sound as Orochimaru dropped directly onto Sasuke's outstretched arm.

Gravity did the work, sinking the Chidori into his stomach. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he rolled across the floor and slowly stood up.

"Sasuke, you've indeed grown much stronger over these three years. However, I'm still your sensei!" Orochimaru hissed, and began transforming into a giant, hideous white snake with his face where the reptile's head should've been.

"So this is your true form, Orochimaru," Sasuke observed before he was swallowed whole by the snake sannin.

He entered Orochimaru's subconscious, where several others - presumably his previous hosts - were also trapped within.

Orochimaru smiled viciously. "Now, I can finally have the Sharingan! Fushi Tensei!"

The white snake within the subconscious dissolved, leaving behind nothing but Orochimaru's soul.

The soul shot towards Sasuke, intent on replacing the Uchiha's soul and taking over his body.

Sasuke looked up at the sannin as he approached, and uttered a single word.

"Sharingan!"

Orochimaru's technique was negated and reversed, now trapping the sannin within Sasuke's subconscious instead and as such transferring his power and techniques to the teenager.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, would no longer be seen anymore.

The Uchiha's eyes reverted to their usual onyx shade as his sword re-entered its black, rectangular scabbard.

Sasuke strolled out of the room calmly, much to several of the guards' surprise.

"Sasuke-sama, what are you doing?" they questioned.

"Completing my mission," he replied curtly, before assassinating the two in typical shinobi fashion - efficiently.

He sped throughout the base, looking for the sannin's library. He found a collection of fire and lightning jutsu scrolls, but decided to seal away his entire jutsu collection, as well as any journals he found useful which would incriminate the evil scientist and give an insight to decrypting the very mystery that was this man.

There would be time to review his haul later - he was in a rush. The Uchiha ran out of the library, only to be faced with the entirety of the base's guards.  
Sasuke's hands slammed together in a single hand seal. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" he roared, releasing a fearsome fire technique skywards.

Fire coalesced into the giant head of a dragon which shot straight at the ceiling, bursting through it and into the clouds high above.

Thinking that the attack had missed, his enemies approached him with their weapons drawn.

Sasuke's eyes warped into Sharingan, which then spun into the pattern of an atom model with an inverse colour scheme. Where the usual Mangekyo was red with black patterns, his Mangekyo had a black background with three overlapping red ellipses.

Chakra amassed in his left eye, causing a trail of blood to leak from it. "Amaterasu!"

Black flames shot out of his eye, surrounding him in a wide protective circle which warded them off.

Sasuke closed his eye before leaping up through the hole in the ceiling to embrace the fresh air outside. Living in an underground base for too long was never good for health.

The sky was dark with clouds, and the wind was picking up speed. Suddenly, a roll of thunder could be heard in the distance. As if on cue, rain began falling from the storm clouds.

Lightning striked a tree nearby, frying it. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction; his plan had succeeded.

"Chidori!" the Uchiha called. His left hand began crackling with pure raiton chakra.

He raised it up, as if it were an offering to the sky. Indeed, as lightning emerged from the clouds and shaped into a dragon with the help of Sasuke's shape transformation.

"What the hell is that?" a guard asked in fear. The celestial beast roared, inciting thunder claps.

"All it takes is a little direction," Sasuke muttered to himself. "Jutsu no namae wa Kirin. Raimei to tomoni..."

"Chire!" he yelled, cutting his hand down sharply towards the base.

The lightning beast shot out of the clouds and headed straight for the base in 1/1000th of a second.

It stood no chance against the S-rank technique, being obliterated completely with the force of natural lightning.

Sasuke grinned at the destruction before him. He had now tamed even lightning.

Well, he had no time to waste. He had to find his brother.

Pulling on his cloak, he sprinted off in the direction of the Uchiha hideout.

Author's Notes:  
If you didn't know, Takemikazuchi is Sasuke's ultimate technique in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Now that some of Sasuke's actions are revealed, you may guess his true motive already. For those who don't get it yet, wait for the next chapter! It'll all be explained then (hopefully). For those of you who don't really like that Sasuke is the current center of the story now, bare with it for a while as I shall bring the story back to Naruto by the next chapter or the one after that. Review!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	28. The Uchiha Reunion

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 28: The Uchiha Reunion

Author's Notes: Tomorrow, July 24 is Yugito's birthday!

Previously:  
Pulling on his cloak, he sprinted off in the direction of the Uchiha hideout.

Sasuke was currently in Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) after Orochimaru had made him switch between so many bases just in case an enemy could track them.

Every time they made a switch, Orochimaru abandoned the base there while bringing all his articles and documents over to the new base. Thus, they were never in one place for too long.

From what Sasuke knew of the Uchiha hideout, it was located in the Land Of Fire, near the Fire-Grass border, so he was in luck. He should make it there in about two to three hours.

Uchiha Hideout, 8.30p.m.

Sasuke observed the vast forestry surrounding the dilapidated building. It was built into a terraced mountain with trees on each level.

On either side of the mountain, two towers were built and were connected directly to it.  
An ominous sound echoed as he stepped in through the entrance - the caw of a crow. Said bird eyed him with its beady black eyes, before flying away.

The Uchiha tried to ignore it as he took in the sight of the base. It was a huge, plain meeting hall with nothing but a throne which sat on an elevated platform. Behind the throne was a yellow poster with eight red swirls surrounding the kanji for "fox".

A murder of crows flew into the hall and towards the throne, gathering and mixing to form the shape of his elder brother.

If he had to guess, that crow from earlier was a summon which reverse summoned Itachi... As expected of his brother.

"Itachi-niisan," Sasuke greeted, his heart beating rapidly. This was the man he had wanted to kill all his life.

"Sasuke... you've come," Itachi replied.

The younger Uchiha gritted his teeth. He was getting nervous. Why was he nervous? He should be getting his sword out and killing his brother. But now that he was here... he knew.

He knew why.

"Itachi... I want to ask you something."

"Hmm? Go ahead."

"Was it true? Did you really massacre the clan to test your skills? Or were you ordered to kill the clan because you had no choice?" Sasuke asked. Itachi's next words were important, it would decide if Sasuke would kill him.

The older Uchiha faltered, before choosing his next words carefully. "I did it... because I was forced to."

Sasuke disappeared in a blur, appearing right in front of Itachi with his arms outstretched.

To his utmost surprise, his younger brother hugged him. "I knew it... Tsunade was right," Sasuke muttered, tears falling from his eyes as the mystery of his life was finally solved.

Itachi was shocked, even if his face didn't show it. "Tsunade-sama did what?"

Sasuke withdrew from the hug. "The Hokage explained it all to me. After I was promoted to chunin, Tsunade told me the truth. All of it, right after Naruto's wedding."

"Well that saves the explanation," Itachi thought.

"You were... misunderstood. Hated... hated by the village you loved," Sasuke said out between tears, "Despite all you did for them... they shunned you! How dare those despicable villagers!"

His tears stopped. "Tsunade told me that it was all because of Shimura Danzo's manipulation that you had to kill off the clan. Shisui-niisan's death was blamed on you, even though he committed suicide! They used you as a scapegoat... and now, they shall pay the price. I'll kill Danzo!" he cried.

Itachi sighed. "Killing is good and all, but you have to think - what good would that do to Konoha if one of the Honourable Councillors was assassinated?"

"There's still Homura and Koharu, and they cannot manipulate anyone without Danzo," Sasuke countered.

"Good point," Itachi said. Sasuke scowled. "Between you and me, I suspect he raided the clan compound after the massacre and stole a bunch of Sharingan."

Itachi's eyes widened. That was an unforgivable desecration. After what had happened, the clan should be allowed to rest in peace. Yet this outsider came in and stole their prized possessions? What's more, they were dangerous in the hands of Danzo, who had already stolen Shisui's Mangekyo as far as he knew.

"That's it. I can't go back with you because I'm the mole in Akatsuki, but you have my blessings to assassinate Danzo," Itachi spoke.

"With pleasure," Sasuke replied.

"On the subject of Mangekyo, have you heard of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi asked. Now was a good time, if any.

Sasuke shook his head.

"The Mangekyo is a power that seals itself gradually with use. Eventually, the user will go blind."

The younger Uchiha gasped. He never knew of such consequences. His vision was quite blurry recently, but he passed it off as lack of sleep that would go away after a while. Obviously he did not foresee such a huge handicap of using the Mangekyo.

"Fortunately, there is a way to counter that. It is called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sounds pretty self-explanatory, doesn't it?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I presume it involves some transplanting?" Itachi nodded, impressed with his intelligence.

After all, there was no way to train it as the more the Mangekyo was used, the more it would deteriorate - the very thing they were trying to avoid in the first place. Therefore, the next logical possibility was transplanting.

"The original owner transplants the Mangekyo of a relative into his own eyes, and when the eyes find their new host, their powers will be unsealed forever," Itachi explained.

"So... one of us has to go without eyes?" Sasuke asked. Itachi facepalmed, taking back his earlier impression.

"We could both swap eyes, and that would result in both of us wielding the EMS. Naruto and Narumi have done it before, it was a success. In fact, that was what they were doing before you arrived at the hotel that time, trying to kill us."

Sasuke nodded. He would go ahead with the procedure. Itachi continued, "Each pattern of the Mangekyo indicates different characteristics the owner would have. Gaining the EMS will allow one to combine the abilities of both users."

Sasuke channelled chakra to his eyes, making them transform into the Mangekyo Sharingan. "What does mine say?"

Itachi noted, "Black on red patterns are extremely rare. They indicate flexibility, and an aptitude for kenjutsu. Ellipses represent speed, the more you have, the better. The fact that they are arranged in an atom model shows a high affinity for fire."

Itachi paused to activate his own Mangekyo. "Mine has curves. They symbolise an aptitude for genjutsu. The curves are actually one never-ending line, so they mean that I have high chakra levels. The tri-bladed shuriken pattern represents skills in shurikenjutsu."

"My wife's Mangekyo consisted of a snowflake, symbolising a high affinity for water. The lines were straight and sharp, another rarity as well within the Uchiha clan which symbolised efficiency of motion and an aptitude for taijutsu. Naruto's original was a six-pointed star and a ring of stylised flower petals surrounding them. It is practically unheard of to have two separate patterns in one Mangekyo; apparently that allowed him to use more than the standard number of abilities. The star's points were straight and sharp, which again represents efficiency and skills in taijutsu. The flower petals, on the other hand, were actually made up of ellipses on closer inspection. He had eight ellipses, that makes him practically a god in speed. The flower petals were connected in a ring, so the unbroken line means that he has high chakra levels."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance. That fitted the description of the Naruto he knew.

"Since they swapped eyes, Narumi gained the flower petals while Naruto's star was replaced with her snowflake," Itachi continued, "Alright. Enough of this, shall we do the swap?"

"Hai."

9.30p.m.

"It's getting late, Sasuke. I shall take my leave soon," Itachi informed his brother.

"So soon? Ah well, I suppose it is. I shall leave for Konoha by first light," Sasuke replied.

Itachi gave a kind smile, one that Sasuke would treasure for eternity. He put a hand on his younger brother's hair, ruffling it.

"Do me proud, Sasuke..."

The mysterious man dispersed into crows.

"I will," Sasuke replied to the empty hall.

The Next Day

The Uchiha scion woke up in an inn in a town nearby which he took temporary refuge in for the night.

Grabbing his favourite weapon, he secured it to his belt before booking out and leaving for Konoha.

At the same time, Naruto and Yugito got up from bed and left the hotel to return to the village.

The capital and the town, being equidistant from Konoha, resulted unsurprisingly in both parties meeting each other along the way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, wary of the teenager he once called a friend.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "S-rank mission accomplished, I'm back to report to Tsunade."

Naruto, distrusting him, got Yugito to flank him and escort him to the Hokage's office directly.

Sasuke was totally relaxed as he entered the Leaf Village as if he had never left it.

This caused some confusion and irritation on Naruto's part. What the hell was going on?

Hokage's Office

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama," Sasuke greeted as he entered the room with his two escorts.

"Sasuke, you're finally back... with Naruto and Yugito? Well shit," Tsunade cursed. That would force her to spill the beans, and by the looks of it, it was not going to end well.

She rubbed her temple in irritation, already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Tsunade-sama, please explain this," Naruto requested in a sickly sweet tone.

She sighed. "Long story short, Sasuke finds out about the truth behind the massacre, awakens the Mangekyo, goes on a mission to destroy Orochimaru's base and assassinate the traitorous snake himself. Authorised by yours truly, and since it is an S-rank the information is not privy to anyone except him and myself, as well as the ANBU in the room."

Naruto was about to cry out in anger when Yugito grabbed his hand, squeezing it to calm her irate husband down. Understandably, he was pissed off as he wasn't informed and basically fought his own friend for nothing at the Valley Of The End.

In fact, he had endangered the mission by planting the Amaterasu Transcription Seal in Sasuke's eyes to burn Orochimaru as he was supposed to be a sleeper agent until he could kill the snake sannin. Which ironically, the scientist trained him to do without knowing it until it was too late. That was also part of Tsunade's plan - to kill two birds with one stone by letting Sasuke get training while killing off Orochimaru after.

"What about Haku? You just left her alone there, unknowing of why you left?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha shook his head. "I was given permission to inform her as it concerned her. If she did not know what was going on, she might have stirred up more trouble than was worth and go crazy with worry when I was actually perfectly fine. She was just told to act like it which brings me to my next point. To keep things realistic and hide the fact that I was in a mission, I couldn't inform my friends so that Orochimaru wouldn't suspect a thing should he have sent Kabuto to spy on Konoha."

Naruto calmed down a bit, no longer so pissed but was still angry. He didn't know if he could forgive Tsunade for this, but he understood the reasons behind her actions.

Sometimes, as the leader, one had to make decisions for the greater good, even if the people didn't see its purpose and hated one for it. That was something he had to learn if he was to become Hokage.

The Yondaime's son grumbled, but then decided to smile and see the good side - Sasuke didn't actually defect on purpose.

"Welcome back, I suppose," Naruto said, sticking out his hand. The Uchiha shook it.

"Well mission reports? We'll start with yours Naruto as it is shorter," Tsunade said.

The Uzumaki started, going through the entire mission in detail. Tsunade was impressed with Yugito's performance, and as such decided to promote the chunin.

"Yugito, I shall promote you to jonin rank as this was a promotional mission," Tsunade declared, taking a jonin vest from the closet in the office.

"Loyalty to the village, uprightness, leadership, discipline, commitment and responsibility, care for fellow shinobi and adventurous spirit," Yugito recited the seven core values as the Hokage handed the special flak jacket to her. Compared to the chunin vest, this one had more compartments.

"With the power vested in me as Hokage, I promote Uzumaki Yugito to jonin rank!" Tsunade decreed. "Lead with pride and serve with dedication, jonin."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she replied as she put on the jacket. "Congratulations, Yugito-chan," Naruto said, while Sasuke applauded lightly.

"As expected from the famous Cat Empress... Congratulations, Yugito-san," Sasuke said.

"Thanks!" she replied to everyone.

"Now, Yugito, as a jonin your mission schedule will be quite tight so expect little rest between missions. It can be as little as a day before your next mission, so do rest well. Dismissed," Tsunade advised.

Yugito and Naruto left the room, and Sasuke carried on with his debrief of the three-year S-rank mission.

While it happened, silencer tags were in place. Sasuke said, "I'll be taking out Danzo."

"But how? We don't have enough evidence to incriminate him," Tsunade asked.

"Oh, we do alright," Sasuke responded, smirking as he unsealed the contents of his scroll.

Orochimaru's journals came tumbling out, revealing Danzo's involvement with the dead nukenin.

Tsunade smiled. Things were looking up, and by the next council meeting, they should be able to take out Danzo by the ROOTs.

With her position, they should be able to do organise the next meeting by this evening.

"On a side note, you should go see Haku now, she's missing you terribly," Tsunade teased.

Sasuke gave a dramatic flourish.

"At once, Hokage-sama."

Haku's Apartment

Knocks resounded on the door. Haku set down her steam iron and walked to the door, opening it.

"Ye- Sasuke-kun! You're back!" she cried happily, hugging him. Sasuke returned the embrace, hugging his lover tightly.

She released him, blushing in embarrassment at her outburst. "Sorry about that... please come in!"

Sasuke took off his sandals, entering the house. "Not much has changed around here, huh..." he commented wistfully.

Haku nodded. A smirk played on his lips. "Except you, Haku-chan. You're much more beautiful," he teased, watching her blush in amusement.

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere," she replied playfully. "Oh with you... it gets me on the bed," he countered, picking his girlfriend up bridal style and running into the bedroom.

Sounds of love-making filled the house, as steam continued to rise from the forgotten iron.

Hokage's Office, 5p.m.

"ANBU, get me the clan heads, civilian councillors and the three advisors. I want everyone at the Council Chambers by 5.15 is that clear?!"

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Council Chambers, 5:10p.m. The clan heads filed into the room one by one, while the civilians were already seated. The three advisors waited patiently for the remaining clan heads to enter the chamber, of which Naruto was part of.

The Hokage was the last to enter at 5.15, before the ANBU closed the doors.

Tsunade set her hat down at the head of the curved table. "Now, I've summoned the council to pass judgment on a criminal."

"Who is he?" Danzo asked.

"I'm glad you asked," she smirked. "Shimura Danzo."

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade-sama?!" he growled dangerously.

"You're a man of many crimes, Danzo. From treason to theft, you've done them all. Let me start with treason. Your first crime was keeping the ANBU ROOT programme active despite the Sandaime's orders. While no doubt you had the good of Konoha in mind at the time, it gradually became your weapon. By having your own force of ANBU-level shinobi, it is already a danger to the village as its intentions are not established because it was not meant to exist in the first place. Secondly, you worked with my teammate Orochimaru."

This drew gasps from the rest of the council, and they began to doubt the man.

"We retrieved Orochimaru's journals in an S-rank mission, they revealed that he was working closely with you to exchange genetic specimens. Specifically, the genes of the Sharingan. Which brings me to your theft of crime. Many Sharingans disappeared from the bodies of the dead Uchiha after the massacre, and that was immediately after you were allowed access. Also, you are believed to have stolen Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyo and implanted it into your right eye socket. Hiashi-san, please confirm this."

The Hyuga clan head activated his Byakugan, looking through the bandages covering Danzo's right eye. "That chakra... it's definitely Shisui's."

After all, which Hyuga didn't know the chakra of Shunshin no Shisui? His gaze trailed down to the bandages covering his right arm.

Hiashi gasped. "You... You have ten Sharingans implanted in your arm!"

"So that confirms it. I do not believe we require further evidence to incriminate you. You're as good as a dead man, Danzo," Tsunade declared, "Get him!"

The ANBU turned to catch him, however the elder was already out of his seat, bolting away.

In a flash of orange, Naruto reappeared next to Danzo and grabbed his left arm.

"You ain't going anywhere, Danzo," Naruto muttered, eyes glowing crimson. "A special someone wants to meet you."

A swirling distortion began pulling the elder into what was Naruto's right eye. No matter how much Danzo tried to escape the blond's grasp, his arm might as well have been in a vice grip.

Three seconds later, Danzo was completely sucked in, as well as Naruto who teleported away to Training Ground 7.

Training Ground 7

Danzo came tumbling out of midair and onto the grassy floor. When he got up, he flinched as he noticed the calm Uchiha standing nearby, hand on his sword.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

Sasuke growled. "You have done injustice to the village, and to the Uchiha clan."

Drawing his sword and pointing it to his right, at the memorial stone, he said, "Before these fallen heroes, I'll take my stand against this traitor. Your execution shall commence."

Wordlessly, he charged at the elder. Danzo braced himself, before launching a barrage of kunai at Sasuke.

The Uchiha deflected them easily with his chokuto, and went straight for a vertical chop.

Danzo was no pushover; he was after all, a retired jonin. A kunai appeared in his hand, blocking the sword.

With his bare strength, he deflected the blade and jumped into the air, spinning around to deliver a kick.

Sasuke made to grab his leg, however Danzo dropped into a handstand and backflipped away with his left hand, evading the Uchiha's moves.

When he ground to a halt, he put a hand to his lips. "Futon: Shinkuha (Wind Style: Vacuum Wave)!"

A giant blade of wind shot out from his mouth and headed towards Sasuke. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball emerged and flew towards the B-rank futon technique, clashing with it and cancelling both out due to the elemental advantage despite its C-rank status.

Danzo took this chance and sprinted through the explosion towards Sasuke while unleashing a volley of shuriken at him.

They were buzzing with chakra around their edges - clearly chakra propelled. With the Sharingan, they were deflected easily by his own shuriken.

That was merely a distraction for Danzo to grab the teen by his collar and turn him around, throwing him into the sky while casting his jutsu.

"Futon: Shinku Renpa (Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage)!" Multiple blades of wind flew towards Sasuke, who was vulnerable in midair - or so Danzo thought.

A purple aura enveloped the Uchiha, protecting him from the blades by manifesting into a ribcage.

When he landed unharmed, Sasuke's Susano'o had skeletal hands, in which there was a sword in one hand and a black orb in the other.

From the orb, the black flames of Amaterasu were sent flying at the elder in the form of multiple projectiles.

Danzo couldn't dodge them all, and was struck by one. Black flames consumed his body as he screamed out in pain.

Suddenly, his form wavered, reappearing five metres to the left unscathed.

Sasuke was analysing what Danzo just did. "What was that jutsu?" However, it was too late as the elder was upon him.

"Futon: Shinkuha!" Danzo cried, shooting an extremely focused blade of wind at Sasuke.

In rapid retaliation, the Uchiha fired an arrow with a bow manifested from Susano'o.

The chakra construct zipped through the futon jutsu, dispersing it while on its path towards the elder.

It pierced right through Danzo's stomach. However, the elder's form shimmered once again, disappearing like a mirage. He reappeared once again, totally without a scratch.

Sasuke scowled. "That should've killed him," he thought furiously. Danzo smirked, unwrapping his right arm's bandages.

They fell to the floor, revealing eight Sharingan implants. More importantly, he could see two closed portions of the skin which were eyelids.

That matched the number of times he had revived. "Is this the feared Izanagi nii-san talked about?" he thought, "Well, I just have to kill him eight more times."

With a war cry, he launched thousands of Amaterasu projectiles which rained down on the man relentlessly.

Danzo revived once again, only to get stabbed in the back with a Chidori. Once more, he activated Izanagi, saving himself from a grisly death.

This was getting annoying - he only had six more chances. Each time he used the Izanagi, it blinded an eye. The cost of altering reality and escaping death is the one most dear to an Uchiha: his Sharingan.

Every time he used it, he subconsciously checked how many eyes on his arm he had left. In the heat of battle, there was simply no time to count how many times he used it so it was easier to check his arm.

That would be his downfall.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke intoned, the flames already rushing speedily across the field, engulfing Danzo in the fierce inferno.

The elder's futon techniques were no match for Sasuke's katon jutsus, so he decided to pull his trump card again.

After he reappeared and the fire stopped burning, he emerged from the flames, a jutsu ready. "Kuchiyose: Baku (Summoning: Baku)!"

A gigantic elephantine chimera appeared behind Sasuke, large enough to dwarf his Susanoo. It had tiger-like limbs and armour on the base of the trunk and between the eyes. It was dark orange in colour with the exception of its trunk, legs and the markings around its eyes. Its feet were also striped; reminiscent of those of a tiger and it also had huge tusks and what looks like a beard, as well as long, sharp claws.

Turning back briefly, he thought, "What the hell is that?" The beast roared, before a strong wind picked up, sucking everything nearby towards its mouth, including trees and rocks.

Danzo launched a new technique, one of his strongest. "Futon: Shinku Taigyoku (Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb)!"

He expelled a powerful compressed ball of futon chakra which sailed straight through the air towards Sasuke's Susano'o.

Baku's suction increased the intensity of the jutsu, which built up in power tremendously the more it flew, attracted by the summon's power.

Sasuke braced for impact, and was surprised when the ball slammed against the chakra construct, causing cracks right before it exploded, completely destroying the level 1 Susano'o.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed as his anchor was gone. He was now flying towards Baku's mouth.

Suddenly, he got an idea. "Katon: Uchiha Daien no Jutsu (Fire Style: Uchiha Great Fire Jutsu)!" he yelled, sending flames of great intensity at the huge summon.

Its own suction turned against it as it increased the power of the fire jutsu and when it finally entered it mouth, Baku was doomed.

The firestorm exploded within the summon, dispelling it immediately.

Danzo cursed his luck, and instinctively checked his arm. Six left.

Sasuke sprinted towards the Shimura, a Chidori in hand. Danzo backflipped away, knowing it was a short range jutsu.

He was mistaken. "Chidori Eiso (Chidori Sharp Spear)!" the Uchiha called. A beam of electricity shot out from the Chidori in his hand and headed for Danzo at high speeds.

The elder ducked just in time, but his mind was blown further when Sasuke swiped his hand to the left and manoeuvered the stream of electricity from so far away.

"I thought that was a one-shot jutsu... apparently not," he thought just as it pierced his lung.

"Chidori Shinso (Chidori True Spear)!" Sasuke cried, placing his right hand on his left bicep and sending an extra surge of raiton chakra across the lightning beam.

When it reached the end, the line exploded and killed Danzo for the sixth time. Once again, the elder rewrote reality.

He checked his arm. Five left.

Sasuke disappeared in a blur, reappearing before him. His right hand shot out in a hook, followed by his left which held a kunai, slashing Danzo's chest.

He spun counter-clockwise in a low kick, and then punched him with both hands like a battering ram. Jumping into the air, Sasuke performed a high kick which caught the elder in the face and dazed him.

When he landed, the Uchiha created a single shadow clone which launched a volley of kunai at Danzo while the original brought a hand to his lips.

Once the barrage ended, Sasuke ended the combo with a fireball which took him out.

"Izanagi," Danzo muttered and checked his arm again. Four left.

Sasuke breathed harshly. That shadow clone had been taxing on his chakra. Luckily it was only one, he could never understand how Naruto could spam thousands.

"Amaterasu! Kagutsuchi!" he casted one after another, burning the man to death.

Once again he was revived, with only three Sharingans left. The next thing Danzo knew, he was decapitated by Susano'o's sword.

Two left. Sasuke charged with all his might, plunging his sword into Danzo.

One more left. Danzo moved to punch Sasuke, however he manoeuvered behind him quickly, delivering a Chidori to his chest.

Danzo coughed up blood. But no matter he did, he couldn't use Izanagi. But how?

"Look at your arm, Danzo. You rely so much on it. Earlier when I used my Goryuka, the flames prevented you from checking your arm temporarily so I took the liberty of casting genjutsu to make you think you had one more eye than you actually did. That did you in as you weren't as careful when you could rewrite reality, didn't it? Well, it's over for you."

"Not... yet," the man choked out painfully. "Ura Shisho Fuin (Reverse Tetragram Sealing)!" he cried in a last ditch attempt to take out Sasuke.

Alarmed, he withdrew his hand immediately and jumped as far back as he could while a black sphere shot out of Danzo's body, enveloping a giant part of the training ground.

Naruto was seriously afraid for Sasuke's safety. At the start of the battle he had not seen the need to assist the Uchiha as he wanted to see the extent of Sasuke's abilities and he seemed to be doing just fine, but now his safety was in real danger.

Materialising, he grabbed Sasuke and teleported both of them into Kamui's dimension in time to escape the giant sealing jutsu which sealed everything within a kilometre radius into the user's corpse.

Needless to say, a huge part of the ground had been obliterated when they returned, including the memorial stone. They would have to rebuild it, but most importantly, Danzo was finally dead.

After a debrief with the Hokage and the other councillors, the entire council was dismissed.

"Sasuke... you've shown your ability and quick thinking in this battle against Danzo. That, with your S rank mission, is more than enough to qualify you for jonin rank. Congratulations," Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto patted him on the back. "Good job!"

The Uchiha thanked him before returning home as he had a lot to do. Naruto suddenly paled as he realised something important.

"Tomorrow is Yugito's birthday! July 24 (coincidentally, that is tomorrow at the time of writing)..." Naruto said anxiously, looking at the calendar on the office wall.

Tsunade smirked. "Good luck planning. You're dismissed too."

Namikaze Compound

When Naruto returned home, he locked himself in the study and began planning an extensive schedule for tomorrow's activities. It was an important date not to be missed.

When he finally done, he slept. Hopefully tomorrow would go by successfully without troubles.

If only he knew how wrong he was. The world he knew was about to be turned upside-down.

Author's Notes:  
I was planning to write a birthday scene for so long, and when I finally wrote the scene setup and looked up Yugito's birthday, I was shocked to see that it was July 24; tomorrow! In advance, happy birthday Yugito! On a side note, I hoped this chapter explained everything that surrounded Sasuke. See you next chapter - something big is gonna happen!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	29. Yugito's Birthday

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 29: Yugito's Birthday

Previously:  
The world he knew was about to be turned upside-down.

The Next Morning

Naruto got up, excited for the day's activities. He left the bed where Yugito was still sleeping and prepared for the day.

The blond brushed his teeth and went to work preparing two bowls of oyakodon for breakfast - pieces of egg and chicken on white rice.

"Ohayo!" Yugito greeted, stretching and yawning as she walked past the kitchen and into the main bathroom.

"Tanjobi omedeto!" Naruto congratulated his seventeen year old wife. "Arigato," she replied as she began to do the morning routine.

Brushing her teeth and straightening her hair took roughly five minutes and by the time she got out, breakfast was ready.

"Itadakimasu!" Yugito said, breaking her chopsticks before digging in. Naruto spoke, "I have plans for today. By 10 we need to leave the house, so please get ready."

The birthday girl nodded. It was currently 9.10a.m. Finishing her breakfast at 9.20, she went to get a bath and dress up while Naruto washed the dishes and prepared for their day.

By 9.50, both were ready to leave the house. Naruto was dressed in a simple black shirt with orange shorts.

Yugito, on the other hand, was wearing a light blue sundress and a yellow haori to complement it.

Naruto smiled, sticking out his elbow for his wife to take.

"Shall we?"

Konoha Tokyuba (Leaf Bowling Alley)

The couple entered and registered for a lane. Naruto picked up the ball, thinking, "This can't be any different from shurikenjutsu."

Aiming carefully, he launched the ball at the pins directly. The bowling ball flew across the lane, smashing straight into the pins and knocking all of them down without even touching the lane.

Yugito giggled slightly, covering her mouth but couldn't take it anymore as it finally turned to full-blown laughter.

"Naruto-kun you're supposed to do this," she instructed, picking up a ball. Gracefully, she swung her arm and released the dense sphere onto the lane. It rolled across the smooth floor in a straight line and slammed into the first pin, causing a chain reaction which knocked the other pins down.

"Wow, you're great at this Yugito-chan," Naruto praised. His wife blushed. "You would be too, if you knew how to play. The way you were playing earlier was more like dodgeball."

Naruto picked up the ball, determination in his eyes. The blond shot the ball across the lane, striking once again.

After about an hour, both decided to leave the alley as it was no longer fun to keep on striking.

Konoha Shurikenjutsu Renshuba (Leaf Shurikenjutsu Practice Range)

Naruto brought his wife here next. It was a huge complex, lined with targets and lanes - similar to the previous activity but more relevant to their occupation. It was also connected to a cafe.

"Ah, Naruto-san, you're here again?" the chunin at the counter asked casually.

Naruto nodded, flashing his membership card. "For two please." The chunin handed them a room number, which they proceeded to.

Tenten was already inside when they entered, launching various projectiles at her target and only pausing to look at the newcomers.

"Naruto, so you are free today! What brings you here?" Tenten asked, throwing another kunai at her wooden dummy.

"It's Yugito-chan's birthday so I brought her out to have some fun," Naruto replied, walking calmly to his lane.

Yugito stood behind, watching as an enemy target appeared. There were a bunch of kunais and shuriken in a tray before him.  
In a rapid flash, Naruto picked up the weapons and threw them with great speed and accuracy, killing the illusionary target.

Two appeared, and this time Naruto shot a single shuriken in between the two. Just at it reached the middle, he launched another shuriken which bounced off it and hit one target, knocking the original shuriken into the path of the second target and killing it as well.

"Your turn, Yugito," Naruto ushered, stepping back. The Nibi jinchuuriki focused as multiple targets came into view.

Then, she did the unconventional. Slamming the edge of the tray, it bounced all the projectiles within into the air. Yugito quickly sent them flying towards their intended targets, scoring head shots.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I think we can go straight to the advanced simulation room."

The Uzumaki entered the simulation room, where a mirage genjutsu was placed in the room to create real-looking enemies.

In the room, the enemies were free to move about like in real life, and so was the participant. The catch was, no ninjutsu was allowed in the room.

Despite her elaborate getup that would normally impede movement, she managed to avoid the enemy's attacks. Elegantly, she leapt into the air, spinning upside-down.

With kunais between each of her fingers, she released them at their targets with her eyes closed.

She had two kunais left in her right hand. Yugito carefully let go of one, timing it such that it landed in her left hand.

With a last spin, she threw both kunai in opposite directions, landing in a perfect squat to absorb impact.

Both projectiles entered their targets with speed and precision, dissolving the genjutsu enemies.

Naruto went forward, and the genjutsu was reset. This time, a single circular table was in the room and a red button in the middle that would end the simulation.

Wire strings radiated from the side of the table to the corners of the room, where they were connected to the triggers of four kunai launchers in each corner.

Naruto threw two kunai with extreme accuracy, piercing through the thin wires with the tips of the kunai.

The wires snapped, unleashing the first wave of kunais on him. Naruto calmly deflected them with a single kunai in each hand. His hands shot about his entire body, parrying the illusionary projectiles.

The second wave came within seconds, however he disappeared in a blur, leaving the ground where he was once standing littered with projectiles.

He reappeared upside-down in midair and tossed both kunai to deflect two which were flying at him.

They flew towards the four corners of the room while he formed hand seals, bouncing off the ceiling.

Thousands of kunais burst into existence from each of the four kunais, all heading towards every kunai launcher.

The launchers were destroyed just as he landed on the table, smashing the button at the same time. The genjutsu disintegrated.

Yugito clapped. Both hardly broke a sweat, but still it was still pretty impressive by normal standards.

Naruto's shurikenjutsu was on par with Uchiha Itachi's, which was no surprise considering he was his student. She was only slightly behind but she was instructed by Naruto on shurikenjutsu techniques during the training trip, so she was on a level slightly higher than average.

She passed her Basic Instructor (BI) certification, and was qualified to teach basic shurikenjutsu, as with most chunin.

As a recently promoted jonin, she was recommended to take the Auxiliary Instructor (AI) Course, which would teach her advanced shurikenjutsu techniques and related ninjutsu, while certifying her ability to teach BIs and other shinobi shurikenjutsu.

It was a course with a 90 percent fail rate; only the cream of the crop made it. To even enter the course, one had to go through stringent selections.

As a result, AIs were highly respected as masters in the art and were regarded as the highest authority in shurikenjutsu. The current Master AI was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, following Itachi's defection.

Shurikenjutsu was a very important skill for shinobi to master, as such these courses were in place in each of the five villages to ensure that shurikenjutsu was maintained at a decent level.

To them, the simulation room was a piece of cake. The next AI selections would be in a week's time, and it would certainly be tougher than this.

"Well Yugito, are you hungry? It's almost noon, there's a cafe in the Range," Naruto asked.

She nodded. "Let's go."

Range Cafe

The cafe served exotic food from Tetsu no Kuni (Land Of Iron), the politically neutral land of the samurais.

Naruto ordered good old miso ramen, while Yugito settled for carbonara. It was served shortly, still piping hot.

They ate it and conversed about the AI selections at the same time. "Are you ready? I will be impartial in my judgment so you will really have to outperform yourself," Naruto said.

"Are you doubting me?" she asked playfully, twirling the spaghetti with her fork.

"Nope," he responded as he ate his ramen, "Alright, enough of this all-business talk. It's your birthday, so let's have some fun, ne?"

After they finished their food, dessert was served - a slice of chocolate cake and with a lit candle in the middle.

To Yugito's surprise, the cafe staff began singing a birthday song to her, and soon, even the other customers joined in.

Following tradition, she blew her candles and made a wish. The staff left after that.

Naruto smiled. "Did you like my surprise?" She blushed. "I can't believe you told them."

Her husband replied, "Anything for you, dear. What did you wish for?"

Yugito answered, "I wished for a happy and prosperous relationship." Naruto nodded calmly. "To a prosperous relationship, then."

Once they finished the dessert, Naruto brought her to the beach at one of the seaside towns in the Land Of Fire via Kamui for a swim.

Obviously, Naruto was unaware of her hotness in a bikini until they actually went there, causing him a nosebleed on his part.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked in concern when she first noticed Naruto's nose bleeding.

"Nothing," he muttered, pinching his nose, "I'll get it fixed." A small amount of iryo chakra and his own healing factor was all it took.

However once he healed it it took all his will not to nosebleed again. Naruto attempted turning his focus on to a game of beach volleyball instead, which worked.

They used shadow clones to play for roughly thirty minutes, before Yugito got bored and decided to go for a swim.

"As shinobi we rarely swim anymore since we can walk on water, but I think we should occasionally indulge ourselves in the simple pleasure of swimming," Yugito said, treading water.

Naruto nodded in agreement. Both swam around for another thirty minutes, and they never got bored as they played underwater tag. It got even more interesting when both started throwing jutsus (at a safe distance, of course, so to avoid endangering other beachgoers) while within the sea.

It was now two in the afternoon and the couple returned to Konoha. "Well Yugito it's time to get your birthday present. What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You," she replied in a heartbeat. Naruto laughed. "Specifically, something else other than me. How about a weapon?"

"... I don't know, I can't think of any weapon I would like now," Yugito responded thoughtfully, "I already have so many swords."

"How about I personalise one just for you?" Naruto suggested. "Ok, let's go home first."

Both returned to the Namikaze Compound and found several gifts in the mail, which unlike typical mailboxes, was built into the surrounding walls and ran scans over the mail content for any traps, depositing them on the other side if they were safe or sealing them away if they weren't.

To their surprise, there was a set of senbons from Sakura, a box of cinnamon rolls from Hinata and a bouquet of flowers from Ino, all addressed to Yugito for her birthday.

"Alright, Yugito-chan, what kind of weapon do you want?" Naruto asked. "Hmm... I want a long-range weapon that is fast at the same time."

"So... something like a crossbow?" Naruto asked, noting it down. "Yeah, but even faster. I also want it to be as compact as possible, so that for example, I can strap it to my belt."

"So it's a portable weapon that launches projectiles quickly? Hmm... to be really compact and fast the projectiles have to be pretty small themselves. They can't be arrows or kunais."

She nodded. "Ok. I'll work on it and get back to you in about two hours. Till then, you can invite the girls over for a session in the onsen, perhaps?" Naruto suggested. She smiled. "Alright, you can go plan your surprise now. I'm interested to see what you'll come up with."

Naruto went to the study and locked himself in. Referring to his notes, he tried to conceptualise the design of the weapon.

"She wants it to be easily stored, portable as well. Well, what kind of weapon isn't portable?" he thought, "Then again, there are weapons like spears which are portable but not easily concealed. Since she wanted to strap it to her belt, which is under her cloak, stealth and concealment must also be part of the equation."

"So I guess a dark colour scheme will be beneficial, preferably black," he inferred, noting it down. "Next, she wants to be able to discharge small projectiles which can be reloaded easily. An arrow or kunai is too big, while the shuriken is simply too inaccurate when fired from the weapon. It's shape also doesn't help as it is hard to load."

"So, preferably a small, round projectile, like a cylinder but possessing a sharp point at one end to provide piercing power. It should be created in masses and stored in a container like, say, a plastic box. The plastic box should also be small enough to be loaded within the weapon to ensure it remains compact... how about putting it in the handle? That will do the job."

"Now, how do I exactly launch these projectiles? Strings will be too big and may entangle with other parts of this weapon. Also, it isn't fast enough. Neither is any form of manual mechanism. What can create a pushing force to eject the projectile from the weapon?" he brainstormed, "Explosive tags, perhaps? But small scale, so they don't destroy the weapon itself. It must be triggered by a chakra reaction with a mini explosive seal, which has a protection seal layered over it so that it can be activated repetitively without being destroyed by its own explosion."

"To protect the weapon itself, I must build a chamber around it to contain the explosion," he thought, drawing the blueprint on a sheet of paper. The projectile must be fed into another chamber in front of the explosion chamber so that the pushing force comes from behind the projectile and propels it towards the target. Now, the weapon is most likely with the projectiles within it, invisible from the outside... so now the question is, how do I load the projectile into the front chamber?"

He designed a container with a spring that would push the projectiles out of its top and into the front chamber.

Then he drew a handle under the point where both chambers met. The handle was imbued with seals that would react with Yugito's chakra, so that only she could be able to activate the weapon and the explosion seal.

Also, they channelled her chakra to the projectiles so that they would be imbued with it, adding power and speed to the projectiles. On the external surface of the handle, he put a cross-hatched design to create a better grip for Yugito.

"Last part... how do I trigger the weapon? I think for this, I'll create a manual trigger so that she doesn't accidentally misfire. The mechanism is similar to a crossbow, but I'll have to modify it."

He spent another thirty minutes brainstorming the mechanism, before finally finishing it. To add accuracy to the weapon, he also drew up a short tube extending from the front chamber to ensure the projectile's stability after the mini explosion and that it would travel in a straight line towards its intended target.

Finally, he decided which material he was going to use. Adamantine was the first thought that came to his mind, and a good idea at that.

Being the hardest and most durable natural material around, it would be difficult to damage. Naruto doubted that anything short of the Rinnegan's chakra receivers could land a scratch on the adamantine weapon.

Now that he had created a new weapon, he had to give it a name, as well as its parts. "I'll call it..."

"A gun."

After naming all the parts of the "gun", he created two of such weapons and two snap holsters for her belt, all with the power of the Asura Path.

Naruto left the study and presented it to Yugito, who was done with her onsen session.

Once he introduced the guns to her, she couldn't stop hugging him. "This is the best gift ever! You've created a new weapon, Whiskers-kun!" she cried, like a four year-old receiving six Christmas presents at one go.

"And it's yours, too. Only you can use them," Naruto said, before going into the specifics of the gun.

"Thanks!" she said happily, kissing him on the cheek before running out into the training ground in their backyard.

Sounds of gunfire ensued, as did cheers of joy. Oh dear, what kind of horror did he unleash on the world?

Chuckling lightly, he prepared plans for dinner. It was now four; she would have time to play and experiment with her new weapon until six.

The doorbell rang, and when he answered, Sasuke was there. His eyes were glowing a bright purple and his face said "we need to talk".

Wordlessly, Naruto let his best friend in. After activating his silencer tags, he asked, "Firstly, what the hell?"

Sasuke sighed. "I know. It just happened this morning. No doubt, it is related to the fact that that sick bastard Orochimaru injected Uzumaki blood into me about a week before I left. My theory is that he was preparing me for the Fushi Tensei and decided a little more chakra and stamina would do him good. Well, not that it matters now... I reversed his jutsu with the Sharingan and now he's trapped inside me instead."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Have you removed him from the Cursed Seal?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright, I'll look into that later. The gist of it is, when you combine Senju and Uchiha blood, you get the Rinnegan. As the Uzumaki are related to the Senju through the Shodaime and Uzumaki Mito's marriage, combining Uchiha and Uzumaki blood will achieve the same results. Of course, Uchihas can also get the Rinnegan through natural evolution from the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, however few ever reach that stage and even when they do, they would be very old by then. A prime example is Uchiha Madara," Naruto explained.

Sasuke could follow along so far. "So what exactly does the Rinnegan mean for me?"

"Well... it's a long story, so I'll just give you scrolls on the Rinnegan, you can take your time to read it. And it appears you have three tomoe in your Rinnegan, that is an anomaly I used to have as well. It means your Sharingan's powers have fused with the Rinnegan, allowing you to use them even when the Rinnegan is active."

Sasuke nodded, that was good.

"Furthermore, this version of the Rinnegan has special powers that the original dojutsu doesn't. There are three stages to this Rinnegan - three, six and nine tomoe respectively. At every stage you unlock a new jutsu, and since we're the first to possess such a dojutsu, we'll have to figure them out ourselves, simply by channelling chakra to the eyes and observing the effects. I have unlocked what I call Amenominaka and Amenotokotachi, both jikukan ninjutsu. I'll not go into details but basically they allow me to travel to different dimensions and teleport to a place within my eyes' range of vision. Your power is most likely a jikukan ninjutsu as well, but we'll see to that. In the meantime, I'll remove the Cursed Seal and send you off with the scrolls. Follow me," said Naruto, leading him to a door under the stairs.

Drawing blood, he smeared it across the door. With a soft click, the door opened to reveal a stairway leading down to another door. On it was a sign that said "Sealing Room: No Unauthorised Access".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but followed his friend into the spacious basement.

A shelf lined the wall opposite the door. It was stocked with sealing manuals, brushes, ink bottles, chakra paper, candles, and a lighter.

The room itself was lit by torches on the walls, giving it an eerie glow. On the floor, circle markings radiated from the center of the room. On the outermost ring, a square surrounded it with four barrier tags at each corner.

"Please sit down in the middle," Naruto said, gesturing to the innermost circle. Sasuke followed his instruction obediently as Naruto gathered a brush and ink.

Naruto scribbled lines of kanji along the circle markings, followed by placing candles equidistant from one another in the ring and lighting them up.

"Alright, get ready. This will hurt a bit," warned Naruto, whose hand shifted into the Seal Of Confrontation.

The barrier tags activated and created a powerful barrier of chakra with a roof, preventing anything from escaping it while protecting the sealing room itself.

"Isshi Tojin (String Light Formation)!" Naruto cried. The innermost ring of kanji lit up, creating a circular barrier which surrounded Sasuke.

This barrier was special - it allowed things from outside to enter but blocked things from within escaping. This helped seal masters to deal with sealed entities while remaining safe themselves. Naruto flashed through a huge string of hand seals. "Juinjutsu: Kai (Cursed Seal Jutsu: Release)!" he yelled, and the candles melted completely.

When the wax hit the seal array, the outer lines of kanji glowed with power, converging into the barrier and onto the Cursed Seal.

Sasuke began screaming in excruciating pain, sweating vigorously as the rings of kanji surrounded the seal and locked onto it.

The Cursed Seal lit up with a purplish glow, and a white substance began shooting out of it.

When it took form, it was none other than Orochimaru the vile villain. "Haha I've finally achieved immortality!" he cackled maniacally.

Naruto frowned. "Not quite," he replied, his eyes turning into a pair of Rinnegan.

Locking onto Orochimaru, he intoned, "Amenominaka."

Instantly, both the sannin and the blond were pulled into another dimension, a cave.

Orochimaru lunged at him, but was backhanded by a skeletal fist. A titanic Susano'o stood before him, in its level 3 form.

A huge sake jar was in its right hand, with an undulating jet of sake shooting out from it.

The sannin narrowed his eyes. "That... it can't be... Is that the Totsuka no Tsurugi?"

Naruto nodded from within the chakra construct. "Indeed," his voice boomed, "It'll also be your home for eternity."

Without mercy, Naruto thrust the ethereal blade through Orochimaru's stomach.

An invisible force pulled the snake sannin into the jar along with the sake, eliciting screams.

They were futile, however, because he would now be trapped in a genjutsu for all eternity.

Naruto cancelled his Susano'o and teleported back to the real world. Sasuke was writhing in pain, but that had diminished as the seal was finally gone from his skin.

He was free.

Naruto deactivated all the seals, and helped his friend up. Eventually, they left the room and Naruto gave him the Rinnegan scrolls.

"Before I go, Haku-chan asked me to give this to Yugito-san," Sasuke said, passing a scroll of medical ninjutsu to him, "It details medical herb collection, healing techniques and senbon acupuncture etc."

Naruto nodded, accepting it. "Thank her on our behalf. Well, see you."

Sasuke walked out of the door. "Ja ne." With the wind, he disappeared.

Six o'clock

Yugito returned to the house, sweating quite a bit. "This weapon is powerful, alright, but it can make one lazy if you just fire it from one spot, like a bow I've taken to using it dynamically, such as while running or flipping. Takes a while to get used to, but quite fun to operate it! Thanks Whiskers-kun!"

"No problem, Yugito-chan," Naruto replied, "Get ready for dinner. We're going to the Akimichi restaurant that we went to for the reunion. Oh and Haku left you a gift."

"Give me fifteen minutes," she responded as she took the scroll from him and went to the study room to store it.

Naruto suited up in the meantime, dressed in his new black jacket with an orange zipper, and his standard orange pants. Wrapping around his arm sleeve was the Uzumaki clan symbol in red.

Yugito, on the other hand, was dressed in a strapless purple dress which accented her curvaceous figure perfectly.

"Time to go."

Shinobi Gourmet Paradise

Naruto ordered honey-glazed chicken wings as an appetizer, Buddha's Delight for vegetables, the Four Stuffed Treasures and lotus soup for the main course and finally, mango cream with sago for dessert.

The couple chatted about the new gun until the food arrived, and boy was it heavenly.

Following etiquette, they chorused, "Itadakimasu!" before tucking into the delicious dinner.

Later

"Well, what did you think of dinner?" Naruto asked. "It was great. Today was the best birthday I've ever had. Thanks, Naruto-kun," she said, recalling her not-so-pleasant birthdays as a child in Kumo.

He smiled. "No problem, I'm glad to see you're happy. Well let's go home now."

Little did he know, she had another form of thanks for him. She was about to show him the wonders of her body.

Hokage's Office, The Next Evening

Both husband and wife were in the office, as per the request of the Godaime.

Sasuke was there as well, in his new outfit. He was wearing a navy blue sash that was wrapped multiple times around his head, tying his usually spiky hair down.

His right forearm was wrapped in navy blue bandages, matching the sash. He also wore a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covered the majority of his body.

Underneath this poncho, Sasuke donned a grey flak jacket similar to Kumogakure's and a black high-collared shirt under it.

Sasuke was also wearing three necklaces, each coloured a faded green, red, and yellow, over the top of his poncho.

He was now dressed in tattered light blue pants, with his ankles wrapped in bandages all the way around sandals.

Sasuke caught Naruto's questioning stare and answered, "I went to the store. It tires me to wear those old clothes I did in Orochimaru's bases."

Indeed, he had ditched his purple rope belt.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I have summoned you three for an A-rank escort mission. As the majority of you are new jonins, I'm sending you on this mission mainly to test your teamwork. Shizune, send in the client."

It was a pretty young lady with long, black hair. She was dressed in a yukata.

"This is Kiriyama Reiko. Reiko-san, these three jonins are your bodyguards," Tsunade introduced both parties to each other.

"Alright, I shall brief you now. In a nutshell, Reiko-san is the daughter of a noble in Hi no Kuni. She is seeking protection as her father's enemies may try to kidnap her because he and his guards are away on business in another country and will only be back in a week."

"You are to guard her for three days, after which another team will take over as you three are taking part in the AI selections, with Naruto being the Master AI and all. That being said, Naruto is in charge as he is the most experienced of you three. Anyways, good luck, you are to set off now," the Hokage explained.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto answered professionally before turning to his team, "Pack for a three day mission, no rations. North Gate in seven minutes. Scatter!"

Yugito disappeared in a swirl of fire while Sasuke completely vanished into thin air.

"Kiriyama-san, please go to the North Gate to meet up with the team," he said to the lady before he disintegrated into orange particles.

The lady was starstruck, but shook herself out of her daze quickly. Hurriedly, Reiko left for the gate.

North Gate, Seven Minutes Later

The entire team had assembled, with no packs but rather, everything sealed into storage seals.

They left the village, and soon they began chatting with each other. Out of character for Sasuke, but he found talking with Yugito was interesting. They were discussing the AI selections.

Reiko on the other hand, was talking to Naruto, who tried his best to entertain her as a client. She was asking questions about Konoha and his life, which he tried to evade.

Yugito, who watched from afar, did not like how close she was getting to him. However, as a client, Yugito couldn't do anything about her so she tried taking his elbow and "claiming" him.

Reiko, who stared jealously, did the same, obviously unaware that the two were married.

Naruto, who was getting pulled on both sides, was starting to get annoyed.

He gave Sasuke a pleading face, who just faced the front and pretended not to notice.

Naruto growled. "Alright enough of this, ladies. Please get both your hands off me. I need some space."

"Amenotokotachi," he whispered, teleporting backward and appeared next to Sasuke.

Both Yugito and Reiko turned to look at the empty space that was once Naruto, and their gazes met.

Reiko crossed her arms in contempt, saying "hmph" as she blew hair out of her face.

Yugito, on the other hand, turned away and ignored her, even though internally her heart was starting to burn with jealousy. She never had to contend for Naruto's feelings before, so this was something new.

But what was there to be jealous about? Naruto was married to her, and he would never cheat on her, right? With that happy thought in mind, she went ahead and ignored Reiko for the rest of the trip.

Soon, it got dark and they had to find accommodation for the night. They stopped at a nearby hotel.

"Two rooms for a night, please," Naruto told the receptionist. She handed them the keys and said, "Room 301 and 302, third floor."

"Ok thanks," he said, picking up both keys and dropping the 301 key in Sasuke's hands. "If I'm not wrong, 301 should be closer to the stairs so if anything happens bring Kiriyama-san away from the hotel. You'll be staying with her, I'll be staying with Yugito."

Sasuke nodded, having foreseen it as both girls could never sleep in the same room or they would kill each other. Obviously Naruto couldn't sleep in the same room as Reiko as he was married to Yugito, therefore the best solution was for him to sleep with Reiko while Naruto and Yugito slept in 302. All these thoughts occurred in a second as he received the keys and led the team upstairs.

The group split up into their respective groups and lay down to rest up for a bit. "I'll go get a cup of tea," Yugito announced, grabbing a cup from the tabletop.

There was a do-it-yourself machine downstairs for guests to make coffee or tea, so it was a bit troublesome but worth it as it had been a long day for all the jonins. All three had been training, especially Sasuke in his new Rinnegan abilities. Nothing beat unwinding with a warm cup of tea, however long it took her to brew.

Walking out of the room, Yugito let the door close itself while she went downstairs.

Soon, a knock came at the door. It was Reiko. "Kiriyama-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, sitting up from the bed.

She was holding a glass of water. "I was wondering if you wanted a glass of water. It's been a long day for everyone on the team."

Naruto nodded. A glass of water couldn't hurt. Taking the beverage from her, he gulped the water.

At first he felt fine. His vision was slightly hazy, but he presumed it to be fatigue from the day.

Naruto lay down in bed. He couldn't explain this weird feeling inside him. He felt... horny?

Suddenly, Reiko seemed incredibly sexy to him. She purred seductively, pushing him lightly on to the bed.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned. She took off his shirt, throwing it aside. Then as she mounted him, she took off her kimono.

Some part of his brain told him it was wrong, however the rest of his body was not compliant. All it could think of was impregnating this hot lady in front of him.

Reiko was in the process of taking off her bra when the door swung open to reveal Yugito.

The cup of tea in her hands which she had brewed for Naruto dropped to the floor and shattered.

Yugito slammed the door as she ran away, tears falling from her eyes.

Author's Notes:  
Cliffhanger! I bet you guys will start flaming me, but bear with it until the next chapter comes out. I have just finished my tests, so sorry about my tardiness. Exams are coming up but I should have time to squeeze in some writing. Thanks for waiting! Oh and if you're wondering, Reiko used an aphrodisiac, it's not exactly Naruto's fault except that he was careless. Then again, he wouldn't expect his client to do this kind of thing, right? Things will be brought to light in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	30. Of Love, Teamwork And Shurikenjutsu

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 30: Of Love, Teamwork And Shurikenjutsu

Author's Notes: Many have said that the aphrodisiac would've been purged from Naruto's system, however, it is not harmful like poison and isn't intended for evil purposes, just like glue or novocaine. As such, the healing factor wouldn't get rid of it like it would to an injury because it isn't meant to be abused, which in this case Reiko did for her own purposes, just like taking medicine excessively without prescription - the medicine wasn't evil, but the intent behind taking it was.

Previously:  
Yugito slammed the door as she ran away, tears falling from her eyes.

As her tears hit the floor, something within him snapped. Her tears, he realized. He caused it.

Instantly, his eyes changed to the exalted Rinnegan, and with little effort, a wave of chakra flung Reiko off him and slammed her against the wall.

Naruto got up, putting on his shirt as he ran out of the room. As he ran past 301, Sasuke noticed him and his eyes.

"Shit hit the fan, alright," he cursed, going after his friend.

Kurama roared within his mindscape, "Don't go after her, Naruto! She needs time to sort her feelings out. Just let Matatabi do the job, she should understand that that client of yours had drugged you."

Naruto growled in refusal. "I need to get to her! What if she doesn't understand? What if she does something foolish?"

Kurama snorted. "You are the fool here, Naruto! You were careless enough to let Reiko catch you off guard. Unfortunately it wasn't harmful to your system so I couldn't detect the aphrodisiac's presence in time. But still! You are a shinobi and you underestimated a civilian girl. Now you are paying the price. Trust me, if you go to her now, you will worsen the situation."

Kushina suddenly spoke up. "Kurama-san is right, Naruto-kun. You screwed up and now you have to let Yugito-chan sort out her feelings. You must trust her to make the right choice and hopefully, all you did for her in the past will convince of her of your genuine love for her."

Minato nodded sadly in agreement.

Naruto sighed helplessly. "Alright then. I have made a mistake and I will pay for it dearly. Tomorrow I'll approach her and see how it goes."

Sasuke came from behind him. "Naruto, what did you do this time?" The blond explained fully with heavy regret in his tone.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered, "There's nothing you can do now. Just hope for the best."

Naruto returned to his room, glaring at Reiko as he entered. The girl ran out of the room, scared.

She had just ruined a marriage without knowing it.

Naruto sighed once again. "What have I done?"

With Yugito

Yugito was on the rooftop of the hotel, sitting at the edge. Matatabi spoke, "Kitten, listen to me before you do anything."

Yugito had been crying non-stop since she entered the rooftop. From what Matatabi knew of human behaviour, the next step was suicide - bad for both of them.

"How could he do that? How... how could he cheat on me with that girl?" Yugito choked out between tears.

Matatabi had to choose her words carefully as this was a delicate situation. Wrong words could push her over the edge and lead to a painful death.

"Listen to me, kitten. After all he has done for you, do you really believe he cheated on you?"

"But... I saw it with my own eyes!" Yugito cried in despair. "Girl, your feelings aren't strong enough then. Did you ever stop to think that he actually got drugged into doing this?" Matatabi asked.

"But he's a freaking shinobi! How can he be drugged by a civilian?" she replied in frustration.

Matatabi sighed. His stupidity was getting him in trouble. "Look. He made a mistake. Thinking that she was just another client and wouldn't do anything was the mistake. Besides, as the shinobi in this equation, he can't hurt the client."

Yugito was slowly starting to see the light, a feeling of relief passing through her as she realised HER Naruto didn't actually cheat on her.

That Reiko was going to get some serious payback. "How can you be sure though, Matatabi?"

"See the look in his eyes. Apologetic, filled with regret? He's probably worried sick about you and hoping that your feelings are unchanged. Besides, I spoke with Kurama. He detected aphrodisiac in Naruto's system, albeit being too late to stop it."

Yugito nodded, her feelings finally reaffirmed. "Thanks, Matatabi!"

The demon cat gave a final word of advice. "Don't ever mistrust his feelings for you."

The Next Day

Naruto woke up, noticing Yugito next to him immediately. His eyes filled with regret at having caused her such immense pain.

"Sleep tight, Yugito-chan," he whispered, pulling the blanket over her. He got out of bed and went about his daily routine.

As team leader, he had decided to abandon the mission as Reiko had violated the terms of agreement between shinobi and their clients by attempting to rape him. Another team would be sent to take over.

As he was done brushing his teeth, Yugito got up. He immediately apologised to her, to which she replied in earnest, "I've forgiven you, Whiskers-kun. It wasn't your fault, but Kiriyama's."

Then she smacked him lightly on the head, bursting into tears. "You idiot... I almost thought you didn't love me anymore. Next time, please don't let your guard down around civilians."

Naruto hugged her, letting her remaining tears trail down his back. "I promise, Yugito-chan. You'll never cry again. If you do... I'll kill myself," he vowed fiercely.

"Don't be silly," she smiled, laughing as she wiped her tears away, "Alright then. We got a client to deal with."

He gathered the entire team. "Kiriyama-san, you violated the agreement between shinobi and client. So right now, we'll no longer guard you. Instead, we have requested another team to take over."

Reiko looked guilty, but kept silent throughout the entire declaration. "Now, we shall be escorting you to an outpost so the other team can take over. Let's go."

Konoha Outpost

It was a small wooden shed, as could be seen while they were approaching it.

Unfortunately, someone crossed their paths. Unfortunately. For him.

"Kiriyama Reiko. I've heard lots about you, and that you'll fetch us a grand sum," a bulky man said. Behind him, dozens of followers armed to the teeth were smirking.

"Hn. Weak," Sasuke said as he had barely detected their chakra presence. The only one had an inkling of chakra was the bulky man who seemed to be the leader.

"What did you say?!" the man snarled.

"You're deaf, too? This will be fun," Sasuke replied, smirking at the man's giant tic mark.

"Get him!" the man yelled. All thirty of his men charged at the Uchiha.

"Stand back," he warned his team as his eyes morphed into the Rinnegan. He stuck out a hand, causing the bandits to fly towards him.

Silently, a black orb formed in his hands and sucked everything nearby - including the men - towards it. He controlled it to fly into the sky, creating a giant rock ball in midair.

Raiton chakra converged on his left hand, flooding it with the powerful jutsu that spawned the Raikiri.

This was his strongest version of the Chidori, and he had yet to test it out. Telekinetically, he commanded the Chibaku Tensei satellite to drop down to the earth.

The ball of rock shot downwards, catching fire in the process. He paused before jumping into the sky to meet the satellite.

"Chidori: Doryukatsu (Chidori: Planet Splitter)!" Sasuke yelled, shoving his hand into the ball of rock.

Seconds later, a giant electrical explosion radiated from the satellite, shattering it into smithereens.

The remaining man shivered. The leader had now seen the power of one of the three, and something told him the rest were just as powerful.

Naruto barely gave him a chance to resist. "Sasuke, Yugito! Let's go!" Yugito unsheathed a sabre from her sheath, slashing the man across his chest rapidly before throwing it into the air.

As the sword spun, she drew both guns and fired a bullet at each of his shoulders. Keeping both guns, she jumped into the air, performing a backflip while kicking the sabre's pommel.

It flew straight into the man's chest, eliciting a scream of pain. Yugito landed and planted her foot against his body while grabbing the hilt, kicking off to remove the sword from the man.

She sheathed the sabre and jumped back as Naruto's technique was ready. Sasuke stood next to him while Naruto launched his jutsu.

"Bijuu Shogekiha!" Naruto called, thrusting a partially transformed hand out and releasing a spiralling wave of chakra.

"Amenotejikara," Sasuke thought as Naruto's jutsu knocked the man back. He swapped with the air behind the man, spinning around with a roundhouse kick which sent the man crashing into the ground between Naruto, Sasuke and Yugito.

Naruto's right arm lit up with potent orange chakra while Sasuke's body was wrapped with a purple glow. A chakra fist enveloped his left arm which wielded a Chidori with an orb of Amaterasu in its centre. Meanwhile, a bluish aura of chakra enveloped Yugito who was transforming into Matatabi.

Naruto and Sasuke took off, both blitzing the man at the same time with their jutsus.

The end result knocked the pretty much dead man into the air, where Yugito fired a Bijuu Dama to finish him off for good.

Looking at their ruined surroundings, Naruto asked, "Where's the shed?"

Sasuke pointed at the rubble of wood nearby. Naruto spoke up as he formed hand seals, "We'll have to build another one then. Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu (Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu)."

A house rose from the ground in place of the miserable shed. "That's an outpost alright. Rakuyoan (Fallen Leaves Retreat)," Sasuke read from the sign on the door.

They stayed temporarily before the second team came and took over. Naruto gave them prior warning about Reiko before departing with Sasuke and Yugito. The AI selections were due in two days - two more for Sasuke and Yugito to train, two more for Naruto to plan.

Konoha, Two Days Later

All the AI hopefuls were gathered in Training Ground 50, also known as the Shurikenjutsu Headquarters.

It wasn't open to anyone except the Hokage, ANBU and the AIs, and only jonins on days like these.

The Training Ground was a large building surrounded by sealing barriers, courtesy of Naruto.

It contained multiple rooms around a giant arena, where the final assessment was to be held.

Currently, everyone was gathered in the hall. The Master AI began his speech.

"Good morning, colleagues and candidates. Today marks the annual AI Course selections. After these selections, the ones chosen will go through the three-day course in the afternoon. This course will teach you advanced shurikenjutsu techniques, combined ninjutsu and end with an assessment of all these techniques in a spar where you will have to use as many shurikenjutsu techniques as possible. Only the best will get through it all, so good luck and do your best!" Naruto said, earnings cheers and applause.

"Sa... Hajime!"

Within the first two hours, thirty BIs were sent out of course for lacking sufficient levels of skills such as speed or dexterity which were required in advanced shurikenjutsu.

The other thirty were admitted into the course. First, was a lecture on advanced shurikenjutsu techniques as well as their execution.

After explaining the theories and concepts, the candidates were brought out into a field for a practical session.

"Shinji-san. Please execute the Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Crimson Claw) technique," one of the AIs requested.

Said jonin stepped up. Jumping back from a wooden post, he formed hand seals, unleashing a Hosenka. Quickly, he drew the shurikens from his pouch and threw them into the fire, however, they did not enter each individual ball of fire successfully. This created a messy result of scattered shurikens as well as mini fireballs that were off target.

The AI sighed. "Sorry, that is a fail. Sasuke-san, you're up."

The Uchiha leapt back, putting enough space between his body and the target. Flashing through hand seals, he blew out fire with his right hand in the Seal Of Confrontation while his left hand drew shurikens.

This created a temporary cloud of fire before the projectiles were tossed into them and the cloud split into multiple fireballs heading for the target.

The target was scorched successfully. "That's a 5," the AI commented, noting it down.

The testing carried on, with many failing to execute the technique properly. There were still two days left so they had time to train and were not particularly worried.

Kakashi spoke up, "Maori-san, execute the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Her hands went into her pouch, releasing a barrage of shuriken. As soon as her fingers let go, they flew into a sequence of hand seals.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she cried. Thirty copies burst into existence alongside the original thirty, converging on the target.

"5," Kakashi announced, "Yugito-san. Your turn."

She nodded, and sprinted towards the target. She performed a frontflip while reaching into her cloak. Taking out a kunai, she threw it at the target while shouting, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin!"

The sound of chakra smoke filled the air as thousands of copies flew parallel to the original, all hitting the target and shattering it simultaneously.

"5," Kakashi noted, and tested the next jonin. The day carried on like this until everyone got a turn to try all the techniques.

The second day came by, this time they were taught the shurikenjutsu concepts on improving aim and covering and throwing at blind spots etc., as well as deflecting enemy projectiles.

Again, they were lectured for an hour before they were brought out for a field practice.

Yugito picked up the projectiles and fired them off, all hitting the bull's eye. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, had not much trouble either. The others did mostly well, as were expected of jonin.

Next, the AIs threw shurikens and kunais at the candidates. Yugito, using her own kunai, deflected them away.

She plucked the last one out of the air and spun around before launching it back at the instructor, who caught it millimetres from his face.

He smiled, having expected no less from the Master AI's wife. "5."

Sasuke was up next. It was nothing much, even without his Sharingan activated. He blocked the weapons easily.

The other jonins did relatively decent but some got away with scratches and cuts as they weren't able to track the projectiles fast enough.

"Now's the blind spot practice, the most difficult exercise of all," one of the AIs said, ushering the candidates to a special room.

A target was behind and to the right of the practitioner with a tilted mirror a distance away to show where the target was.

Sasuke picked up two kunais, aiming carefully. He threw one at the mirror, and just before it hit he flung another with deadly accuracy.

The second projectile smashed into the first, knocking it horizontally into the course of the target with enough force to send it straight into the bull's eye.

"5. Yugito-san, you're up," an AI said.

Yugito grabbed hold of a shuriken, and did the same as Sasuke. It was tricky and took a lot of practice to achieve but luckily, Naruto had taught her during the trip.

"5. Maori-san, your turn," the AI announced. The jonin took a kunai and launched it at the mirror before shooting a second one after it.

It missed the first, hitting the mirror which dissolved. The mirror reappeared; a genjutsu.

Maori sighed, disappointed. "1," the AI noted, giving her the mark as she aimed at the bull's eye of the target in the mirror's reflection, just that she didn't manage to direct it to the actual target.

Most of the others failed this exercise as well, with only two others passing.

Naruto announced, "Now, you have seen your skill level in the various exercises. If you feel you are not up to standard yet and want to retry next year, you are free to leave the training ground now."

Mumbles broke out among the jonins and many left due to sheer unconfidence in their shurikenjutsu.

Only ten left. Naruto continued, "The rest of you, tomorrow shall be your actual assessment. You have the rest of the day free to yourself, the only rule being that you cannot leave Training Ground 50. You may choose to mingle and train with each other, that's fine with us. Dismissed."

The AIs left the room.

Yugito went up to Sasuke. "Wanna train together?" The Uchiha nodded and walked towards an empty section of the field.

He stopped in the middle, his right hand raised in a "come hither" motion. Yugito smiled, before lunging.

"Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka (Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation)," he muttered, hovering one of his hands over the other.

Shurikens burst into existence within them, which he threw at the airborne Yugito with extreme speed.

They passed through her, her form wavering before fading away. The shurikens embedded themselves in the wall behind her. "Genjutsu," Sasuke thought.

Yugito burst out from the ground beneath him, a fist formed for a punch. Sasuke leapt into the air with the Nekokogo close behind.

They exchanged fists in midair, before flipping positions. Yugito planted her foot into his chest, sending his crashing into the ground.

"Kanso!" A sword appeared in her hands as she landed, the blade aimed for his heart.

As she landed, the force caused a small shockwave to ripple from the point of impact. Her sword was stabbed deeply into the ground - Sasuke was gone.

Moments Ago

Sasuke crashed into the ground. Quickly, he channelled chakra to his eyes. "Amenotejikara."

Present

He shifted behind Yugito, spinning around quickly. He brought a hand to his lips. "Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul Jutsu)!"

Yugito turned around, arms laced with bijuu chakra. She slashed at the numerous little dragon heads which headed at her, diffusing them by overpowering them with the chakra while at the same time healing her arms to prevent damage.

By then, Sasuke had landed.

The chakra disappeared as her hands shot into her cloak, pulling out a shuriken. "Ninpo: Shuriken Goshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Giant Body Jutsu)!"

It expanded to a giant fuma shuriken as she launched it Sasuke. Alarmed, the Uchiha drew his sword and brought it to his front.

Steel clashed against steel as the shuriken spun rapidly against the chokuto's blade.

Finally, Sasuke knocked the shuriken away, only for Yugito to transform into Matatabi.

"Katon: Byoen Hoka (Fire Style: Cat Flame Roaring Fire)!" the Nibi called, releasing a giant fireball which engulfed Sasuke.

A purple aura smothered the flames - Sasuke's Susano'o. It disappeared before he flashed through hand seals. "Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu (Fire Style: Ash Hiding Jutsu)!" he intoned, blowing out a cloud of chakra-infused ash into the surroundings, enshrouding both of them.

Yugito transformed back and thought, "There's no way I can use any katon ninjutsu without burning both of us... I guess there's only taijutsu and shurikenjutsu left."

Sasuke's glowing red eyes scanned the darkness that was the thick grey haze before him. To his eyes, the world was in reverse negative and it was merely a whitish cloud with Yugito's potent chakra signature in the middle, clearly defined in blue.

"I got you," he whispered to himself. The Cat Empress' ears twitched, hearing it from twenty metres away. "Or so you think."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Could it be her jinchuuriki status? His hand reached slowly into his pouch before in a flash, he drew a kunai and launched it at Yugito.

The sharp whistling sound was clear to Yugito who caught the kunai by the handle with the tip ten centimetres from her face.

Sasuke was amazed at her extremely fast reflexes. Yugito turned her head in his direction, her eyes a glowing purple and red respectively. In the middle, there were slits running down.

She dashed towards him, closing the gap between them within two seconds. He only had time to bring up his hands to block the punch before it sent him sailing through the air and out of the ash cloud, tumbling across the ground. He rolled to a stop with his back against the wall.

Yugito lunged out of the haze, fingernails extended. Only his Sharingan saved him as he quickly manoeuvered to the side, inches from getting his face clawed to bloody raw flesh.

He shivered as her claws slashed through the wall where he previously was, tearing a chunk of it out.

Yugito dashed for him while he was getting up. "Shinra Tensei!" Sasuke called as she approached, forcing the last bit of his chakra to save himself.

A wave of chakra rippled out from his body, pushing Yugito back into the air while he stood up.

When she landed, he was almost out of chakra already. "I concede. I'm all out of it," Sasuke declared before collapsing.

Yugito's slitted yellow and green eyes turned back to their usual black as she walked towards Sasuke and picked him up.

"Well, not like he needs practice," Yugito thought to herself as she set him on his bunk bed for rest. The rest of the afternoon would do wonders for his replenishing chakra, and he should be up by evening.

She then headed to the field and practiced by herself.

The Next Day

All the candidates got up bright and early in their bunks to stretch for a bit before their assessment begun.

When it came down to it, the assessment was a brutal repeat of the exercises in the previous two days.

All of the 10 got 3 and above. The ones who got 3 were sent out of the course, while the six who scored 4 and 5 were paired up for a spar.

"Sasuke-san, Hitomi-san, the battle for your AI title is here and now. Hajime!" an AI declared.

The two dashed towards each other, clashing in the middle. Sasuke bypassed the other jonin, who ducked under in a leg sweep as Sasuke spun back in a roundhouse.

The Uchiha landed on his hands, backflipping away. Hitomi ran after him, engaging in high-speed taijutsu.

Their hands were a blur, smacking each other's away. Sasuke went for a low kick, to which she jumped back. However, it was merely a setup for him to spin around, propelling his foot into her stomach in a tornado kick.

The jonin landed on the floor in pain. Sasuke leapt into the air above her, a foot aimed for her solar plexus.

Hitomi rolled away in time, witnessing the devastating effects as Sasuke's foot stomped on the ground, cracking the earth beneath it in an explosion of grass and soil.

She righted herself into a stand as she flipped over him. As she did so, shurikens were released from her hands, heading dangerously towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha summoned a kunai from his seal, expertly deflecting the projectiles. Next, he shot the kunai at her while weaving hand seals.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The kunai multiplied in number as she started blocking herself with a kunai of her own.

While she was doing so, Sasuke sped at her, kicking her in the chest while flipping back into the air.

The Uchiha flashed through hand seals, putting a hand to his mouth while his other hand wielded shurikens. "Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni!"

Hitomi jumped into the air to dodge the projectiles. There, Sasuke planted a foot into her stomach and sent her tumbling across the floor.

She rolled to a stop in a squat, drawing kunais from her pouch.

Sasuke took off towards her, kunais in hand as well. They met, sending sparks flying every time their weapons connected. Loud sounds of clashing and scratching resounded through the arena as they fought rapidly.

Finally, Hitomi broke the chain by delivering a brutal chop to his wrist which disarmed a kunai in his right hand. She then turned around swiftly and executed a powerful kick which had him spiralling onto the grass floor.

Sasuke recovered, deciding to end the fight. A kunai was quickly unsealed into his left hand.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the arena as his infamous signature technique was applied to his kunai.

Hitomi's eyes widened. "That's... the Chidori!" Nervously, she gripped her kunai in a defensive stance.

Sasuke disappeared, reappearing before her with his divine eyes at full power. The kunai in her hands was gone, now at the place Sasuke previously was.

The Uchiha pressed the kunai to her neck. She could feel the tingling of her skin as thousands of tiny electric shocks occurred.

"I... concede," she announced, walking off. When she reached the stands, she broke down and sobbed.

Naruto sighed, but made no attempt to comfort the jonin. The AI Course was very harsh, only the best of the best would make it out.

Still, perhaps the course was too stringent but that was the reason the title of AI was prestigious in the first place.

Anyways, Hitomi was to expect that when she first set foot in Training Ground 50. She had to be mentally prepared. After all, there's always someone greater.

His attention returned to the next fight. "Yugito-san, Torina-san, you're up next. Hajime!"

Torina gave a look of determination before charging at her. "Jikukan: Kanso," Yugito muttered. A blue light enveloped her attire, replacing it with a silver armour.

"Tenrin: Ten no Sanjuroku Ken (Heavenly Wheel: Thirty-Six Celestial Swords)!" she intoned. A ring of swords surrounded her, radiating from her back like the rays of the sun.

"Ikuzo!" she commanded, waving her hand forward. The swords spun before shooting off towards Torina like a buzzsaw of death.

The other jonin jumped away to avoid the rotating swords - that is, until they split into individual weapons that tracked her movements.

Yugito scanned her opponent carefully, analysing her fighting style. Noticing an opening, she dashed forward.

A fist smashed into Torina's face at blinding speeds, causing her to stumble back. Yugito grabbed her by the collar, spinning Torina around to disorient her before sending her skyward with a mule kick.

Yugito leapt up after her, her body a blur. She blitzed Torina thrice with her sabre before body flickering above her.  
With a quick downward swipe, she teleported to the floor while slashing the other jonin for a final time.

Standing up, she uttered, "Kanso." Her armour was replaced with her normal attire as Torina recovered, four slashes in her sides.

She clutched her body in pain. With a battle cry, Torina charged at her while releasing four shurikens from her hand.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thirty copies accompanied each of their originals, totalling to a hundred and twenty projectiles flying at Yugito.

Calmly, she crossed her hands. "Katon: Enjinheki (Fire Style: Fire Formation Barrier)!" Swiftly, she pushed her hands out in a cross-slicing gesture.

A burst of intense fire was released from her arms as she did so, creating a huge wave of katon chakra which shielded her from the barrage of shurikens.

The moment the projectiles entered the flames, they were incinerated, pulverized into fine metal dust.

Torina's eyes widened, searching for the enemy once the fire cleared. She was nowhere to be found.

The ground beneath her erupted, Yugito shooting out with a kunai wielded for a stab. Instinctively, the other jonin leapt away while shooting another kunai at her.

Yugito threw it at the incoming weapon, knocking both back to the their respective owners.

Both jonins caught it in a backhand grip and charged towards each other. They clashed, parrying away each other's blades.

Yugito spun her kunai, releasing it into the air as she delivered a series of quick strikes to Torina's body.

Kicking her, she then pulled her leg back far, performing a frontflip in mid-air. A chakra tail sprouted from her back and smashed into the airborne kunai's handle, sending it flying straight for Torina's face.

The opponent dodged narrowly, with the blade scraping her cheek and planting itself into the ground behind her.

Enraged, she snarled before sending a reciprocal punch to Yugito's face. She defended herself with a cross-guard but was still thrown back across the arena.

Torina took the chance to form hand seals and throw a fireball at her, hoping to capitalise on Yugito's reduced reaction time was she was recovering. Rapidly, Yugito flashed through hand seals and slammed her palms onto the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" She erected a thick wall of stone which guarded her from the fireball.

The flames were redirected around the wall instead, with some sections of it crumbling off due to the intense concentration of fire in certain areas. However, Yugito was still safe as the wall was generally intact.

Heavy smoke began to fill the area. On Yugito's right, an object moved through the haze.

The jinchuuriki watched it carefully, before it shot out of the smoke - a kunai with a piece of cloth tied to it.

Reflexively, she ducked down as a foot passed overhead on her left. The kunai had been a mere distraction after all, with the other jonin actually attacking from the left.

Torina's foot smashed into the wall, breaking a section of it. She spun around, a kunai ready to stab Yugito.

Once again, the ground beneath her cracked and another Yugito burst from the ground, restraining her stabbing hand.

Torina smirked. "I'm not falling for this again," she thought as chakra smoke filled her left hand, another kunai appearing in it.

"This is the real one!" she thought as she plunged her kunai into the Yugito who was restraining her right hand.

A sly grin flashed across "Yugito's" face before she dispelled into a discharge of raiton chakra.

The lightning was conducted through the kunai, shocking Torina. This gave the actual Yugito a chance to deliver a tornado kick to the stunned opponent, who flew back and crashed onto the ground.  
"Well that Raiton: Kage Bunshin certainly came in handy," Naruto thought as he observed the fight.

Yugito leapt through the air, unleashing a barrage of projectiles which pinned Torina to the ground. When she landed, her nails extended before she placed them at her neck.

"I yield," surrendered the helpless Torina. "Shosha: Uzumaki Yugito," declared the AI.

"The last match shall be Gokeru-san versus Dagoru-san. Hajime!"

It was a match as exciting as the previous one, ending with Gokeru victorious.

Naruto stood up proudly, and declared, "As Master AI, I certify with the power vested in me that the following jonins are worthy of the title of Auxiliary Instructor, and shall be addressed as such; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Yugito and Hirasaka Gokeru, you three have gone through the course and admirably, passed against all odds. I hereby declare that you are now Auxiliary Instructors!"

Cheers went up in the crowd of AIs as they celebrated the admission of their new recruits.

"Now, the journey doesn't stop here. Continue to improve in your shurikenjutsu for the road to mastery is long and arduous. Never give up! Until next time, you're all dismissed!" Naruto announced happily.

The crowd dispersed, returning home. Yugito hugged Naruto, rejoicing in her new status.

"Thanks Whiskers-kun for all you've taught me," she said. Naruto shook his head, smiling. "You did a great job out there, Yugito-chan."

Sasuke, who was nearby, overheard and commented, "Good job Yugito." Then smirking, he teased, "Whiskers-kun? That's a great one."

Naruto was about to respond when an ANBU body flickered to them. "Urgent news, Namikaze-san. Gaara the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Author's Notes:  
It's been a while since I've updated and I want to say thank you for continuing to support this story as you guys have been quite patient in waiting. Exams are coming in two weeks time... am I ready? Not so sure but that's my business, I still got to deliver my chapters! So stay tuned, up next is Gaara's rescue!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	31. The Kazekage's Rescue Part I

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 31: The Kazekage's Rescue Part I

Previously:  
"Urgent news, Namikaze-san. Gaara the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Naruto paused in thought, "Gaara... the Kazekage? Damn, he beat me to it."

Turning serious, he asked, "So what now? I presume the Hokage has gathered a team to rescue him."

The ANBU nodded. "That includes you, Naruto-san, as well as Sasuke-san, Yugito-san and Sakura-san. You are the superior officer and under the Hokage's order, to begin the mission as soon as possible."

"Hai," Naruto replied, immediately giving instructions to the two who were present.

"Haruno-san has already been informed and should be at the West Gate now. Well, until then," the agent added before disappearing.

West Gate, Five Minutes Later

"You've all been briefed, the objective is to rescue Gaara as quickly as possible. Move out!" Naruto barked, and the rescue team disappeared in a blur towards Sunagakure.

Kaze no Kuni

The Land Of Wind was a beautiful landscape of natural sandy cliffs and deserts, with the Sand Village itself surrounded by a tall, sandy mountain ridge.

The entrance to Suna was a tiny gap in the ridge, created by the Shodaime Kazekage, Reto, with his immense ability to manipulate the winds and the earth.

It also served as a defence as enemy troops would be forced to enter the village through the gap as it was the only way in apart from the sky. With this, they could easily be ambushed by Suna's own shinobi.

It was through this historic landmark that Naruto and the team entered their allies' village.

"Reinforcements from Konoha?" the Suna guard asked. The blond nodded. "Thank you, you should see our mistress Temari-sama right now," he said before ushering them hurriedly to the Kazekage Tower.

There, Temari greeted them. "Thank Kami you're here. Gaara's been kidnapped!"

"When?" Naruto asked. "Yesterday. Kankuro went after the kidnappers but was poisoned badly by one of them, a nukenin of Suna. He is Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori Of The Red Sand), an extremely skilled puppeteer. The other Akatsuki member was Deidara the Bomber, the one who personally kidnapped my brother."

"Well shit. We'll have to leave as soon as possible to catch up to them, but first, Sakura, take a look at Kankuro and see if you can get him fixed."

She nodded, and was escorted by a Suna-nin to his room.

"Temari, we need to know the direction in which they were headed," Naruto requested.

She shook her head sadly. "I don't know, I was busy helping the villagers to safety as Deidara bombed the village from atop his bird. You should ask Kankuro, he should know as he went after Sasori."

Naruto proceeded to Kankuro's room, where Sakura had already removed most of the poison from his body.

The puppeteer was still weak from recovery but managed to hand over a piece of cloth he had torn off of Sasori.

"I... hope this helps you," Kankuro said weakly, coughing as he produced the fabric from within his cloak.

Naruto took it. "It's enough, thanks. We need to get going now. Kuchiyose: Masaru!"

The tracking fox appeared in a burst of chakra smoke. "Masaru-san, I need you to track this guy's scent and lead us to him."

The fox sniffed it before treading around to find Sasori's trail. "I've got it, follow me," he said as he scampered out of the room.

The team ran after the fox, but before leaving the Kazekage Tower, a certain puppeteer named Chiyo requested to go along with them. She was, after all, Sasori's grandmother and knew the best way to take him down.

And so, the team set off with a new member. They traversed through deserts for three days.

Along the way, Naruto forcefully increased Sasuke's chakra pools via extremely painful but effective methods.

After running out of chakra in that spar with Yugito during the AI Course, Naruto deemed that using his Rinnegan put too much strain on the Uchiha's chakra levels which weren't sufficient to support his extensive usage.

So, he helped *ahem* forced *ahem* Sasuke to increase his chakra exponentially through Naruto's personal methods. Which to say, the least, were painful.

Anyways, he would thank him later.

On the third day, they came across a vast expanse forested land. Soon, they stopped at a rock cliff. Masaru dispelled after saying that the trail ended here.

A single sealing tag with the kanji for "Forbidden" lay on the wall of the cliff. Naruto recognised it as the Gofu Kekkai (Five Seal Barrier), a kekkai ninjutsu performed with five sealing tags surrounding the location.

To deactivate the barrier, one had to locate all five tags and remove them simultaneously.

"Kagura no Shingan," Naruto thought, extending his sensory range to five kilometers out. That was roughly the effective range of the barrier.

Quickly, he located the other four tags as they were imbued with chakra - obvious in the silent forest where no one except them were present.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto called silently. Five clones spread out to get hold of the tags and pull them out when given the green light.

"San, ni, ichi..." he counted down before issuing a mental command. All the clones pulled down the tags at the same time, breaking the barrier.

A door opened on the cliff face, revealing a doorway leading to a huge cave within.

Inside it were two men and Gaara lying supine on the floor. One of the two laughed out loud.

"Looks like they're here, Sasori-danna... I'll leave Gaara to you since you wanted him as a puppet so much, hn?" the blond, Deidara said.

"Teme... what did you do to Gaara?!" Naruto snapped, his killing intent flooding the cave.

The S-rank Iwagakure nukenin shrugged it off and replied, "I showed him my art, hn!"

Having said his piece, he tossed a white piece of clay at the cave ceiling while forming the Seal Of Confrontation.

"Katsu!" he yelled, detonating the explosive clay which blew up the roof, creating an exit.

Tossing a clay bird in the air, Deidara expanded it and jumped atop, flying away through the ceiling.

Naruto absorbed Gaara into his dimension and ordered, "Sasuke, you and I will pursue Deidara. Yugito-chan, Sakura and Lady Chiyo, deal with Sasori. Scatter!"

Naruto activated his Deva Path, flying off after the bomber while Sasuke followed with his Perfect Susano'o, which possessed wings.

With Yugito

She observed Sasori carefully. He was a hunchback with a giant iron tail sprouting from his back. Also, a metal mouthpiece covered his face like those stereotypical evil villains such as Bane.

"Well well, looks like the Nibi jinchuuriki came to us by herself. Shall we begin?" Sasori spoke in a gruff voice. Chiyo commented, "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Sasori..."

"You too, Chiyo-baasama," he replied, his tail swinging behind him impatiently. "Enough of this! Let's fight."

The moment he spoke his last syllable, the metal mouthpiece opened and shot waves of senbon at the three.

Chiyo warned, "That is not the real Sasori! This is merely a puppet named Hiruko, he is actually inside it!" With a quick gesture, her fingertips lit up with chakra.

"Kiko Junbu (Mechanical Light Shield Seal)!" she cried, radiating chakra from her hands which spread out like a thin film and turned into a protective sheet, shielding them from the senbon.

"Girls, you have to destroy the puppet when you have the chance. That will draw out the real Sasori," she whispered. They nodded in assent, getting ready.

As soon as the barrage ended, Sakura charged straight at Hiruko. "Die! Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon (Puppet Jutsu: Prosthetic Arm Senbon)!" Hiruko called, firing his torpedo-shaped left arm at Sakura.

The arm rotated at high speeds, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. Each of the cylinders opened, unleashing a rain of senbon on Sakura.

Expertly, she dodged them and deflected others with her kunai. She wasn't a student of Tsunade for nothing.

After making past it, she leapt over the puppet and engaged it in taijutsu. Its quick iron tail was deceiving, fending her off swiftly. By the looks of it, it was also coated in the same poison that poisoned Kankuro; this was a tough game of life and death where a single pierce would doom her.

Soon, it got the better of Sakura, finally wrapping around her waist and trapping her. It trained its eyes on the surroundings. Where was the jinchuuriki?

Yugito burst out from the ground behind Hiruko, yelling "Got you!" with a chakra propelled kick that sent it crashing to the ground nearby.

Sakura, now freed, capitalised on the puppet's vulnerable position and jumped on it, a chakra-wielding fist ready for its belly.

In extreme precision, the tail swept up and impaled her. That is, until she disappeared in a shimmer.

The real Sakura appeared to the clone's left, and now with the tail out of the way, she plunged her chakra-enhanced fist into the puppet.

"Oh, the humble Bunshin no Jutsu," Sakura thought as she cried, "Okasho (Cherry Blossom Impact)!" The puppet shattered into smithereens, throwing up a dust cloud.

Both girls leapt away, returning to Chiyo' side. As the smoke cleared, a man wrapped in a black cloak stood up.

"That's the real Sasori?" Yugito thought. The man within chuckled, pulling off the cloak.

This revealed a young redhead, though his age didn't deceive them. He left Sunagakure twenty years ago at age fifteen, so right now he should be thirty-five.

He looked fifteen. Chiyo gasped. "You've... not changed a bit since the last time I saw you!"

Sasori smirked. "That's right. How about I show you my art?" From within his Akatsuki cloak, he drew a scroll and tossed it into the air.

In a burst of smoke, the Third Kazekage came into view.

With Naruto

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled. Deidara turned back and paled a bit. Two Rinnegan users were on his ass? The odds of that happening were one in a googolplex... It appeared this was the one.

"Have a taste of my art, hn!" Deidara called, unleashing a barrage of mini explosive clay on them.

"Katsu!" he shouted, blowing them all up at once. Naruto retaliated, screaming, "Shinra Tensei!"

A huge wave of chakra rippled out from him, deflecting all the explosives.

"Kuso," Deidara cursed, forcing more chakra into his clay bird to pick up speed.

The bird shot off across the forests at blinding speeds. Naruto's eyes narrowed, chakra amassing rapidly in his left.

"Kamui!" The long-range variant of the jutsu activated and created a distortion of the space around Deidara and his bird.

The bomber was also quite fast, however, managing to avoid being locked on by Naruto's eye which required at least two seconds to lock on a target and blow it into Kamui's dimension, much less a fast moving target.

"Sasuke!" he called. The Uchiha nodded, an ethereal purple bow manifesting in the Susano'o's hands.

Black flames formed an arrow strung across the bowstring which was being pulled back.

"Jikukan: Enton: Susano'o Kagutsuchi (Space-Time: Blaze Style: Susano'o Kagutsuchi)!" Sasuke yelled, releasing the bowstring. The flaming arrow took off at blinding speeds which were amplified by the Uchiha's Amenotejikara.

The arrow shifted forward, manoeuvring through dimensions before its extreme momentum sent it zipping straight for Deidara's bird.

The arrow pierced through the clay easily, igniting it in a burst of black flames. The whole thing then exploded, with debris falling from the cloud of thick black smoke.

Naruto's eyes surveyed the forest under them, picking up a chakra signature far away in the middle of the greenery.

The Uzumaki signalled to the Uchiha, who deactivated his Susano'o and entered the forest as well.

Naruto pursued Deidara's chakra trail, followed closely behind by Sasuke whose eyes were also active.

When they came to a clearing, they saw Deidara forming a clone out of clay.

The clone then shot lines of clay out of its sleeves, letting them fall on the floor like power cords.

From the lines, clay creatures formed while attached to them. The real Deidara escaped.

"Kage Bunshin," Naruto called, creating a shadow clone which chased the original Deidara. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Let's go with that combo."

Both clutched a Seal Of Confrontation in front their chests. Instantly, chakra built up in their eyes and converted to the black flames of hell.

They rolled across the ground towards the clay minions, who were engulfed by it. A black and purple aura shot out around Naruto and Sasuke as they manifested their respective level 3 Susano'os and weapons.

The purple titan wielded a bow and arrow while the black warrior had three ethereal magatama revolving in its hand.

Simultaneously, they launched their projectiles.

The beads and arrow slammed into the burning enemy just before Naruto and Sasuke echoed in unison, "Amaterasu: Niju (Amaterasu: Dual Layer)!"

A second firestorm of black flames burst out of the ground, incinerating the clay with a loud explosion concluding the fight as the enemy exploded.

"Ikuzo, Sasuke! Kawarimi no Jutsu!" he yelled while grabbing the Uchiha's arm. Substituting himself with the clone he created earlier, they appeared in a clearing with Deidara facing them.

Apparently, the clone was fighting with the bomber earlier. Seeing Sasuke, Deidara spoke with realisation, "I see you've beaten my art, hn. Well that was just a preview…"

"Now I'll bring you on a full tour of my gallery! Beware my art, hn!"

With Yugito

The Third Kazekage flew off towards them, a bladed mechanical right arm extended. The trio jumped back, the blades nearly slicing Yugito's face.

As she evaded it, she observed the cloudy purple liquid that coated it. When the three shinobi landed, Yugito warned, "Be careful! It's poisoned!"

Just after the last word the Kazekage swiped its arm at her head. Ducking, she then uppercut the puppet while extending her nails.

The puppet's head bent far back, avoiding the strike completely. Without wasting time, its right arm closed in on Yugito who was trapped between the puppet's chest and arm.

The sharp metal pierced through her soft skin, eliciting it to disperse rampantly into a copious discharge of raiton chakra which ran through the metal blades and inner mechanism of the puppet, eventually travelling through the chakra strings and shocking Sasori.

The real Yugito appeared above the Sandaime Kazekage, landing before quickly manoeuvring into a mule kick which sent the puppet flying upwards.

Immediately, she went down on all fours. Bijuu chakra flowed across her system rapidly, manifesting into a chakra tail and extended chakra-reinforced nails.

With a single lunge, she reached and slashed the puppet. Zigzagging around it thrice, she repeated her attacks before appearing on top of the wicked machinery.

"Nekozumeashi (Cat Claw Kick)!" Yugito cried as she backflipped and slammed her tail against the puppet.

It crashed onto the floor with a loud boom. When she landed, she was suddenly attacked by a thousand arms shooting out from the smoke produced by the debris.

She weaved around some of them, ducking and slashing others but was eventually completely surrounded.

"Let's see how you dodge my Senju Sobu (Thousand Hands Manipulation Force) after this," Sasori taunted, chuckling evilly as his fingers swung around quickly, manipulating the human puppet's secret mechanisms.

A metal tube shot out of the Third Kazekage's left arm. A purple gas began to emit from it, clouding Yugito's vicinity as she was restrained by the arms.

"Poison," Chiyo recognised, "Hold your breath, Yugito-san!" Yugito smirked internally, inhaling the poison nonchalantly.

Sasori explained, "This is my special brand of poison I used to poison Kankuro, it causes paralysis and within three days, you will die and I shall add you to my collection. But before that will happen, I shall extract the Nibi."

She spoke out, startling him. "You should know… no poison works on jinchuuriki." That was the only warning he got before a shockwave of chakra radiated outwards from Naruto's wife.

The arms shattered entirely, destroyed by the release of the Two Tails. Alarmed, Sasori detached the left arm from the puppet to enable mobility. A buzzsaw took its place.

"I've no choice, then… Satetsu: Kai (Iron Sand: Release)!" Sasori called. The Third Kazekage's mouth snapped open, revealing a seal. The kanji on it dissolved and released a large volume of black sand which scattered across the floor.

The fearsome Nibi roared in response as the puppet manipulated the sand. It flew towards her, binding her rapidly.

Chiyo frowned. "Sakura, I cannot attack with my puppets as the iron sand will clog up the joints and disable them. You will have to help Yugito, but remember that you cannot use metallic weapons when within the puppet's range as it is exuding a huge magnetic field that will render the weapons useless. Also, knowing Sasori, he must have already infused the sand with poison, so be careful!"

Sakura nodded and dashed for the puppet. The puppet turned its head to face her. "Satetsu Shigure (Iron Sand Shower)!" Sasori yelled.

The sand formed into fine needles that shot at Sakura in a huge wave. There was no way to defend against them as the range of the jutsu was simply too large to evade.

Suddenly, she felt a force overcome her body. With inhumane strength, she jumped over the barrage and maintained impossible momentum midair which allowed her to bypass it without landing even after so long.

"What is going on?" Sakura thought as she landed behind the puppet. Swinging around, she felt her arm being pulled forward towards the puppet's body.

Far away, she noticed Chiyo waving her hands around her as if she was… manipulating a puppet?

Sasori took notice, however, and lifted the Kazekage up to avoid Sakura's strike. Despite her miss, the girl caught sight of a chakra string from Sasori which was attached to the puppet's head.

A plan formulating in her head quickly, chakra manifested around her hand to form a scalpel. With a precise stroke, she severed the chakra string.  
For a moment, everything was the still the same. But ever so slightly, the puppet lost control over the sand, thus loosening its grip on Matatabi.

"Now, Yugito!" Sakura screamed. The transformed jinchuuriki burst free from her restraints and leapt through the air for Sasori.

However, the master puppeteer had already attached another chakra string by then and regained control over the Third Kazekage puppet, pulling it back to him as a defence.

It pulled all its sand in front of it to create a huge shield to fend off the incoming bijuu. Matatabi saw it coming though, and immediately pooled her chakra in front of her mouth.

"Bijuu Dama!"

With Naruto

Deidara threw a wave of explosive clay at the Rinnegan duo. "I'll handle this," Sasuke called, "Chidori Senbon!"

Lightning chakra took shape into a rain of small needles which struck the miniature bombs as they flew towards them.

They flew back and were pinned against the trees without exploding. Deidara, outraged, stuck out his hands and began undoing stitches on his palm which revealed… mouths on them with tongues sticking out.

"What the hell is that, you sick bastard?!" Naruto asked, disgusted as he was immediately reminded of Orochimaru.

Deidara chuckled. "This will be your doom, hn!" He grabbed a load of clay from his pouch and fed it to his hands. He formed the Snake and Tiger hand seals.

"Shi Wan (C1), hajime!" Deidara yelled, shooting out various clay animals from his palms, including insects, spiders, snakes, centipedes and bats.

Under Sasuke's poncho, his hand gripped the hilt of his favourite chokuto, charging it with raiton chakra. When the first wave of insects approached, he sliced through them like a hot knife through butter before leaping back.

As he guessed, they did not detonate. Quickly, he whispered to Naruto, "Use lightning-based attacks. His hand seals included Snake, affiliated with doton jutsu. As such, they won't blow up if they are destroyed by raiton chakra."

Naruto smirked. "I'm afraid I've gotten rusty with raiton jutsu, but I know just the thing." The blond then charged straight into the enemy ranks fearlessly.

As the second wave was upon him, Naruto unsealed a golden vajra. He channelled chakra through it, creating a blade of lightning which bisected a huge spider.

"The Raijin no Ken… well now I know where it went to," Deidara thought as he moulded more clay.

Naruto launched a volley of Hiraishin kunai at the clay army. Within seconds, he decimated the animals.

Seeing a particularly huge spider, he switched to a backhand grip and kicked it skyward before launching the sword at it.

The yellow blade pierced right through it like a spear, paving the way for the rest of the sword. After it passed through, Naruto appeared in a flash behind the spider, wielding the sword.

After all, the Raijin no Ken was always meant to be utilised in conjunction with the Hiraishin no Jutsu, as both belonged to the same owner - Senju Tobirama.

With a quick swipe, the spider disintegrated into dust.

Sasuke on the other hand, was about just as fast. He shifted in and out of the enemy's midst, destroying them just about as efficiently as Naruto.

"Naruto! There's too many of them!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm going to resort to a wide-range jutsu! Take cover!"

Naruto nodded, teleporting away as Sasuke shifted behind enemy lines. Raising a hand, he slammed it to the ground while shouting, "Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Stream)!"

Lightning dispersed chaotically from the point of impact, disabling many of the clay figures. Deidara, meanwhile, had already prepared two more huge models - a giant humanoid and a large dragon which he rode on.

The giant humanoid charged at the two. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, reaching a silent agreement.

Naruto stuck out his right hand, which Sasuke grabbed. Both of their chakra amassed rapidly, going through nature transformation via the increasing frequency of vibrations in their chakra.

This gave birth to the lightning chakra that would empower the strongest collaboration raiton technique ever used.

Naruto began, "Jigokuzuki-"

"Chidori…"

"-Ippon Nukite!"

"Doryukatsu!"

The two gave a fearsome battle cry as they charged towards their enemy while activating their respective teleportation techniques.

"Amenotejikara," said Sasuke as Naruto intoned, "Amenotokotachi." In an instant, the duo travelled through the space-time continuum, reappearing in synchronisation to plunge their hands into the giant humanoid.

A torrent of raiton chakra flowed through the clay figure, not just diffusing it but also destroying it in an electrical explosion which disintegrated the surrounding trees and grass in a fifty kilometre radius.

"Hn! Let's see if you can take this!" Deidara shouted from atop his dragon. He formed hand seals and caused the dragon's mouth to snap open wide.

A huge mass of clay was ejected from the dragon's mouth and flew towards the pair.

Naruto just had the time to weave three hand seals which elicited water from the ground to erupt outwards in a geyser-like manner.

The water coalesced into a mighty dragon which clashed with the bomb just as Deidara shouted, "Katsu!"

The ensuing explosion caused the dragon to disperse violently in a shower. Sasuke made use of the cover granted by it to plant his chokuto into the ground.

With a silent command, his left hand lit up with raiton chakra as he jumped on the hilt and leapt towards the airborne dragon.

"Chidori Eiso (Chidori Sharp Spear)," Sasuke called, utilising the extended range of attack due to his jump. A beam of lightning stretched out from the source of the Chidori, shooting straight through the dragon's wing.

Sasuke swiped his hand downward just as he landed, severing its wing cleanly.

With the loss of its wings, the dragon spiralled downward in a crash-landing. Deidara quickly created a new bird and switched to it.

Sasuke picked up his sword and sheathed it. He approached Naruto. "I'm running out of chakra soon, we gotta dispatch him as quickly as possible."

"Alright," replied Naruto who observed the nukenin's next move. The bomber smirked as he flashed through hand seals.

From the collapsed dragon, the clay melted and reformed into a titanic version of Deidara which towered high into the sky. "Oh shit… we gotta run now," Naruto cursed.

The two ran away as fast as possible, but it was too late. Deidara yelled, "Behold my Shi Fo Karura (C4 Karura)! Geijutsu wa, bakuhatsu da!"

"Katsu!" he screamed.

With Yugito

The Tailed Beast Bomb collided with the Iron Sand Shield, exploding in a fashion characteristic of a Bijuu Dama - wiping out the cliff's roof as it was redirected by the sand.

The cave ceiling literally vaporised, not even leaving behind debris to fall on its inhabitants.

The Nibi jinchuuriki landed and transformed back, returning to Lady Chiyo's side. "Look out Sakura!" she cried as Sasori formed hand seals.

"Satetsu Kaiho (Iron Sand World Order)!" the puppeteer called. Two masses of iron sand formed in the air before they merged and caused spikes to branch out irregularly and rapidly.

Sakura ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding a bloody death. However, the barrage was relentless and continued forming spikes which threatened to catch up with her as she rolled away.

Just as she was exhausted and was about to be gored on the iron sand spikes, Lady Chiyo managed to wave her hand back, forcefully withdrawing Sakura from the vicinity of the World Order.

Just as she taught she was safe, a tunnel opened with the mass of sand, revealing the Third Kazekage shooting through it at high speeds with its buzzsaw, intent on taking off her head.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled, channelling chakra to her fist as she slugged the puppet right in the chest. Chakra rippled outwards in a shockwave, shattering the Third Kazekage into wooden splinters.

The sand spikes dissolved, falling to the ground in a heap. Sasori sighed in disappointment. "Never thought I'd see that one destroyed… Well then, it's been a while since I last used myself."

Sasori grabbed his cloak and pulled it off, revealing a puppet body with machinery. In his stomach cavity, there was a thick cable wrapped around a long pole, drenched in poison. It seemed like a stinger, if the kanji for "Scorpion" on his chest was anything to go by.

Attached to the back of his hips were a pair of poles each equipped with five large rotating blades, as well as pipes running through each of his hands - probably flamethrowers or something similar.

On his back there was a scroll holder with four scrolls. It was from this holder that Sasori drew a scroll and unsealed its contents while opening his chest compartment with his other hand.

Numerous chakra threads were spun by an inner mechanism and shot out of the compartment, attaching themselves to the sea of puppets unsealed from the scroll.

All of them were adorned in red cloaks, floating in the sky with a variety of weapons gleaming in the light.

"Behold… Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen (Secret Red Art: Performance Of A Hundred Puppets)! The last time I used this technique… I brought down an entire country," Sasori warned menacingly.

"KOGEKI SHIRO!" he roared. The puppet army shot towards them, starting what would be a hundred-and-one-versus-three bloodbath.

Author's Notes:  
Thanks so much for your patience! I know it's been a month plus since I last updated, but my examinations are finally over so it's back to writing! On a side note, I'm sorry the battles were incomplete but I wish to do so in the next chapter. Therefore, I also have a surprise in store to reward you guys for your support! Stay tuned, and review!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	32. The Kazekage's Rescue Part II

The Yondaime's Legacy

Author's Notes:  
Sorry I was late, I was working on a new story! Check out Asura's Transmigrant and tell me what you think!

Chapter 32: The Kazekage's Rescue Part II

Previously:  
The puppet army shot towards them, starting what would be a hundred-and-one-versus-three bloodbath.

"Buy me time!" Chiyo requested as she reached for a scroll in her pouch. Yugito nodded, transforming partially into the Nibi. "Bijuu Shogekiha!"

She released a fierce roar which pushed the enemy forces back temporarily with a huge shockwave.

The Suna elder opened a scroll with ten stylised kanji for "Gate" on it. "Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu (Secret White Art: The Chikamatsu Collection Of Ten Puppets)!" Chiyo called.

All the kanji shot out of the scroll, each with a bluish vapor attached to them. Within seconds, they formed into human-like shapes and materialised into the ten masterpieces of Chikamatsu, the first puppeteer.

Each puppet was clad in white and did not seem to wield weapons, except a red-haired one which held twin broadswords.

"Amazing," Sakura thought, "She's controlling ten puppets at one go? She's indeed skilled at puppetry."

Once again, Sasori's puppets charged towards them. A red-faced puppet leapt forward with its black-haired partner to intercept them.

A section of its red face opened to reveal rotating chakra blades. Both extended their hands, joining together in a mechanical lock.

Without wasting time, the black-haired puppet sent its partner flying straight for a puppet with a chakra sword in hand.

The two blades clashed, ending with the red-faced puppet's blade passing through the enemy's and decapitating it.

Like a yoyo, its partner swung it at the first wave of puppets, bisecting them all. The second wave was soon upon them, however, and Lady Chiyo sent more of her puppets into the battle.

One, with a grey face and collosal fists, ripped apart an enemy with two punches. It flipped underneath another before grabbing its legs and slamming it against the floor.

Grabbing hold of it, the white puppet flung it at another incoming puppet. The two collided and were destroyed by the first's pure momentum with which it was tossed.

Another of Chikamatsu's puppets, a blue-headed one with holes in its skull, headbutted another puppet.

Black wires emerged from the holes and pierced through the puppet it rammed into, then impaled other puppets nearby.

Sakura and Yugito went all out as well, intercepting Sasori's wooden soldiers. Twenty of them lunged towards Chiyo at one go, however three puppets assembled before her in defense.

They created a triangle formation and clapped their wooden hands together, opening a mechanism in each of their mouths which revealed the kanji for "Buddha", "Dharma" and "Sangha" respectively.

Then, they switched to the Tiger hand seal. Chiyo invoked, "Sanbo Kyukai (Three Treasure Suction Crush)!"

A terrifying tornado broke out in the space between the three puppets, sucking in everything in front of them. Sasori's puppets flew in, unable to escape the powerful suction.

Once they flew in, they were ejected violently from the back in pieces. Sasori noticed this, so he sent a horde of his puppets towards the trinity of Chikamatsu's puppets.

The Suna nukenin overloaded his grandmother's jutsu, causing it to stop destroying anymore of his puppets.

Grinning satisfactorily, he then sent some to attack the girls. Sakura leapt out from behind a rock, charging towards the enemy.

She sunk her fists into the intricate pieces of machinery, pulverising them easily. Grabbing another's arm, she plucked it off (no seriously like a flower) and used it to slam its owner's face.

Seeing another approaching, she fiddled with the arm and caused a wicked blade of steel to shoot out. Sakura utilised this to parry the enemy puppet's sword and fend it off.

The puppets then grew in number, swarming around her like bees to honey. Suddenly, the nearest one exploded into splinters, rousing the attention of the other puppets.

Yugito had just fired her gun.

"What on earth is that?" Sasori mused, before thinking, "No matter, I'll crush her either way." Yugito sprinted towards the puppet army, avoiding various projectiles flung at her in the process. With a single roundhouse kick, she disarmed an opponent and shot it in the chest.

The bullet penetrated through the first, damaging five others behind it. "If this is a battle of attrition, then so be it! Let's finish this," Yugito thought as she drew her sabre.

In a flourish of carbon metal, the jinchuuriki deflected an attack while at the same time decapitated another puppet.

Sakura and Chikamatsu's puppets were still fighting against the onslaught and making significant progress as well, thus it no longer seemed like such a one-sided battle.

One of the white puppets turned its arms into a steel cage which ensnared four other puppets, then released mini bombs from its mouth into it. Needless to say, they were destroyed.

The bukijutsu master of Chikamatsu's collection sprang forth, using its broadswords to cleave its opponents in half.

A group of puppets ganged up on the redhead, destroying it by plunging several swords into its body's internal mechanisms.

Yugito jumped into the air and whirled around, fending off two puppets with a split kick. "Kanso!" she yelled, swapping her sabre for a scimitar.

Its razor sharp edge graced the neck of one of the puppets, detaching its head off cleanly. She then spun around, deflecting what would've been a fatal stab to the back.

The puppet was knocked back, allowing her time to switch the weapon for a gun and shoot it in the chest.

However, she soon realised that the less puppets there were, the more Sasori could focus on controlling each one. That was why they were getting harder to destroy.

About twenty puppets closed in on her, cutting off any means of escape. Just in time, she stooped low to avoid the swing of a massive halberd which missed her back by two inches.

Savagely, she twisted her wrist around and seized the weapon by its head. She pulled hard, causing the puppet to fly towards its comrades. As it crashed into the nearby rocks, Yugito tossed the weapon into air, turning it around and swapping the grip such that the head of the halberd was facing outwards.

She quickly gauged the head, deeming it to be double-type: axe and pike. Yugito then dealt a wide sweeping blow, leaving large lacerations across the puppets' bodies and hacking deeply into the last puppet's body.

Planting her foot into the last puppet's chest, she pulled out the halberd while kicking it away. She sprinted towards the next puppet, throwing the halberd at it.

It spun rapidly across and finally implanted itself deep in the puppet's inner workings. Yugito leapt over it while weaving hand seals, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Multiple fireballs were launched at the remaining puppets, setting them on fire. Now that they were dealt with, she scanned her surroundings.

Chiyo had assembled the remaining puppets of Chikamatsu's collection, and with them, destroyed the rest of the puppets.

Sakura was also done with her side, meaning Sasori was now all alone. "Sakura! Now!" Chiyo yelled, signalling to the kunoichi who was the closest to the nukenin of them three.

One of Chikamatsu's puppets released a ball which Sakura grabbed. The Haruno sped towards the alarmed puppeteer, and with great force and accuracy, threw the orb at him.

The ball grew into a large lion's head and slammed into Sasori, pinning him against the wall. "Fuinjutsu: Shishi Heiko (Sealing Jutsu: Lion Closing Roar)!" Chiyo intoned.

Each of the head's thirty-two fangs pierced Sasori's tenketsu, immobilising him. Chiyo sighed. "Finally, we're done here."

Suddenly, a puppet nearby got up and charged towards her. However, Yugito took notice and immediately dashed towards the Suna elder.

"Look out, Chiyo-obaasama!" Yugito yelled. The puppet's lethal sword headed towards the old lady.

At the last moment, Yugito appeared between the two, with the poisoned blade swinging down to meet her bare arm.

With Naruto

Deidara's giant clone exploded into… nothingness. "What the hell?" Naruto asked as he witnessed the clone seemingly disintegrate without causing any huge explosion which would wipe them off the face of the earth.

"Did it misfire?" Sasuke asked, before answering his own question. "… no, Naruto, look at that!"

Birds within the vicinity of the clone were disintegrated, as well as other living organisms nearby.

Very soon, the two shinobi disintegrated as well. Deidara cheered triumphantly. "I knew it… I would beat them with my greatest masterpiece!"

However, he was shocked when Sasuke appeared right next to him with a Chidori in hand, and Naruto with a Rasengan on the other.

The two slammed their jutsus into the nukenin, who cried out in pain as his chest was penetrated. "But… how? I saw you two disintegrate!"

"One word," Sasuke stated.

"Genjutsu," Naruto finished.

"Hn, I should've known you two would resort to that lowly art form," Deidara sneered. Naruto snorted, "News flash: This 'lowly' art form has got you defeated."

"Or so you think," Deidara replied before turning into clay, trapping both their hands. "Clay clone," Sasuke growled as the real Deidara burst out from within the bird, restraining both their legs with his hands.

"I've got you now, hn! I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Deidara declared before eating the explosive clay from his bird.

He then spat it back out into a huge ball which encased the two. "This C4 is inescapable! " the Iwa nukenin yelled before pushing off from the bird and initiating freefall.

As he did so, he formed the Seal Of Confrontation. With a smirk, he shouted, "Katsu!" He then crashed through a couple of trees before landing in a clearing.

"I've… really done it! I've defeated two Rinnegan users!" Deidara shouted in glee. Then he paled as a chill ran down his spine, as a feeling of uneasiness passing through his body.

"No… it can't be!" he turned around, and lo and behold, were Naruto and Sasuke. "How are you still alive?!" he shrieked.

Sasuke gave the famous Uchiha smirk. "Easy. We charged our own bodies with raiton chakra, thus diffusing the nano C4 bombs in our bodies."

"So you figured it out…"

"Yes," replied Naruto, "With the Sharingan, we see chakra as colours. Therefore, your C4 bomb looked like a cloud of chakra at first, but after detonating it, minute groups of chakra dispersed in the blastwave, entering all organisms which inhaled it at an intercellular level. These bombs then explode, disintegrating the organism. However… you made the mistake of weaving your signs in our line of sight. We realised from the start that your detonating clay required the Snake hand seal to activate, which was associated with doton and that's how we concluded that raiton chakra would diffuse those bombs."

Deidara's mouth was agape. As a last resort, he tore open the seams which held the mouth on his chest together. It opened, revealing a tongue which Deidara fed with all the available explosive clay in his pouch.

The Rinnegan duo could only watch in horror as they realised that the bomber of Iwa was going to blow himself up.

Lines ran across Deidara's skin, resembling cracks. His body turned transparent, with only these inner lines visible running to where the chest's mouth once was. It was now a gray ball with a smiley face.

Due to the situation they were in right now, that was absolutely terrifying. Deidara smirked as beams of energy shot off from the smiley face.

"Behold my ultimate art! C0… geijutsu wa, bakuhatsu da! KATSU!" Deidara yelled with finality.

With Yugito

"Kanso!" With a blue shimmer, metal armour formed instantaneously on her body. The puppet's sword clashed with it, not even leaving a scratch.

Yugito pushed the sword off and grabbed it by the blade with her gloves before wrenching it free from the assailant.

The puppet took off its red cloak, revealing it to be Sasori who disguised himself as one of his own puppets in the chaos of the battle.

Sakura lunged at him, a chakra fist ramming into Sasori. The puppet broke into multiple parts which scattered across the floor.

"Looks like we're done with Sasori," Sakura said, sighing in relief. But just then, the trio heard an unmistakable sound of mechanical whirring - Sasori's broken parts had just reassembled.

"What sorcery is this?! Impossible!" Sakura said. She was less amazed then she was frustrated. No matter how many times she tried to kill Sasori, he never seemed to die.

Chiyo's eyes narrowed. "I should've known… He has thin chakra strings attaching each part to another, so when they are split, they simply retract and pull the parts back together again."

"Very good, obaasama… and now you shall die!" Sasori threatened menacingly. Chiyo was long prepared for a moment like this, and so with a whirl of fingers, two puppets burst from the ground and thrust their swords into Sasori's core.

It was the Mother and Father puppets, Sasori's first puppets which he modelled after his deceased parents.

The nukenin's vision blurred and he slumped forward. Even near death, he chuckled. "So this is the end, huh…"

His eyelids began to close ever so slightly, before they shut completely, never to open again.

For a moment, none of them dared to breathe. But after a minute of silence, they deemed him dead and sealed him away into a scroll. Perhaps, Kankuro would have interest in adding him to the collection.

Sakura began treating any injuries they had sustained during the fight.

With Naruto

There was simply no time to think. The moment Deidara yelled the activation word, bright light emanated from his chest as an unprecedented colossal explosion ripped outwards.

It covered a radius of ten kilometres, leaving behind nothing in its wake. The forested lands were obliterated completely, victim to the huge explosion which was visible from where Yugito and the others were.

Nearby villages and cities were hit the hardest; the blastwave shattered all the windows even though they were not anywhere near the explosion. Fortunately, the buildings' foundations held and remained structurally safe.

Yugito furrowed her brow. Was Naruto safe? "Matatabi, can you contact Kurama?" she requested.

Shortly after, the bijuu replied, "No luck, kitten. I can't reach Kurama. Sorry."

Her being filled with anxiety. What happened to Naruto? Was he killed by Deidara?

Her question was answered a few seconds later when a hole ripped in the fabric of space-time, creating a swirling distortion which Naruto and Sasuke tumbled out of.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Yugito cried, hugging her husband. Naruto returned the hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. We're just suffering from chakra exhaustion... Rinnegan backlash, I'm afraid. That bastard Deidara had more in him than I thought."

Yugito broke the hug and replied, "Sasori was a tough one too. Here, you and Sasuke should grab a soldier pill." She fished two out from her jonin vest and handed it over to them, who received it gratefully.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Naruto cursed, before ejecting Gaara's body from his dimension. "He's dead, isn't he?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Yes," Chiyo replied, "But I have a reincarnation jutsu in my arsenal. It'll take my life, but I'll do it for Sunagakure. I guess it's time to entrust the village to the next generation."

"Wait, Chiyo-obaasama. I have a better solution where no one dies," Naruto stated, his eyes morphing into the exalted dojutsu: the divine Rinnegan.

He was about to use a kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) which transcended life and death; it was the Outer Path.

"Kurama, iku 'ttebayo!" Naruto invoked. The tailed beast within roared in agreement, flooding his host's body with chakra to empower the ultimate reincarnation technique.

Channelling as much chakra as possible, he formed the hand seals Ram and Snake. "Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"

In a burst of purple flames, the King Of Hell rose from the ground. Its mouth opened and caused a green light to shoot out and enter Gaara's corpse.

A few seconds later, the flames died down and the King Of Hell sunk back into the ground. A bright light enveloped the Fifth Kazekage before his eyes snapped open and he groaned in pain.

Gaara clutched his stomach, the pain radiating from the absence of Shukaku. "Gaara, welcome back to the land of the living," Naruto said, before promptly collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

Yugito caught him and steadied his footing. "You used a lot of chakra during that jutsu… relax and let me carry you," the Cat Empress advised.

Naruto was in no state to argue and instead let his wife piggyback him. "It'll be another three days back to Suna, it's best to set off now," Chiyo urged.

The others agreed and got going.

Sunagakure, Three Days Later

Order was restored in the village once again, and the party from Konoha had to leave soon. Gaara was back in business and Naruto was already up and running. After all, chakra exhaustion would never keep him down for long.

Sasori's body was handed over to Kankuro and the Konoha party rested for two days in Suna while helping out with the casualties from Deidara's assault. Finally, it was time to leave.

At the gates of Suna, Gaara shook Naruto's hand firmly.

"Thank you, Naruto, you've saved me once again," Gaara spoke as he handed him two scrolls, "Would you mind handing this to Hokage-dono for me?"

"Sure, no problem," Naruto replied amicably, "Sorry for troubling you and thank you for your hospitality, Kazekage-sama. We'll take our leave now. Ja ne."

"Ja ne," Gaara replied with a smile, waving his friends goodbye.

Konohagakure

Izumo and Kotetsu spotted the Kazekage rescue team returning and got down from the top of the huge gates of Konoha.

"Naruto-san, Tsunade-sama has requested your team's immediate presence in her office upon arrival. I don't suggest keeping her waiting, so by all means, enter," Izumo informed.

"Thanks Izumo-san. We'll go now," Naruto responded and signalled to his team.

Hokage's Office

"Jonin Naruto, report!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was a success. The Akatsuki members got to the Kazekage and already extracted the bijuu, therefore he was dead. However, after Sasuke and I fought Deidara while Yugito, Sakura and Lady Chiyo of Suna fought Sasori, both of our groups took them out successfully. Subsequently, I used a jutsu to revive the Kazekage and he has requested me to hand these scrolls to you," Naruto reported and passed the scrolls to her.

Tsunade unsealed both scrolls with caution, but relaxed immediately upon identifying its contents. The first contained a letter detailing an alliance between Konoha and Suna while the second was regarding engaging the Burning Leaf as a trading unit between both villages.

Smiling, she approved both proposals and handed them to Shizune.

"Good job. Everyone except Naruto, you are all dismissed," she declared. Said blond raised an eyebrow.

Once they were gone, the Hokage sat upright. Clearing her throat, Tsunade asked, "Naruto, would you like to join ANBU?"

The jinchuuriki's eyes widened, before he recovered. "Forgive me for asking, but why?"

"Your records are clean and your skill set is more than enough to be an ANBU operative. It is especially useful that nobody would suspect the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to be in ANBU."

"However, I understand your concerns surrounding secrecy and time outside of missions... am I right?" Tsunade asked as if she read his mind.

Suspiciously, Naruto asked, "You've planned this for a while now, haven't you?"

The Godaime smirked in reply. "Indeed. So, I've already come up with a plan. While you're in ANBU, you'll still be a normal jonin and will only be called upon when absolutely required. Therefore, you get to keep the benefits of both a jonin and an ANBU operative. As a jonin, you get more free time and can use all your flashy jutsus freely, as well as being able to lead a genin team, though that is unadvisable as you will be quite busy. On the other hand, as an ANBU operative, you have access to classified information, get to use first-hand the experimental weapons and equipment specially developed by our Kagaku Ninguhan (Science Ninja Weapons Team) for ANBU and can do a lot of things you always wanted to do without it being linked to your identity. So… what do you say?"

Naruto replied with a smirk, "Sounds good."

ANBU HQ

The organisation's newest member entered the headquarters of ANBU where logistics and administration was carried out.

Tsunade left him at the door after introducing him to his superior. "You're Naruto Namikaze, right? C'mon, I'll show you the ropes," his captain, Tenzo, said.

"Excuse me, what do I address you as?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Yamato, your captain, so you can call me Yamato-taicho, Yamato-senpai, or simply Tenzo," the operative answered coolly as he led his subordinate to a door.

After scanning his fingerprint, the door retracted and allowed the two to enter. It revealed a stairway which led down to a giant basement where many scientists and operatives were at work.

"Woah," Naruto marvelled at the impressive sight. Yamato smirked. "I know, right? This is not even close to the entirety of the organisation."

On the wall, a huge kanji, "Nin", was painted in calligraphy ink. Yamato ushered him past numerous workbenches where researchers were designing and fiddling with new weapons and technology.

They turned to a long corridor where many rooms lined at each side. When the pair reached the sixth room on the left, Yamato halted and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a friendly voice from within. When they entered, a man in his fifties was sitting next to a table, drawing designs on a piece of paper. He could be described as a "mad scientist", but really he was just an aged genius.

When he looked up from his latest work, he spoke, "Ah… Yamato-san and Naruto-san. I've been expecting you."

Yamato introduced the two, "This is Katasuke-san. He is a retired chunin assigned to our squad to help us develop and maintain our equipment, as well as handle our logistics. He is the quartermaster of our squad, squad 6."

"Nice to meet you, Katasuke-san," Naruto greeted and shook hands with the man.

"Naruto, this is our squad room, each squad has one. You share this room with six others - your four squadmates, Katasuke-san and me. This room is where we plan our missions and get our equipment etc., so you'll be here quite a lot. Now listen to what Katasuke-san has to say."

The blond turned to the black-haired scientist, who was withdrawing five items from a pigeonhole behind him.

"Naruto-san, these five items are essential for your use as an ANBU operative. The first two, your mask and cloak, are purely aesthetic, and are only for you to conceal your identity. Whenever you put on this kit, you are Kitsune of Squad 6 and nothing else should convince anyone otherwise. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. "It only applies when I'm on the field right?"

"Yes. Next, your sword, bracer and kote. This sword is unique to this squad and in particular, you, as I specially designed it and no other operative in ANBU, not even your squadmates, possesses it. Now listen carefully. When you give it a flick, the curved blade will snap open into different segments which extend it to give a hook shape. This is used in conjunction with the bracer, or more specifically, the weapon on it."

"The bracer is worn on your left forearm and can be used to ward off most weapons as it is made out of adamantine. This bracer has grooves on it, which is used to store the special weapon that I mentioned was used in conjunction with sword. What you see here is a chain wrapped around the bracer, correct?" Katasuke asked, "However, it is not a chain, but rather, a guillotine. Let me demonstrate."

The scientist fitted the bracer and flicked the sword, causing it to extend by different segments into a hook or J shape. He then placed the hooked segment of the blade face down on the chain-looking weapon to fit the contour of the bracer and ripped outwards.

The chain unfurled from the groove, disengaged from the bracer and followed the edge of the blade.

Speedily, it rolled around the hooked part of the blade and connected itself to form a ring which continued to rotate on the blade's curved edge. This emitted a low, metallic noise.

"You are good with shurikenjutsu, yes? Please go flick it at the dummy in the corner," the scientist requested.

Naruto took over the eccentric sword and on a whim, swiped the blade at the dummy. From ten metres away, the ring flew off the sword and wrapped around its target's wooden neck.

Wicked blades protruded from the ring, assembling in a circular formation around the dummy's neck. Within seconds, the blades all came in together at once, piercing through the wood easily and decapitating the target.

"Now, you can actually control the ring with your chakra. Before you release the ring, flow your chakra through the ring via the blade. Then once it has been wrapped around the target's neck, you can choose to keep it there to intimidate or interrogate him. If you decide to kill him later, simply flare your chakra and the guillotine will respond by activating the blades. Alternatively if you want to immediately kill the target then don't bother imbuing it with your chakra like what you did earlier," Katasuke explained.

"How do I return the ring to the bracer?" questioned Naruto.

"Simple, just push your chakra into the bracer and it will emit a magnetic field which will pull the ring back in chain form. Watch," Katasuke replied. He pushed chakra into the bracer, causing the ring to fly off the stump where the target's neck once was.

As it reached the bracer, it disconnected and travelled as a chain along the grooves of the bracer, wrapping around it.

"That's neat," Naruto praised.

"Thank you. Last but not least, is the kote which is strapped to your right forearm. Basically, you will seal one of your techniques into a small scroll and put it inside the kote. Afterwards, you can release the scroll and use the sealed technique. To use an elemental technique, however, you do need to form the corresponding seal first. Because using the kote doesn't require chakra, you can gain an advantage in battle by releasing normally chakra-taxing techniques while saving your chakra or continuing to use techniques when low on chakra," Katasuke explained, then passed Naruto ten scrolls.

"These are the scrolls. Once you set them to 'Seal' mode, any jutsu thrown at it will be absorbed and it will transform into a mini scroll the length of one phalanx of your finger. They can then be loaded into your kote and you can launch it by forming a hand seal corresponding to the jutsu you wish to use. These hand seals can be preset to your preference and are unique to each scroll's compartment, of which there are a total of ten in the kote. Understood?"

Naruto replied, "Yes, thank you very much."

Katasuke handed the five items to Naruto with a smile. "And with that, I officially welcome you to the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). Enjoy your time here."

Author's Notes:  
And… cut! Hope you enjoyed the two surprises I had in store for you; the ANBU induction as well as my new story, Asura's Transmigrant. As mentioned there, I may choose to work on both stories at once or finish this one first and going back to that. So stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be the bloodline rebellion!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


	33. The Bloodline Rebellion

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 33: The Bloodline Rebellion

Previously:  
"And with that, I officially welcome you to the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). Enjoy your time here."

Naruto found his locker and placed the items inside it, apart from the bracer and kote which he strapped on.

"Here's a scroll containing jutsu you need to learn as an ANBU," said Yamato, handing him said scroll. "Thanks, I'll read it later," Naruto replied as he took it.

They were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto-san, you're being summoned to the Hokage's Office as a jonin," one of the ANBU relayed. Naruto nodded and teleported back home.

After keeping the scroll in his library, he grabbed his red cloak and put it on before flashing to the Hokage's Office door.

Hokage's Office

Naruto knocked politely and entered. "You called for me, Hokage-sama?" In the room, there were three foreigners - one female and two males.

The female had pale skin, green eyes and long, auburn hair. One of the males was short and thin, had blue hair and wore spectacles. Strapped to his back was the Hiramekarei, one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure.

The other male was tall, had blue hair and a black patch covering his right eye. He wore earrings which had talismans hanging from them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. It was the "Kekkaifu: Gansoko (Barrier Talisman: Armoured Eye)", a barrier ninjutsu designed to protect one's eyes from external threats. Guessing from the patch, there was a dojutsu hidden under it like Kakashi.

Tsunade introduced, "This is Terumi Mei of Kirigakure. She is the rebellion leader against Yagura's bloodline purge and has requested assistance from us. With her are Chojuro, the guy with Hiramekarei, and Ao, the man with the black patch."

Ao growled under his breath at being introduced in such a manner. Well, he supposed, it was his most defining characteristic.

"This is an S-rank mission as you'll be working to free Kirigakure from Yagura's tyranny. He is a Kage-level jinchuuriki so having you on the team will be necessary," Tsunade briefed, "Mei-san will give you more information on the way. As it is urgent, it is best to leave right away. Pack for a week long mission, my suggestion is to take the West Gate."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied. "Shitsurei," said the blond to the Kiri guests, excusing himself. The Uzumaki dissolved into particles of orange light.

"So he's indeed the Yondaime's son," thought Mei.

Namikaze Compound

"Naruto-kun, are you going on another mission?" Yugito asked. She was reading in the living room when Naruto appeared.

Her husband nodded. "I know we've just returned but as a jonin I guess breaks are few and far between. This time, I will be gone for a week. S-rank mission, so I can't divulge, but what I can say is that I'll be facing one of our own."

Yugito's eyes widened at the implication.

After he was done packing, Yugito walked him to the door and gave him a kiss. "Stay safe, Whiskers-kun."

"I will."

West Gate

When he arrived, the trio from Kiri were already there waiting. Mei laughed when she saw him. "When I asked Hokage-sama for help, I wasn't expecting her to send just one person. But you are Uzumaki Naruto, after all. You are a one-man army."

The jonin smirked. "Thank you Terumi-san, but you have overestimated my abilities." "I certainly hope not. Now let's go to my base," Mei ordered.

The four took off into the woods with Ao taking point because he had the Byakugan. Once they entered Mizu no Kuni territory, however, they were ambushed by loyalists.

"Look out!" Ao warned. Scouts from Kiri's Military Police burst out from the forest on both sides of the path, throwing kunais at them.

Expertly, the rebel team evaded the weapons. "Suiton: Mizurappa!" one of the scouts called. A torrent of water gushed out of his mouth and flew towards the team.

Mei flashed through hand seals and countered, "Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu)!" The rebel leader spat out a viscous magma-looking fluid to match the water attack.

Instantly, it brought forth a great mist which covered the area upon collision with the water jutsu. This was to the rebels' advantage as half of them had dojutsu.

A cry was heard as Ao killed one of the scouts, having found him with the Byakugan. Naruto, on the other hand, had his Sharingan activated. In the fog, dual red eyes glowed, tracing all the enemies' positions.

Now, multiple screams of anguish rang out in the low visibility environment as Naruto begun hunting them down one by one. It was terrifying for the scouts as they were all alone and split up in the mist now, not knowing when they were next.

Within three minutes, the smokescreen cleared and revealed thirty dead scouts, all killed by a wound to the neck.

Naruto dusted himself off. "Let's carry on, shall we?" the blond said before starting to walk. Shrugging, Mei followed like nothing had happened. Chojuro and Ao sweatdropped before following suit. Town In Mizu no Kuni

Mei entered a rundown shophouse and gave the shopkeeper a password. Discreetly, he opened a trapdoor behind the cashier counter which revealed a pitch-black flight of stairs leading down to a door.

Once she opened it, it revealed a huge basement lit with torches. "This is my rebel army," she introduced, gesturing to the 100 plus people in the room.

"100 only? Then again, they all have bloodlines; that is already an advantage," Naruto analysed. He smiled at them and said, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure. My village has sent me to render assistance to the rebellion."

"Pfft," one of them snorted, "They only sent one man? How pathetic of a reinforcement." Mei replied, "On the contrary, Uzumaki-san is Konoha's Orange Beam."

"And what is that supposed to be?" the man questioned. "Well, would you like a duel?" offered Naruto.

The moment the man got up from the table, Naruto reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye, orange light being the last thing he saw. The man felt cold adamantine on the nape of his neck and paled, giving in.

"Alright, that's enough," Mei chided and said, "Let's begin the briefing for tomorrow's attack."

"Uzumaki-san-"

"Just call me Naruto."

"Naruto, I'm sure you know that Mizu no Kuni is a bunch of islands. The largest island is where Kirigakure is located, as well as Yagura. On two other islands nearby, are the two remaining strongholds that we have not captured due to them being powerful fortresses. Tomorrow, we'll siege the two castles and after that, we'll plan for the final siege to recapture the village. Ao will lead the operation to take down the stronghold northeast of Kirigakure while Chojuro will lead the siege against the fortress southwest of the village," Mei explained while pointing to a map.

Naruto memorised the map and said, "I'll aid Chojuro-san while Terumi-san helps Ao-san. Is that agreeable?"

The two captains nodded. Mei addressed the army, "Tomorrow, we will lay siege to the last two strongholds. Rest well for it will be a big day ahead."

The rebels cheered and dispersed, retiring to their respective bunk beds. "These men… all their hopes are on you Terumi-san."

"That I know… and please call me Mei," Mei replied.

"Alright, Mei. To a successful rebellion," he said, sticking out his hand. She grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"One question: you have more than one bloodline, don't you?" asked Naruto. Mei nodded. "Apart from the Yoton, I also have the Futton (Vapour Style)."

"Interesting," Naruto mused, "Well, good night."

"Good night."

The Next Day

Everyone woke up, refreshed and ready to start the day. While most were excited to finish the war, some were not thrilled to face the people whom they once considered comrades, family and lovers.

"Split up into two groups!" Mei ordered after a quick breakfast. After they did so, Chojuro and Naruto took one while Mei and Ao led the others.

"Issho ni ikuze!" Mei commanded. The two groups left for their respective targets.

Southwest Fortress

The huge castle was in sight once they ventured further inland on the great island. It was located atop a high hill with forests surrounding them.

Turning to the group of sixty or so men behind him, he used field signals to tell them to camouflage themselves.

The rebels nodded and took branches from the nearby trees to disguise themselves. Guerrilla warfare was something the bloodline users specialised in after all these years and as such things like these were second nature.

Slowly and stealthily, the army crept forth up the hill. Naruto whispered, "Kagura no Shingan." His sensory range was extended by several kilometres, allowing him to detect the sixteen sentries on the eight turrets of the fort - eight of them were stationary while the other eight were strolling between the turrets.

Naruto brought up a hand to bring the rebels to a halt. Without a care, he walked right up to the massive gates and all sixteen sentries were knocked out by his Mangekyo's genjutsu (like in Chapter 10).

Chojuro sweatdropped. He then observed Naruto whipping out a brush and fuinjutsu ink. The blond scrawled fuinjutsu script all over the door and formed a single hand seal.

"Kai!" The doors blasted open with a huge explosion, creating a strong tailwind which caused Naruto's hair to flutter wildly.

"What the hell what that?!" a loyalist soldier within the castle asked. It was terrifying to see a single man standing at the doorway, considering he took out the heavily fortified door with a single move.

Naruto gestured his hand forward. "Charge!" he roared. The rebels surged into the fortress, breaching all their defenses.

From Naruto's estimation, there were at least six hundred loyalists holed up in this castle. Ten to one, just great.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" called one of the enemies. A dragon formed from a fountain nearby and launched itself at Naruto.

A black fan then materialised in his hand which he wielded in front of him. Flicking his wrist, he countered, "Uchihagaeshi!"

A great amount of futon chakra exploded from the fan upon contact with the dragon, causing it to be nullified while blowing the enemy soldiers away.

"What on earth is that gunbai?!" a Kiri soldier yelled out as he pulled himself out of the wall he was just thrown at by the strong gales produced by the fan. The fighting around him stopped as everyone was focused on Naruto.

Naruto flipped it around by the handle and planted it into the ground, causing a small shockwave to radiate from the impact. "This is the legendary gunbai of Uchiha Madara. It is my inheritance."

"Not if I steal it first!" cried an enemy soldier before swiping it from Naruto - but only because he allowed him to. The moment his fingers gripped the weapon, massive chakra expenditure occurred and it drained his reserves dry immediately, killing him.

"-and that, is what happens when you try to take what isn't yours," Naruto continued, collecting the weapon from the corpse.

Immediately, the men around him stepped back in fear and formed a huge circle. "Come on, there's sixty of us around one guy! Attack!" one of the commanding officers incited.

Yelling battle cries, the men charged at Naruto. Huge mistake on their part, considering they were flung back by his deadly weapon.

One of the men threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at him. Easily, he caught the kunai and ripped off the explosive tag, sticking it to the one of the nearby loyalists.

Then, with great force, he returned the kunai to its owner's stomach. The tag exploded, taking out at least twenty men nearby. He spun around and ducked under a slash from a sword.

Naruto then kicked the assailant and swiped the Hakko Chakura To at him. Shunshining behind him, he slashed him once again and teleported before him. "Katon: Endan!" he intoned as he brought a hand seal to his mouth.

He kneaded chakra in his lungs, expelling it as oil which was then ignited into a concentrated blast of flames. It severely burnt the surrounding men and sent them out of the battle.

Chojuro grabbed his sword and used it to tear a loyalist into ribbons. Then gaining confidence, he stabbed through the man while skewering the other behind him.

The swordsman pulled out the sword and knocked its blade into another's face. "Chojuro-san, pull off the bandages and show them what you can do," a grinning Naruto requested.

The meek rebel nodded and ripped off Hiramekarei's bandages while amassing a huge amount of chakra. "Hiramekarei Kaiho (Hiramekarei Release)!" Chojuro invoked, causing an aura of chakra to surround the blade.

Wisps of chakra formed into a long extension, allowing him to bisect the enemies easily. Naruto continued his rampage, destroying the castles' battlements with his Susano'o. Many fell to the ethereal warrior's blade and bow as Naruto wielded them with great accuracy, taking care not to injure his own forces.

He didn't stop until every single loyalist in the castle was down. It had been a huge clash but the rebels had not suffered heavy losses, only having four injured men. Meanwhile, all the enemies were either dead or fatally injured.

Victoriously, Naruto hoisted the standard from the fort's centerpiece and toppled it, replacing it with the rebellion's flag. The rebels cheered and regrouped to return to the base.

Now that there was only Kirigakure left to invade, the rebels saw no need to hide and set up their base in an island directly in front of the village. Tomorrow, they would engage the final enemy - the Mizukage.

While they were having a celebratory lunch, there was a huge explosion near the medical tents. Fire was everywhere and the nearby shinobi had to use suiton ninjutsu to put them out.

However, when they entered the tents, they realised that all the injured were now dead. Naruto growled in anger. Obviously, Yagura knew that they were coming for him but to stoop so low as to attack the weak and defenseless? Disgusting.

The rebels swore vengeance for the death of their comrades. Naruto gave a plan: "Tomorrow, I'll lure Yagura out of the village. Once I do so you all can enter the village and eliminate the loyalist army. What do you think?"

Mei nodded. "That is a sound plan, for Yagura is a jinchuuriki and may destroy the village if he awakens while inside it."

Ao proceeded to take a map of Kirigakure and outlined the next day's movements in the village. The men took turns studying it until they were all familiar with the plan.

After that, they trained and rested for the afternoon but were on guard in case Yagura's army struck again.

The Next Day

"Fellow comrades of Kirigakure! Today, we shall finish this business which has been ongoing for too long - the bloodline purge. At the same time, we shall end Yagura's tyranny and create a better Kiri for the future generations," Mei declared.

The rebels cheered, all pumped up for their upcoming decisive battle which would determine the future of Kirigakure.

Kirigakure

Naruto hurtled towards the village gates, bypassing the guards. The blond dashed past the shocked shinobi of the village, who though were expecting an invasion, they did not expect the vanguard to make it that far into the village. Also, one man?!

"YAGURA!" Naruto roared once the Mizukage tower came in sight. Said man looked out of the tower's window in mild surprise. No, in fact he looked like a boy.

He was quite short for a man his age, he had grey hair, purple eyes and a scar running down his left eye. Strapped to his back was a black staff with a hooked end where a green flower was. Despite his appearance, however, he was not to be underestimated for he was the Mizukage and the Sanbi jinchuuriki at that.

Yagura leapt out of the window to tackle Naruto, but phased right through him instead. Once he reached the ground, he rolled away and recovered.

Naruto materialised and turned around, fending off strikes from Yagura's staff. He then weaved under it and seized the Mizukage's collar.

A huge swirling distortion around his eye pulled Yagura and him into his dimension. Seconds later, he ejected the Sanbi jinchuuriki in a place further away from the village.

Upon exiting the dimension, he dispelled the clone he left with the rebels earlier, signalling them to start the invasion.

Naruto lunged at Yagura, who swiped at him with the staff. The blond ducked and reciprocated with the Raijin no Ken. The Mizukage blocked it with the staff and thrust forward with it.

Naruto parried the weapon, then disengaged and attempted a counterattack. Yagura shielded himself with the staff and swung it at Naruto's face. The blond stepped back and initiated another parry, stopping the staff in its track.

They slashed mercilessly at each other, however they seemed to be equal in bukijutsu. The two then leapt back and switched to ninjutsu instead.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga," Naruto uttered. The grass beneath Yagura's feet turned to a fast-flowing mud river, pushing him back.

The Mizukage stumbled back slightly, but regained stability after summoning chakra to his feet. "Doton: Doryudan!" Naruto called while flashing through hand seals. From the mud river, a dragon's head burst out and snapped its mouth wide open.

A huge white orb appeared in the dragon's mouth and from it, multiple mud bullets shot rapidly at Yagura. Naruto followed up with, "Katon: Karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)!"

He spewed a great stream of katon chakra at the bullets, igniting them into devastating fiery projectiles of mud.

Yagura raised his staff and planted it into the ground. The Mizukage countered, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" His staff emitted a huge jet of water which manifested into a wall.

The wall of water then exploded outwards, washing away the mud river. Naruto spun his sword asylums and planted it into the water, discharging electricity through it.

Raiton chakra surged through the water, reaching Yagura and electrifying him. The Mizukage bit back a curse and instead, closed his eyes.

A vile chakra presence emitted from the Sanbi jinchuuriki as a shroud of red chakra wrapped around him. A single red tail shot out from Yagura's back, signifying that he was in the one-tailed form of his tailed beast cloak.

The transformed jinchuuriki roared and took off towards Naruto at high speeds. In response, the blond's eyes bled red.

Seconds before impact, Naruto sidestepped Yagura who ended up running into a tree. The Sanbi jinchuuriki ran up the tree instead and flipped backwards, landing to face Naruto who was a thirty metres away.

A purple orb manifested in front of its mouth. Instantly recognising it, Naruto slammed both his hands onto the floor just in time as Yagura released the Bijuu Dama at him.

"Kuchiyose: Gojuu Rashomon!" Five locked gates with menacing demonic faces rose from the floor to intercept the Tailed Beast Bomb sailing towards him.

The first gate took it head-on and was blasted apart. At the second gate, the Bijuu Dama's power was decreased as was its speed. By the fourth gate, the pressure was dispersed and the last gate altered its trajectory, sending the weakened Tailed Beast Ball flying a safe distance away.

In the background, a small explosion could be heard. Yagura growled upon realising that his attack had failed; in fury, he lunged at Naruto, clearing all the gates in a single leap.

The blond shot out his hand in front of him as his eyes morphed into the divine Rinnegan. They gave off a regal purple glow as Naruto intoned, "Shinra Tensei."

A powerful, invisible force ripped out in a radius around the Rinnegan wielder and repelled Yagura, causing him to crash into a tree.

Naruto's eyes widened now that they detected something he did not notice before without his dojutsu: Yagura's chakra flow was irregular; in other words, he was under a genjutsu.

The blond cursed and held up his hand. "Bansho Tenin!" he yelled, causing an invisible force to pull the transformed jinchuuriki towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki caught the Mizukage by the neck and restrained him. "Genjutsu: Rinnegan," Naruto whispered. The image of the glowing Rinnegan bore deep into Yagura's mind, stunning him and overriding the current genjutsu which had him.

"Kai," Naruto uttered and dropped Yagura onto the floor. He was now back in human form and opened his eyes. A look of shock crossed his eyes as he noticed Naruto's headband.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" the Mizukage questioned, getting into a dignified position suited for one of his status. Naruto sighed. "It's just as I thought, you were under a genjutsu the whole time."

"What in the world are you talking about? What's going on in my village?" Yagura asked, confused when he heard sounds of battle going on in the village.

Naruto briefly explained the Kiri Civil War, it's cause, and why Yagura was seemingly tyrannical in the first place. "I'm afraid a man with an orange mask has cast a genjutsu on you. His name is Uchiha Madara, and he is one of the Akatsuki. My guess is that he has been manipulating you all this while simply to weaken Kirigakure by losing bloodlines, or it may just have been an elaborate scheme to isolate you from the others and then capture you as you were too high-profile of a target to capture when you had the full support of your village."

Yagura nodded, but still felt ashamed of what he had done despite being under genjutsu at the time.

"Now please listen to me, Mizukage-sama. I am a jinchuuriki as well, and I am aware that the Akatsuki is a very dangerous organisation full of S-rank nukenins out for the people of our kind. We must band together and protect ourselves. So, will you join me? I intend to start an international organisation exclusive to the jinchuuriki so that we can find shelter when needed and hone our skills to work with our bijuu. What do you say?"

He replied, "Alright, I'm fine with your plan. How do we keep in contact though?" In response, Naruto handed him a Hiraishin kunai. "When they are after you, throw this to the ground. I'll be there."

Yagura nodded. "Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto. I look forward to working with you but I'll be stepping down as Mizukage. I'm not fit for it after what I've done."

Naruto sighed. "I understand. I'll relay your sentiments to the rebels and the loyalists as well as expose the truth. You may not ever be a Kage again, but you'll still be a guardian of Kiri with Isobu by your side and a force to reckon with at that."

"Ok, it's settled then." The Sanbi jinchuuriki shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you."

Naruto went back to the village to stop the fighting. He revealed everything and got everyone to listen to the truth and pardon Yagura for his bloodline purge.

Some rebels still held grudges against Yagura but these were quelled when the man himself said he would step down. They elected Mei as the new leader.

By the next day, she was inaugurated. Mei proposed an alliance between Kiri and Konoha for helping her with the rebellion. She made Naruto the ambassador for Konoha in Kiri and also signed a trade agreement making the Burning Leaf a trading unit of Kirigakure.

With that, Naruto headed home, mission accomplished. When he returned, Tsunade was pleased with the results of the mission and signed the alliance. She gave him a mission break of three months so that he could establish his organisation for the jinchuuriki.

First, Naruto drew up plans to construct the headquarters. It was to be located behind the Hokage Monument, built into the mountain itself for secrecy.

Meanwhile, he planned to garner the support of the other jinchuuriki. Gaara, Yugito and Yagura were already supportive of his cause and possessed Hiraishin kunais in the event of an Akatsuki.

Since the Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi as well as their jinchuurikis were already included in the organisation, the next logical option was to search for the Yonbi jinchuuriki.

According to sources, he was an Iwagakure shinobi by the name of Roshi. His partner was, conveniently but not coincidentally, Han, the Gobi jinchuuriki.

For reasons reported by Itachi and Narumi, the jinchuuriki were kidnapped in order of the number of tails. This was because the more tails a jinchuuriki's bijuu has, the longer it takes to seal. The duration is increased further when a bijuu is skipped and the order is compromised.

So logically, they would be after Yugito next. He warned Yugito and set up powerful barrier seals around the house. All it took was one kunai and Naruto would arrive back home to save the day.

Meanwhile, he would be outside in search of the other jinchuurikis over the course of three months. While travelling, he read the ANBU jutsu scroll given by Yamato.

D Rank

Name: Yokai (Ghost) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: D Requirement: -NIL-  
Description: The most important aspect of an ANBU is stealth and the ability to assassinate and with this silence is the key to a successful mission. This jutsu effectively creates the most essential ability for all ANBU simply by lacing the clothing of an individual with chakra the clothing emits no noise from flapping, be it from wind or movements. After the first chakra coating this takes a D-rank amount of chakra to maintain.

C Rank

Name: Meisenko (Bright Flash) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: C Requirements: A bladed weapon Description: This technique requires no hand seals. The user swings or thrusts their sword, and by forcing chakra into their blade activate a special property in the metal that ANBU learn about. The light created as such is controlled, creating a rather wide beam of light, generally in the direction of the target. The light has a somewhat higher intensity then a flash bomb, allowing it to blind a target, though past mid-range its power drops drastically.

B Rank

Name: Shin no Makigari (True Hunt) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: Some form of Shunshin, something to track by (e.g. foot prints, scent, etc.) Description: This is similar to the Shunshin no Jutsu, except that the user will follow the path of the target, enabling the user to catch up to the perpetrator in mere seconds. Once a clear characteristic traceable as evidence of the target is obtained the user performs this technique to flicker towards his location. This technique will stop around 100 meters from the actual location of the target, or on the nearest same surface near it, making it harder to ambush ANBU using this.

Name: Kanashibari no Jutsu (Body Bind Jutsu) Type: Genjutsu/Kinjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: A technique where the ninja focuses chakra into their eyes and glares down their opponent and causes their opponent to become completely frozen in their tracks as it feels like their mind is forced from their body. This is a perfect technique for escaping a dire situation, or for stalling a target in an assassination. Note that if any hostile attack is even directed in the direction of the frozen individual the jutsu is immidiately broken and the target is able to move once again.

Name: Kokuchi no Jutsu (Announcement Jutsu)  
Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: This technique allows the user to project their voice using either chakra or a special seal. This has a wide enough radius to allow the user to project their voice far enough for an entire village to hear. This is used by ANBU to announce evacuations and other important village business during emergencies and times of crisis. This ability doesn't require the use of hand seals. This technique cannot be used in combat.

Name: Joho (Information) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: A pair of kunai Description: A pair of kunai forms in the user's hands that, once the opponent uses a ninjutsu, these kunai will home in on the chakra, and fly at it with a rapid rate, changing directions as necessary to ensure a 100% hit rate. After striking the jutsu, they dispel into a dark mist, doing no harm, even if the jutsu was one reinforcing a person. Rather, the user will receive from the mist information on the jutsu's chakra consumption rate, duration, pure power, element, speed, and what it does, enabling them to develop a counter against it. After the two kunai are used up, the user needs to use the jutsu once again to be able to gather information on more jutsu.

Name: Okami Yobidashi no Jutsu (Wolf Calling Jutsu)  
Type: Jikukan Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: Kuchiyose no Jutsu Description: The ANBU are renowned hunters and are feared throughout. It is said that the ANBU are never alone and travel around like a fierce wolf pack that hunts down their target relentlessly. This jutsu is the embodiment of that ideal, created using similar principles of other summoning jutsus. It appears like a normal summoning (but doesn't stop them from using an actual contract), but pulls all members of an ANBU squad to the exact location of the summoner from where ever they were. This can only be used on someone that is willing (thus preventing the the event of pulling someone from the toilet) and when "dispelled" or told to go back, this sends them back to where they were before this occurred.

Name: Jinsei Tate (Life Shield) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: The ANBU appoches and envelopes his target in need of protection with his arms and forms a short series of handseals. As a result, a sturdy invisible shield of chakra is erected in front of them to protect them from attack, this blocks all jutsu of C-rank and below and all B-rank weapons and below. This can only be used to defend others and cannot be used on oneself; it also has a constant B-rank chakra drain as it is maintained.

Name: Ido Kekkai (Teleportation Barrier) Type: Kekkai Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: After the user performs the technique, a seal will begin to be drawn using their chakra on the ground, in a circular shape, around 50 meters in radius with the user at the center. Once the jutsu is done, the seal will remain until the user cancels the technique, loses consciousness, or is killed. During that time, a person will be unable to leave or enter the seal while using chakra or stamina. This disables both the user and anyone else caught inside, from leaving through methods such as shunshin, or other jutsu designed for running away. This technique goes both underground and into the sky as well, in a spherical fashion. This jutsu simply requires a B-rank attack to burst through.

Name: Shikaku Tsuito no Jutsu (Visual Tracking Jutsu) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: Picture of target Description: The user looks at a picture of the target, while performing the jutsu, and creates hawks made out of a pure black mist. These hawks will then soar through the skies, scanning the ground for the target. Their eyes are highly resistant to chakra, making them unable to see any jutsu. However, in turn, they are able to see through henge or other jutsu-based techniques to hide one's face. Moving at a rapid rate, these birds can cover a rather wide area, as they are able to last for over a day once created. Once a bird sights the target, they will return to the user to inform them of the location before heading out to scan once more. The number of birds created at once is limited only by the user's chakra. Like basic clones, a simple hit makes them disperse into black mist. The number of birds is based on the user's rank: 2 for a D-rank shinobi, 4 for a C-rank, 8 for a B-rank and so on, with each number being twice the previous one.

Name: Shitai Konzetsu no Jutsu (Corpse Extermination Jutsu) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: A corpse Description: This is the skill ANBU use to eradicate corpses, for various reasons like containing important secrets. As such it allows the user to maintain their village's or other village's secrets even if the worst should happen and a shinobi of the village dies. This technique is considered a basic to ANBU and is considered a necessity to any good ANBU's jutsu list.

Name: Jibun Konzetsu no Jutsu (Self Eradication Jutsu) Type: Ninjutsu/Kinjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: Upon achieving the special ANBU rank, each individual is taught this technique and swears that at the time of his death, he will use it to decompose his own body to prevent it from being linked to the village or robbed of its secrets. An intense aura of blue energy coats the user at execution before he completely vanishes. All ANBU are supposed to have this jutsu.

Name: Jigyakko no Jutsu (Time Regression Jutsu) Type: Genjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL- Description: This technique puts the target in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. The target will comply with interrogation, but seems to retain his or her personality while under hypnosis, the intended target usually must be restrained as to prevent any sort of resistance from the target if he or she does not wish to be under the technique.

Name: Joho Gado (Information Guard)  
Type: Ninjutsu Rank: B Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: This jutsu places mental barriers on any piece of information an ANBU knows along with shutting their mind off from the world around them giving them the ability to bypass mental detection and other such tools. It takes more time the higher the protection they want to place. More chakra means more protection, and the less likely that anyone would be able to use information gathering techniques like the black ops use. It can also be placed on somebody else to help them protect secrets.

A Rank

Name: Heki Seishin no Jutsu (Mind Piercing Jutsu) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Requirements: Permission given and must be taught by an ANBU captain Description: The ANBU forms several seals and places their hand on the head of the mind they wish to interrogate. This allows full access to the memories of the person they are interrogating but it is very dangerous to gain all of the memories since it may cause the ANBU to have several different personas in one body, not to mention the strain that could form on his brain. This is a long process that usually takes practice before the ANBU can do it efficiently.

Name: Koken Nohara (Guardian Field) Type: Kekkai Ninjutsu Rank: A Requirements: Ido Kekkai, at least 4 people. Description: This technique is the same as the Teleportation Barrier in the way it works, in addition to the ability of locating any passage of the barrier in or out. However, this seal is dependent on all users rather than just one or two, and they are able to cover a much larger area with it making the area now 200 meters of protection, the only restraint being their chakra levels. ANBU spread across shinobi villages and cover important areas with this technique as soon as a village realizes that they are under attack. It takes an S rank attack or greater to burst the barrier, however the users will be stationary while within.

Name: Chakura Kaori (Chakra Scent) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Requirements: Must be an ANBU Description: Generally used at the scene of a crime, the user's chakra forms into a black dog. This dog is able to sniff out the various chakra scents somewhere, so long as the chakra was last used less then a day ago, separating them based on both user and element used. Once a chakra scent is detected, the dog will be capable of tracking the scent so long as they don't fall at least a day behind the target. This dog is able to last for a day, and is destroyed by one hit. As it takes the dog a few minutes to actually pick up a scent, it is useless in battle.

Name: Kuchiyose: Shimeisha (Summoning: Messenger) Type: Jikukan Ninjutsu Rank: A Requirements: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Does not require a contract or count against summon limit) Description:This is a summoning technique that most ANBU learn, and every squad will mostly have one who uses it. The user chooses one of many contact scrolls and signs it, linking himself by blood with a certain species of animals to summon. This animal is then summoned in many situations to act as a messenger between ANBU, the village and each other. Most common shape of such summoning is birds.

Name: Kioku Shokyo no Jutsu (Memory Erasing Jutsu)  
Type: Ninjutsu/Kinjutsu Rank: A Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: This jutsu is forbidden due to the darker nature of this ability. The user after restraining or incapacitating the target can place their right hand upon the forehead of the target. On their hand in Kanji is "Forget". Doing this, they can forcibly erase all memories at once or choose to systematically destroy specific memories. This is used often to help someone forget things that "they shouldn't have seen." They can erase from one minute to 24 hours of memory at any point, and combined with the Memory Reprogram Jutsu, they can replace the memories with memories which they design, of course if the placed memory is illogical the victim can chose to not believe them so it is often replaced with a realistic memory.

Name: Memory Reprogram Jutsu (Kioku Kakikae no Jutsu)  
Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Requirements: -NIL-  
Description: This jutsu has a very basic purpose. While the right hand is to forget the left is to "Remember". By placing their left hand on the user's head and will replace erased memories with whatever they see fit. These memories must be described by the user and explained to the victim. If they sound too implausible the victim can reject them on a later date.

S Rank

Name: Eien (Eternity) Type: Kekkai Ninjutsu Rank: S Requirements: Koken Nohara (Guardian Field), at least 4 users Description: This technique is the same as the Guardian Field. However, now it is able to stop Any jutsu below S-rank from entering or exiting the barrier and S-rank kinjutsu cracks it down the middle, weakening it to the power of Koken Nohara unless chakra is reflowed by all or one of the members. It cracks but is not destroyed, making it effective for protecting important buildings. The chakra taken to repair it is equal to the chakra used to crack it. However, due to the severe increase in chakra demand, the area this technique can cover is much smaller then before, 50 meters at max.

Name: Temporal Mind Stasis (Ichiji Takeni Taitei)  
Type: Ninjutsu/Kinjutsu Rank: A Description: A strange and unique jutsu that requires no hand seals. The user of it can chose to temporarily erase and replace their memories or consciousness (two very different effects). If the user chooses the first they can try and deceive a memory invasion technique. This is often perceived as an invisible door in the mind of the user when invaded, and only the most powerful memory affecting jutsu can bypass this wall. The other effect drives the users consciousness entirely away, leaving them a mindless machine. Their eyes will lose their pupils and become a solid color and they will focus in on something generally. Being able to give themselves a single order they become an effective killing machine. The user can no longer feel pain, be affected by genjutsu, and becomes an effective killing machine.

Once Naruto finished the scroll, he burnt it into ashes to protect the information. His eidetic memory would serve as a copy.

Suddenly, he felt a pull of chakra far away. Someone had thrown down one of his Hiraishin kunais. "No please, let it not be her…" he prayed silently as he worked backwards and found the source of the marker. He bit back a curse.

Konoha. Yugito was in danger.

Author's Notes: And that's a wrap! I'm sorry that this chapter was long overdue; I was busy working on my other story, Asura's Transmigrant. If you haven't, please check it out! Oh and by the way, I don't own any of the ANBU jutsus, they belong to their respective owners. Rate and review!

Until tomorrow,  
Ja Ne


End file.
